I Want U
by Nesha1
Summary: Sora wants Tai who's oblivious, Matt suddenly takes an unexpected interest in Mimi, and Jun has eyes for Joe. The lives of six high school friends are about to be turned upside down. Some for the better, some for the worst.
1. Back 2 School

Yes it's me, really! I'm not too happy with this story so I've decided to re-write it all over again. Some parts will be edited, some parts will be deleted. The ending will be different because I'm not pleased with it, which means no sequel! (Yay!)

Due to some of the ages of the characters they're supposed to be somewhere in college, but no. When I originally wrote this I wasn't thinking, which is also one of the reasons why I'm embarrassed by this story. So for the sake of the plot I'm just going to stick with it, okay? Dubbed names will be used because dubs rock!

Pairings are Taiora, Mimato, JoeJun (can't think of a cute nickname for the two; insert grin!)

**Tai Yagami**-17; **Matt Ishida**-17; **Joe Kido**-18; **Izzy Izumi**-16; **Sora Takenouchi**-17; **Mimi Tachikawa**-17; **Jun Motomiya**-17

**I Want U** Chapter 1: Back 2 School

"Man, it's our senior year in high school," Tai Yagami boasted happily. "I'd never thought we'd make it this far!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Tai's best friend Matt Ishida replied as they walked the school halls together. "It seems like it took forever for us to get here."

"Yeah, and the best thing I like about being a senior is…"

"You get to pick on underclassmen?" Matt asked, interrupting Tai's sentence

Tai snorted in response. "No, that's the _second_ best thing. The best thing is…_we_ _don't have to wear school uniforms, anymore_!" Tai shouted at the top of his lungs, causing his voice to create a slight echo through the halls.

Every casual dressed senior in the hall began to cheer at Tai's outburst, while the uniform-clad underclassmen rolled their eyes and snorted in jealousy.

Yes it's true. The tradition started around three years ago by senior students. Now at Odaiba High School, the senior students are allowed to wear their casual clothes for the remainder of the school year.

"Yeah that is an advantage." Matt agreed, laughing at what just happened. Looking down at his own back-to-school outfit, he decided to wear a navy Ralph Lauren blazer, a white button down Polo shirt with two of the top buttons undone, a pair of loose-fitting Levi's with a navy belt to hold them up, and a pair of all-white Nike's on his feet. "My clothes are a lot more comfortable than those old uniforms."

"Yup," Tai said as he examined his own attire. Tai decided to dress simple like he always does. He wore a plain, all-white Foot Locker t-shirt, baggy dark Levi's, and blue and white Adidas. "Now I don't have to dress like you, anymore!"

"Shut up," Matt replied, punching Tai playfully in the arm.

"Now, are you guys are going to stand there and fight, or are you going to speak to me?" A female's voice asked the duo. Both Tai and Matt looked forward and saw Miss Sora Takenouchi standing ahead of them with her hands on her hips.

Both young men took in her appearance and nodded appreciatively.

Sora wore a white sleeveless turtleneck, a rhinestone belt, a light denim knee-length skirt, and a pair of white platform sandals that showed off her pretty, professionally manicured toes. Her chin-length hair was curled and she wore a white headband in it. In her ears were small pearls, and around her neck was a silver heart crest that Tai gave her on her sixteenth birthday.

"Well…" Sora shrugged nervously from the intense scrutiny of her friends.

Tai shook his head from his thoughts and walked towards Sora, giving her a hug. "Nice to see you again, Sor," he whispered in her ear.

Sora embraced him and replied, "Likewise; it's been a long summer."

Tai released her just as Matt replied, "Not long enough. I wished it could've lasted longer." He walked towards Sora and gave her a welcoming hug as well.

"How are you guys doing?" Sora asked happily.

"We're great!" Tai answered cheerfully.

"And you're beautiful…" Matt breathed, still gawking at her.

Sora blushed even harder at Matt's compliment. "Thanks, Matt. You look great, too!"

"Aw, c'mon Matt," Tai spoke with a wide grin as he wrapped both of his arms around his friends' shoulders. "This is _Sora_ we're talking about! She's one of the guys, y'know? She's one of us!"

Sora punched Tai in his arm for his comment. "Gee, thanks Tai!" she replied sourly.

"Ow," Tai winced in pain, rubbing his arm. "See what I mean?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean." A calm voice behind them responded. "Sora can be pretty dangerous when she's angry."

Everyone turned around and looked at Joe Kido standing in the hall with a sheepish grin on his face. Pushing his glasses past his nose with his index finger, he greeted everyone. "Welcome back to school, gang."

"Joe!" All three seniors shouted in unison. Sora gave him a hug, and both Matt and Tai gave him friendly slaps on the back.

"How you've been doin', man?" Matt asked his friend. "Still striving to be that great doctor, eh?"

"Of course," Joe grinned, "always." Everyone took in Joe's appearance. He wore a striped, button down Dockers' shirt, khaki Dickies pants, and brown leather loafers.

"How's everything going with the band?" Joe asked referring to Matt's local rock band, The Wolves.

"We're doing great," Matt bragged. "As a matter of fact, we're having a Back-2-School concert this Friday at The Clubhouse!"

"Is that the new teen club that opened earlier this year?" Sora asked.

"It's only the hottest spot in Odaiba!" Matt answered.

"Sounds like fun," another voice replied. Everyone turned and looked at Izzy Izumi. "You guys can count me in!"

"Izzy!" Sora squealed as she gave him a hug. "How's it been going for you?"

"I can't complain," Izzy shrugged nonchalantly. "After all, this is our last year here at Odaiba High!"

Izzy wore a dark green Tommy Hilfiger shirt, navy cargo shorts, white socks, and a pair of black Reebok's. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, as the others nodded their heads and murmured in agreement.

"Oh, I see what's going on…" a female's voice spoke to the group. "You guys get together and didn't invite me? Well, forget you all, too!"

Everyone turned in the direction of the voice. They stared, blinking at the unknown female. She looked about 5'5 was incredibly cute. Her hair was jet-black, and it was in a short, blunt-cut. The middle was half-curled, half-spiked, and the sides were slick, like the stylish Mohawks that women with short hair wear nowadays.

She also wore a fitted red top that had gold letters L.A.M.B emblazoned on it. The fitted top accentuated her ample bosom and flat torso. She wore a pair of baggy army print cargo pants, and on her feet were a pair of army green Pumas

Gold bangles adorned her wrists, a gold belly chain hung in between the belt loops of her cargos, and large gold hoops drooped from her ears. She folded her arms across her chest and smirked, the cherry gloss from her lips reflected the hallway lights. "Well don't just stand there and stare at me like you don't know me!"

"Um," Tai scratched his head, completely speechless. He didn't have a clue that girl was.

"Have we met?" Sora inquired.

"Oh, my gosh," the girl exclaimed with disbelief shining in her burgundy eyes. "You guys really don't remember me, do you?"

Matt blinked a few times, his mind registering the unbelievable. That voice…? Burgundy eyes…? No, no, no…it couldn't be…could it…?

"J-J-Jun…?" he asked uneasily.

Jun twirled back and forth, and then struck a little pose. "The one and only," Jun Motomiya replied. She winked at the gaping crowd. "Surprised, aren't ya?"

"Boy, I'll say!" Tai exclaimed cheerfully. "You look _hot!_"

Jun chuckled at Tai's compliment. "Thanks, Tai! You don't look too bad yourself."

"Yeah, I agree with Tai," Sora spoke softly. "You do look great."

The others nodded in agreement…everyone except Matt; who was still trying to understand how Jun went from being a negative five to a perfect ten over the course of the summer.

"Thanks, Sora," Jun replied with a smile. "You look great, too!"

The senior class of 2002 didn't notice a pair of heels sounding rhythmically on the floor behind them, due to the fact that everyone was still shocked about Jun's extreme makeover.

The footsteps stopped, and the person placed their hands on their hips. "Hmm… it sounds like a party is going on here. You guys know that a party isn't a party unless Miss Tachikawa is there!"

Everyone turned simultaneously at the high-pitched voice. There stood Mimi Tachikawa with her hands on her hips, and a smirk on her face. She wore a light-rose mid-drift, V-neck halter top, light denim hip-huggers, a light-rose leather belt, and clear glass heels.

Rose colored nail polish adorned her fingers and toes, as did the matching lip gloss on her lips.

Everyone gawked at the pink diamond jewel in her navel because of her belly piercing. Shrugging nonchalantly, Mimi tossed her freshly dyed, platinum-blonde hair over her shoulders, exposing one karat pink diamond studs.

Recovering from her initial shock, Sora screamed, "_**MIMI**_!" The girls squealed and they embraced each other in a tight hug.

"_**SORA**_!" Mimi screamed out her best friend's name. "It's been too long!" They released each other so Mimi could hug everyone else.

"Wow…" Tai breathed as he blinked rapidly, taking in Mimi's appearance. "You look…"

"…amazing…" Izzy finished.

"Yeah…" Joe replied as he adjusted his glasses to focus on a better view.

Mimi began to blush a deep peach color. "Aw, thanks guys."

"We all thought you'd still be in America," Sora spoke. "No one knew you were coming."

"Yeah," Mimi smiled. "I wanted it to be a surprise. I've only been back for two weeks. My parents allowed me to come back to Odaiba for the remainder of the school year. So right now I'm staying with my grandparents."

"Your hair…" Matt finally spoke as he slowly recovered from seeing Mimi, again. _Wow,_ he thought. _Three beautiful girls are going to be hanging out with me for the rest of the school year_!_ Sweet_!

"You dyed it blonde…"

Mimi ran her fingers through her hair and grinned. "Yeah, it was time for a change. I like the color Christina Aguilera has, so I asked my hair stylist to dye mine the same color."

"It looks good on you," he replied.

"So," Tai interjected, gathering everyone's attention. "Why don't we all make plans to meet each other this afternoon?"

Sora shrugged at the idea. "That sounds good to me."

"Me, too," Mimi agreed. "It'll be fun to play catch up with you guys."

"I can't you guys," Izzy spoke. "I have a chess club meeting after school."

"Really, on the first day?" Jun asked, not believing him.

"Yeah," Izzy chuckled, as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I can't make it either, guys," Joe said. "I'm helping my Dad this afternoon."

Turning to Matt, Tai asked, "So what's your excuse? Band rehearsal?"

Matt snorted at Tai's comment. "No, you ass; I'll meet you guys this afternoon. Band practice isn't until later on this week."

"Let's meet at that new joint in Domino." Jun spoke out. "What's it called…?" She started snapping her fingers, trying to recall the name of the new restaurant. "Burger World!" she hollered, finally recalling the name.

"Hey, I heard their burgers are great!" Sora squealed.

"Then Burger World it is!" Tai exclaimed, grinned wildly as he pumped his fist in the air.

"I'll meet you guys there after I'm finished helping my Dad," Joe replied.

"What about you, Izzy?" Matt asked with a raise of his brow.

"I probably won't make it at all," he sighed, as he shrugged his shoulders in defeat. "However, I'll definitely make it to your concert this Friday."

"We all will," Jun grinned, wrapping her arms around the two girls.

"Yeah, I bet you will," Matt replied dryly.

"I know you'd want support from your _biggest_ fan!" Jun winked and grinned. Everyone around them laughed, except Matt of course, who just groaned playfully.

"Well, shouldn't we all get to class?" Mimi asked her friends.

Tai sighed dramatically. "Yeah…I guess…"

The newly platinum-haired teen turned around to walk to class, but she heard everyone gasp behind her back.

"Mimi?" Sora asked, uneasily.

"Yeah," Mimi turned her head and raised a brow. "What is it?"

"What's _that?_" Sora asked as she pointed to the small of Mimi's back.

Mimi looked in the direction of her best friends' finger and blush a deep peach. "Well, remember when we we're kids and we all made up 'crests' to reflect our personalities?"

Everyone nodded, expect Jun. She didn't have a clue as to what Mimi was talking about.

"Well…" Mimi gushed, continuously blushing a deeper shade of peach. "I decided to get my crest of Sincerity tattooed on the small of my back. I got it done while I was still in New York. I had it for about two months now."

Everyone gawked at the intricate design of Mimi's tattoo. The Sincerity symbol was shaded pink, and it faded into a lavender color. The word "Sincerity" was written vertically in small, intricate Japanese writing. The writing also possessed the same pink/lavender shading.

"It's very pretty," Sora admitted honestly.

"Thanks, Sora," Mimi said. Turning completely around, she pointed at Sora's necklace. "I see you're wearing your Love crest."

Grabbing her necklace instinctively, Sora smiled even brighter. "Tai gave it to me on my birthday."

"Okay, okay…" Tai waved his arms to dismiss the conversation. He felt a slight blush tinge his cheeks when the girls referred to his present for Sora.

"So it's agreed that we'll meet each other in Domino City at Burger World. So, let's get to class!"

Sora and Mimi exchanged glances. "It's okay, Tai," Mimi giggled at the wild-haired brunette. "You don't have to be embarrassed about giving Sora that necklace. It was very sweet of you." Sora chuckled at Mimi's remark about her present.

"Meems," Tai spoke, again.

"Yes, Tai," Mimi blinked.

"Shut up."

- - - - -

Tai and Matt waited impatiently for the girls to arrive at Burger World. They were already thirty minutes late, and time was steadily passing by.

"Where could they be?" Matt wondered aloud.

Tai shrugged his shoulders at his friends' question. "Who knows? You know how girls are. They like to be…"

"…fashionably late," Mimi replied as she, Sora, and Jun walked inside. Both she and Sora decided to wear different clothes to the restaurant, while Jun opted to keep on her clothes she wore to school.

Mimi wore a white tube top for the hot August heat that showed off her belly piercing, and tattoo. She also wore a pink mini skirt.

Sora wore a fitted baby tee, and a pair of navy short-shorts. Both girls kept on their same jewelry and shoes they wore to school.

Matt snorted from irritation. "Whatever. We've been standing here for over thirty minutes and…"

"Table for five?" a brunette waitress in a light blue uniform approached the group standing by the door.

Matt blinked several times at the waitress. He studied her face carefully.

_Classic beauty_, he thought.

_Nice face._

_Pretty, blue eyes._

_Full brown hair._

_Full lips._

Letting his gaze travel further, he stopped at her ample bosom.

_Nice breasts. I would say she's around a 38 C._ Matt read her nametag.

_Tea._

"We'll need a table for six. We're expecting someone to arrive later." Jun answered for the group.

"Right this way," the waitress named Tea said. The group followed behind her as she led them to a booth near a window. "I'll be your waitress today. Just let me know if you're ready to order."

"We will, thank you," Sora replied.

Mimi noticed both Tai and Matt were staring at their waitress' breasts. She subconsciously folded her arms over her chest, concealing her A cups.

"Wow," Tai breathed. "Did you see the knockers on our waitress?" He turned to Matt and grinned.

"Who wouldn't have noticed?" He responded. "They were _huge_!"

"Is that all you guys think about?" Sora asked the duo. She'll never admit it, but she immediately began to feel insecure about her B cups, "girls with big breasts?"

Matt shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, "pretty much. I can't help it; I like 'em big."

"Nah," Tai quickly retorted. "Breasts aren't really important to me. See, I'm an ass man, myself. Allow me to tell you Sora; yours is looking pretty nice in those shorts."

Both Matt and Tai leaned back to view Sora's backside. Sora's eyes widened as a faint blush stained her cheeks. Matt turned to Tai and nodded in agreement.

"Pigs," Jun muttered as she took her seat. Mimi silently followed afterward and finally Sora, Tai, and Matt. Picking up their menus, everyone scanned the food listed.

"I think I'll try the hot wings combo." Jun said.

"Hmm…I guess the fruit salad will do for me." Mimi spoke.

Matt snorted in disgust. "Typical."

Mimi frowned at him.

"Chili dogs for me," Sora grinned.

Matt and Tai both exchanged glances. "Cheeseburgers!" they yelled at the same time.

Tea approached their booth. "Are you ready to order?"

Everyone placed their orders, and Tea left to retrieve their drinks. A pair of blue eyes and a pair of brown eyes followed after her.

"Stop that!" Sora slammed her hand on their table to gain their attention.

Both Tai and Matt jumped at the sound; a few customers looked at their table. Blushing from embarrassment, Sora shrugged helplessly.

"Sorry."

"Jealously will get you nowhere, my friend," Tai joked.

"Um," Mimi held up her hand to keep Sora from responding. "Can we change the subject now?"

"Please?" Jun muttered with her arms folded.

- - - - -

After everyone finished eating, all of their attention was focused on Jun.

"Care to explain the 'new look'?" Matt asked his ex. Well, if you could call her that. After many times of begging and pleading (on Jun's behalf), Matt reluctantly agreed to go out with her.

They've only gone on one date over the summer, and it was then Jun came to the realization to what Matt knew all along: they didn't connect. As a matter of fact, her exact words were, "_Now that I've gotten to know you, you're _so_ not my type. But we can still be friends, okay_?"

Matt wasn't even offended by her words. He guessed it was because Jun was nothing more than an ugly-duckling at the time. Shit, looking at her now…

"It's pretty simple," Jun replied, taking a sip of her soda and interrupting Matt's thoughts. "I wanted a change. It was time. Physically and personally I no longer wanted to be the girl I was before. What better time to express my 'new' self than our last year at school? I'm no longer the same girl everyone used to love to hate." Jun began to chuckle at her own words.

"By the end of the school year, I can guarantee you everyone will love me! Just you guys wait!" She winked at everyone sitting at the booth.

Tai couldn't think of anything to say, so he said nothing. He remembered how everyone treated Jun. People picked and teased with her all of the time. He immediately felt guilty, because he too, joined in on the "fun." Realizing it now, he and everyone else were completely stupid for giving Jun a hard time simply because she looked "different," simply because she _was_ "different." Tai couldn't change the past, but he could do something about it now.

"Hey, Jun," he spoke. "I-I'm sorry about how I treated you before. It was really ignorant of me."

Jun closed her eyes and dismissed Tai's apology with a wave of her hand. "Don't worry about it. It's ancient history, now."

Tai shrugged at Jun's reply, "if you say so." At least she wasn't holding any grudges. _She seems to be taking it pretty well._

He noticed Sora smiling at him from the corner of his eye. Tai nodded in her direction.

"Hey, gang," Joe greeted everyone as he approached their booth. "I got here as soon as I could."

"You're a little too late, my friend;" Matt grinned at him. "We were actually leaving."

"Yes," Mimi agreed. "It's getting late, and…"

_Lo-ove; never knew what I was mis-sin'; but I knew once we start kis-sin' I fo-ound… _

"What's that noise?" Sora asked, referring to the R&B melody she heard.

"Oh," Mimi squealed excitedly. "My phone's ringing." She reached inside of her large pink, Paris Hilton original bowling bag and retrieved her pink Swarovski crystal studded Sidekick III.

All of her friends narrowed their eyes from the blinding crystals reflecting the restaurant lights.

"Damn, Mimi," Tai muttered, "_bling-bling_!"

Mimi ignored him and answered her phone. "Hey, lover," she cooed into the receiver.

Everyone else exchanged similar glances.

_Lover_?

"I'm doing fine…" she continued. "…Listen, I'll give you a call back later, okay…? I love you, too, bye." Hanging up her phone and placing it back inside of her bag, Mimi looked at everyone staring at her. "What?"

"Who was that?" Joe asked her.

"Oh," Mimi blushed and giggled. "My boyfriend Michael just called me. He's still in New York. We met when I was in America. He's such a great guy." Mimi sighed in admiration. "He totally spoils me rotten, too," she giggled. "He keeps me in all of the Gucci, glitter, and gold he can afford!"

"As if your ass wasn't spoiled enough, already," Matt spat out.

"Well, you sure didn't tell me you had a boyfriend." Sora smiled, mainly trying to ease the uncomfortable tension between Matt and Mimi due to Matt's previous statement.

"First the hair, then the piercing, then the tattoo, and now a _boyfriend_," Tai announced his list. "Well you're just full of surprises, aren't ya, Meems?"

"I'm driving you girls and gas prices aren't cheap," Jun spoke up, ignoring Tai. "I'm ready to go, _now_."

"See you all in school tomorrow," Sora winked at Joe, Matt, and Tai.

"Bye guys," Mimi said, as she playfully punched Matt on his head for his earlier comment.

"Ow," Matt yelped as he rubbed his head. He was surprised that Mimi could actually hurt him, _almost_.

Jun chuckled and shook her head, "c'mon girls." Turning to Mimi, she said, "We have a _lot_ to talk about."

"Yes," Sora agreed. "I want to know all about this 'Michael' person."

"We'll talk, I promise." Mimi assured her friends. After that, the girls exited the restaurant.

"Well, we better get going, too," Joe said. "I'm sorry I couldn't get here earlier."

"Will you be able to make it to my concert, Friday?" Matt asked him.

"I wouldn't miss it," Joe smiled.

"Well, I'm out." Tai waved at his friends and exited the restaurant.

"See ya, Joe," Matt told him.

"Later."

- - - - -

Well that's the first chapter! It's done and done-er! Not too many changes because the major changes will occur later throughout this story. I'll add the second chapter ASAP!

Oh and just in case anyone's wondering, I decided 2002 should be the year that the plot takes place because it's my graduation year.


	2. Coming Out

**I Want U** _Chapter 2: Coming Out_

It was the last day of the week at Odaiba High, and all of the students were excited about Matt's concert. There were flyers posted throughout the school announcing the event. Nearly every female who was of legal age to go, being seventeen or older, was pressuring the future rock star into giving her the VIP passes he had. Matt was offered treats, money, and _other_ things, but he declined every offer.

However, Matt's concert at The Clubhouse wasn't the only thing everyone at school was talking about. People were also excited to see the locally famous, hip-hop dancer, JM Many people heard extraordinary stories about the dancer, though no one really knows who the person is. Those who have seen JM perform in local street-battles around Odaiba said that the person can make professional dancers look like amateurs.

So it was no surprise when posters began to show up around school about JM performing in the $1,200 dance contest, that everyone would want to witness the event for themselves.

"I must've been gone for too long," Mimi spoke. She, along with Sora, Jun, Joe, Tai, Matt, and Izzy were sitting together at the second lunch period. "I never knew Matt was this popular with girls."

Mimi looked at the redhead girl who whispered something in Matt's ear. Whatever it was that she said, it made Matt blush something terrible. He calmly shook his head no, and everyone watched as the girl pouted her lips and sulked away from their table.

Before she completely disappeared however, she turned around and gave Mimi, Jun, and Sora deadly looks. "You can't have him," she yelled at the trio angrily.

Sora and Mimi's eyes widened with shock. Jun folded her arms and smirked at the girl.

"Apparently you can't, either."

Gasping at the horror of Jun's words, the girl ran away in tears.

Matt gave Jun a disapproving glance. "You didn't have to do that; that was mean of you. She was a fan who wanted a VIP pass to my concert."

Jun gave Matt a blank stare. "It wasn't as mean as you used to treat _me_, and I was a _fan_!"

Matt's eyes widened as he was rendered speechless. She did have a point. He silently continued to listen to Jun.

"Besides," she closed her eyes and shrugged. "She started it. She shouldn't have said anything to us! I didn't do anything except tell her the truth."

"Can we change the subject?" Joe asked, not really caring about the situation.

"Gladly," Tai replied. "Hey, I'm thinking about trying out for football this season. What do you guys think about it?"

"Go for it," Sora shrugged. "I think you'll be good at it.

"Yeah, I'll cheer you on!" Mimi exclaimed. "I'm trying out for the cheerleading squad. So I'll be right there with you!"

"Ugh," Jun snorted in disgust. "Cheerleading Mimi? It doesn't seem like something you'd do."

"Well, maybe I want to do something different this year. Who knows, I might be good at it."

"Well, Mimi, if you want to cheer, then we'll support you." Izzy smiled at his friend.

"Thanks, Izzy," Mimi replied.

"Well, tryouts for football and cheerleading are next week." Tai spoke to the group. "We should know by the week after if we made it or not."

"Well, good luck," Joe said to them.

"Moving on to more important matters," Matt rudely changed the subject. "What time do you guys wanna meet up before I perform tonight?"

"Can't you just get us in when you and your band set everything up?" Mimi asked him. "I hate waiting in lines!"

"It doesn't really matter," Sora told her. "We all have VIP passes, anyway. We don't have to wait in the long line. We get to skip ahead of everyone, anyway." Sora knew from experience, being Matt's ex-girlfriend and all. There were certain perks that people who were close to Matt could easily get used to. But with everything good that came from being Matt's girlfriend, it also had an equal number of bad experiences. It was one of the main reasons she and Matt fell apart; aside from the fact that they simply didn't connect.

"Goodie!" Mimi squealed, as she clapped her hands together.

"I wonder who this JM person is…" Izzy said. He pulled out a folded piece of paper from his back pocket. It was JM's flyer.

Shrugging, Joe answered, "We'll find out tonight."

"I just wanna know is he as good as everyone says," Sora wondered aloud. "And the $1,200 dance battle sounds fun! I've never seen a dance battle, before."

"Well to enter a competition for $1,200, he has to at least be _decent_." Tai replied, shrugging.

"Wow, if I had $1,200 right now, I'll probably spend it on a pair of shoes or something." Mimi sighed, becoming dreamy-eyed.

"You spent one thousand and two-hundred dollars on a pair of _shoes_?" Matt raised a brow at Mimi. "Don't you think that's a little expensive, Mimi?"

"What?" Mimi scoffed; completely surprised that Matt would say such a horrible thing. "I think it's a reasonable price for a pair of designer shoes. See?" Lifting her leg, Mimi placed her foot on the table, revealing her Italian leather Roberto Cavalli's. "Thirteen-hundred dollars will get you a pair; courtesy of Nieman Marcus."

"Like I said before, your ass is spoiled." Matt replied dryly.

Mimi shrugged and placed her foot on the floor, "and you're poor," Mimi smiled mischievously.

Before Matt could respond, Tai quickly interceded. "Let's all meet each other at my place around ten o'clock. Matt isn't performing until midnight, and the dance contest doesn't start until one-thirty. The Clubhouse is a little less than forty-five minutes from my apartment, so we'll have enough time to go there and chill until show time."

Everyone at the table nodded their heads in agreement.

"It makes sense," Jun shrugged.

"So it's agreed," Izzy spoke. "Ten o'clock, Tai's place."

At that moment, the bell gave a shrill ring, announcing that second lunch period was over with.

"Back to class, _yeah_," Tai sighed sarcastically.

- - - - -

"Izzy, I don't know if I like the idea of you staying out so late." Mrs. Izumi said, worrying about her only son. It was late in the evening, and Izzy was waiting for Joe to pick him up.

"C'mon, Yoshie," Mr. Izumi sighed in irritation. "Let the boy grow up."

"Yeah," Izzy agreed with his father. "It's just a concert, Mom. I'll be back at home before sunrise."

Yoshie's eyes widened in disapprovingly as she listened to her son's statement. "_That's_ supposed to make me feel better?"

Izzy groaned while his father calmed his wife down. "It'll be fine," Mr. Izumi assured her. "Besides, he's not going alone. All of his friends are going to be there. You've met them, they're good people."

"But, Masami," Yoshie spoke; Masami shook his head to stop her.

"No 'buts', Yoshie," he replied. "Now, Izzy's going to go to the concert, he's going to have a good time, and you're going to deal with it. Besides," he raised his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. "It's been a while since we had the place to ourselves…"

"Oh," Yoshie gasped as she caught the hint. "Masami…"

Izzy rolled his eyes and snorted in disgust at his parents.

"Well…since you put it that way…" Yoshie giggled playfully. "Izzy, you can go to the concert, and don't come back!"

Izzy sighed and lowered his head. "Gee, thanks, Mom…"

- - - - -

"Wow, you look like you're trying to run away from home." Joe told Izzy as he ran from his apartment and climbed in the backseat of Joe's vehicle. He just witnessed his parents making out, and he was definitely trying to get rid of the horrid vision from his mind.

"Believe me," Izzy panted while fastening his safety belt. "Tonight I am."

"What happened? Is something wrong?" Mimi asked, immediately becoming worried about her friend. She too, along with Jun and Izzy decided to hitch a ride with Joe. They all felt it was best considering they lived near each other.

"I don't want to talk about it." Izzy pouted. Looking at Mimi, he reassured her, "Nevertheless, just so you know, nothing is wrong with me or my parents. _Well, at least not me_, _anyway_, he thought afterwards.

"Alright, enough," Jun spoke from the passenger's seat. "Let's go!"

- - - - -

"How long will you be gone?" Tai's thirteen-year-old sister, Kari asked her older brother. She sat on his bed watching him dab cheap cologne on his neck. Kari immediately began to choke from the stench.

"What…what…is…that…_smell?_" she coughed and gasped. "Get rid of it!"

Tai looked at his sister and scowled. "The only thing I need to get rid of is you! Also, for your information, the name is called Brute!"

"I understand why it's called that." Kari replied, blinking her watery eyes. "It's because you smell like one while wearing it!"

"Get out!" Tai yelled at his sister, pointing to his bedroom door.

"Gladly; I can't take your 'Brute'-smelling self any longer." Kari stood and exited Tai's room.

The doorbell rang and Kari went to answer it. "Hi, Sora," she greeted the young woman.

"Hi, Kari," Sora smiled. "Is Tai ready, yet?"

Kari rolled her eyes in disgust and scowled. "I guess. However, don't stand too close to him."

Sora raised her eyebrows in question, "Why not? I don't understand…"

"Because…" Kari covered her mouth to prevent herself from bursting into a fit of giggles. "…because…you'll smell like a _Brute_!" Unable to control her laughter, Kari ran into her room.

Sora shook her head, completely confused. _That was strange._ Heading towards Tai's room, Sora entered and immediately her eyes began to water just as Kari's had previously. "Tai, what is that _smell_?" she yelled to her friend.

Tai looked at his visitor and groaned. "Not you too…"

Before Sora could reply, Jun, Joe, Mimi, and Izzy entered the Yagami's apartment. "You know," Jun hollered from the living room. "You should lock your door. Anyone could just walk in.!"

The foursome stood in the threshold of Tai's bedroom door and peeked inside. "Ew," Mimi covered her nose at the smell of Tai's cologne. "What's that smell, Tai? Did Kari's pet hamster die?"

Tai's shoulders sagged in defeat.

"No, Mimi, Ham-Ham is fine." Kari poked her head outside of her bedroom door. "That smell is _Brute_!" Bursting into a fit of giggles again, Kari ducked her head inside of her door.

Everyone turned to Tai expecting answers to their unasked questions.

Grunting from embarrassment, Tai growled out a "never mind," and entered the bathroom to wash off the cologne.

After Tai emerged from the bathroom, TK Takashi, Matt's younger brother, entered his home. "You know, Tai," he said. "You're old enough to know that you should lock your door. Anyone could just walk in!"

"That's what I told him." Jun agreed.

Sighing in frustration, Tai checked his watch. "It's ten o' three. Is everyone ready to go?"

"Yeah," they all replied in unison.

"Good. Let's go!"

Everyone followed Tai to the front door. Kari entered the living room and told everyone goodnight.

"Have fun!" she waved.

"Tell my brother I said to break a leg," TK grinned. "For extra good luck, tell him I said to break both!"

"Bye, guys," Mimi waved back at Kari and TK

"Whatever," Tai muttered. Pausing for a second, he realized something. Grabbing TK by his ear, Tai pulled him towards the front door. "You're leaving, too!"

"Ow, ow, _ow,_" TK winced in pain. "Alright, I'm going!"

"I know you are!" Tai told him.

"Nice try, Romeo," Izzy chuckled at him.

Joe gave TK a reassuring pat on the back. "Better luck next time, pal."

Tai bellowed in sheer horror at the thought of TK trying to hit on his sister _next time_. "Over my dead body," he screeched.

"That can be arranged by my hands." Sora told him. Pulling Tai by his ear, Sora yelled, "Especially if we don't get to The Clubhouse on time! We're going to be late! I'm riding with you, and I'm ready to go, _now_!"

"Alright, I'm going!" Tai winced in pain, just like TK had. Looking at his sister, he told her, "Kari? Lock the door."

- - - - -

Arriving at The Clubhouse, Tai and Joe parked in the reserved VIP parking spots. After showing their passes to the bouncer, he allowed the group entry. They received more than a few envious stares from the crowd standing in the long line.

"Who do they think they are?"

"They're probably Matt's groupies!"

Everyone decided to ignore the comments. Sora was used to this. It was another reason she and Matt broke up; she simply couldn't handle the pressure of being a girlfriend of the lead member of The Wolves.

Jun immediately began bopping her head to the music over the loudspeakers. "Hey, I like this song!" she yelled, as Sean Paul's "Give It Up to Me" sounded throughout the club.

"You wanna dance?" Tai asked her.

Jun shook her head at Tai's request. "Nah, I'm gonna chill for a while."

"Too bad," Mimi squeaked. "I'm ready to dance, c'mon Sora!" She grabbed her best friend's hand and led her to the dance floor. The others headed to the VIP area.

"I don't see Matt anywhere!" Joe yelled over the loud music.

"They're probably setting up right now!" Izzy replied. Looking at his watch, he told Joe, "It's only eleven-seventeen! They have forty more minutes before they perform!"

Everyone looked down at the dance floor from the VIP area and watched as Sora and Mimi danced. They continued to look as two guys approached them, asking to dance. Looking at each other and shrugging, both Sora and Mimi accepted.

"Looks like we've been forgotten," Tai sulked.

"Don't worry," Jun laughed at him. "They'll get tired and come running back to you." Out of the corner of her eye, Jun noticed a group of five girls enter the club. They all wore satin pink, short-cropped jackets. On the front of them was a red rose near the top, right shoulder. On the back of their jackets was their names written in bold, black script.

They wore denim, pleated mini-skirts, pink bikini tops, and pink satin heels. Jun frowned at the group, or rather the group's leader to be specific.

She was tall, natural blonde, blue-eyed bitch. She caused Jun a lot of torment and hell growing up. But tonight Jun was determined to have her revenge.

She watched as the group of girls approached the DJ's booth. The tall blonde whispered in the DJ's ear, and the DJ nodded in response.

Jun's burgundy eyes met with the blonde's blue ones. Both girls frowned at each other. Jun read her lips as the blonde mouthed the words, "This isn't over…"

Jun gave the blonde the finger, and in return the blonde gave her one back. Tossing her hair aside, the group's leader and her gang disappeared into the thick crowd.

"What was that about?" Joe asked, turning to Jun.

Shrugging like nothing happened, Jun replied, "Nothing."

"Well it definitely looked like something to me." Izzy told her.

"Trust me," Jun growled out, "it was nothing."

Just then Sora and Mimi entered the VIP area panting and sweating heavily. "I'm having so much _fun_!" Sora exclaimed. "Man, the energy in here is crazy!"

"Uh, huh," Mimi gasped, taking a seat next to Tai. "We have to do this more often."

"Hey," Izzy announced. "I think Matt is about to perform!"

At that moment the thick crowd on the dance floor began to move towards the stage. Matt approached the microphone with his guitar in his hand. Before he could even breathe on the device, every female in the club began to scream at the top of their lungs.

"Oh, my," Mimi cried out, shielding her ears from the noise. "Is it always like this?"

"Uh, huh," Tai yelled as he mimicked Mimi, covering his ears as well.

The band began to create a rhythmic sound from their instruments. Soon afterwards, Matt's voice was heard over the loud speakers as he sung a slow tune of his lyrics.

The crowd became even wilder. Young women were pushing and shoving each other to get closer to the stage.

"I love you, Yamato!" one girl shouted

Another girl looked at the first girl, and said, "No, _I_ love him!" she pointed to herself.

The first girl turned to the second girl, and cried, "You _bitch!_" She ran over to the girl, and slapped her. Soon a catfight was created. Two security guards pulled the girls apart and escorted them outside of the club.

Mimi, Izzy, and Joe all sweat-dropped in unison at the display before them. Twitching her eyebrow, Mimi stuttered, "I…Is…d…does that a…always…h…happen…?"

Tai, Sora, and Jun shrugged in unison. "Yeah," they all replied at the same time. The fight didn't bother them considering it happened all of the time.

Soon The Wolves finished their performance. The crowd cheered loudly for the band, and everyone in the VIP area shouted Matt's name.

"He's good," Izzy stated. Joe nodded in agreement.

"What's up everyone?" Matt spoke after his performance, causing one female in the crowd to faint. "I hope everyone's having a good time tonight!"

"_**YEAH**_!" the crowd exploded.

"Excuse me," Mimi announced standing up. "Now that Matt's finished, I have to go to the ladies room. I think my makeup is smudged from all that dancing."

"Hurry back," Jun told her, "because this is the part where…"

"…I'm going to pick someone from the audience to sing with us!" Matt told the crowd. Every girl in the place raised their hands, hoping to get picked.

"Excuse me," Mimi wondered through the crowd. "Pardon me, excuse me. I have a makeup emergency…"

Matt looked down and saw Mimi weaving her through the crowd. _Payback's a bitch, Mimi_, he thought to himself. He figured this would be a perfect opportunity to get Mimi back for humiliating him at lunch earlier today, (or yesterday, since it was after midnight) with her, "and you're poor," comment.

"I see a young lady right there!" Matt pointed to Mimi, watching her make her way towards the bathrooms. _She'll never make it_," he thought evilly. "She's a good friend of mine; give it up for Mimi Tachikawa!" A spotlight shone on Mimi, and she gave a confused look.

Mimi's large, brown eyes practically bulged from their sockets. She looked at the stage and saw Matt smirking. "W…What…?"

One of the bouncers grabbed Mimi by her arm and led her onto the stage. "You're on, lady," he told her. Mimi looked at Matt, her eyes asking, "What is going on?"

"Everyone," Matt grinned, ignoring Mimi's questioning look. "Mimi just got picked to sing with us tonight!"

"What is Matt doing?" Sora asked Tai, sitting in Mimi's previous seat next to him.

"Don't ask me!" Tai replied.

"He's your best friend!" Sora shouted.

"He's your ex-boyfriend!" Tai shot back.

"Ahem," Mimi looked nervously at the thick crowd of Matt's supporters. "I…I…" Looking behind her, Mimi covered the microphone and asked, "Matt, what are you doing? I don't even know any of your songs! Tonight was my first time watching you perform!"

"You don't have to sing anything _I _wrote." Matt told her, his smirk increasing by the second. He was thoroughly enjoying watching Mimi sweat onstage. "You just have to sing."

"B…But…" Mimi stammered. "I…I…"

Some members of the crowd began to boo at her. Mimi sweat increased rapidly from her nervousness.

"Now you'll think twice about calling somebody poor, eh Meems?" Matt taunted her. "It looks like you're doing a 'poor' job at pleasing the crowd."

Her eyes widened in realization as Matt's words struck her. "So…that's what _this_ is about?" she hissed at him. "Get over it!"

"Is there anything you can sing?" One of The Wolves' members, Akira asked her.

Mimi thought long and hard at that question, ignoring the continuous boos from the audience. One song came to mind that she wanted to dedicate to the smirking blond across from her.

"Yeah…I've thought up of something…" Mimi replied calmly.

"Care to tell us what it is," another member, Yutaka asked. "If you start singing, we can catch the melody from your voice and play along with you."

"That's very thoughtful of you," Mimi responded, "but it's not necessary. I can do this song a capella."

Matt looked thoughtfully at her, wondering, _what's she thinking_? He immediately shook the thought from his head. "Well you better make it quick," he announced over the roaring crowd. "My audience is impatient."

Mimi rolled her eyes and ignored Matt. _I'll show him_, she told herself. Clearing her throat, Mimi spoke into the microphone. "Um, hello…ladies and gentlemen…"

The audience silenced themselves, giving Mimi the opportunity to speak. "I appreciate Matt for inviting me onstage with him," she lied. "For that reason, I'd like to dedicate this song to him. I hope he, along with you all, will enjoy it."

Facing Matt, a few feet from him, Mimi closed her closed her eyes and breathed a soft, high-note into the microphone, which caused everyone's eyes in the club to protrude from their sockets.

_What the fuck_, Matt thought unbelievingly.

Standing with her feet apart, a hand on her left hip, singing instrument in her right, Mimi eyed Matt hard and recited Mariah Carey's lyrics:

_Yet another…early morning…and you walk in like it's nothing…__ I should crack you right at your forehead…_

To demonstrate she meant business, Mimi approached Matt and slapped him against his forehead.

He didn't even feel it. Matt found it difficult to concentrate on anything else. His mind was left paralyzed listening to Mimi's voice. He knew she could sing a little, because she used to sing to a bunch of kindergarteners who affectionately referred to her as "Princess Mimi" when they were kids, but that was ages ago.

_Her voice must've matured over the years_, he thought.

Matt began to feel an unwelcoming bout of jealousy wash over him. Here Mimi stood, humiliating him in front of the entire school, and yet he could only imagine just how high her voice could reach if the two of them were involved in other activities.

He hated her damned boyfriend.

_If I ever…misrepresented my self-image…then I'm sorry…I was oh so acquiescent… Let me take a breath…and regain my composure… Told you one more time…if you fuck up it's over…_

Everyone in the crowd was swaying their hands from side-to-side, as Mimi sung out the words to the song. Her friends looked on from the VIP area.

"Wow," Izzy breathed, blinking at Mimi. "She's really good you all…"

"Yeah," Joe agreed. "Her voice…"

Neither Sora nor Jun was paying any attention to what Joe and Izzy were saying. Their eyes were focused on Matt's facial expression onstage. They both knew that look… It was a look Matt gave if he was interested in someone, and Mimi was completely oblivious to it.

Or was she ignoring it?

Either way it spelled one thing: T-R-O-U-B-L-E.

"I noticed it, too," Tai told the girls as though he were reading their minds. He knew Matt long enough to know when he wanted someone. At the moment, that someone was Mimi.

They continued to watch silently as Mimi finished the song.

_When it's gone, it's gone… You dead wrong… It's a wrap…for you baby… _

Blushing profusely, Mimi gave a small bow of appreciation, as the crowd exploded. Covering the microphone with her hand, she asked Matt, "How'd I do?"

Matt stood there mesmerized by Mimi's presence.

He took in her smile, deep chocolate eyes, and her long, blonde hair. She wore it curled, cascading past her shoulders. He also noticed the body-hugging, denim, strapless, knee-length dress she wore; courtesy of Roca wear. She also wore a pair of silver, flat Roca wear sandals. Matt never realized it before, but Mimi was truly beautiful; and she could sing her ass off, too! Maybe her shallow waters truly run deep?

"Hello…? Earth to Matt," Mimi interrupted his thoughts. "I asked you a question!"

Shaking his head and clearing his mind, Matt answered her. "You hear the crowd, don't ya? You did good; real good."

"Thanks, Matt." Mimi walked away from the microphone and pushed Matt to the floor. "Don't you _ever_ do anything like that again without my permission," she huffed

Matt didn't care that his band mates were laughing at him. He didn't even care about his gasping fans in the audience. The only thing he cared about at the moment was the nice view of Mimi's panties as she walked off the stage as he looked under her dress.

"Hey, Romeo," Akira called out to him in between laughs. "Pick yourself up, man!"

- - - - -

The $1,200 dance contest was about start. Everyone was watching as the group of girls dressed in pink from earlier approached the stage. Jun looked at everyone and excused herself.

"I'll be back." She told them.

Tai, Izzy, and Joe gave each other worried looks. They all silently hoped that Jun wouldn't do anything to sabotage the girls' performance.

The DJ announced over the loud speaker, "The dance contest is about to begin!"

The crowd exploded from excitement.

"We have two groups competing for the $1,200 prize money. So I'm going to introduce to you, Marron's group, The Roses!"

Marron and her girls stepped onstage and got into their positions. Beyoncé's "Crazy in Love" began to play, and immediately everyone began to dance on cue.

Matt was backstage packing the rest of his equipment when he spotted Jun with four other guys. All of them were dressed in black baggy pants, black Timberlands, and the guys wore black tank tops. Jun wore a black bikini top.

He watched as they slid black finger-less gloves over their hands. He heard them mumble something incoherent amongst each other.

The Roses finished their performance, and Marron bumped purposefully into Jun. "Watch where you're going," she said. "We wouldn't want you to hurt yourself before you perform." Her girls chuckled as they walked off.

_Before you perform_?Matt repeated her words in his head. Realization hit Matt like a tidal wave. _There's no way in hell… _

Jun gave Matt a wink and a smirk. He watched as she and her crew walked onstage.

"And here's JM's group!" The DJ announced.

_JM is…Jun Motomiya_…?

- - - - -

I've decided to "Americanize" this fic. Previously the money was in Japanese yen, now it will be in American dollars. In the past I've used online converters to convert dollars into yen, but those things aren't always accurate. So for those of you who are wondering, there will be some Western themes in this…Japanese story.

I might as well mention that even though the year in this fic 2002, I've featured songs from past that year. It was another mistake on my part, but it'll stay.

For example, originally Mimi's song she performed was "Love" by Keyshia Cole which debuted in 2005. I switched it to Mariah Carey's "It's a Wrap", which debuted this year.

Marron is from Dragon Ball Z, and her group's name was inspired by the popular Outkast song.

If you're a Mariah fan, or just curious about the song, you can go to myspace and listen to "It's a Wrap" there.

Also, I **love** my Mimi! She's so cute!


	3. Revelations

**I Want U** _Chapter 3: Revelations_

"And here's JM's group!" The DJ announced, "Destiny!"

Jun and her crew assembled the stage and they got into their positions. Matt watched intensely when they began to do some complicated moves with their arms, as the beginning beat of Ciara's "Get Up" began to play.

The audience was completely speechless. They looked as Jun and her male backup dancers were dancing onstage. No one, not in a million years, expected JM to actually be the _loser_, stalker, Jun Motomiya!

"I…Is…t…that who I t…think it I…is…?" Sora stuttered, pointing to the stage.

"Holy, shit!" Tai exclaimed. He blinked several times, his mind registering the unimaginable. "S…She's…"

"_Good_!" Joe finished for him, "really, really good!"

Both Mimi and Izzy blinked rapidly. They chose to remain silent as they continued to watch Jun's performance.

Finally, after recovering from their initial shock, the audience began to cheer Jun on. They moved along with the energy from the music, as well as the energy Jun was emanating.

When Chamillionare's verse started, Jun got on all fours, like Ciara did in her video. She began shaking rhythmically to the music, with her backup dancers pointing humorously. The crowd became even wilder.

When the song ended, Jun finished their routine with a back flip. The crowd exploded with energy, and they all began to shout Jun's name.

Sweating and panting heavily, Jun blushed as she and her crew took a bow. Walking offstage, she heard the DJ say that they will be announcing the winners, shortly.

Again, the crowd began to shout Jun's name.

"Jun!"

"Jun!"

"Jun!"

"It looks like you won this contest by a landslide." Matt told her. "You did well."

"Thanks," Jun blushed, again. "Hey!" She gathered her crew and introduced them to Matt. "This is my friend, Matt," she told them. Turning to Matt, she said, "and this is Ricky, Bobby, Mark, and Jason, my dancers."

All of the guys waved and mumbled "hi," in unison.

"Alright, the moment you've been waiting for…"

The DJ announced over the speakers. "And the winners for tonight's contest are…" he paused as the crowd began to chant Jun's name, again.

"Jun!"

"Jun!"

"Jun!"

"…JM's crew, Destiny!"

The crowd exploded as Jun and her boys walked onstage to collect their earnings. Marron's face faulted in disbelief.

"W…W...What…! This is _bullshit_!" she screamed.

Matt rolled his eyes at the blonde. "Give it a rest, will ya? She beat you fair and square! Get over it!"

Before Marron could reply, she watched as Matt walked away from her, heading towards the V.I.P. area.

"Any words, JM?" the DJ asked her.

Not used to receiving this much attention, she blushed…_again,_ and simply said, "Thank you." She and her dancers took their winnings to divide them backstage.

"Hey," Jun told them after they divided their money. "Come with me to the V.I.P. area. There are some people I want you to meet."

Shrugging, Bobby replied, "Okay." They all headed towards the V.I.P. area. They received several "congratulations", "you did greats", and pats on the back.

Jun shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "Hey," she told her crew. "Here we are!"

The bouncer stopped Jun's group from entering the area. "Badges," he demanded.

"They're with me," Matt told him.

"Fine," unlocking the velvet rope, he allowed Jun's dancers entry.

"Oh, my gosh," Mimi exclaimed. She ran towards Jun and gave her a hug. "You were so _good_!" she cried.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sora asked her.

"I wasn't intentionally keeping secrets." Jun shrugged. "I just wanted to surprise you all, I guess…"

"Well you did a good job of that." Joe told her.

"Who are your friends?" Tai asked her, referring to the four boys who stood behind her.

Turning to her group, Jun replied, "These are my dancers." Pointing out each of her friends, she continued.

"The one with the hair is Tai. The girl sitting next to him is Sora. The one with the glasses is Joe. Sitting next to him is Mimi, and the short one sitting next to her is Izzy." Jun giggled.

"Hey!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Just jokes," Jun reassured him, "and you all met Matt, already."

Everyone waved and said, "hi" to one another.

At that moment an exotic-looking young woman with lavender hair entered the V.I.P. area, with no complaints from the bouncer. She wore her hair past her shoulders. Her torso was covered in a black tube top, and her swaying hips were covered in a red micro-mini skirt. On her feet was a pair of black stilettos. Her almond-shaped blue eyes scanned the group until they landed on a bushy-haired brunet.

"_Taichi_," she cried as she ran over towards him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Tai pulled the girl in his lap and nuzzled her neck, playfully.

"Hee, hee, hee," she giggled and squirmed beneath him. "Stop it…Taichi!"

Sora looked at the display next to her and rolled her eyes.

"You _are_ going to introduce us to your friend, right?" Jun asked Tai with a raise of her brow.

"Huh?" Tai looked up and blushed.

The girl looked over at Matt and said, "hi."

Matt rolled his eyes and snorted at the girl. "Hello, Yuri."

Yuri was Tai's on-again, off-again…_friend…_ They never officially dated, but they chose to continue sharing the "benefits" that came with their "friendship." Yuri was two years Tai's senior and a sophomore at Tokyo University. They met at one of Matt's concerts over the summer. The two greeted each other and one thing led to another…

Matt hated the girl with a passion. He felt she was nothing more than an annoyance. Why Tai continued to deal with her was beyond his imagination. Maybe her "benefits" were actually good…?

"We apologize," Yuri blushed. She tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear. She remained in Tai's lap, with her arms around his shoulders. "We got a little carried away…huh Taichi?"

_Taichi_…? Sora blinked and looked at the two. Tai hated to be called by his formal name; just like Matt. His own mother didn't even call him "Taichi!" _Just_ _who in the hell does this girl think she is_?

"Well," Tai chuckled at Yuri. "You know how I get when you're around." Turning to everyone, he introduced her. "Gang, this is Yuri; Yuri, meet the gang."

Everyone either said "hi" or waved…everyone except Matt, who ignored her; Sora, who rolled her eyes in jealously; and Mimi who wasn't paying any attention because she was on the phone.

"Michael, I wish you could've seen me!" she squealed. "I sung tonight in front of everyone, and everyone loved it! It was great! ...I can't wait until you come here, too… I miss you… I love you, too!" Clutching her cell phone to her chest, Mimi sighed contently. "To be in love…"

"Jun? Mimi?" Sora called out to her friends. "I need to go to the bathroom…"

Jun shrugged at her. "So go."

Mimi blinked several times looking at Tai and Yuri together. "I need to go, too. Let's go together." Mimi gathered her friends and they headed towards the ladies room.

"Why do women always go to the bathroom in groups?" Joe wondered aloud. Izzy shrugged. "I guess it's one of life's greatest, unsolved mysteries."

- - - - -

"Did you see that girl all over Tai?" Sora paced the bathroom floor back and forth. "I mean…she…they…were…"

Rolling her eyes and shrugging, Jun said, "and you care, because…"

"…she likes Tai." Mimi finished Jun's sentence simply.

Sora looked over towards her friend, and shouted, "I do not!"

Mimi snorted in denial. "Whatever you say," she shrugged. "However, I've known you both since you were nine. You can't lie to me. You can lie to yourself, but not _me_! You and Tai were like _this_!" Emphasizing her statement, Mimi crossed her fingers together.

"_Oh…_" Jun nodded her head, chuckling.

"See, it's like this," Mimi began to explain the "origins" of Tai and Sora. "We all grew up together, and Tai and Sora were always close. He was extremely protective of her, and vice versa. So it was no secret that Tai always had a thing for Sora, so naturally we all assumed they would eventually get together."

"But they never did." Jun stated, catching on.

"_Bingo_!" Mimi pointed her finger towards the ceiling. She leaned against the sink and folded her arms. "Somehow the infamous Cookie Incident happened, and Sora and Matt became a couple; thus leaving Tai completely heartbroken."

"He wasn't heartbroken!" Sora interjected. "He encouraged us to be together!"

Mimi held her hand up against Sora's face. "It's my story, okay? Let me tell it _my_ way." Before Sora could reply, Mimi turned her attention back to Jun. "Now however, the tables have turned! Tai's moved on, and we have to deal with a jealous, lonely Sora who wants Tai now that he's with someone else."

Clapping her hands after Mimi finished her story, Jun said, "You tell stories well, Mimi!"

"Thank you," Mimi bowed.

Sora rolled her eyes and snorted. "Now, if only she can tell stories accurately, and I'm not jealous, I'm not lonely, and I do _not_ like Tai!"

Both Mimi and Jun blinked at the redhead. Sora's shoulders lowered in defeat.

"Okay…so I do…but I know I don't stand a chance! I mean, did you see that girl? She's gorgeous!" Looking at her reflection in the mirror, Sora sighed. "I'm just a plain Jane." She examined her features carefully, going over each and every detail of her face.

She studied her eyes, which were a cross between brown and red, a color that probably hasn't even been invented yet. _Damn_, she hated her eyes! She looked at her hair, which refused to grow any longer, and Tai's attracted to long-haired girls, isn't he? Looking at her nose, Sora noticed that it was way, too small. It would probably be nicer if it grew perkier. Maybe… She studied her lips, which she thought were too big. If only they were smaller.

"I'm ugly…" she whispered.

Mimi began to laugh at her friend's naïveté; which caused Sora to give her a Look. "What's so funny?"

"Is that all you're worried about?" Mimi asked unbelievingly, "your looks? I can help you with that! _Hello, makeover_!"

"Look," Jun held her hands in the air, quickly dismissing Mimi's idea for a makeover. "Let's not get carried away just yet. Sora," she placed her hands on Sora's shoulders and forced the girl to look in the mirror. "You're beautiful. You don't need Tai, or anyone else to tell you so. True beauty comes from within. Take it from my personal experience: _don't _let _anyone_ bring you down. Most importantly, don't put _yourself_ down! You're fine just the way you are. It took me _years_ to realize that about myself."

"But you've completely changed yourself, Jun." Sora told her.

"Yes," Jun nodded, "but that was because _I_ wanted that change. I didn't do it for anyone else's approval. My advice: _don't_ let a man get you down."

"Yeah," Mimi agreed, "Jun's right, Sora. If Tai can't like you for you, then maybe he's not worth it."

"Besides," Jun continued. "I mean, for all we know that girl could simply be a friend; nothing more."

"He was all over her!" Sora yelled, nearly hysterical.

"C'mon, Sora," Jun tried to reason with her. "Tai's a big flirt, we all know that. He's also a borderline pervert; we all know that, too."

Mimi nodded, agreeing with Jun.

"Like I said before," Jun continued with her speech. "They're probably just friends. I mean, if Tai had a girlfriend, we'd all probably know it by now. Especially you. You and Matt are closer to him than any of us."

Mimi nodded again, agreeing with Jun.

"That's it!" Sora snapped her fingers in realization, as if a light bulb illuminated in her brain. "I'll ask Matt about Tai's relationship with her!"

"You will do no such thing!" Mimi finally spoke after listening to the girls' conversation. "Tai has a right to his privacy! If he wanted us to know about that girl, he would've told us!" Inhaling deeply, Mimi calmed her rattling nerves. She took a few moments before speaking again.

"Sora, I don't understand… You had your chance… Why now? Why now all of a sudden you realize you have feelings for Tai?"

Looking away from her friends and closing her eyes, she said, "I've always had feelings for him, but then Matt began to sing with his band. He became really popular, and he seemed so mature all of a sudden. I began to compare him and Tai together, and Matt won…" Looking at the floor, she continued.

"I wanted to be a part of Matt's world. I wanted him in my life. At that time, I believed Tai was too immature for my taste. I was so wrong. It's one of the reasons why I still like him. Matt's a loner, even with his popularity, he'll never be the man I need, but Tai gets along with everyone. Tai was what I needed all of this time, and it was right in front of me. I didn't realize it until it was too late.

"I love his happy-go-lucky personality. I love the fact that he'll go out of his way to make me feel good, and protect me. I love how he never once questioned my motives for being with Matt. He simply continued to be my friend. I…"

"…love him…?" Jun raised her brow and folded her arms.

"What?" Sora looked at the wall behind Jun. She couldn't bring herself to look at the dark-haired girl. "I didn't say that…"

"Not in those exact words…" Mimi walked towards her best friend and embraced her. She felt Sora's shoulders vibrated gently as her friend sobbed.

"I do, don't I…?" Sora lifted her head and clutched the Love crest she wore around her neck. "I guess I do…"

Wrapping her arms around Sora's shoulders, Mimi said, "Come on. It's late. Dry your tears; we're going home."

"You know," Jun spoke. She cracked her knuckled and told them, "I can get me and my boys to whoop that girl's ass…"

Both Mimi and Sora rolled their eyes and walked out of the bathroom.

"It was just a suggestion!" Jun cried. Running after them, she hollered, "Wait up! Wait for me!"

- - - - -

Tai, Yuri, Izzy, Joe, Matt, and Jun's dancers all looked up at the three angry faces of the girls. Well, everyone except Sora, who was looking at the club's surroundings, purposefully, was avoiding any eye contact.

Folding her arms and pressing her lips together, Jun rolled her eyes at the group. "We're ready to go, _now_!"

Everyone looked at each other, completely confused. "What happened between you girls leaving us, and the ten minutes you spent in the bathroom?" Joe asked them.

"PMS," Jun snapped. "The three of us are cramping and it's ruining our night."

Mimi looked over at Jun and began to fake her cramps. "_Oh…uh…ow_," she clutched her midsection. "It hurts! You men make me sick! If only you men grabbed your own damned apple from that tree!"

"Yes, I agree with Mimi!" Jun's voice raised a few octaves. "You men make me sick! You're selfish, inconsiderate, and completely blind to noticing a good thing when it's right in front of you!" Her eyes bore a hole straight into Tai's.

Tai shifted uncomfortably in his seat, under the heavy scrutiny of Jun's glare. "What?" he asked confused. "I didn't take the apple from the tree!"

Sora burst into a fit of tears, with Mimi holding her. "I wanna go home, _now_!" she cried.

"Look," one of Jun's dancers, Jason said. Everyone turned to look in direction. "I don't have to time to deal with you women and your damned uncontrollable hormones! We're out!" The other three males followed Jason out of the V.I.P. area.

"It is kind of late," Izzy announced, "and I promised my mom I'll be home at a certain time."

"Oh, well," Yuri sighed, disappointedly. "Too bad, Taichi, I wanted to spend more time with you, if you know what I mean…" She winked and kissed him softly on his lips.

_This throws Jun's assumption out of the window_, Sora thought bitterly. Looking at the two cuddling and making out made Sora cry harder; which caused Mimi to clutch her stomach tighter and moan louder; which caused Jun to _snap_!

"Look at what you did!" Jun shouted to everyone. "Sora's crying, Mimi's hurting, and I'm slowly losing it!"

"I think she already lost it." Izzy muttered to Matt, who nodded in agreement.

"Men ruin everything!" she continued her man-hating rant. "We're ready to go, _now_! Take us home!" Jun walked away, followed by Sora, and then Mimi. Everyone in the V.I.P. area stared, blinking at the spot the girls previously occupied.

"I…I don't think I wanna…take them home…" Joe stammered nervously.

"I have to deal with a crying Sora." Tai released and irritated sigh.

"Thank goodness I rode with my band." Matt sighed in relief. "Ah, well, this sucks for you guys!" He quickly stood and exited the V.I.P. area, leaving Izzy, Joe, Tai, and Yuri behind.

"I guess we'll meet some other time…" Yuri kissed Tai's cheek and exited the V.I.P. area, as well.

"Damn," Tai sulked disappointedly. "I could've gotten some tonight!"

- - - - -

"You know, its times like this I wish I had some money to get a hotel." Izzy stated, dreading the inevitable. He didn't want to imagine what his parents were doing at the moment. He could only hope that they were sleep, and he could go to his room in peace.

"Aw, c'mon," Joe tried to assure his friend. "It can't be that bad."

"That's because you didn't have to see what I saw." Izzy retorted back. "Nevertheless, I'm going; I don't have much of a choice. I'll see you guys on Monday at school."

"Goodnight," Mimi, Joe, and Jun told him. They all watched as Izzy reluctantly entered his apartment building. Pulling off, Joe drove Mimi home, next. Mimi got out of his vehicle and told the two goodnight.

"You and Sora meet me at my place later on today, alright?"

"That's cool, Meems." Jun told her. "I'll deliver the message to Sora." They watched Mimi enter her grandparents' home, and Joe pulled off.

"You and the girls aren't really going through PMS, are you?" Joe glanced at Jun when he asked her the question.

"What gave it away?" Jun responded.

He began to chuckle at the girls' performance from earlier. "It was obvious all three of you were acting... Well, maybe except Sora. Her tears looked pretty real to me. I guess she has it for Tai pretty bad, huh?"

Jun's eyes widened at Joe's comment. _How did he figure it out_? "W…Wha… That's crazy, Joe! Sora doesn't…"

"That's not true," Joe cut her off. "Anyone who was paying any attention could see Sora's mood change when Yuri appeared. Yeah, I saw her rolling her eyes."

Jun never responded to Joe's words. She simply continued to listen.

"Also when you three came back from the ladies room, Sora refused to make any eye contact. Then I noticed it…" Joe glanced over at Jun who listened intently, "her eyes. When she did look at Tai, her eyes held…sadness… Then she began to cry when Yuri and Tai kissed. It doesn't take a future doctor to figure this one out." He grinned.

Jun looked over at Joe and sighed. "You're not going to tell him, are you?"

Joe gave Jun a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me."

- - - - -

Sora sat in the passenger's seat of Tai's car. She silently looked out of the window, watching the street lights flash by. Tai stole a couple of glances at his best friend as he continued to drive.

"You seemed pretty upset back at the club. You sure it's more than PMS?"

Sora rolled her eyes. She chose not to answer Tai's question. _Men_ _can be so dense sometimes. Stupid Tai…_

"_O...kay…_" Tai shrugged Sora's silent treatment off. "I suppose you'll talk about it when you're ready."

Sora continued to stare out of the window. She remained silent until a popular R & B song played from the radio.

_Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry…? Have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night…?  
Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right…  
Have you ever, have you ever… _

"You know," Sora finally spoke. "It's ironic, I guess. It's like, when you're experiencing a problem, the _exact_ song plays itself out; either in your mind, or on the radio."

Tai raised a brow at her. "I don't understand…?"

Sighing heavily, Sora finally looked at Tai…and almost wished she hadn't. She studied his handsome, boyish, rugged features in the dim light from the street lamps. His eyes looked even more chocolate than before. She took in the sight of his full lips, strong jawbone, and chin. Sora looked up at his mass of wild hair, instinctively wanting to run her fingers through it.

_Have you ever been in love, been in love so bad; you'd do anything to make them understand…  
Have you ever had someone steal your heart away; you'd give anything to make them feel the same…  
Have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart; but you don't know what to say…  
And you don't know where to start…_

"See," she twirled her thumbs together, not wanting Tai to see her blush. "This song is about a person, who has feelings for someone else, only they're too afraid to tell that person. Fear of rejection, I suppose."

Nodding his head, Tai mouthed an, "oh…I get it. You like someone, but you're scared to tell that person how you feel. So, you keep it inside…"

Sora snorted sarcastically, "something like that."

Glancing at the radio, he asked, "Do you want me to change that station?"

Chuckling softly, Sora replied, "No, Tai, that's not necessary." Looking out of the window again, Sora continued. "Sometimes, it's nice to listen to songs that you can relate to. It's like, it's nice to know that someone else is out there that can relate to your situation."

_Have you ever found the one; you've dreamed of all of your life…  
You'd do just about anything to look into their eyes…  
Have you finally found the one you've given your heart to; only to find that one won't give their heart to you…?  
Have you ever closed your eyes and; dreamed that they were there…  
And all you can do is wait for the day when they will care…_

"Well," Tai spoke after an awkward silence, "if it means anything, y'know? Any guy would be lucky to have you as his girl."

Sora looked at him with hopeful eyes. "You really mean that, Tai?"

Tai gave Sora his signature grin, which caused Sora's heart to flutter. "Sure I do! Sora, you're beautiful, smart, loving, and you can kick the hell out of a soccer ball!"

She chuckled at Tai's words.

"Seriously though," he continued. "If you do, I mean, _when_ you do find the courage to tell this guy how you feel, I'm sure he'll be proud to have you by his side."

_What do I gotta do to get you in my arms baby; what do I gotta say to get to your heart…  
To make you understand how I need you next to me; gotta get you in my world…  
'Cuz baby I can't sleep…_

He reached across the seat and gave Sora's hand a reassuring squeeze. She looked down at their entwined hands, and gazed at his face, and smiled.

"Stupid Tai."

_Have you ever… _

- - - - -

Is it obvious that I'm a Jun fan? Tai and Sora are just too cute for words! Oh why oh why did the creator make Sora and Matt an official couple? Damn those Digimon cookies!

Yuri is from _Dirty Pair Flash_!


	4. Lets Talk About It

**I Want U **_Chapter 4: Let's Talk About It_

"Do you honestly believe that the girls had PMS…at the same _time_?" Matt asked Tai. "I mean, c'mon, something was obviously bothering them… Or rather Sora. She turned on the water works pretty heavy, huh?"

Matt, Izzy, Joe, and Tai sat in Matt's living room late Saturday afternoon. Hiroaki Ishida was working late at the station, so Matt suggested everyone should come over to his apartment while he had it to himself.

"Well apparently," Tai spoke. "The real deal is that Sora likes this guy, but she's too afraid to tell him. She's scared of getting rejected."

"Mmm…" Izzy fingered his chin and thought the situation over. "Even so, that doesn't explain her, or rather, _their_ strange behavior at the club."

"Maybe they saw the guy Sora likes?" Matt suggested. "I mean, think about it. Everything was fine until they came out of the bathroom. Then…well…" he trailed off and blushed, thinking about the girls' PMS outburst. "Y'know…"

"No…" Izzy shook his head, recalling last night's events. "Something was up with Sora _before_ they went to the bathroom. She began to act peculiar right around the time Yuri appeared."

Joe's face turned red as perspiration began to form along his brow. _Damn it Izzy_, he thought. _Don't put two-and-two together…_

Tai's head immediately snapped to attention at the mention of Yuri's name. "Yuri?" he asked. "What does this have to do with Yuri?"

"I…I don't…know…exactly…" Izzy told him. "All I'm saying is Sora's behavior changed when that Yuri girl came around."

"You know," Matt spoke. "Izzy has a point. Sora was acting strange the moment Yuri showed up."

Joe became even more nervous. He promised Jun that he wouldn't say anything, but his biggest fear now is his friends finding out the truth themselves. Then what; Tai and Sora will live happily ever after?

"So…y'all are saying Sora's problem is Yuri?" Tai asked. At that moment, like a bolt of electricity crashing down on Earth, Tai put the pieces together. "Oh, when I drove Sora home last night, and we talked she never actually said this person was a guy…or _girl…_"

Joe inwardly sighed. _Thank goodness for Tai's ability to be a thick as a brick_, he thought. He didn't have to worry about his friends finding out the truth anytime, soon.

Both Izzy and Matt studied Tai with wide eyes. "You can't be serious…" Matt breathed.

"Yeah I am." Tai replied. "Maybe Sora's mystery person is…Yuri!"

"Maybe you're just an idiot." Matt hissed at him. "Sora's…not like that." He couldn't stomach the idea of Sora possibly liking women; especially since she was his ex.

Looking on, Joe felt it was wise to simply remain silent. He continued to listen to his friends ramble on.

- - - - -

All three girls laid on Mimi's queen sized, canopy bed. Mimi lay near the edge, Jun in the middle, and Sora near the headboard. Mimi rested her chin in her palm and spoke.

"I call this meeting for the Dream Team to help solve Sora's dilemma."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…" Jun chuckled, waving her hand in the air. "Dream Team? Where did you get that name from?"

"Well…" Mimi blushed. "I thought it'll be a cute name we could name ourselves. Y'know…"

"I like it." Sora said. "It's cute."

Shaking her head at the two, Jun replied, "Whatever."

"Continuing," Mimi said. "The reason I invited you all here is so we could find a solution to Sora's problem."

"I do not have a _problem_!" Sora exclaimed.

"Nope," Jun stated. "You're just in love with your best friend, who doesn't have a clue, and who's involved with a nineteen-year-old college student. Nope, you suffer greatly from noproblems-atall…" she responded sarcastically.

Sora frowned at her. "Anyway…"

"Anyway…" Mimi continued. "We have to figure out how we're going to help our friend!"

"Well, I already told you guys my suggestion." Jun shrugged.

"Okay," Mimi said, "but an ambush is _not _what I had in mind."

Sighing, Jun replied for the second time. "Whatever."

"I'm not the only one who's going through a dilemma." Sora said in a sing-song voice. "Somebody was seriously checking you out last night."

Laughing, Jun joined in taunting Mimi. "Oh, yeah. Sora, Tai, and I noticed how he was looking at you."

"Well of _course_ he was looking at me!" Mimi scoffed. "I mean _c'mon!_ I'm beautiful, intelligent, talented, loyal, and I have an excellent sense of fashion! What man on Earth wouldn't notice me? Not unless he's _gay._" Mimi chuckled. "However, even then he'll have to at least look _once_!"

"A little confident, aren't we?" Sora raised a brow.

Mimi giggled. "Just a little." Thinking it over, she said, "Hey, who's '_he'_?"

Sora and Jun looked at each other. Shrugging, they both replied, "Matt."

"_**MATT**_?" Mimi asked, looking at her friends ridiculously. "That's crazy in every sense of the word. Matt checking _me _out? He doesn't even _like_ me!"

"I wouldn't say that." Jun assured her. "He likes you; maybe he doesn't take you seriously, but he likes you."

"And he likes you." Sora added.

"You know? This is ridiculous. You all are trying to mess with me." Mimi dismissed them with a wave of her hand.

"Trust me." Sora tried her hardest to convince her friend of the truth. "Take it from someone who's dated him; he likes you. Or at least, now he sees you in a different light.

Shaking her head at the news, Mimi still wasn't convinced. "This…none of this makes sense! Matt? Matt likes me? But…I have a boyfriend! And…and he taunts me whenever he has the chance! And…" she trailed off when she noticed neither Jun's nor Sora's expressions changed. Their faces remained neutral, and Mimi sighed, defeated. "You guys are serious, aren't you?"

"What's wrong with Matt showing interest in you?" Jun asked her. "Do you know how many girls would kill to be in your shoes right now?"

"I can think of a million reasons why girls would kill to be in my shoes…and it doesn't have anything to do with Matt!" Mimi boasted arrogantly.

"Moving on," Sora interrupted. "The question is Mimi, what are you going to do about it?"

"Absolutely nothing!" Mimi shouted. She stood up from the bed and paced the floor. "I'm not interested in Matt, he's just a friend, and I have a boyfriend!"

- - - - -

"Sora's not a lesbian, Tai." Matt frowned at his best friend. "Sometimes I wonder where your mind wonders off to…"

"Well," Tai shouted, immediately becoming defensive. "It was just a suggestion! I only said that because Izzy said Sora was acting all weird when Yuri came."

"Yes," Izzy admitted. He began to think over the club scene, again. "Chances that Sora has a liking for Yuri are zero to none. However…" he trailed off, instantly putting two-and-two together. He stole a glance in Joe's direction, and Joe's expression confirmed Izzy's conclusion: Sora likes Tai!

"However what…?" Matt asked, looking at Izzy suspiciously.

"However, who really knows why Sora and the girls were acting weird?" Joe quickly replied, preventing Izzy from spilling the beans. "C'mon guys, does it really matter? It's practically ancient history now. The girls might've wanted to go home, that's all."

Tai decided to drop the subject. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Looking at Matt, Tai smirked and said, "Hey Matt, did you enjoy checking out Mimi last night?"

Matt's eyes grew large, while a drop of sweat formed on the side of his face. Shooting daggers at Tai, he asked, "What in the hell are you talking about, Yagami?"

Tai gave a low whistle of surprise. Matt only called Tai by his last name whenever he was mad at him. "You're not mad at me, are you?" he taunted his friend.

With his left eye twitching, and a scowl deepening his face, Matt growled, "Get to the point, _Tai…_"

Chuckling and shrugging off Matt's anger, Tai continued. "No need to feel uncomfortable, Matt. Mimi's hot, and everyone knows it."

"Including her," Izzy joked.

"When she performed onstage last night," Tai gave his best friend his undivided attention. "It looked like…well…" he grinned and shrugged. "Like you were more than a little interested."

Matt rolled his eyes and snorted. "I didn't know she could sing that well. I was…surprised, that's all."

"You were looking under her dress when she pushed you on the stage, because…" Tai raised his brows. "You could've easily closed your eyes, but you didn't, you hentai!"

Matt's face instantly became red from embarrassment. He could've said when he fell after Mimi pushed him, that he "accidentally" looked under dress, but Tai knew him better than that. Matt decided he'll just be honest with everyone.

"So what if I do like Mimi?" he stated more than asked. "It's only natural that I'll feel a _slight_ attraction towards her. She's changed drastically over the years. America did her some major justice, and you said it yourself Tai, she looks hot!"

Joe, Izzy, and Tai all stared at Matt with wide eyes full of surprise. Finally speaking after a few moments of silence, Joe said, "Matt, who said anything about you liking Mimi? The only thing Tai said is you were checking out Mimi."

"Yeah," a huge grin spread across Tai's face. "You kinda told on yourself there, pal."

Matt's left eye began to twitch in realization at what just happened. Growling in anger (and embarrassment), Matt quickly charged after Tai.

Laughing, Tai quickly dodged every single attack Matt threw at him. "Matt likes Mimi! Matt likes Mimi!" Tai teased Matt, as Matt continued to chase him around the living room. Joe came in between them before Matt's fist landed on Tai's body.

"Will you guys calm down?" he exclaimed. "Tai, will you leave Matt alone?" Turning to Matt, he said, "and will you please stop trying to kill Tai? Who really cares if you like Mimi?"

Sighing, Matt sat down again, along with Tai. "If she finds out, she'll probably avoid me like V.D." Matt sighed. "She'll think I'm out of her league. She's rich, and I'm sure her boyfriend is rich, and she'll want nothing to do with me."

"That's not true." Izzy tried to reassure Matt. "This is _Mimi _we're talking about. She's not that…shallow…" he trailed off realizing the truth. "…Well, yes she is." Matt shot daggers at him, and Izzy nervously continued. "Nevertheless, I'm sure the only reason she won't consider dating you is because she's already in a relationship. It wouldn't have anything to do with your financial status."

"Or lack thereof." Joe mumbled, causing Matt to give him a death glare.

"Sorry," he grinned. "I couldn't resist."

- - - - -

"So the only reason you wouldn't consider giving Matt a chance is because you have a boyfriend?" Jun asked her.

"Well, yeah," Mimi looked at Jun like she was completely stupid.

"I refuse to even _think_ about cheating on my boyfriend! Even if Michael wasn't in the picture, which he is and I love him, I still wouldn't consider giving Matt a chance! I'm way out of his league! All of my life I was raised living a certain lifestyle. Matt simply doesn't fit the bill. Can he afford to take me shopping? No. Can he afford to take me to the finest places to eat? No. Can he…?"

Sora interrupted Mimi's speech to speak. "Is that what matters to you? Money? Matt may not be rich, but he's still a great guy, and I won't let you talk about him like that!" She refused to listen to Mimi disrespect her ex. Even though they're no longer together, it didn't mean anyone had the right to bluntly talk bad about Matt; including her best friend.

"We're not rich." Jun told Mimi. "If you feel that strongly about poor people, then why are you friends with us?"

"I'm sorry," Mimi sighed. "It's just…that's how I was raised. It was all my parents ever taught me. 'Make sure you find a man who'll give you a secure future'," she said, imitating her father's words. "'Make sure you'll bring a suitable heir to the family tree…' and so I listened. It's one of the reasons why I'm with Michael now. Don't get me wrong," Mimi quickly corrected herself before either Sora or Jun jumped to conclusions.

"I know I love him and everything, but sometimes it does get a little difficult trying to please my parents all of the time. There's no room for error, meaning there's no room for anything less than the best. Also," staring straight into the eyes of her friends, Mimi said, "I agree. There's no point in settling for anything, when you can have everything. Michael gives me everything and my parents like him. What is it that Matt can give me, besides a hard time and permanent resentment from my parents?"

"Okay…" Jun sighed. She decided to try to reason with the girl. "Let's say that Michael wasn't in the picture, neither were your parents, would you consider giving Matt a chance?"

Mimi's brows furrowed together in deep thought. It took a minute for her to answer because she was seriously contemplating the situation. "No," she shook her head, giving Jun her honest answer. "I wouldn't. Okay, Matt's not the richest guy on Earth, but he's my friend. I wouldn't want to risk losing our friendship over something as silly as his crush on me."

"But he's cute," Jun stated.

"And he can sing." Sora added.

"And I'm sure you two would make a great couple." Jun smiled, raising her eyebrows suggestively, causing Mimi to giggle.

Sitting down on her bed, Mimi said, "I don't wanna talk about it anymore, guys. I've said my piece. Besides," she turned to look at Sora. "Weren't we talking about Sora's situation with Tai?"

Smiling, Jun turned around to look at Sora. "I almost forgot…"

Groaning in frustration, she said, "Look, there's nothing either of you can do about it. Tai's obviously involved with someone, and I don't want to make things any more complicated. It'll be unfair to him, and his girlfriend."

"I thought we already established that we don't _care_ about his girlfriend!" Jun rolled her eyes at Sora.

"Exactly." Mimi nodded.

"But…but she was there first!" Sora cried.

"No, correction," Jun told her. "_You_ were there first! I'm sure when Tai finds out how you feel, he'll kick her to the curb so fast…"

"All you have to do is be honest with him." Mimi assured her. "He's your best guy friend; I know he'll understand. I'm two-hundred percent positive he feels the same way about you."

Smiling hopefully, Sora replied, "I know you're right. We talked last night when he drove me home. He told me that I was beautiful, and that any guy would be lucky to have me as his girl."

"So that means you told him?" Jun asked, already becoming excited.

Sighing, Sora answered, "No. I only told him I have feelings for someone."

"Well, there's no time like the present," Mimi cheered. "All you have to do is tell Tai how you really feel, and you can finally get this off of your chest."

"I wish it was that easy." Sora looked at a picture of Mimi on the wall and continued. "I dated his best friend for goodness sakes! At the time I _knew_ Tai liked me! I'm, I'm afraid…" she trailed off and looked at her friends again, "that if I tell him how I feel, he'll turn me down, like I did him."

"That's a risk you're going to have to take." Jun told her. "All in the name of love. Love isn't easy, it has risks and all that other crap that we can't stand, but keeping your feelings inside isn't good for you, either. You owe it to Tai to let him know how you really feel. Whether he accepts it or not, it will be his decision to make; but at least you can cry, heal, and move on afterwards." Jun place a hand on Sora's shoulder. "It's not going to be easy, nothing worth having is, but you'll feel better knowing you did the right thing."

"I have the solution!" Mimi exclaimed. She rose from her bed and walked to her nightstand. Opening the top drawer, she retrieved a piece of folded paper. Unfolding it, she yelled, "I have the solution to Sora's problem!"

"What is it?" Jun asked her. "You seem awfully excited about it."

Mimi shoved the paper in their faces. "It's the fair! I've forgotten all about it until I went shopping earlier this week. I saw a flyer in a store, so I grabbed it. Odaiba has a fair every year for the spring and summer seasons. At the end of every summer, they'll have this big celebration until next year. The last day of the fair is August 31, and I think that'll be the perfect time for Sora to tell Tai her true feelings!"

Lying on her bed again, Mimi sighed contently. A dreamy look clouded her brown eyes. "Think about it, girls. The weather will be a bit cooler, which reminds me, I have to do some fall shopping. Sora'll have on this cute, knitted sweater, and a pair of killer jeans. You know, Tai is an ass man after all." She giggled. Jun and Sora rolled their eyes, as Mimi continued.

"She'll ask Tai to ride with her on the Ferris wheel, and he'll agree. When the Ferris wheel starts to spin, _that's_ when our friend here will confess her love to the unsuspecting Tai. Tai's gonna look into her eyes and tell her he feels the same way, and he has waited patiently for Sora to tell him how she feels.

"Then, just before the first set of fireworks explodes into the sky, they kiss! As soon as they kiss, you see colors of blue, white, pink, and green light up the dark, evening sky. Of course our favorite lovebirds don't notice because they're still kissing while they're riding the Ferris wheel! Wouldn't that be _romantic_? Can you picture it? Isn't it _cute_?"

Jun made a gagging noise, and Sora's face spread into a wide grin. "Yeah…" she breathed. "Jun was right; you do tell stories well, Mimi."

- - - - -

"Izzy, can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Joe asked him. He rose from the carpet and headed towards the door.

Not needing to be told why Joe wanted to speak to him, Izzy agreed. "Sure, I'm right behind you."

"What's going on?" Matt inquired, not exactly pleased that his friends aren't including him in their secret.

"Yeah…" Tai agreed.

"It's nothing, I'm sure." Izzy told them. "We'll be right back." Izzy followed Joe out the door and asked, "Why did you interrupt me, earlier? Do you not want Tai to know that Sora has feelings for him?"

"Listen," Joe tried to reason with Izzy. "The girls already know, and I promised Jun last night that their secret is safe."

"Well, I didn't make any promises." Izzy shrugged.

Joe rolled his eyes. "Look, can't you just respect their feelings and let them figure this one out on their own?"

"Don't you think Tai has a right to know?"

"Yes," Joe agreed, "but this is Sora's decision to make, not ours."

"Fine." Izzy held up his palms in defeat. "I won't say a word."

"Thank you." Both of them headed back inside of Matt's apartment.

Before Tai could interrogate either Izzy or Joe, the phone rang. Rushing to answer it, Matt picked up the receiver.

"Yeah?"

"Cordial as always," a female's voice said, sarcastically.

"Feeling better, Sora?" he wondered. "You girls made us guys kinda nervous last night."

"Yeah," Sora smiled into the receiver. "I'm better, thanks for asking."

"So, what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" Matt joked.

"Well," Sora gushed. She began to think about the scene Mimi created involving her and Tai. "The girls and I were wondering would you guys like to hang out with us two weeks from now at the fair? Remember? It's the end of summer celebration."

"Sounds like a plan." Matt shrugged. "Let me tell the guys, okay?"

"Alright."

Matt placed the phone in its cradle, and looked at his friends. "That was Sora just now." He told everyone before anyone asked. "She and the girls wanted to let us know that we're going to the end of summer fair at the end of the month."

"Sounds like fun," Tai shrugged.

"It's going to be extremely crowded." Izzy stated. "Tourists and locals are going to be there."

"That'll make it more fun." Tai repeated. "Maybe I'll meet the love of my life there."

Both Izzy and Joe gave each other knowing looks.

"So you finally admitting that you need to leave Yuri alone?" Matt stated more than asked.

"Shut up." Tai replied.

- - - - -

Oh Tai. Yep, you're gonna meet the love of your life, alright! Mimi will get a reality-check soon enough!


	5. A Night to Remember: Edited

**I Want U **Chapter 5: A Night to Remember

It was Friday, August 31 and everyone was enjoying their second lunch period. Instead of spending their free time in the school's cafeteria, everyone gathered outside to watch Jun and her boys dance.

Omarion's "Touch" was currently being played from a small CD player, and Jun and her friends were showcasing a smooth, pop-lock routine to the beat of the song.

"Oh, so you wanna challenge?" Jason asked his friend jokingly.

Jun folded her arms and smirked. "I've never turned down a challenge before."

"Then you'll love what I'll have in store for you…" a feminine voice spoke.

Everyone turned in the voice's direction and spotted Marron and her dancers. They wore the same cropped satin jackets from the night at the club, except they were mint green this time. White baby tees covered their torsos, denim hip-huggers covered their legs, and mint green pumps were on their feet.

"What are you doing here, Morron?" Jun angrily growled out. "And more importantly, what do you want?"

"Well," Marron batted her eyelashes and giggled uncontrollably. Jun rolled her eyes in disgust. "My friends and I were simply cruising through the neighborhood and I couldn't help but to overhear your little conversation."

"Quit the bullshit and just spit it out!" Jun demanded. She eyed each member of The Roses with disdain and malice. "I don't have time for games."

"Oh, Jun," Marron squealed feigning mocked surprise. "Such a potty mouth!"

"I'm leaving." Turning to grab her stereo, Jun stopped the music. Now Marron had everyone's complete attention. Everyone in the schoolyard remained silent, waiting patiently for what was going to happen next.

"Not so fast." Marron grabbed Jun's arm, and shook herself out of her hold.

Looking at her arm as if it were branded, Jun spat "Don't touch me!"

"Don't flatter yourself." Marron retorted back. "Now that I have your attention, I would like to know if you'll agree to participate in a challenge with me."

"I'm listening." Jun folded her arms and pursed her lips together.

"It's really a simple challenge." Marron continued as though Jun never spoke. "A dance challenge…to see who the best in Japan…is"

Jun made a noise that sounded like a snort, and then doubled over in laughter. Wiping the tears from her eyes, and regaining her composure, she said, "Not that I'm tooting my own horn, but I'm the best dancer in Odaiba… Toot, toot."

"And I'm the best dancer in Western City." Marron replied. "This is all the more reason for you to participate in this challenge."

"And if I win?" Jun raised her brow.

"Well… Hmm…" Marron placed her finger to her chin, pretending to think. Turning her gaze back to Jun, she said, "If by some odd chance of Fate you'll win—which you won't—I'm prepared to give you this." Turning to one of her dancers, a pretty redhead, she hollered, "Staci?"

It was then Jun noticed one of the dancers carrying a black leather briefcase. Staci unclasped the locks and opened it. There were several "ohhs" and "ahhs" heard throughout the schoolyard.

Jun and her dancers stood with their mouths agape. "W…What in the world…?"

"If you win, I'm prepared to give you ¥700,000…_cash_. And it's tax-free!" Marron smirked. Before Jun or anyone else could give a better view of the money, Staci quickly snapped the briefcase shut. "And my family's rich, so you'll know I'm good for it."

Recovering from her shock, Jun shook her head to clear her mind. "And what's in it for you if you win?"

"Well," Marron blinked. "The question isn't _if_, it's _when_ I win, and can't possibly ask you for money since your family are poor, so I'll simply make a little request."

"Which is…?" Jun motioned her hand for Marron to continue.

"I want you to stop dancing…for good."

"What?" Jun hollered, already balling her hands into fists. She was more than prepared to hit her if needed be. "You're crazy! Dancing is my life! You can't take that away from me!"

"Correction!" Marron frowned. She also had her fists balled in preparation to battle Jun. "Dancing was _never_ your life until recently! I've been dancing all of my life, and I've always received praise for my work! I was one of Japan's fastest, rising stars, and everyone loved me… At least, until a couple of months ago…"

Jun's brows furrowed together in deep thought. Somehow she knew where this was heading…

"How?" Marron cried, nearly hysterical. "How, in the course of _one_ summer a _nobody_ like _you_, steal away my crown and glory? A freaking _stalker_, a _groupie_ like you took what I worked so hard for, away from me?"

Sighing uninterestingly, Jun replied, "I get it; you're jealous. You know I'm better than you. That's why you're going through all of this trouble for this challenge. Am I really worth ¥700,000 to you?"

Marron's blue eyes darkened with repressed anger. Quickly shaking her head, she regained her composure. "Actually, I know you're worth less than dog shit at the bottom of someone's shoe, but ¥700,000 is a small price to pay to regain my fame around Japan. I _am_ the best, and no one, especially a little roach like you, is going to stand in my way!"

"Hey, watch your mouth!" Tai spoke after silently witnessing the display before him. "There's no need for name-calling…"

"It's okay, Tai." Jun interrupted him. Directing her attention back to Marron, Jun told her, "Count me in. I'll take you on. I'm not afraid of you, Morron. And plus, I'll make some quick cash."

Marron snorted. "That's the wisest thing you've said since we've started talking. Do you care to hear the details of this challenge?"

"Explain." Jun folded her arms again and listened intently to what Marron was saying.

"Well for starters," Marron began. "The challenge will consist of three rounds. Each round will be three weeks apart. Best two out of three wins."

"Sounds simple." Jun nodded.

"Actually it isn't," another soft, feminine voice spoke. Stepping from the thick crowd, a dark-haired woman appeared. Jun's eyes widened when she realized who it was.

"Prima Donna…_the_ Prima Donna?" Jun wondered aloud.

"Oh," Marron covered her mouth in shock, mocking Jun. "So you've heard of my good friend, here? Yes, she's the famous American choreographer."

"A pleasure to meet you." Prima bowed towards Jun, who happily bowed also.

"No, no, the pleasure is all mines." Jun tried to hide it, especially in spite of everything that just happened, but she smiled.

"Care to explain the contest, Miss Donna?" Marron asked.

"Oh yes." Prima smiled. "I've studied both of your dance styles over the past months, and you two girls are phenomenal. So Marron and I decided that the two of you should complete."

"What?" Jun thought angrily. _Marron had this planned since the beginning?_

Continuing, Prima said, "As you know there are three rounds for this competition, and they will be three weeks apart. Each of you will be notified of the details for each round three weeks prior to that round. The notification will give you time to prepare for that particular round. As I'm sure you've already figured it out, the first round is three weeks from today."

"Wait a minute…" Jun looked at Prima and Marron suspiciously. "Sine you two are good friends, how do I even know this competition will be judged fairly?"

Before Marron had a chance to reply, Prima stepped in. "I understand how you feel, Jun. Just because Marron and I are close, it doesn't mean I'm not fair. This competition will be judged accurately and _honestly_, so you can rest assure."

Jun only frowned at a grinning Marron. _I'll just have to take my chances since I already agreed._

Looking at the two teens, Prima continued. "The first round is what I call the Video Competition. Both of you will randomly select a slip of paper from my bag," she held out a small, black velvet purse. "On the slip of paper it will have the name of the artist, and the video they were featured in. I want both of you to try to recreate the choreography and fashion style from the video, as if you were the artist themselves. The live performances will be held at the Odaiba auditorium at 7:00pm sharp." Looking at the two, she said, "Now you may pull a slip of paper."

Marron reached inside of the purse first. She unfolded her paper and squealed. Turning towards The Roses, she exclaimed, "Piece of cake, girls!"

"You absolutely must not reveal what artist and video you've selected," Prima told them, as Jun retrieved her paper. "It'll prove most challenging to keep you opponent in suspense."

Looking at her paper, Marron watched as Jun's face fell in disappointment. Folding her arms and smirking, Marron said, "You don't look too pleased. Did you pick a bad choice?"

Before Jun could tell Marron to go to hell, The Roses walked away from the schoolyard.

"I'll see you in three weeks." Prima told her before she exited the schoolyard, also.

Tai, Mimi, Sora, Matt, Joe, and Izzy all walked towards a sulking Jun, and her dancers.

Mimi frowned as she looked in the direction Marron and her girls previously occupied. "Normally I don't curse, but what-a-_bitch!_"

"What did you pick?" Ricky asked her.

Without replying, Jun handed him the slip of paper.

"_Oh…_" he nodded in understanding. "I see."

"Maybe Marron's right." Jun sighed. She tried desperately to hold in her insecurities, but they were slowly seeping out of every pore. "Maybe I don't have the talent that everyone thought. I'll never be able to recreate this video…"

"You shouldn't talk like that." Sora told her. "What happened to the person who told me to never let anyone put you down, especially yourself?"

"Well right now that person would like to be alone." Jun turned away from her friends. Ignoring everyone calling her name, she walked away from the group to get some much needed time to herself.

- - - - -

"Nice to see you talking to us, again," Mimi told Jun. The Dream Team was at a local department store trying out clothes for the fair this evening.

"I apologize for being rude to you guys, earlier." Jun lowered her head in shame. "I was taking my anger out on you guys, and it wasn't right. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Sora grinned. "We understand. Now," she looked at the bundle of clothes on her arm. "I think I have everything I need."

"Me too." Mimi grinned.

"So let's go!"

The girls purchased their items and walked out of the store. They decided to stop at an upscale hair salon to have Sora's hair done.

"I still don't understand why I have to go through this." She told her friends.

"Because it's crucial." Mimi told her. She looked at her friend disbelievingly. "Tonight's the night that's going to change your life forever. You should want to look your best."

"I know but…" Sora said the word "extensions" like it left a poisonous taste on her tongue. "Don't you think you're being a little over-dramatic?"

"No." Mimi replied. "Being over-dramatic is dying your hair platinum-blonde, like mine."

Sora looked at Mimi's platinum tresses and nodded. "Point taken."

The girls entered the upscale hair salon and approached the desk. "May I help you?" the young woman sitting behind the desk asked the three girls.

"Yes," Mimi spoke. "Were here to get extensions for our friend." Mimi waved her hands in Sora's direction, who smiled shyly.

The woman gave Sora an once-over and nodded. "Yes, I see." She typed something on her computer and told the girls to sit and wait.

"I think I'm having second thoughts." Sora told them.

"Well, we're already here." Jun replied. "There's no turning back now. And besides, I'm sure Tai will love it!"

"Well he better," Mimi frowned. "I'm paying ¥15,000 for this! At this price, Sora that boy better get down on his knees and propose to you!"

Before Sora could reply, the woman at the desk told them a chair has opened.

"I'm ready for you!" a stylist called out to them.

"Courage girl," Jun cheered as Sora stood. "Courage!"

"We'll wait here for you." Mimi told her.

"I hope all of this trouble I'm going through will pay off." Sora sighed.

"It will," Mimi assured her. "Tai's going to love it."

- - - - -

"Ohmigosh!" Mimi squealed. She covered her mouth with her hands to silence herself. She felt a bit embarrassed because a few customers in the shop were staring at her. "Sora…they're…you look…"

"Tai will like it." Jun simply stated. "You look nice."

"You think so?" Sora blushed. "I hope he does."

"Well, we'll find out tonight." Mimi told them. "Let's go!"

- - - - -

"Whoa…" all the males breathed out. The four of them, Izzy, Joe, Matt, and Tai took in the sight of the girls; or rather Sora.

"Whoa…" they all breathed, again. All seven of them stood outside of Tai's apartment parking lot, waiting to leave. Mimi decided to use this time to put on a "mini fashion show" for her drooling friends.

"And for the first contestant, Tachikawa Mimi," she announced jokingly as she began to walk across the parking lot. "Is wearing a gray, wool blazer, a white button down shirt, a burgundy plaid vest, gray wool Capri's, matching plaid panty hose, and black pumps. Also a gray, wool beret rests comfortably on top of her head. Her entire ensemble is brought to you by Chanel!"

Catching on to Mimi's joke, all the guys began to applaud.

"Our next contestant is Motomiya Jun." Mimi continued. "She is sporting a black, long sleeved thin sweater, courtesy of Enyce, a black Sean Jean leather belt, and loose fitting Baby Phat jeans. On her feet are a pair of black Nikes, and a pair of Rocawear shades are covering her eyes. Give it up, for Jun!"

"Thank you, thank you!" Jun blew kisses towards her audience. She stepped aside to make room for Sora.

"And for our final contestant," Mimi continued with her fashion rant. "We have Takenouchi Sora!"

All the guys began to cheer louder. "Sora, Sora, Sora…!"

Sora blushed a deep pink when she began to walk across the parking lot. _Maybe Jun and Mimi were right_, she thought. _It looks like Tai really likes my new makeover! _

"My best friend in the entire world is wearing a beige, knitted sweater; property of BCBG; Donna Karan jeans, and beige, thigh high, leather stiletto boots from Nine West." Mimi giggled when she stole a glance at Tai, who was practically frothing at the mouth. She directed her attention elsewhere when she caught Matt looking in her direction.

Sora swayed her hips a little with a newfound confidence. She twirled in the parking lot, and tossed her long, freshly dyed chestnut brown, shoulder length hair over her shoulders. Smirking, she gave Tai a wink, which he clutched his heart in mock surprise.

"Oh, my," he grinned at her.

"Oh, that's right!" Mimi slapped her forehead playfully. "I completely forgot to mention Sora's new hairstyle!"

"Shh…" Sora looked at Mimi and pressed her finger against her lips. "Don't tell."

"A lady never reveals her secrets." Mimi smiled.

"I love your hair." Tai walked towards Sora and ran his fingers through her hair. "It's long…and brown…and pretty."

Sora adjusted the collar of her sweater to allow the mid-evening air to cool her inflamed skin. _Did it just get hot all of a sudden?_ "Thank you, Tai." She looked towards her right and saw her fellow Dream Team members giving her thumbs up.

"Thank goodness we decided to go with the infusions, and _not_ the extensions!" Mimi whispered to Jun. "If Tai would've run his fingers through Sora's hair and found a track…" Mimi squeezed her eyes shut, trying to rid her imagination of the horrid vision.

"And the last minute dye job was an added bonus." Jun whispered back. "She looks good with long, brown hair."

"Tai seems to think so, too." Mimi replied. She continued to look on as Tai's fingers threaded through Sora's strands. She frowned and scolded him. "Tai quit it! You're going to ruin her hair!

Tai quickly removed his hand from Sora's hair. "Sorry, Meems," he blushed. "I couldn't help it."

"We need to decide who's riding with whom." Izzy told everyone, adverting the attention away from Tai and Sora.

"Sora's with me!" Tai announced. He possessively wrapped his arms around her waist, causing Sora to blush harder; which caused both Jun and Mimi to grin.

Looking at Joe, Jun said, "I guess I'll ride with you."

"That's fine." Joe shrugged.

"Do you need a lift, Mimi?" Matt asked her. "I'm borrowing my Dad's car for tonight."

Mimi eyes widened, and drops of sweat instantly formed along her forehead. "Um…no…I…"

"Great idea!" Jun hollered with a huge smile on her face. "It really isn't necessary for everyone to pile up in two cars, anyway."

"I totally agree with Jun." Sora said, also with a smile on her face. "I think you should ride with Matt, Mimi."

Mimi gave both of her friends death glares. She quickly turned her attention back to Matt, who was waiting patiently for her to answer.

Shrugging, she said, "Yes, I'll ride with you. Izzy?" She turned in the direction of the redhead. "You can ride with us, too!"

Matt gave Izzy a threatening look, which caused Izzy to gulp in fear. This was not how he planned it! He asked Mimi for a ride so he could possibly ask her out in private.

"Uh…" Izzy began. "I don't think that's a good idea…" He wasn't exactly sure of Matt's intentions, but he had a pretty good idea about why he wanted to be alone with Mimi.

"Nonsense!" Mimi waved Izzy's statement off with her hand. "You need to ride with someone." _And I don't want to be alone with Matt_, she thought.

"I can always ride with Joe." He told her.

"Joe and Jun are already in his car." Mimi replied. "Besides, we're wasting time standing here talking. The fair is almost completely crowded by now, so we have to get going!"

"Okay." Izzy shrugged. He stole a glance at Mat, who obviously wasn't too please with this idea.

_If Mimi insists on Izzy riding with us, then can at least sit in the front with me! _Matt thought. _She's not getting away that easily…_ He unlocked the passenger's side door to allow Mimi entry into the car.

Mimi reluctantly entered and adjusted herself in the seat. _This is going to be a long ride_…she thought.

- - - - -

"Mimi seemed a bit reluctant to ride with Matt." Joe studied his friends inside of Mr. Ishida's car, while Matt drove in front of them. "Why do you think that is?" He turned to his left and looked at Jun for an answer.

"Oh," Jun chuckled. "You mean, beside the fact that she knows Matt likes her?"

"She knows?" Joe laughed.

"You knew?" Jun raised her brow.

Joe shook his head and kept his eyes on the road. "Not at first. The guys and I talked over at Matt's place and he admitted that he has a crush on Mimi."

"Wow," Jun breathed. "Sora and I told Mimi that Matt likes her, and she nearly freaked out on us. It was very funny. She kept bring up her boyfriend, Michael."

"Tai was picking on Matt about it, and Matt nearly tried to kill him." Joe chuckled.

"Do you think Mimi'll ever return Matt's feelings?" Jun wondered. "Do you think Mimi'll ever come around and see what a great guy Matt really is?"

Joe thought the situation over for a second. "Well I'm not really sure, but its one thing I know about Matt…"

"And what's that?"

"Matt's not the type who'll chase girls." Joe replied. "They always seem to approach him, and I think he finds it more interesting that way. For example: you and Sora."

Chuckling, Jun stared at her friend. "What a coincidence! Mimi isn't the type who'll chase after guys. I think she's used to receiving male attention."

"Hmm…two arrogant personalities… Imagine the possibilities."

"Who do you think will prevail in this situation?" Jun asked.

Joe stole a glance at her and smirked. "My bet is on Matt."

Smiling, Jun said, "Why is that?"

Shrugging, he answered, "Because Matt's a guy who usually gets what he wants."

"And so is Mimi."

"Yes, but I believe Matt's going to find a way to use her arrogance against her."

Jun raised a brow. "How are you so certain…?"

"I wouldn't underestimate Matt, if I were you." Joe continued. "Matt's every intelligent, and I know he's going to turn this around in his favor. It's only a matter of time before he'll have Mimi eating out of the palm of his hands."

"I wouldn't underestimate Mimi," Jun said. "She seems pretty loyal to her boyfriend."

"Only time will tell, eventually." Joe continued to stare inside of Mr. Ishida's vehicle. He chuckled as he looked at Mimi's body literally pressed against the passenger's door.

Jun caught on to what Joe was laughing at, and she too, began to laugh. "You know, I think you're on to something…"

- - - - -

"So…what's with the new look?" Tai asked Sora. He tried his hardest to concentrate on driving, but it was extremely difficult with the "new and improved" Sora sitting next to him. _She sure is pretty…_

"Well," Sora blushed for the umpteenth time that evening. "I wanted to look nice for tonight. Mimi, Jun, and I went shopping today." Most people considered Sora a "tomboy", and she wouldn't deny it. But ever since she began dating Matt, she wanted to explore her "feminine side". So she began to wear skirts and heels, hoping to get the blonde rock star's attention. It wasn't anything over the top like the outfit Mimi planned for her, but she was grateful to her friend. Tai couldn't seem to keep his eyes off her!

"Why tonight of all nights?" He asked her. "Is something special going to happen tonight?"

"Well," Sora looked into her lap, avoiding Tai's gaze. "Remember the night when you drove me home from the club and we talked?"

"…Of course…" Tai raised his brow and directed his eyes on the road. "Does you new look have anything to do with this guy you we're telling me about?"

"Yes." She whispered so softly, Tai almost didn't hear her.

He inhaled and exhaled deeply. After a short moment, he asked, "Is this guy going to be at the fair?"

Instead of replying, Sora simply nodded.

Tai felt a surprising wave of jealousy rise inside of his chest. He knew that Sora was interested in someone else, and he accepted that fact. Just like he accepted the fact that she showed interest in his best friend Matt; but sometimes, like tonight for example, he wished that she'll see him as someone besides her best friend.

_Just stop it, Tai!_ He told himself. _You're with Yuri, anyway!_ He swallowed hard and spoke, again. "So, I guess you're planning on telling him?"

"Uh, huh," she nodded. "I think I've kept my feelings inside long enough. I know it's time."

"Well," Tai immediately felt himself blush instantly. He shouldn't be asking her this, but the wave of jealously he felt wouldn't fade away. Now he was trying to prevent Sora from telling her mystery guy how she felt.

"Well what?" Sora asked, finally looking at Tai again.

"Well," he removed a hand form the steering wheel to nervously run it through his hair. "Would you mind hanging out with me tonight before y'know, tell this guy how you feel?"

_What a prefect chance!_ Sora thought happily. _Mimi must be psychic or something!_ Everything is going according to plan! "That'll be great, Tai. But what about the others?"

"I think they'll be fine." He replied. "It'll probably be better if we separate, anyway. I'm pretty sure everyone wants to do something different when we get there."

"You're right." Sora smiled. "We'll figure it all out when we get there."

Tai gave her one of his trademark grins, and Sora felt a burst of confidence shoot through her. "I believe tonight is going to be a night that we won't soon forget."

"Yes, I believe you're right."

- - - - -

"You know, Mimi," Matt said as he kept glancing to his left. He was trying hard to focus on the road, but he couldn't help looking at Mimi as she was trying to become one with the passenger's side door. "You don't have to sit all the way over there. I'm not contagious."

"I know that, Matt." Mimi shot back. "It's just…it's more comfortable here."

"Suit yourself," he shrugged. Matt narrowed his eyes in anger when he heard Izzy snicker from the backseat. He stole a glance at him through the rearview mirror, and Izzy quickly cleared his throat.

"What made you girls decide to come to the fair?" Izzy asked Mimi.

"Well…" Mimi fidgeted a little. She was a bit apprehensive about telling Izzy the story without giving anything away. She never could keep a secret for a long time.

"We, well _I_ thought it would be a good idea. It's a nice way to end summer, don't you think?"

"And what about Sora?" Izzy interrogated. "And what's with the hair, and makeup, and clothes?"

"Well…um..." Mimi twiddled her thumbs together. "Sora wanted to look…_nice _tonight…"

"Why?" Matt asked, suddenly becoming interested in the conversation. "Why is tonight different form any other night?"

"Why are you guys asking me all of these questions?" Mimi shouted. "Can't a girl simply want to looking nice for herself without anyone suspecting something?"

"No." Matt flatly replied. _At least not Sora_, he thought. _She didn't even begin to wear skirts until she was interested in me. Sora only goes out of her way to impress the person she wants. For me, it was skirts and low heeled pumps. Now she's completely changed her hair, and she's wearing stilettos! So, whoever she's trying to impress, she must really like! I think this has something to do with what Tai was telling us about. _

Matt narrowed his eyes again, and looked inside of the vehicle ahead of him, which was Tai's. He studied Sora for a moment. He noticed how she was smiling at Tai, and how rosy her cheeks were from blushing. He took in the sparkle of admiration in her eyes, and nearly choked at his possible discovery. _She used to look at me like that…_ Matt shook his head and continued to stare.

Mimi glanced towards her right and followed the direction of Matt's gaze. Her eyes widened in horror when she realized exactly what he was looking at. _Oh, no_, she thought. _Matt's going to figure it out!_

Tai place a hand on Sora's shoulder, and Matt watched as Sora's face turn a darker shade of red.

"You gotta be shitting me…" he whispered.

Izzy looked at Mimi and blinked. _He knows… _

Mimi continued to look at Matt and she gulped when she heard him whisper.

"You have to be fucking shitting me!" Matt spoke louder, although he did not shout. "All this time; all of this time it was right in front of my face!" He inhaled and exhaled deeply to calm his nerves.

Turning to Mimi, he asked, "You know who Sora likes, don't you?"

Small beads of sweat began to form against her forehead. "I don't know what you're talking about." _He knows I'm not good at lying. _

"Yes you do," he told her, eyeing the road again. "Sora likes Tai, doesn't he?"

"Why interrogate me?" Mimi hissed at him. "Why don't you ask her, yourself?"

"Alright, I will." With one hand on the steering wheel, Matt used the other to retrieve his cell phone from his pocket. Before he could press the speed dial button for Sora's number, Mimi quickly dived for the phone and landed in Matt's lap, but he held it away from her. Unfortunately the sudden distraction caused the car to swerve left and right. Matt released his phone to place his hand back on the steering wheel to control the car.

The phone landed in Mimi's hand, and she hollered, "Got it!"

"Ah, ha!" Matt shouted, looking at Mimi, after he regained control of the car. "So I was right! Sora does like Tai!"

_Dammit!_ Mimi thought, as she lifted herself and regained her composure. She handed him his cell phone, and refused to look at him. She felt completely embarrassed about what just happened.

"So…I guess Tai's going to find out tonight?" Matt reached for his phone and pocketed it again. "I wish those two the best of luck. Tai's loved her for a long time."

"Yeah, I know." She whispered.

- - - - -

After everyone paid for their tickets, the group walked around the fair for a bit. Tai stopped and held up his hand for everyone else to stop, also.

"Okay everyone, listen up. It's probably best if we split up, and then meet back here at…" he checked his digital watch. The time read seven o' three pm. "Ten o' clock pm. That's three hours from now. That'll give us enough time to explore the fair and to enjoy ourselves, okay?"

"I don't have a problem with it." Jun grabbed Joe's hand and quickly rushed form the group. "C'mon, Joe!"

Joe shook his head and giggled. He allowed Jun to lead him away from his friends. "See ya later, guys!"

"That's goes double for us," Sora grabbed Tai's hand and quickly walked away from the three remaining friends.

Mimi scowled at their departing figures. _I know what they're trying to do_, she thought.

"So what should we do first?" Izzy asked Matt and Mimi.

_Leave_, Mimi thought sourly.

"Well, I'm ready to ride…" Matt looked around the park and pointed to what looked like a dark cave. It was called Nightmare Thrill. The words, "Nightmare Thrill" were written in bold, neon green lights atop of the makeshift cave. There was currently a long line standing at the ride's entrance. Both Izzy and Mimi watched as the group of people who were exiting the ride was scrambling to get away from there as quickly as possible.

Izzy studied their chalk-white faces and instantly paled. "W…What in the world…?"

"Matt, are you crazy?" Mimi squealed, instantly becoming scared. "I'm not going in there!"

"Oh yes you are!" Matt grabbed Mimi's wrist, along with Izzy's. "And you, too! You guys are too old to be scared, and besides, it's just a ride. What could possibly be wrong with it?"

- - - - -

"I haven't ridden on this since I was a little girl!" Jun exclaimed, looking up at the bright lights of the carousel. "C'mon, Joe, let's ride it!"

Joe glanced at the spinning contraption, looked at the long line, and sighed. "If we stand in the line, it'll be a twenty minute wait. I think we should go somewhere else."

"All of the lines here are this long!" Jun shouted "Everyone wants to celebrate the end of summer. C'mon," she grabbed Joe's hand and led him towards the line. "I'm not taking 'no' for an answer."

"Okay, how about 'I'd rather not'?" he joked.

"Smartass."

- - - - -

Mimi, Izzy, and Matt's faces were pure white when they exited the Nightmare Thrill. Mimi was trembling uncontrollably, Izzy's face turned an unnatural shade of green, and Matt was rendered speechless.

The three of them walked a good distance from the ride before either of them spoke.

"I…I…" Mimi stammered, looking at Matt. "I hate…y…you…Ishida…"

"Me…too…" Izzy agreed.

"I'm…sorry…?" Matt looked at the frowning faces of his friends. He shook his head and quickly recovered. Mimi and Izzy did the same thing.

"Oh, you're going to be, mister!" Mimi yelled at him. "What were you, _thinking?_ I told you it was a bad idea for us to go on that ride, but did you listen, _no…_ And now because of you, I'm going to have nightmares for a week! And…" Mimi suddenly felt a pair of lips pressed against hers.

_This ought to shut her up!_ Matt thought, as he kissed Mimi. He felt her lips slightly move along his, and just as quickly as it happened, it was over.

Mimi shrieked when she removed her lips from Matt's. "W…What…why did you…"

"Where to next?" Izzy asked them, interrupting Mimi. He knew Matt liked Mimi and all, but at this point, he was getting pretty tired of dealing with the two.

"I'm hungry, let's find somewhere to eat." Matt turned away from Mimi like nothing happened.

_Matt…just _kissed _me!_ She thought. _Now he's acting like nothing even happened…_

Mimi silently followed behind the two, but her mind was elsewhere.

- - - - -

"Tonight has been so much fun!" Sora tried her best to exclaim, but her mouth was full from her second chili dog. "I can't wait for the fireworks display!"

"Me, either!" Tai replied with a mouth full of cheeseburger. He studied Sora for a minute and smiled (without showing any food). _That's what I like about her_, he thought. _She's not afraid to be herself. Even though she's all dressed up, she just inhaled two chili dogs in public. Most girls would've felt embarrassed about it, but she doesn't. _

They were currently sitting on a nearby bench, enjoying their meal. Sora didn't reply. She took a swallow of her cola, and gazed at all of the people at the fair enjoying themselves.

Tai released a loud belch, which caused Sora to giggle. "Stupid, Tai," she chuckled.

"Hey," Tai said, his face turning red from embarrassment. "It was an accident!"

Sora looked at her watch and checked the time. It read nine-seventeen pm. "We still have a little more time before ten o' clock, so why don't we ride the Ferris wheel?"

"Sure." Tai shrugged. He stood from the bench and grabbed Sora's hand to help lift her. I'm _glad she didn't mention anything about the guy she was talking about, earlier. _

Sora looked down at their entwined hands and noticed Tai never let go of hers. She felt her cheeks flush with an oncoming blush.

He turned his head and glanced at her. "Your face is red, Sora. Are you cold? Here." He removed his hand from hers and took off the windbreaker he was wearing. Tai lifted the jacket onto Sora's shoulders, and said, "There; it isn't much, but it should keep you warm."

Sora smiled gratefully at her best friend. "Thank you, Tai."

"No problem," he grinned. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and they walked towards the line at the Ferris wheel.

- - - - -

Inside their car, Sora checked her watch, again and sighed. _Wow, I was having fun!_ "It's nine-forty three pm. It's almost time for us to look for the others."

"Well," Tai grinned and shrugged. "All good things will have to come to an end, eventually."

"I suppose." Sora whispered.

"Speaking of which," Tai ran a nervous hand through his hair. "You never did mention anything about that guy since we arrived. How come?"

Sora felt her cheeks instantly turn pink. "I still plan to tell him how I feel…"

Tai sighed in disappointment. "Oh." He looked down at his Adidas, while Sora gazed at the fair's scenery out of the window.

_It's time_, she told herself with a sigh. "Tai?" she called out to him, and he looked up.

"Yeah?"

"There's something I need to tell you… But I'm afraid…"

Tai placed a reassuring hand on Sora's shoulders, and urged her to continue. "Sora, we're best friends. You know you can tell me anything. I'm right here."

Closing her eyes and releasing a deep sigh, Sora found the courage to continue. "Tai….I love you…"

He released his hold on her shoulder and blinked, completely confused. "Sora…I love you too…"

Sora shook her head, and cried, "No, Tai! I _love_ you! I'm in _love _with you! And I have been for quite some time, now. Remember that night when you drove me home from the club? They guy I was talking about was _you!_"

_Oh…my…God…_ Tai thought, as he took in everything Sora just told him. _It all makes sense, now… No wonder she wouldn't open up to me completely that night. I had a feeling she was hiding something… _"I don't know what to say," he told her.

"I would like it if you said you have feelings for me, too." Sora whispered. She leaned forward in an attempt to kiss him. What Tai was about to do next was going to break her heart, as well as his.

He felt as though he's waited forever to hear her say those words. It's true he's had feelings for Sora since their childhood, but ever since she dated Matt, it was like a wake-up call to him. And now here she is; this wasn't a dream or a reverie, this was reality, and Sora just confessed her love to him.

The first multicolored display of fireworks lit the sky, and Tai blinked away his tears. Her lips looked so soft, and palpable, and inviting, and he desperately wanted to kiss her, but…

Grabbing Sora's shoulders, he looked into her eyes, and said, "I can't. I'm sorry, Sora…"

The only thing Sora remembered was the sky glittering with fireworks, and her heart breaking into two. She clutched her Love necklace and sobbed, her worst fears coming true.


	6. Insecure

**I Want U** Chapter 6: Insecure

After their carousel ride, Joe and Jun walked around the fair, each eating a stick of cotton candy. Joe suddenly stopped, immediately followed by Jun, who looked at the dark-haired teen in confusion.

"What's wrong? Why'd you stop?"

"Something's been bothering me since earlier today." He answered.

"Tell me." They spotted a nearby bench and walked towards it. They sat down, and Jun looked at Joe, silently telling him to continue.

"Well…" he pushed his glasses further against his nose and began. "I was wondering… You reacted rather…distant earlier today when you pulled that slip of paper from Prima's bag."

Jun released a heavy sigh. "Yeah…"

"And I wanted to know why." Joe continued. "I'm worried about you, Jun. You're a great dancer, so I don't understand why you're feeling…almost regretful about pulling that paper."

Snorting sarcastically, Jun shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "I have some doubts about it, yeah…" She breathed deeply and decided to continue when she noticed Joe remained quiet.

"I only started dancing recently, since the summer, actually." She started. "And when I picked that video for the competition…I got…I'm scared, Joe." Joe watched as Jun blinked away unshed tears.

"And," Jun continued, now looking away from Joe and at the ground. "Now I'm questioning myself. Maybe I'm not as good as I believed. I'll never be able to recreate that video! Maybe Morron's right…"

Nodding his head understanding, Joe whispered, "I see." He studied Jun's profile as she sat with her shoulders hunched.

"The video I have to do…" she whispered. "It's…well…" She blushed, suddenly feeling embarrassed. "A little provocative. I'm kinda insecure about my body and the video I have to dance to requires little clothing…"

Joe's brows raised in surprise. "Really? I would never guess… Your body looks…nice to me…" _Oh, God, I'm blushing_, he thought. She's _going to kill me for saying that! But…it's true_.

Jun made a noise between a chuckle and a snort. "Thanks, I guess…" She stood up in front of Joe, and slowly turned around. "You think so?"

Not believing his face could get any redder, Joe felt himself blush harder. His eyes wondered to her hips. She was currently standing sideways, and Joe received a nice view of her round bottom. Even with the loose-fitting jeans she wore, Jun still couldn't hide it.

His gaze traveled upwards, and he noticed her flat stomach. _No doubt from dancing_. Joe's eyes continued their journey until they rested on her breasts; which were right in front of him because Jun was standing before him.

He remembered when she could barely fit into a B cup, and now he's pretty sure she's a full blown C cup. _When did her body transform to fill out so _completely Joe wondered. _It couldn't have happened during summer_.

"Yeah, that's what every other guy tells me." Jun snorted. "You know, I went from being a flat-chest, porcupine-headed loser to…_this_." She motioned her hands down her body, presenting herself.

"At first, I was flattered from the attention I was receiving because I wasn't used to it, but now…sometimes I wish I could turn back the hands of time so I can become that girl, again."

Not saying a word, Joe nods, hoping she'll continue.

"I don't wear skirts, or anything that'll show too much skin for _obvious_ reasons." Jun chuckled while she grabbed her breasts, nearly making Joe's nose bleed. She let them go and continued. "I want people to notice me for _me_, and my talent, but I'm afraid if I do this re-creation of this video, that…I won't be taken seriously as a dancer."

"I…I don't…I'm not really into music," Joe finally spoke after calming down his raging hormones. "But from the few videos I've seen, even the dancers who _do_ wear provocative clothing have decent choreography. I'm pretty sure people will pay attention to your talent, _not_ your body when you perform three weeks from now."

Sitting down again, Jun stared directly into Joe's dark eyes. She blinked a couple of times and said, "The video I have to do is Christina Aguilera's 'Dirrty'."

"Oh…" Joe nodded, finally understanding. He didn't watch videos, but even he has seen the scandalous video that was surrounded by a lot of controversy. The dancers were dancing in skimpy, barely-there outfits, and stilettos. There were sexy showers scenes, and a _lot_ of gyrating! He closed his eyes and imagined Jun with heavy makeup, bleached-blonde hair, a bikini top, and a skirt that barely covered her ass showcasing provocative moves, and he nearly choked. His perverted thoughts were only proving one thing: Jun's right. He could barely concentrate on what he wanted to say next, because his imagination branded the image of her in his brain.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Joe finally spoke, after concentrating hard to rid himself of his erection. "It's too late to turn back now. And if you give up, then you're only proving Marron's right."

"I know." Jun closed her eyes and sighed. She leaned against the bench and inhaled the cool, evening air. "Even if I wanna do the video, I _still_ couldn't do it! I've never worn a pair of heels in my life; let alone _danced _in them! I'll go onstage and make a complete ass of myself. I don't know what to do." She looked down; again to avoid Joe's stare.

"Have you talked to Sora or Mimi about this?" he asked her.

Jun shook her head "no". "You're the only one who knows…besides my dancers. I didn't tell them, though. They just know me well."

He didn't understand why, but Joe felt elated knowing that he was the only one Jun confided in about her problem. "I think you should talk to the girls about this. I'm sure they can help you get over your insecurities. You know we'll support you, and your dancers will support you, also."

"Hmm…" Jun sighed and stretched her arms over her head. She leaned over to her right, and rested her head in Joe's lap. "I know you guys will have my back." She softly purred when she felt Joe's fingers stroke her hair.

"And I'm glad you realize that." He said. "You shouldn't feel insecure about yourself. I'm positive you'll find the confidence to perform next month, and I'm also positive you'll win."

"Thanks, Joe," she smiled and closed her eyes. "You know, you and I are a lot alike; whether you believe it or not."

"How? Why do you say that?" Joe asked, his fingers never leaving her hair.

"Because silly," she chuckled. "You and I, we used to get picked on and teased a lot during our youth; now look at us…"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is," Jun finally opened her eyes and looked up at Joe. "We went from being completely disliked by our peers, to being popular and well-respected. Let's face it, we both look good, and everyone knows it."

"You think I look good?" A sly smile crept against his face.

Jun scoffed at Joe's question. "Me, along with every other female at Odaiba High! I remember when you used to wear those thick glasses, and that short, spiky haircut. And now, you let your hair grow longer, you traded those glasses for some smaller frames, and your voice has gotten deeper. You no longer have that high-pitched voice, anymore."

Joe felt a warm blush tinge his cheeks. Laughing softly, he said, "Yeah, its called puberty. It happens to everyone."

"Tell me about it." She rolled her eyes. "Now I have breasts and booty for days!"

Nodding in agreement, Joe said, "Yeah, you do."

"Joe!" Jun cried, playfully punching him in the chest. "I'll expect Tai or Matt to say something like that, but I thought you were one of the good ones!"

"I am," he laughed, running his free hand through his hair. "But I am a man, and I've noticed you've changed…"

"Physically?" Jun raised a brow.

"Personally, too. I like the change in you, Jun." he told her.

Jun grabbed his hand from her hair, and placed it on her hips. She laughed when Joe began to blush, again. "Ditto." Lifting her wrist, she checked the time on her watch. "It's nine fifty-five. We should get going so we can meet the others."

"You're right." He agreed.

Jun stood up, along with Joe and she closed her hand around his. They began to walk with Joe behind her. Joe suddenly tripped over his foot, causing his hand to gently brush against her bottom.

Jun turned around and shot Joe a venomous glare.

"It was in accident, I swear!" he cried, holding up both of his hands, surrendering.

Jun's frown soon became a smile. She reached for Joe's hand again, and placed it inside the back pocket of her jeans.

Joe gave her a look of surprise. "W…What are you doing?" He made no attempt to remove his hand, but he did wonder if Jun was suddenly going insane.

At that moment, the fireworks began to explode in an assortment of colors, illuminating the dark sky. "Beautiful…" he heard her whisper. She instantly thought about Sora, and hoped that Mimi's plan was working at this time.

"Yeah…" Joe breathed, never looking into the sky; only at her.

Not replying, Jun wrapped her arms around Joe's torso, relishing in his body warmth. She snuggled against him and whispered, "If you tell anyone I'm letting you feel me up, I'll kill you."

"Understood."

- - - - -

_I can't believe Matt actually kissed me!_ Mimi thought as she, Izzy, and the guy that was currently invading her thoughts sat down and ate their food. _And I can't believe that I actually kissed him back, sort of. His lips felt…nice… _

Mimi took the time to study Matt's profile while he ate. _I hate to admit this, but he sure is handsome. When did that happen? He allowed his hair to grow longer, and he's extremely popular. I suppose he can't help it, being in a band and all. Speaking of which, where did the talent come from? I remember when we were kids he used to play his harmonica… Now he's traded it in for a guitar._

Taking a sip of her fruit punch, Mimi nearly choked when Matt's blue gaze settled on her. Blushing profusely, she quickly gathered her composure, and looked away.

Shrugging nonchalantly, Matt continued to eat his meal.

_W…What…!_ Mimi thought angrily_. Here I am, sitting here thinking about how good it felt to be kissed by him, and he's not even paying attention to me! Well, I'll show him! _Mimi stuffed a few pieces of funnel cake into her mouth. _I have a boyfriend, anyway! And besides, he wants_ me _I don't want _him

"I think we better get going you guys." Izzy spoke. Mimi was thankful for the interruption of her thoughts. He checked his watch and said, "It's nine fifty-three. We have to meet the others at the entrance."

"You're right," Matt told him. He gulped down the rest of his soft drink, and stood. He gathered his trash, and Izzy, and Mimi followed suit. "Let's go."

Everyone dumped their trash in the bin, and followed Matt. Mimi walked behind him, frowning from frustration. _He kissed me, and he doesn't even care! Not one guy who has ever had the privilege to kiss me has ever reacted that way! Forget Matt! What does he know, anyway? While he's going to fantasize about me tonight, I'm going to speak with Michael, _my _boyfriend! Why do I have to constantly remind myself I'm in a relationship whenever I think about Matt?_

Just then the fireworks colored the night sky in different neon lights. Mimi looked up and immediately thought of Sora. "I hope everything's okay…"

- - - - -

"Sora?" Tai reached a shaky hand over to his friend. The two of them walked, heading towards the entrance to meet their friends. At that moment, Tai felt like the biggest jerk on Earth. He just told the girl he has loved all of his life, the same girl who finally confessed her love to him that they can't be together.

"Sora, please don't cry…"

"Don't, Tai," she sobbed, blocking his hand from touching her. "I don't need your pity." She stopped and removed his jacket from around her shoulders. "And I don't need this, here." She handed him his jacket, and almost regretted it. The cool, early fall air instantly engulfed her warm skin. She didn't care, at this point; she didn't want anything to do with Tai. He's proven he didn't want her, so what was the point?

Tai reluctantly accepted his jacket. "Please don't cry, Sora. You have to understand that…" Tai never had the chance to finish his sentence, because Yuri appeared at that exact moment. _Oh, no, not now_, he thought angrily.

"Taichi!" she called out to him. "Taichi, I'm over here!" Yuri jogged over to where Tai and Sora were walking. "Hey, you," she said to him, slightly panting.

"Um, hi Yuri," Tai nervously ran his hand through his hair.

"Sorry I haven't been able to call you." She breathed, placing a hand on her voluptuous chest to catch her breath. "College life, y'know? It keeps me extremely busy."

Sora looked at the two of them, rolled her eyes, and stormed away.

"Sora!" Tai called out to her retreating form. "Sora, wait! Sora…!" He tried to run after her, but Yuri grabbed his arm.

"Taichi, what's going on? Why are you ignoring me?" she asked him. "And who's that girl?"

"She's…" Tai sighed and looked down at the pavement. "No one…"

"Oh," Yuri shrugged, not really caring and pulled Tai in a hug. Releasing him, she looked into his eyes and smiled. "The fireworks were really pretty; didn't you think so, Taichi?"

Tai squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't need a reminder of the fireworks show. It'll only remind him how he broke Sora's heart. _Speaking of Sora…_

"I'm sorry, Yuri," he told her, breaking their eye contact. "But I have to go. My friends and I came here tonight. I told them I'll meet them at the fair's entrance at ten o' clock." Checking his watch, Tai cried out, "Holy shit! It's ten-sixteen! Yuri, I have to go, _now!_"

"But, Taichi…" Yuri grabbed him, again and spoke. "I was hoping to have some _company _tonight… If you know what I mean." She winked and giggled, causing Tai to blush.

Tai thought the situation over carefully. It _has been a while, but…I _can't. _I have to make sure Sora's alright._ "I'm sorry, Yuri. Now's not a good time."

"Then when _is_ a good time for you?" she holder, her face turning red from anger. "I wanted you that night at the club, but I couldn't have you, and I can't have you now! I'll tell you what, Taichi." Yuri folded her arms over her ample bosom, and said, "When you find the time to fit me into your buys schedule, call me. You know the number." She released her hold and walked away.

Tai stared at her retreating form, and whispered, "Bye, Yuri."

- - - - -

When Tai finally reached his group of friends, they all stared at him with frowns on their faces. Everyone except Sora, who was nowhere to be found. "Where's Sora?" he asked them.

"She's waiting for us in my car." Joe told him. "What happened tonight? She looked pretty upset."

Tai ignored Joe and headed towards the fair's exit. "I have to go talk to her!" he cried.

"I think you've done enough for tonight, Romeo." Matt grabbed Tai's shoulder, preventing him from moving further. "Come on, let's go home."

"Joe, is it okay if I ride with you tonight?" Mimi asked him. After the stunt Matt pulled, Mimi didn't want to be anywhere near him.

Joe looked over towards Matt, who simply shrugged in return. "Sure, Mimi," he said, looking at her.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Jun asked everyone. "Let's go!"

- - - - -

"I had a really great time tonight." Jun told Joe, as they walked towards her apartment door. Joe dropped off Sora and Mimi, and after dropping off Jun, he decided to walk her to her door.

"Me too, despite Sora's confession." Joe shook his head, feeling sorry about their friend. The entire car ride was filled with Sora confessing to them everything that happened that evening. Mimi sat in the backseat trying to console her friend.

"Speaking of which, remind me to kick Tai's ass when we go back to school on Monday." Jun growled out. "All of our hard work…gone down the drain."

"I think this is something we have to let them resolve." Joe said. "I wouldn't get in it if I were you."

Jun shook her head and sighed. "But Sora's my friend…"

"And so is Tai," Joe quickly replied. "And it wouldn't be fair to choose sides."

Nodding, Jun agreed. "You're right." They stopped walking when they approached Jun's apartment door. "This is it." She leaned her back against the door, and said, "Goodnight, Joe."

"Goodnight, Jun." Joe stuffed his hands inside the pockets of his slacks. He stared to walk away, but Jun grabbed him. He felt himself being spun around, and before he knew it, his body was pressed against Jun's, and her lips were covering his.

Joe felt Jun's arms wrap around his neck, and her lips crushed against his. _This is wrong_, he told himself. _We shouldn't be doing this. Nothing good can come out of this._ He tried his best to think rationally, but soon his arms encircled her waist, pushing her closer against him. Breast to chest, pelvis to pelvis. He massaged his lips with hers, deepening their kiss.

Jun grabbed his face, and gave Joe's lips a few nibbles. She kissed him once more, and released him. "You might wanna wipe your glasses," she giggled. "They're foggy."

Joe never replied. He simply stood there and watched, through his foggy glasses, Jun retrieve her key from her pocket. She unlocked her door and entered, never giving him a backwards glance.

- - - - -

The Dream Team met inside of Mimi's bedroom, each girl taking their original place on Mimi's bed as before. Both Sora and Mimi looked expectantly at Jun, waiting for her to speak.

"Well," Jun began but quickly stole a glance at Sora. Her eyes were a little swollen, but overall, she seemed better than last night.

Sora rolled her eyes and sighed. "Will you guys stop staring at me? I'm fine! Yes it hurt, but it's not the end of the world! I'll be okay."

"We're just worried about you, Sora; that's all." Mimi whispered.

"I'll be fine," she assured them. "C'mon, Jun. Tell us why you wanted us over here."

"It…it's about the dance competition…" Jun told them. She rested her chin in the palm of her hand and continued. She told them about all of her insecurities involving the video she has to do. "I don't think I have the confidence." Jun admitted, looking down.

"Your problem is…" Mimi spoke. "You need to be comfortable with being sexy."

Jun raised a brow at her, completely confused. "Come again?"

"A lot of people mistake sexy for sleazy. There's a difference between the two. Sexy is how you appeal to the opposite sex. Heck, even women know when another woman is _sexy_. Sexy itself is nothing more than confidence. It's all about how you carry yourself. A woman can be just as sexy wearing heels, as she can wearing sneakers."

Mimi rose from her spot on the bed. She looked down at Jun, and said, "Stand up."

Shrugging, Jun also rose from the bed. She heard Mimi say, "Take off your clothes."

"_WHAT?_" Jun hollered, looking at Mimi like she was crazy. She supposed Mimi was, because Mimi was removing her pajamas.

"I need you to strip down to your underwear." Mimi told her.

"I'm not doing that!" Jun squealed, her face instantly becoming red.

"If you can't strip down to her underwear in front of your friends, then you'll never be able to perform in front of strangers in the competition."

Mimi stood before Jun in her bra and panties. "See? Nothing to it." She gave her bottom a little shimmy, causing both Jun and Sora to laugh.

"She's right, y'know?" Sora said from her position on the bed.

"Alright." Jun sighed, finally giving in. She removed her shoes, jeans, and shirt until she was down to her undergarments. Looking at her friend, she asked, "Now what?"

"Now we dance!" Mimi giggled. "Stand over here." She reached for Jun's hand and moved her towards her full-length mirror. Mimi walked to her CD collection and removed Christina Aguilera's _Stripped_ from its case. She placed the disk inside of her CD play and played track number 16, "Dirrty."

"I don't know how to dance, so don't laugh at me." She told her friends.

Mimi began to mover her body off-beat to the song. Jun shook her head and pushed Mimi away from the mirror. "Move. Let a professional handle this."

Jun began to demonstrate some of the moves from the video. Both Sora and Mimi stared at her in awe. Never once did Jun blush, or feel embarrassed about what she was doing. Jun continued to dance until the music stopped.

She turned to stare at Mimi, who paused her CD that was currently playing. "Why did you do that?"

"You never told us you actually knew Christina's dance moves!" Mimi exclaimed, still recovering from watching Jun emulate Christina's moves.

Jun rolled her eyes and snorted. "Well of _course_ I know the moves! The choreography isn't the problem; everything else is!"

Mimi walked over towards her friend, and placed her hands on Jun's shoulders. She turned Jun's body towards the mirror and forced her to look at herself.

"It's okay to feel insecure about yourself. It's completely natural." Mimi told her. "But it's about overcoming that insecurity. See, look?"

Mimi stood next to Jun and cupped her small breasts. "I'm an A cup. I'm pretty small in the chest area, but you…you seem to have enough to donate!"

Jun laughed as Mimi continued.

"But I'm okay with that. I don't let my small frame get me down. It doesn't stop me from wearing the clothes I wear, nor does it prevent me from feeling sexy. I'm comfortable in my skin."

"I understand what you're saying." Jun said. "But dancing in front of my friends in my underwear is different than dancing onstage half-naked in front of strangers."

"Well if that's the case, when you perform onstage, pretend you're in my room with me and Sora." Mimi stopped the CD and handed it to Jun. "I want you to borrow this CD, along with this DVD." She skimmed through her DVD collection and found what she was looking for.

Jun accepted the items and looked at the DVD. "_Dirty Dancing_?"

"It'll help your case." Mimi told her. "Trust me."

"Hey!" Sora yelled, joining in on the conversation. "Didn't you also mention that you needed help dancing in heels?"

Before Jun could reply, Mimi rummaged through her closet and found a pair of heels. "Take these, too. I want you and your dancers to practice everyday. You're going to recreate the video, and you're going to win!"

"Alright, alright! Jeez!" Jun rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious, Jun." Mimi frowned. "I want you to do your best."

Smiling with gratitude, Jun said, "I know. Thanks, Mimi."

"You're welcome."

"Hey," Sora cried, standing up from the bed. She removed her clothes until she, too, was in her bra and panties. "Turn the music back on!"

The girls danced around Mimi's room, forgetting their problems for the moment. Sora didn't think about her situation with Tai; Jun didn't think about the competition; and Mimi's thoughts weren't focused on Matt. Together they danced and joked until their bodies were tired and sore.

- - - - -

"I know you had something to do with Sora being upset last night." Matt hollered at his friend. He, along with Joe, Izzy, and a disgruntled Tai, all sat together in Tai's living room. Matt called Izzy and Joe and told them to meet him at Tai's place to discuss last night's events. They showed up unannounced because Matt didn't want Tai to know they were coming. He was afraid Tai would try to avoid him if he did. So with him and his friends showing up at Tai's place unannounced, it prevented his bushy-haired friend from making up excuses to not see them.

"Dammit, Tai!" he screamed. "Tell us what happened last night!"

Matt, along with everyone else knew Sora harbored feelings for Tai. Unfortunately Matt feared the worst case scenario for his ex-girlfriend. Sora was supposed to be exuberant about being with Tai. But instead she ran straight into Mimi's arms and cried. He figured if anyone was going to give Sora the love she deserved, then Tai would be that person. But obviously, he guessed wrong.

Tai sat silently against a far wall in his living room. He folded his hands in his lap and closed his eyes. Deciding he kept his friends in suspense long enough, he spoke. Tai told his friends everything that happened when he and Sora were riding the Ferris wheel.

"And…and now she won't talk to me." Tai finished, blinking away unshed tears. "It didn't help the situation; Yuri showed up. It made things even worse. I just…I want to _talk_ to her. I didn't mean to hurt her feelings." Tai closed his eyes to avoid the intense stares of his friends.

"I…I don't understand you…" Izzy finally spoke after an uncomfortable moment silence. "You've been in love with Sora since…_forever_. And when you finally had the chance to be with her, you…"

"…tuned her down…?" Joe completed Izzy's sentence with his question. Before Joe had the chance to elaborate, Matt quickly interrupted.

"You broke her heart, Tai." Matt's voice was dangerously low. His blue eyes darkened with anger. He scooted over to Tai, wanting to be within his reach so he could hit him if needed be. "You of _all_ people broke Sora's heart. Why? Why did you do it?"

"I didn't mean to," Tai whispered to himself. If it wasn't for the living room being completely quiet, his friends would've never heard him.

"You didn't _mean_ to?" Matt asked, his voice rising a few octaves. "Sora's a great person! She fucking admitted to you she loves you, and you tell me you broke her heart, but you didn't _mean_ to?" Matt rose to his feet and balled his fists. "Why I oughta…"

Tai quickly rose to his feet as well. He looked at his friend in his murderous blue gaze head on, and yelled, "You don't understand! How can I be with Sora when she was with my best friend? _My-fucking-best-friend?_ Did either of you consider my feelings at the time? No! I don't know what the two of you shared together! You keep accusing me of breaking Sora's heart, but what about when the two of you broke _my_ heart?

"Now I know I can' help it that Sora developed feelings for you; but _you_, my so-called _best friend_ dated her! You of all people _knew_ how I felt about her! I remembered when I would tell you _everything_ about her. You _knew_ I loved her, but I guess none of that mattered to you; you got the girl. And I felt betrayed by my best friend. I didn't cry about it. It took it like a man, and moved on, but it still hurt."

Matt stared at Tai with wide eyes, and his jaw on the ground. He never knew his relationship with Sora affected Tai that much.

"How do I know if we were to get together, that she won't be thinking about you?" Tai continued. "Sora follows her heart, she always had. First her heart led her to you, and now me. Who's to say it won't lead back to you, again?"

"Tai, I…" Matt began, but suddenly he felt his body it the Yagami's carpeted floor.

Tai's arms were outstretched from pushing Matt on the floor. "Leave me alone; just leave me the _hell_ alone! You wanted the truth, so I gave it to you!" He quickly stormed out of the living room, and slammed his bedroom door.

Matt sat on the floor, completely stupefied. Tai _just confessed to me why he turned Sora down. I had no idea… But he never said he _didn't _love her. Maybe there's hope after all…_

"Matt, are you okay?" Izzy reached his hand out to his friend, but Matt waved it away.

"I'm fine." He assured Izzy. "I have to talk to Tai!"

"I think it's best if he's alone right now." Joe placed a hand on Matt's shoulder. "Give Tai some time to think this out. He needs his space right now."

"But he needs to understand…" Matt tried to explain, but Joe wouldn't let him.

Standing, Joe offered Matt his hand and helped him up. "C'mon, let's go home. You can speak to Tai later."

"Joe's right, Matt." Izzy stood up with the others. "Tai needs his space. Give him some time, he'll come around."

"But…" Matt tried to reason with his friends, but Izzy cut him off.

"Besides, you know how stubborn Tai can be." Izzy shrugged and grinned, trying to add humor to the situation.

"Alright." Matt sighed and headed towards the front door. "But I'm determined to talk to him…_soon_."

"We know. Izzy replied.

Remaining completely silent, Kari heard the entire situation unfold her bedroom door. She quietly ducked her head back inside of her bedroom.

- - - - -

Later that evening, Matt sat on the edge of Tai's bed. He was completely surprised Tai even called him over to talk. Of course he was more than willing to comply.

"I'm sorry," his best friend apologized. "I'm sorry for pushing you earlier today."

"Don't mention it." Matt dismissed Tai's apology. "I deserved it. I…I didn't know our relationship affected you so much. I should've considered your feelings, but I didn't."

"I overreacted," Tai said from his position on his bed, against the headboard. "I should've explained things a little bit more calmly."

"I wanted to tell you my side of the story." Matt looked Tai squarely in his brown eyes, and continued. "Both Sora and I knew you lover her, but I guess over time, I developed feelings for her, too. I was afraid to tell you; I didn't want to upset you."

When Tai never replied, Matt took it as in invitation to continue.

"I fell in love with Sora's free, loving spirit. Plus Sora wasn't like the other girls who I knew. She wasn't enamored by the fact that I was a member of The Wolves. But the relationship was doomed from the start. I couldn't be the man Sora needed. I devoted more of my time with my band than her. And if I wasn't with my band, then I was alone. So eventually, we split." Matt stopped and stole a glimpse at Tai. He remained quiet, waiting for Matt to go on.

"Then I found out Sora returned your feelings, somehow I _knew_ it was…right. You need to talk to her."

"But what if…" Tai started to say, but was cut off by Matt.

"You don't have to worry about Sora developing feelings for me, again." Matt gave Tai a gentle smirk. "Sora's loved you…probably for as long as you loved her. You two were meant to be together, and everyone knows it."

Tai looked down at his bedspread and shrugged. "Thanks, Matt. I guess I needed to hear that. Now I wonder will Sora speak to me. I really fucked up, huh?"

"Yes you did." A voice agreed with Tai. Both young men turned in the direction of the voice. They saw Kari standing in the doorway, her arms folded, and a frown on her face.

"You know, Tai," Kari entered his room without permission. She sat on his bed, and stared into her brother's eyes. "I always knew you were a jerk, but this takes the cake. I understand you're feeling a bit insecure about Sora, but I would never mistake you for being a wuss. Since when did my big brother become afraid of _anything_; especially when it comes to true love?"

Kari shook her head and sighed. "You need to get off your lazy rear end, call Sora, and _beg_ her for her forgiveness. And if Sora's love is true, which I'm sure it is, then she'll forgive you, and you two can be happy together."

Standing from Tai's bed, Kari shook her head and glared at her brother. "Jeez, why are big brothers such idiots?"

Both Matt and Tai watched Kari exited the room, completely speechless. Tai was the first to recover. He began to laugh at what just happened.

"Who knew I would get a burst of confidence from Kari?"

"Well," Matt smirked. "Now you know what you have to do; so do it."

Tai stared at his cell phone resting on his nightstand. "I plan to, but I want to do it in person. I'll give her the weekend to think things through."

Matt looked at his best friend, and said, "Hey, Tai? Let's make a promise… Let's not let a girl come between us, _ever_."

Tai slapped his hand against his friend's. "Deal."

- - - - -

"And one, and two, and three, and four…" the cheerleading coach started the count a new routine for Odaiba High's varsity cheerleading squad to learn. "And five, and six, and seven, and eight…"

Mimi had a difficult time concentrating. She was at her Monday afternoon cheerleading practice, but her mind was elsewhere. As hard as she tried not to think about it, she couldn't get over the fact that Matt kissed her. And unlike she promised herself, she never did call Michael that night; or any other night.

She wanted to talk to Matt about the kiss, but every time she developed the nerve, Matt would go elsewhere saying he had something to do. If Mimi didn't know any better, she'd swear Matt was avoiding her! _I knew Sora and Jun were playing games with me_, she thought. So_…how does that explain the kiss?_

"Tachikawa!" her coach yelled at her.

"Yes, Coach Mitsuko?" Mimi squeaked.

"You need to keep up with the rest of the girls! You're missing the counts." A long, brown haired woman who looked to be in her mid-thirties told her.

"I'm sorry, Coach." Mimi blushed, feeling embarrassed.

"You were chosen to be on this team for a reason." Mitsuko continued. "I know you have the talent, Tachikawa. All you have to do is apply yourself."

Mimi sighed. "Yes, Coach."

Mitsuko clapped her hands and announced that practice was over for the day. The girls rushed to the locker rooms to change out of their sweaty clothes.

Mimi slowly peeled off her sweater and bloomers, thinking about Matt, _again. He agreed to pick me up after practice today. I hope he's not late_. She stepped into her designer slacks and blouse, and slipped her feet into her pumps. Mimi threw all of her dirty clothes into her gym bag, lifted the bag on her shoulder, and exited the locker room.

_He told me to meet him at the school's entrance. Please let him be here, I really need to talk to him_. Mimi exited the school building, and she saw Matt resting comfortably against his father's car in the student parking lot. _He looks so cute, standing there with his arms folded, like he doesn't have a care in the world._

Another girl with long, thick, dark hair stood next to him. Mimi noticed they were having a deep conversation, but she didn't pay it any mind. _She's probably just another groupie_, she thought. But _I am glad to finally have my chance to talk to Matt alone_.

Walking over to his father's vehicle, Mimi waved at her friend. "Hi, Matt! I'm glad you made it. I was worried; I thought you might've stood me up." She caught up to the two of them and panted, trying to catch her breath.

"Um, well Mimi," Matt began as he nervously ran a hand through his hair, avoiding her hopeful brown eyes. "There's been a change of plans."

"What do you mean 'change of plans'?" Mimi frowned at the blue-eyed blonde.

"Well, I sorta promised a friend that I'll take her out to eat…"

"_Excuse me?_" Mimi felt her face become warm, due to the increasing anger rising within her.

"Mimi, I would like to introduce you to my friend, Higurashi Kagome." Matt motioned his hands in Kagome's direction.

Mimi turned and stared at the girl, killing her on contact with her brown gaze.

"Kagome, meet Tachikawa Mimi."

"Hello, Mimi." Kagome bowed, greeting her. She never noticed Mimi's current death glare. Mimi did not return the gesture. "You're on the varsity cheerleading team with me. You're really good. I hope we can become good friends."

Mimi directed her gaze back to Matt. "Just how am I supposed to get home?" she asked, ignoring Kagome.

Matt shrugged, not really caring at the moment. "I'm pretty sure you can call one of our friends, they'll come pick you up. Kagome and I are going to be out pretty late. Sorry, I couldn't drop you off." Turning towards Kagome, he asked, "Are you ready to go?"

"Mmm, hmm," Kagome nodded. Matt opened the passenger's door for her, and Mimi watched Kagome enter the vehicle. Kagome rolled down the window and waved at Mimi.

"Bye, Mimi! I'll see you at practice tomorrow afternoon!"

Matt simply gave Mimi a "peace" sign, without glancing at her. She watched Matt enter the driver's side, start the engine, and speed away.

Mimi stood cemented in the same spot long after they left wondering one thing:

_What in the _hell_ just happened here?_


	7. Realization: Edited

**I Want U** Chapter 7: Realization

Sora has done a good job avoiding Tai for the entire school day. She skipped their lunch period, and volunteered at the school's library whenever they had to share the same class. Unfortunately she received Tai's text message on her phone, telling her to meet him at Odaiba Elementary playground. She ignored all of his calls and text messages up until this point. Why she decided to agree with his request, she'll never understand. But somehow, Sora found herself walking out of the school that Monday afternoon, and walking towards Odaiba Elementary.

Sora sat herself on top of the monkey bars, waiting for Tai. _Where is he?_ She checked her watch and looked around the playground. _I'm actually willing to talk to him, but he isn't even here! Darn that Tai!_

"Sorry, Sora," a voice yelled at her. She saw Tai running towards her, gasping for breath. "I parked my car in the lot, and before I knew it, I was chased by a bunch of first graders!" He stopped and hunched his shoulders, heaving heavily.

"Damn, kids!" he continued. "Apparently they remember I was the one who was responsible for the water balloon incident. And they're determined to get revenge."

Sora smiled in spite of herself. She remembered what Tai was talking about. During summer, both Tai and Matt were at the beach along with her, and they created this huge water balloon fight. Well, it wasn't actually a fight; they were throwing the balloons at the tourists, and before they got caught, they blamed it on a group of kids. The kids were scolded something terrible by their parents.

"I remember…" Sora smiled.

"I'm glad to see you're smiling." Tai admitted honestly.

Sora quickly cleared her throat, and frowned again. "Why did you want to meet me here, Tai? If I recall correctly, you didn't want anything to do with me. As a matter of act, you didn't _want_ me."

"That's not fair, Sora!" Tai defended himself. "Give me a chance to explain…"

"Why should I?" Sora screamed at him. "I told you I loved you, and you…you…" As much as she wanted to prevent the tears from falling, they began to slide down her cheeks. Tai stepped closer to her, and risked touching her face. He silently thanked God that she didn't move away from him.

Wiping her tears, he said, "Sora, I _do_ love you. I always have; I was…" he chuckled nervously, and looked away for a brief moment. Settling his eyes on hers once more, he continued. "Dare I say, _scared?_ I wasn't sure if you really meant what you said, or not. Then I began to feel insecure…"

"Scared? Insecure?" Sora shook her head in confusion. "But you're Yagami Taichi, Mr. Courageous himself. You don't get scared or insecure about _anything_."

"Well," Tai half-chuckled, half-sighed. "When it came to you, I did. Then I began to think about your previous relationship with Matt, and… I guess I…needed an excuse to be upset about it."

Sora slowly nodded, finally understanding. "I see. So what you change your mind all of a sudden?"

Tai gave Sora the famous Yagami smile, ran a hand though his unkempt hair, and said, "Let's just say that Kari gave me a boost of confidence."

"Kari?" Sora raised a quizzical brow.

"It's a long story," Tai shook his head. He looked Sora in her dark eyes, and said, "I know I messed up, and now I'm asking for another chance."

Sora flipped herself upside down on the monkey bars, her long, brown ponytail hanging low from gravity. She blinked at him, and said, "Why should I? I was hurt; you hurt me, Tai. And I'm not sure, if…"

Tai grabbed the back of Sora's head, and placed his lips against hers. Sora stared at him with wide eyes, but she didn't make an attempt to move. Soon, she closed her eyes, and kissed with back with all of the passion and love she felt for him.

Tai trailed gentle kisses form the corner of her mouth, to her cheeks. He cupped her hand and released his lips from hers. Opening his eyes, he asked, "Now are you sure?"

Sora blinked her eyes opened, and breathed, "Shut up and kiss me, stupid Tai."

He was more than willing to oblige. "Before I do that," he told her. "Let me help you down. I know your blood's rushing to your brain right now."

Giggling, Sora replied, "Yeah, you're right." She swung herself right-side up, and took Tai's hand to help her get down from the monkey bars. "Now," she said, wrapping her arms around Tai's neck. "Where were we?"

"Hmm…" Tai placed his finger on his chin and pretended to think the situation over. "I believe we were just about…._here_." He closed his mouth over hers, again.

"More," she whispered against his lips. "I want more, Tai…" Sora's tongue traced his lips, and Tai parted them, allowing Sora entry.

"Mmm…" she moaned into his mouth.

Wrapping her arms possessively around her waist, Tai pushed himself deeper into her mouth. For several moments he massaged his lips into hers, creating a nice, slow, steady rhythm.

He removed himself from her lips several moments late, and trailed butterfly kisses along her cheeks, throat, and chin. Using the tip of his tongue, Tai traced it towards her ear. He gently blew his warm breath into it, and whispered, "Sora, I do love you. And I want to show you just how much I love you…. I wanna make love to you, Sora. Today. I don't wanna wait."

Sora's eyes immediately flew opened. She searched Tai's face, hoping that he'll laugh and say this was a joke. But it never happened. Tai's facial expression proved that he was serious…_very_ serious.

"I…I…don't know what to say…" Sora whispered, looking down at her sneakers. She isn't a virgin, true enough, but she hasn't been with anyone since she and Matt ended their relationship a year ago. Matt was her first and only person she's ever been with, so she really isn't experienced.

Tai on the other hand was involved with a nineteen-year-old college student for who knows how long. _I'm pretty sure she has _way _more experience than me._ Sora thought. _What if I'm not good enough? I'll look like a complete fool._

"I'm sorry," Tai kissed the top of Sora's hair, inhaled her sweet, natural scent, and held her tighter. "I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, but its how I feel."

"Don't apologize." Sora whispered, finally looking at him. "It's not that I don't want to…it's just…" Sora tore her gaze away from him, but Tai held her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Just what?" he wondered, his brown, curious eyes staring straight into hers.

"What if…" Sora's eyes started to glisten, but she blinked away unshed tears. "You and that girl…she's…what if I…don't compare to her? I'm not really experienced…"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you." Tai kissed the top of her hair, again. "If you'll let me."

Sora gave him a weak smile. "I trust you, Tai."

He lifted her chin and kissed her deeply, again. "That's all I needed to hear. C'mon, let's go home." He grabbed her hand and led her away from the playground. Their moment would've ended sweetly, except for one thing…

"There he is!" a child's voice cried out. "And there's that girl, too! Let's get them!" An angry mob of first graders ran from around the school building, and began to chase after Tai and Sora.

Together they both laughed, running away hand-in-hand.

- - - - -

Jun and her dancers stood inside of Odaiba's local gym practicing for the competition. They all agreed to meet after school to get some much needed practice time in. The competition was less than three weeks away, and Jun wanted to make sure everyone was ready for the event.

Joe and Izzy also showed up for support. Everyone knew Mimi had cheerleading practice, Sora and Tai wanted to discuss Friday night's events, and Matt was supposed to pick up Mimi after school until Mimi's practice was over with. That's why only Joe and Izzy came.

Jun didn't seem disappointed about it. "Less people equal more concentration. Hey, Bobby?" she called out to her dancer while she slipped into Mimi's heels. "Put the CD in!"

Bobby strolled over towards the stereo and placed the CD inside. He paused the track, and quickly got into position, along with the others.

"Izzy?" Jun yelled at her friend. "Will you be a sweetheart and play the CD for us?"

Izzy shrugged. "Sure." He stood from his position from the bleachers and walked towards the stereo, and pressed play. Soon the gym was filled with the thick, heavy bass of Christina Aguilera's "Dirrty."

Jun took a few deep breaths, and began to dance. She moved her torso, and gyrated her hips to the rhythm, catching the watchful eyes of Joe. She opened her eyes and noticed he was staring directly at her. Smirking, Jun felt she received the courage she needed to continue. _His eyes have darkened… Does he want me?_ She used the possible newfound information to concentrate harder.

Jun followed the moves along with her dancers precisely. Even with the heels on, she didn't have any difficulty. _Thank God I practiced over the weekend_. When it was time for the finale, Jun was supposed to jump and spin several times into the air, and land with her back on the floor, her arms lying on either side of her, and her knees pointing to the audience.

But something went wrong. Jun found herself on the floor, but she landed incorrectly, and banged her ankle against the gym's hardwood floor.

"_S…H…I…T…!_" she screamed from the pain her ankle caused her. Quickly grabbing her right ankle, Jun cradled it, and rocked back and forth to calm herself. "Ow, ow, ow…"

Joe and Izzy quickly rushed towards Jun, along with her dancers. They all crowded down surrounding her. Jun continued to clutched her ankle while rocking back and forth. "It hurts, it hurt…"

"Stay calm, Jun," Joe told her. "Give me your foot."

Jun placed her foot in Joe's lap. Her harsh breathing slowed a bit when Joe began to massage her ankle. _If I wasn't in so much pain, I would actually enjoy this._

"Izzy, call the paramedics!" Joe ordered the brunette. Turning to Bobby, he said, "I need a pack of ice, okay?"

"Right." Izzy and Bobby replied at the same time. They both headed in opposite directions to do as they were told.

Shaking her head at the idea, Jun said, "That's not necessary. I'll be fine."

"Joe's right," Jason told her. "You could seriously be hurt. You might wanna let a doctor check that out."

"No, it's…" Jun tried to protest, but Izzy was already on his cell phone with the operator. He told them the necessary information, and they assured him help was on the way.

"Sorry, Jun, but they're on their way." Izzy told her.

Jun released a stress-filled sigh, and leaned backwards into Jason's arms. "I do _not_ need this right now. This can't be good for the competition."

"Don't get all negative on us, yet." Mark told her. "Let's just wait until they get here."

"Fine." Jun folded her arms and snorted.

Bobby rushed back to where the others were, with a Ziploc bag of ice. "Here," he handed it to Joe, who placed it on Jun's ankle.

"Feel better?" he asked her.

Jun looked at him, and tried to hide the sudden blush tinting her cheeks. "A little."

- - - - -

Mimi angrily stormed inside of the school building, threw her gym bag down, and sat at a desk in an empty classroom. "The nerve of him!" she yelled to no one in particular. "The…the _nerve_ of him! How dare he leave me _here?_ Darn that Ishida!

Mimi pulled out her Sidekick III from her purse and hastily dialed Sora's number. It went straight to voicemail.

"No, not _now!_" she cried. "Sora please pick up…" She tried the number again, and again it went straight to voicemail.

"She's probably with Tai right now," Mimi muttered, finally remembering Sora told her Tai wanted to meet her this afternoon.

"And it'll be pointless to call Tai." Mimi took several deep breaths to keep her composure leveled. She searched through her contacts list and called Joe and Jun, each phone send her straight to voicemail.

"What's going _on?_" Mimi shouted, her hand clutching the mobile device dangerously. "I know Jun's practice is supposed to be over with by now. So what gives?"

She searched her contacts list, again and stumbled upon Matt's number. "Of course I should call him!" she told her phone. "He's the reason why I am stranded in the first place!"

She dialed Matt's number and impatiently waited as the lyrics of Linkin Park's "Easier to Run" began to play.

"Hmm…he has the ring-back tones feature." Mimi nodded to soft rock music. "I should've given Matt more credit." Soon the music stopped, and Matt's voice was heard.

"Yeah?"

"Ishida, you have a lot of nerve!" Mimi screamed into the receiver. "How dare you make plans when you told me you were going to pick me up, today? That's very rude of you! It's because of you I'm still at school, stranded!"

Matt released a large drop of sweat when he noticed the customers at the diner were looking at him strangely. Mimi's voice was heard throughout a great distance of the diner, causing several angry people to stare at him.

"Matt, what's wrong?" Kagome reached across their table and placed her hand on Matt's arm. "Is that Mimi?"

Matt placed his finger against his lips, silently telling Kagome to be quiet. "I'll handle this," he told her. "I'll be right back, okay?"

Not waiting for her to answer, Matt stood and exited the diner for some much needed privacy. Once he was a great distance from the building, he yelled into his phone, "Mimi, I told you I was sorry! What more do you want from me?"

"What I _want_," Mimi continued to scream into her phone. "No, what I _demand_ is for you to leave your '_date_', turn your car around, pick me up, and _drive me home!_"

Matt closed his eyes and slowly counted to ten. "Mimi," he hissed through clenched teeth. "I already told you what to do."

"I tried calling everyone, but no one's available." Mimi was nearly on the brink of tears, as she whined into her cell.

"Well neither am I."

Mimi heard the phone line go dead, and she hung up as well. "Matt…" she whispered with tears slowly sliding down her cheeks. "What is it that she has that I don't…?"

_Lo-ove, ne-ver knew what I was mis-sin…_

"_Oh shut up, already!_" she hollered, quickly pressing the button to ignore Michael's call.

- - - - -

"I'm glad it was only a sprain." Joe said when he drove Jun away from the hospital. "It could've been a lot worse."

"Well, it's going to take more than _that_ to get me down." Jun chuckled. "It just simply means that I have to practice harder."

"It's good you have a positive attitude about it." Izzy said from the backseat. "Most girls would've freaked out by now."

"I think I've already proven I'm not most girls." Jun heard a beeping noise coming form her gym bag. She bent down and grabbed it, opening it to retrieve her cell phone.

"Hmm… Mimi called me. I wondered what she wanted." Jun dialed Mimi's number and listened to the sounds of Mariah Carey's "Like That."

Before Jun could enjoy the music, she heard Mimi sob into the phone.

"Jun, please, please, _please_ come pick me up. I'm…I'm…" Mimi hiccupped and continued. "I'm still at school…(hiccup) I've been here for over two hours after practice…(hiccup) I just…(hiccup) wanna go…(hiccup) home…."

"What?" Jun cried, straightening herself in her seat. She looked out of the passenger's side window, noticing it was already dark outside. "What happened to Matt?"

"He…" Mimi hiccupped, again. "He ditched me so he could take out another girl…(hiccup) on a date…"

"_What…?_" Jun's voice reached a dangerous octave level. "Why would Matt do something like that?"

"I don't know!" Mimi's voice increased a few volumes. "Just…(hiccup) come get me, okay…?"

"We'll be right there." Jun disconnected the call, and told Joe to turn the car around.

"What happened?" Joe asked. Jun told him everything Mimi told her.

"That…that _bastard!_" Jun frowned and balled her fists. "That was completely uncalled for. It was disrespectful and rude!"

"We're wasting time." Joe turned the car around and headed in the direction of the school.

- - - - -

Izzy and Joe found Mimi sitting outside on a bench near the school's entrance. Jun remained in the car due to her ankle. After being told she could no longer wait inside of the class because the janitors were locking the school building, Mimi had no choice but to wait for her friends outside.

Her head was hanging low, with her hair covering her face. She looked up when they approached her, and gave them a weak smile.

Both Izzy and Joe gasped when they saw Mimi's face. Her eyes were bloodshot and swollen from crying, her skin was blotchy and pale. She gave a little shrug, and said, "I must look like hell…"

Izzy crotched in front of Mimi, and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm not dead," Mimi replied, sarcastically. She noticed the hurt expressions her friends wore, and immediately apologized. "I'm sorry, guys. It's been a stressful day."

"Yeah, I can imagine." Joe chuckled lightheartedly, trying to ease some of Mimi's tension.

"Come one," Izzy extended his hand to help Mimi up. "Let's get you home."

- - - - -

Mimi sat at her vanity later that evening in a white, silk robe brushing her hair after a long, hot bath, and began to think about todays past events. _Why would Matt kiss me, then suddenly act cold towards me? It doesn't make sense. And who's Kagome? She says she's on the cheerleading team with me, but I've never noticed her before. And how does she know Matt? None of this makes sense._

Before Mimi could think any further, Christina Milian's "Say I" began to play. _Well, at least it's not Michael calling_, Mimi thought while her phone rang. She picked up her phone from the vanity, not bothering to check the caller I.D., and answered.

"Tachikawa speaking."

"Hey, Princess," a male voice answered.

Mimi scowled at the voice. "I didn't give you permission to call me."

"Well," the voice chuckled. "I've always been a bit hard-headed. I have a tendency to do things without permission."

"What do you want, Matt?" Mimi barked into her phone. _Not me, obviously._ She wasn't in the mood to play games with the idiot blonde tonight. "Shouldn't you be talking to _Kagome_ at this time? Or did your little dinner date go sour?"

"I deserved that," Matt agreed. "And I called to apologize to you." He purposefully avoided mentioning Kagome.

Mimi pulled her phone away from her ear, and put it on speakerphone. She placed it on her vanity, again and continued to bush her hair. "I'm listening."

"Well, I was out of line, today. I should've told you I had other plans _before_ promising you I'll pick you up."

"Go on…"

"And…" Matt chuckled. "You're not going to make this easier for me, are you?"

"Who's Kagome?" she asked, ignoring his question.

"Well…" Matt hesitated for a bit, wondering how Mimi will take the information.

"A girlfriend?" Mimi asked, suddenly feeling a bit envious.

"No…not exactly…" Matt was thankful Mimi couldn't see his face shading tomato red. "She's a fan of mine, and I promised her I would…y'know…hang out with her for a little while."

"Does she like you?" Mimi couldn't understand why all of a sudden she felt the need to interrogate Matt. Any other time she would've cared less who was interested in him. And now she felt like she had to know. She slowly felt her anger towards him fading. _Why does it matter now? I was just mad at him ten seconds ago!_

"Yeah…she does…" Matt dragged out after a moment's hesitation.

"Do you like her?" Mimi held her breath and impatiently waited for him to answer. The few seconds that passed by felt like hours when Matt finally spoke, again.

Not wanting to cause any more trouble, Matt decided to be honest with her. "Yeah, I mean…I think she's cute…"

"I see." Mimi didn't gave Matt a chance to complete his sentence. Trying hard to swallow the bile of jealously rising in her throat, Mimi said, "Well Ishida, I hope you get what you want."

"Yeah, me too," Matt smiled into his receiver. "Thank, Princess."

"Don't mention it." Mimi disconnected the call before Matt had the chance to say anything else.

Setting her brush down, she stood and walked towards her full-length mirror. Removing her bathrobe, Mimi stared at her body, while the fabric pooled softly at her feet. She studied her lace-covered breasts and sighed. Although Mimi's proud of her body, at times she wished her chest was larger… This being one of those times.

"_What can I say, I like 'em big."_

She thought of Matt's words the day they all ate at Burger World.

Shaking her head, Mimi frowned at her reflection. "What am I thinking?" she asked herself. "Just because I don't have large breasts, I more than make up for it in other areas."

"_I think she's cute…"_

Mimi thought about what Matt said about Kagome.

"Drop dead gorgeous beats '_cute_' any day." Mimi stuck a super-model pose, and said, "Just you wait Ishida, I'll make you mine before this month is over with." She looked at her calendar, and it was marked September 3, 2001.

"Twenty-seven days is all I need. Kagome may have won this round, but I'll definitely win the war." Mimi raced towards her closet with a newfound determination to find something that'll catch Matt's eye the following school day.

- - - - -

On the outside Sora appeared cool, calm, and collected; but on the inside she was nervous wreck. She sat quietly as Tai drove them to their apartment complex.

She peeked over at Tai who appeared just as calm as she looked. He glanced in Sora's direction, making her heart jump. He gave her a little smile, and Sora smiled back.

_Today, we're going to make love_, she thought. _I'm actually going to make love with Tai_. Sora knew she could easily back out right now, but she _wanted_ to make love with Tai. It wasn't too soon for either of them. Sora knew deep down things couldn't have happened at a more perfect time. Both of them waited for the other to confess their love for the other, and Sora couldn't think of a more perfect way to express that love.

"You, okay?" Tai glanced at her, again and quickly directed his gaze back to the road.

"Mmm, hmm," she nodded. "I'll admit, I'm a bit nervous, though."

"I can understand." He agreed. "But I assure you, you have nothing to worry about."

Sora only blushed at his comment. "I know; I trust you, Tai."

"Thank you."

Tai parked his car in their apartment parking lot, and opened the door for Sora. She took his hand and they walked towards his apartment.

"Are you _absolutely_ sure about…this…?" He asked again. "We don't have to…y'know…"

"What do I have to do to prove to you that my intentions are sincere?" Sora asked him with wide, playful eyes.

"Well…" Tai scratched his head, and gave Sora his trademark grin.

"You hentai…" She grabbed the collar of Tai's shirt, and kissed him. Pulling away, she asked, "Is Kari home?"

"Nah," Tai replied. They approached his apartment door, and he unlocked it and allowed Sora to enter first. "She has an after school photography club meeting."

"I know your Dad's at work, but what about your Mom?" Sora placed her bag on the living room floor, next to Tai's.

"She's out with some friends." Tai reached for Sora's hand, again. He felt it trembling slightly, and he gave it a gentle, reassuring squeeze. He led her towards his room. Once they were inside, Sora closed his bedroom door, and leaned against it. She looked at Tai with pleading eyes, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Y'know," Tai began to advance towards his girlfriend. _I guess this makes it official_, he thought. _I never would've thought this day would ever come_.

"I always loved the color of your eyes." He told her.

"My eyes?" Sora self-consciously blinked several times. "You do?" Funny, she always hated the color of her eyes.

"Yeah…" he nodded. "Burnt sienna…that's the color I'll use to describe them. They're very pretty…"

Sora looked away and released a nervous chuckle. "You're just saying that."

"I'm serious!" Tai's brown eyes bore deeply into hers.

"Tai…I…" Sora closed her eyes and released a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"You're shaking." He stood directly in front of her. Reaching behind her, he locked his door. Tai grabbed Sora's chin and lifted her face to his. He placed his lips against hers, and whispered:

"Come on, let's go to bed."


	8. Keeping Secrets Revealed

**I Want U** Chapter 8: Keeping Secrets Revealed

Tai looked down at Sora's sleeping form. A wide smile spread across his handsome face. He couldn't believe that he and Sora actually…

Sora stirred in her sleep, and she blinked her eyes opened. Looking up at a smiling Tai, she returned his smile. "Hello…"

"Hi," he grinned. Looking away he said, "Forgive me for looking, but you're just so beautiful when you sleep."

Sora's smiled even brighter. "Thank you, Taichi…"

Sitting up in his bed, she lifted his comforter, used it to conceal her nude body, and rested her back against his pillows. She looked at him, and Tai suddenly felt a little nervous under her scrutiny.

She watched him walk over towards his dresser and opened a drawer to grab a pair of sweatpants. Slipping into them, he looked at her and asked, "Is something wrong? Do you regret what we just did?" He silently prayed that she didn't because he didn't.

Shaking her head, she replied, "No. I was just thinking. I'm still in awe that we just…y'know…" she felt her cheeks turning red from her blush.

Giving her his famous grin, he said, "Yeah, I know. It still boggles my mind, too." He sat at the foot of his bed and for a few silent moments, they just stared at each other. Shaking his head from to break their short spell, he asked, "Are you hungry? I could microwave us something to eat."

Nodding, Sora grinned, "I'd like that."

"Okay." He stood from his bed and unlocked his bedroom door. Turning around to look at her again, he joked, "Now you stay here. I don't want you going _anywhere_."

Laughing, Sora replied, "Believe me, I won't."

Exiting his room, Tai went to the kitchen and opened his refrigerator to search for something so they could snack on. After giving up because he couldn't find anything that suited his interest, he search the cabinets and finally decided on microwavable Spaghetti Os.

He warmed them up and returned to his room, not even bothering to close his door, again. He sat a bowl on his nightstand beside Sora, and he kept the other one in his hand. Sora looked at him as he sat on his bed again with humor shining in her bright eyes.

"Spaghetti Os, Tai?"

"Sorry," he chuckled at the poor choice of cuisine. "I can't cook worth shit. But I am a master microwave-r."

Shaking her head, Sora also chuckled. Before she ate her "meal", she said, "Stupid, Tai."

Neither of them heard the front door open and close. Nor did they hear the footsteps that was walking in the hallway. The figure stood in Tai's bedroom door's threshold, and said, "Hmm…I wonder what Mom's going to say when she get's here. Or better yet, Dad."

Both teens began to cough and sputter the tomato sauce out of their mouths at the voice. Sora quickly placed her bowl on the nightstand and covered herself completely with Tai's comforter.

Tai on the other hand dropped his bowl when he stood, and O-shaped noodles and bright red tomato sauce landed on the beige carpet. Some of the sauce spattered on his pants and his bare feet, but he didn't seem to notice. His eyes widened when he saw a smirking Kari, with her hands on her very satisfied hips, standing in his bedroom doorway.

She looked around her brother's room and noticed their clothes scattered carelessly around it. She blushed when she saw Sora's panties and her bra near the side of his bed on the floor. Looking away, she said, "You don't have to worry, I won't tell. But I hope you know you owe me big time, big brother."

"Fine, I owe you." Tai hissed at his worrisome little sister, who has the ability to show up at the _wrong_ times. "Now, can you please leave us so we can get dressed?"

"Sure." Kari shrugged. With her back facing him, she said, "Oh, and by the way, T.K.'s coming over Friday night, and I'll appreciate it greatly if you were nice to him, okay?" Not waiting for her brother to respond, Kari walked towards her room.

Slamming his door from embarrassment, Tai looked at Sora, whose head was still underneath his comforter. "I'm sorry about that. I should've closed the door."

Poking her head from underneath the thick fabric, she sighed. "At least she won't tell. We can trust Kari; she always keeps her promises."

"Come, let's get dressed and I'll walk you home."

"Okay."

- - - - -

"_God you're ugly," one boy teased Motomiya Jun in front of a group of elementary school kids. The other three children started laughing and pointed their fingers at a ten year old Jun._

_Jun was walking home from school and she pretended the boy's words didn't affect her at all. But on the inside it did. It hurt like hell that all of the school kids thought she was nothing more than an ugly weirdo. Either way, she couldn't let the kids see her sweat, so she lifted her head in the air and continued to walk. It would've worked, too, except the boy who made the comment crossed her path and stopped her._

"_And where are you going?" he asked her with a lift of his brow._

_Jun looked at the red head kid, and rolled her eyes at him. She squared her shoulders, and presented an air of confidence, although her insides were jelly. She really was scared because she had no clue what this boy's intentions were._

_Looking the boy dead in his dark eyes, she screamed, "None of your business! Now leave me alone!"_

"_No way!" The boy put a hand on Jun's shoulders to prevent her from moving past him. He looked at the other kids behind him, who were grinning and whispering, trying to instigate a fight._

_Jun closed her eyes and prayed to whatever god that was willing to listen to her silent pleas. She was used to being bullied and teased everyday, but she didn't deserve this. She knew she was a nice person if people just gave her the chance to show them. It embarrassed her to a great degree that she was the only person in her class who didn't have any friends. And now it looks like the same kid who constantly teases her wants to fight her. She's never been in a fight before, so she was _really_ scared at what was going to happen._

"_Stop it, okay," she ground out through clenched teeth. "I just wanna go home!"_

"_You're not going anywhere," the bully told her. He looked at his friends again, for further encouragement as he balled his fists._

"_I dare you!" one girl shouted to him._

"_We have a bet!"_ _another boy yelled at him._

"_Do it, do it, do it!" the kids chanted simultaneously with excitement. _

_Jun looked behind her at the taunting kids and again at the boy who stood in front of her. She shook her head, completely confused at what was going on. After finding her voice, she looked at the boy and asked, "Do what? What are you planning?"_

"_You see," the boy gave Jun a devilish smirk. "My friends and I had a bet that I would fight you for ¥600. I guess you could say that I needed the extra money. My parents cut my allowance this week, and since nobody in our class likes you, I agreed."_

_Feeling her heart thump with fear against her ribcage, Jun felt the color drain from her face and her blood turn cold. She didn't know what to do. She was right: they wanted to fight her. But why? What did she ever do to them? She never spoke to anyone in her class because she knew they didn't like her, so she always remained quiet. She gave them her lunch money whenever they asked because she didn't want to fight anyone. And even after all of that none of it did any good. They wanted her blood, and they was going to get it for a few lousy yen._

"_Stop it!" Jun slowly backed away from the group, trying to make her escape so she could run. "Leave me alone!"_

_All of the kids ignored Jun's pleas (along with whatever god she just prayed to a few minutes ago) and they continued to advance towards her. Jun knew there was no way out. Sure she could yell for help if she wanted to, but what good would that do her? No one would come to her rescue, anyway._

_She looked around and noticed that even though it was after three o'clock in the afternoon, not a soul was in site. So she knew her cries for help would fall on deaf ears. But she was determined. She continued to back away from the group, and just as she was about to turn around and run for dear life, a blonde haired girl caught her arm._

"_No!" Jun cried, twisting and turning to get the girl to release her from her grasp. "I said stop it! **Stop it!**"_

_Just as she predicted, Jun's blood-curdling scream was never heard. The last thing she remembered was a powerful force hitting her head, the group of kids chanting in excitement, and her vision turning black._

"Stop it…ugh, stop it…no…**_stop it…!_**" Jun woke from her nightmare with a loud scream that echoed from the walls of her room. She was panting heavily, her heart was racing, and sweat soaked her skin, nightclothes, and sheets. She looked around her bedroom, her eyes quickly adjusting to the darkness. When she finally realized she was no longer getting jumped by those kids, she exhaled a heavy sigh of relief. Her heartbeat slowed, along with her adrenaline.

"It was just a dream…" she whispered, shakily. Looking down at her sweat-covered hands, she muttered, "It was only a dream…nothing more… _Shit!_"

She felt the pain from her ankle increase, and she winced. Reaching for her beside lamp, Jun turned it on and looked inside of her nightstand drawer for her painkillers. "I could really use these right now." Opening the bottle, she swallowed three of the pills, using her saliva to ease them down her throat.

Suddenly her bedroom door burst opened, and her mother and her thirteen years old brother Daisuke "Dai" stood in the threshold. Jun stared at them unblinkingly, not even bothering to acknowledge their presence.

"Jun, sweetie?" Her mother asked uneasily as she slowly walked towards her. "We heard you screaming. Was it another…"

"_Don't_." Jun told her flatly, cutting her mother off. "It doesn't matter, anyway. It's all in the past. As you can see I'm not dead. I'm right here in the flesh. I'll be fine."

"But Jun, sweetheart, I…"

"Mom I said, '_don't_'! I don't need this, okay? I'm a big girl! I said I'll be fine!" Jun closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She needed to calm her overcharged nerves. It wasn't her mother's fault that she was constantly the product of children's cruelty during her youth, but she _did_ fault her parents for not protecting her the way she felt she needed it.

Her mother lowered her head guiltily and gazed at the carpet. "I'm sorry, Jun… I was worried about you, and…"

"_Worried?_" Jun scoffed at her. "Since when? You weren't there! You were never there! You didn't have to worry about getting robbed of your money, or getting beat up every single day at school! So you can stop your 'worrying'! You didn't care. You and Dad could've transferred me to another school, home schooled me or _something_, but you didn't; saying that it'll pass because bulling was nothing more than a childhood _phase!_" Jun reached for the bottle of painkillers again, but thought better of it.

Shaking her head, she looked at her mother and said, "Just go. Leave; I'll be alright."

Sagging her shoulders, Jun's mother did as her daughter requested. She looked at her son, who shook his head when he saw their mother's tears slide down her cheeks from her brown eyes. She exited her room, and Jun didn't release her breath until she heard her parents' bedroom door softly close.

Turning his gaze back to his sister, Dai said, "You know, you should really be a little less hard on Mom. I'm sure she and Dad did everything that they could…"

"_Shut up, Davis…_" Jun glared at her younger brother. She only called him by his nickname (a name only their extended family used) whenever she was really pissed. This was one of those times. "You don't know anything! You was just a child then, so I'm sure you don't remember me coming home damned near everyday with a black eye, or a new bruise on my skin. And contrary to what you _think_, Mom and Dad _didn't_ care. Sure they help healed my wounds, but that was all. Neither of them didn't even bother to call the school to report anything! Now that I think about it, the staff didn't give a damn, either. I guess they felt the same way Mom and Dad did."

Dai looked at his sister, shaking his head he wanted to say something, but Jun cut him off, again.

"Leave. I want to be alone."

"Fine, I'll go." He told her. "But hopefully one day you'll eventually forgive our parents. Just know that they love you."

Jun only snorted at Dai's departing figure. Turning off her light, she attempted to go back to sleep.

- - - - -

Instead of going to school with her friends, Mimi decided to be chauffeured that Tuesday morning. It was all a part of her plan to get Matt to notice her, again.

After many attempts at begging her grandparents to allow their driver to drive her to school, they finally agreed. They felt it wasn't necessary to bother their driver since Mimi usually rides with one of her friends, but after Mimi's constant whining, they finally relented.

Of course Mimi was more than thrilled. _Everything's going according to plan, so far so good_, she thought. To make sure nothing would go wrong, she asked all of her friends to meet her in the student parking lot before school started.

"I'll practically have Matt sweating my name from his pores!" Mimi told her driver Kurumi from the backseat of the brand new vehicle. She knew she could trust Kurumi, outside of her friends. She told her driver everything, even some things that her friends didn't know, and never once did Kurumi give Mimi a reason mistrust her.

"Can you believe he actually ditched me to go out with another girl? I'll never admit it to him, but I've never been so humiliated in my life!"

"And you're going through all of this trouble for revenge?" Kurumi asked her, glancing at her from the rearview mirror.

"It's not _revenge_," Mimi chuckled. "It's…a _lesson_ I'm teaching him. He left me all alone to go on a date with another girl. He has to learn that no _one_ does that to me."

"It sounds like you're starting to like him." Kurumi admitted. "And you truly sound like the snob you are."

Mimi frowned at her, but didn't bother to reply.

Kurumi took Mimi's silence as a sign to continue. "At first you weren't paying him any attention. Then you learn from your friends that he had feelings for you, and you avoid him. Then he kissed you, and now he's with another woman. And all of a sudden you seem to be interested in gaining his attention."

Mimi's face turned bright pink at Kurumi's accusation. "Humph." She didn't bother to elaborate; partly because she was right. She wasn't quite ready to admit it to anyone else, but ever since he kissed her, and Kagome came into the picture, she couldn't seem to get Matt out of her mind.

"Not to mention," Kurumi continued. "You haven't returned any of Michael's calls."

No, she hasn't. And Mimi wasn't going to until she can make some sense about her current situation.

Kurumi turned right into Odaiba High's student parking lot. Mimi saw her group of friends sitting on the bench waiting for her. She immediately frowned when she spotted Kagome cuddled next to Matt. She watched as her friends laughed and chatted like they were best friends with the girl.

Mimi's frown deepened when she saw the girl wearing a forest green uniform. _She's not even a senior. What does Matt see in her?_

Her friends turned in the direction of the car and gaped at it. Mimi inwardly smirked. She was grateful for the tinted windows on the vehicle. It made the element of surprise that much better.

Kurumi stopped the car in front of Mimi's group. Turning around, she asked, "Would you like for me to help you out, Miss?"

Mimi nodded her head. "Yes, it'll help a lot with my plan."

Shaking her head and chuckling, Kurumi said, "Whatever you say. That's why your grandparents pay me."

- - - - -

Izzy, Tai, Joe, Sora, Jun, Matt, and Kagome all stared at the new model, red Jaguar that stopped in front of them. Each of them stood from their positions on the bench and squinted their eyes, trying to see past the dark, tinted windows but it was useless. They couldn't see anything beyond the dark shading.

"Who do you think that is?" Tai started to walk towards the car, but Sora grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Maybe a new student?" Joe suggested.

"Hmm…" Izzy fingered his chin, and thought it over. He had his suspicions, but remained quiet.

The group didn't have to wait long, because soon the driver's side door opened, and they all watched an attractive, curvy woman with long, silky pink hair, and dark cerulean eyes exit the car. She walked to the back passenger's door and opened it.

They all watched as a red high heel step on the pavement, exposing a silk-clad, creamy leg.

"A _girl?_" Jun frowned, expecting to see a snobby rich boy exit the vehicle.

Izzy smirked. He knew it already.

Another red high heel, silk-clad leg followed. The girl held her hand out, and Kurumi helped her out of the car.

"Mimi?!" Everyone exclaimed, except Izzy. He wasn't surprised in the least, since Mimi always enjoyed being the center of attention, anyway.

Mimi emerged from the car, stood and smiled at everyone. "Good morning, all! My apologies for my tardiness. But I'm here now."

She threaded her hands through her hair, and tossed the heavy mass over her shoulders. She gave each and every one of her friends a dazzling smile, everyone except Kagome, who she ignored a great deal.

"Wow, Meems," Tai finally breathed after everyone closed their gaping mouths. "You…look…incredible…"

Sora nudged her boyfriend in his side, causing Tai to wince in pain.

"Of course, not as amazing as you, my love…"

Sora flashed Mimi a smile, who smiled at her in return. She was completely happy for her friends' newfound relationship.

"Oh, you mean this old thing?" Mimi examined her brand new, two piece Chanel suit, and shrugged. "Thanks, Tai." She smoothed her hand over her white suit jacket, and trailed it further ultra-short, matching miniskirt. _Thank goodness the weather report said it was going to be warm today_. She followed Matt's gaze, who was staring intently. Mimi gave him a satisfied smirk. _Got him._

She decided to wear white; knowing white was a color for innocence. But there was nothing "innocent" about her wardrobe. The length of the skirt should be illegal, and the red Jaguar and matching cherry lipstick she wore would automatically make any man think of one thing: sex. She chose the two colors because she liked how they completely contrasted each other, yet complemented the other.

Red was a powerful color, meaning passion, true love, or in this case: sex…hot, hot, ultra hot sex. The red, patent leather pumps Mimi wore would bring any man to his knees; but there was only one man on her mind today: Ishida Yamato.

She turned around and watched as Kurumi closed the driver's side door and sped away. Turning back to her gaping friends, she said, "Well come on, let's go! We still have time to make it to breakfast." She led all of her friends inside of the building.

Everyone sat at their table staring at Mimi. "What?" Mimi asking, feigning innocence…like her outfit.

"Care to explain the new threads?" Jun asked her.

"Oh come on!" Mimi scoffed, putting on a hurt expression. "Can a girl dress up for herself, nowadays?"

"Well I think you're very pretty." Kagome complimented her.

Mimi scowled in the girl's direction, who sat across from Matt, with Mimi sitting directly next to his right. Unfortunately for Matt, he was stuck in the middle of it all.

Sora noticed this and smirked knowingly. "Usually Mimi, when someone gives you a compliment, the proper thing to say is 'thank you'."

Turning her gaze in Sora's direction, Mimi also smirked and said, "Well, 'thank you' for the advice, Sora."

Spooning a mouthful of cereal and eating it, Sora replied, "You're welcome."

Mimi dug inside of her white leather purse, searching for her M.A.C. lipstick. Once she found it, she retrieved it from her bag and "accidentally" dropped it on the floor. "Clumsy me," she squealed. The lipstick rolled and landed next to one of her provocative red pumps.

"Ishida, sweetie?" Mimi smiled mischievously at him. "Could you be a dear and pick that up for me?"

Matt looked down at the lipstick, then again at her and smirked. Looking down at the tube of lipstick again, Matt's gaze traveled from those sinful, patent leather pumps to her silken, smooth legs. His eyes roamed further to the thin material she called a "skirt", to her crossed legs which exposed a generous amount of her creamy thighs.

Settling his blue eyes on her darkened brown ones, he watched Mimi's smirk increase in size. She tossed her soft, blonde hair over her shoulder and gave him a flirtatious wink. Once again their gazes were locked, and Matt licked his lips and gave her a devilish smirk in return.

He was on to her game.

"Sure, Mimi," he replied.

"Thank you."

Matt removed himself from his seat and crotched down in front of Mimi. Not even bothering to try to get the lipstick, he immediately began to lightly caress Mimi's legs with the tips of his fingers. Legs he was dying to touch ever since she stepped out of that car.

Just as he imagined, the silk of her panty hose was as smooth as baby's skin. Matt's hand traveled further along Mimi's leg, and he began to knead her soft skin. He noticed something odd…very odd after that. _I can't feel the fabric…_

Looking up, he noticed Mimi had a large smirk across her face. She nodded, as though she was reading Matt's thoughts.

_Dear God, she isn't wearing any panty hose!_ He thought surprisingly. _That's her skin!_ Wanting to feel more, Matt's hand slid further along Mimi's leg. He touched the lower half of her thigh, and Mimi quickly uncrossed and crossed her legs again, making Matt nearly faint with a sudden flash of red.

_Her panties…_ He thought excitedly. On the outside he presented a cool façade, but on the inside his blood was boiling. His hormones were telling him to take Mimi under the table right now, and…

"My lipstick, please?" Mimi interrupted Matt's perverted thoughts. She outstretched her hand, waiting for Matt to hand the tube to her. She tapped her foot impatiently, causing Matt's gaze to travel back to those sinful, red pumps she wore.

"Of course." Matt grabbed the lipstick and with a wide grin, he handed it to her.

"Enjoy yourself?" Mimi raised a brow while Matt sat in his seat, again.

Looking at her with a straight face, he replied, "Nope, not even a little bit." He smirked at Mimi's angry expression.

"I couldn't tell…"

"Well, let me reassure you then," Matt told her with mock confidence. "Your skin feels like leather, and you might want to invest in some nicer panties next time. The one's you're wearing are raggedy."

Mimi's eyes widened in shock, but she kept her cool. She knew her panties weren't ragged because they were brand new. That could only mean Matt was toying with her. The little shit. As much as she didn't want to admit it to herself, she was beginning to enjoy their little flirtatious game.

Glancing around their table, Mimi noticed no one was paying them any attention; not even precious Kagome. Her eyes settled on Matt's again, and she gave him a Vegeta-like smirk. Leaning towards her left so she could whisper in Matt's ear, she said, "Would it have been better if I didn't wear any at all?"

Mimi's eyes sparkled with mischief and amusement when she witnessed Matt's eyes increase in size, and his face turn pink. Her favorite color. Before Matt could think of a witty remark, Mimi stood and grabbed her tray. "We all should head to class," she told her friends."

The rest of the gang stood as well. "Unfortunately," Tai sighed dreading going to class for the day, or any day for that matter.

Everyone emptied their trays and began to exit the cafeteria. Once everyone was out of sight, Matt approached Mimi from behind. For a moment, he just studied the way her hips swayed when she walked. Everything about the young woman and the way she carried herself just screamed: _Grown. Ass. Woman._

He listened to the sounds of her heels rhythmically click on the tile floor of the corridor, and it sounded like music to his ears. He studied curve of her heart-shaped backside forming from the miniskirt she wore, and gave a low, guttural growl. Shaking his head to free himself of his thoughts, he called out to her.

"Hey, Princess?"

Mimi didn't bother to turn around. Stiffening her spine, she answered, "Yes?"

"To answer your question…" Matt stood behind her breathed in the scent of her expensive perfume. He leaned forward and whispered in her right ear, immediately causing Mimi's skin to prick with Goosebumps.

"About what you said at the table…yes it would've been better." After hearing her gasp of surprise, he did something he was dying to do since he was staring at her perversely. He gave her a playful smack on her bottom, and ran before Mimi could retaliate.

Mimi grabbed her backside and stared after Matt's departing figure with wide eyes. Inhaling deeply to gain momentum, Mimi yelled at the top of her lungs, "**ISHIDA!!!**"

- - - - -

During their lunch period the Dream Team separated from the guys to discuss Mimi's problem. After four days of keeping her secret, Mimi decided it was time to be honest with her friends.

Sora, Jun, and Mimi sat outside on a bench, with Sora and Jun looking at Mimi expectantly. "You _are_ going to tell us why you have us out here, in this century, right?" Jun asked her.

"Yes," Mimi admitted. She stood from the bench and began to pace in front of her friends. "It's just a little difficult to say, that's all."

"Well, starting with the beginning is always nice." Sora told her.

"And honestly wouldn't hurt, either." Jun added.

"Okay, okay!" Mimi stopped pacing and turned to face her friends. Inhaling deeply, she said, "I called this meeting to discuss…" she spat out the word like it was tainted with evil. "_Matt…_"

With both of their interests piqued, Sora and Jun straightened in their positions and listened intently.

"Remember when you guys told me that Matt likes me, and how I reacted?"

"Yeah…" Jun chuckled at the memory. "Who could forget?"

"Well…" Mimi hesitated for a bit, trying to find a way to make sense of her current situation. "Matt kissed me at the night of the fair…"

"**WHAT?**" both girls bellowed completely shocked.

"There's more…" Mimi sighed and looked down at her feet. "I kinda, sorta kissed him back…"

"_What?_" Sora repeated. She was surprised her best friend would keep a secret like that from her. Then she immediately began to feel guilty; she too was keeping secrets as well.

"I know it sounds crazy," Mimi looked at her friends, again. "But I'll never be able to continue if you guys keep interrupting me."

"Alright, we'll be quiet." Jun told her, nudging Sora in her side.

Mimi sighed in relief. "Thank you. Now, as I was saying, ever since we kissed, I couldn't stop thinking about it. I wanted to talk to Matt about it, but…" Mimi cringed, thinking about what was to come next.

"But what?" Jun asked, hoping the girl will continue.

"But…all of a sudden he acted like he didn't want me, anymore…"

"Mmm, hmm," Sora nodded.

Mimi continued. "Yesterday, when Matt was supposed to drive me home, he told me he was taking someone else to dinner…"

"Kagome." Sora didn't even have to ask; she already knew.

"Right." Mimi nodded. "And…I don't know…this…_feeling_ came over me. I felt so much anger towards the girl, and I've never met her! Now it's like, I have this urge to compete with her for Matt's attention. It's like…I can't stand the fact that he has shown interest in someone else."

"That feeling is called _jealousy_." Jun said with a smirk.

"Really?" Mimi asked, a frown deepening her pretty face. "I never experienced it before…"

"Well, there's a first time for everything." Sora said.

"Hmm… Well basically, I guess what I'm trying to say is…I think I'm starting to like Matt…"

Both Jun and Sora gave Mimi dumfounded looks.

"I swear," Mimi continued, ignoring their expressions. "When Matt began to ignore me, it kinda…sorta…piqued my curiosity about him."

- - - - -

"She _what?_ You _what?_" Tai exclaimed at his best friend. "How could you do that to Mimi?"

"It wasn't…intentional…" Matt tried his best to defend himself. He just finished telling his friends, who were all sitting in the cafeteria during their lunch period, what happened between him and Mimi yesterday, and that night at the fair.

"Kagome just happened to appear into the picture at the…dare I say, right time?"

"So…now that you're hanging out with Kagome, Mimi likes you? Is that what you're saying?" Joe asked him.

"It seems to be that way." Matt replied, shrugging.

"But, isn't that what you wanted?" Izzy asked. "I mean, don't you like Mimi, too? Or is it all about Kagome, now?"

"Yeah, I still like Mimi…" Matt tried hard not to grin at the thought, but the smile slid past his lips, anyway. "Kagome knows how I feel about Mimi, and she understands."

"So, you're just using Kagome to make Mimi jealous?" Tai raised an unapproving brow at Matt.

"No," Matt answered honestly. "Mimi is making herself jealous; although I will say I am enjoying it."

"You're a pig." Tai told him.

"You have no idea…" Matt smiled at him.

"Well, she seems determined to gain your attention." Joe stated. "She was dressed to kill this morning."

"And I've seen the looks she gives Kagome…" Izzy added with a shudder, thinking about Mimi's death glares earlier that morning. "If looks could kill…"

"There's more…" Matt continued with his story.

"What else?" Tai asked, taking a sip of his chocolate milk.

Matt smiled mischievously, thinking about what happened earlier that morning under the breakfast table. "She let me feel her up, and she flashed me under the table…"

Tai spit chocolate milk from his mouth, nearly choking at Matt's revelation. "You _hentai!_"

"I should've known…" Izzy nodded, his expression along with Joe's remaining neutral. "It doesn't take anyone ten minutes to pick up a tube of lipstick."

"You mean you knew what was going on?" Matt questioned the redhead.

"Not in the graphic details you described," Izzy replied. "But it doesn't take a genius to guess…" he grinned. "Especially considering the amount of time you were under the table."

- - - - -

"Mimi, you whore!" Sora yelled at her friend. "You let me do _that?_"

"Whoa, okay…it's not what you think…" Mimi waved her hands in front of her defensively. She purposefully omitted the panties part, knowing she'll surely get herself scolded from her friends.

"He caressed my leg, that's all… It felt nice and all, but Sora you should know me better than that. I wouldn't let a guy do something like that to me, unless I really like him. Heck, I wouldn't even kiss a guy on the first date. Matt's an exception because his kiss was so…spontaneous… Although," she added with a chuckle. "We never dated."

Sora held her head in shame. It was wrong of her to judge Mimi, especially since her and Tai made love twenty four hours ago. And they've only been together officially for two days, counting today.

Jun shook her head and dismissed Mimi's last comment. She kissed Joe the night of the fair, and they weren't together. And she didn't feel guilty about it, either. In fact, the kiss they shared ignited something in her, and she's sure Joe felt it, too. And if she decided she wanted to do something with Joe, then damnit that was _her_ business! Jun felt like she didn't need to explain her actions to _anyone!_

"Mimi, we're your friends, not your parents." Jun stated. "We're not here to judge you. So what if Matt felt up at the breakfast table this morning? It was just a little harmless flirting. It doesn't qualify you as a whore."

Both Sora and Mimi silently stared at Jun as she continued to speak.

"I really think people need to let go of their inhibitions and insecurities, and just be _free_ to do whatever that makes them feel good. And people _really_ need to stop judging other people for what they choose to do. It's obvious that you and Matt really like each other, so why not go for it?"

Mimi folded her arms over her chest and smirked. "Why don't you just tell me to sleep with him? And you really _have_ been listening to the _Stripped _CD, haven't you?"

"Maybe you should." Jun said without hesitation. "It'll definitely release the sexual tension between you two. And yes," she added. "I have. I like the angle Christina's coming from."

"Has anyone forgotten a factor here?" Mimi looked at both of her friends. "I-have-a-_boyfriend!_"

"But you're going through so much trouble to please Matt." Jun stated, again.

Before Mimi could reply, Sora spoke. "Jun's right."

Mimi raised her brow at her friend. "You actually _agree_ with her?"

"Not about sleeping with Matt, no." Sora admitted with a blush. "But I do agree with her about people should be free to do what makes them feel good. I'm sorry about what I said to you, earlier…Meems."

Shaking her head and chuckling, Mimi said, "Sora you don't have to apologize to me. I didn't take it personally."

"Well, I did; now that I think about it…" Sora trailed off, looking away from the blonde.

"About what?" Mimi inquired, wanted to know what was going on with her best friend.

Sora's cheeks heated when they tinged a deep red. She was thinking about what she was going to admit. "Tai and I, we…did _it_, yesterday…"

"_What?_" Mimi exclaimed, her cheeks turning red, also.

Jun began to laugh at her friends. Giving Sora an encouraging slap on her back, she said, "Well it's about time! I'm happy for you two! The two of you have waited long enough for each other. Now if only this one," she jerked her thumb in Mimi's direction. "Would follow suit!"

"No way," Mimi shook her head with wide eyes. "I'm not going to cheat on Michael with Matt…"

- - - - -

"How could you? It's practically been a day!" Matt shouted at Tai, causing several students in the cafeteria to look suspiciously at him. He couldn't believe his best friend actually confessed to sleeping with his ex on the same day they got together. He wasn't jealous of course, but he did wonder why they literally rushed into making love to one another. Sora waited _eleven months_ before doing anything with him. Why didn't she make Tai wait, too?

"Well…we…I…" Tai tugged at the collar of his shirt to get some much needed air to cool his skin. "We were ready…and…" Tai frowned at his friend, and said, "I don't have to explain myself to you! What Sora and I do together isn't your concern!"

"No it isn't." Joe directed the attention towards him. "Who really cares? You guys are together, now. It's only to be expected." Directing his eyes to Matt's he said, "And what are you going to do about Mimi?"

"What do you mean what am I going to do?" Matt looked Joe directly in his eyes. "I am going to play along with her game, that's what. If Mimi can't be honest with me about her feelings, then…"

"Have you told her how _you_ feel?" Izzy interrupted him.

Matt's eyes widened as he raised a brow. "Huh? What…?"

Izzy nodded. "I see. So Mimi isn't the only one playing games here; you are too."

"How so?" Matt cried hysterically, nearly becoming defensive.

"Because…" Izzy replied calmly, ignoring Matt's outburst. "Mimi's newfound jealousy was caused from you choosing Kagome over her, yesterday. And now you know Mimi has some interest in you, and yet you can't tell her you feel the same way. Plus, you choose to keep Kagome around, even though you know Mimi's a bit jealous of her.

"You say Kagome knows how you feel about Mimi, but how do you think Mimi will feel if she knew Kagome's nothing more than a plot device used to get at her?"

Joe, Tai, and especially Matt stared at Izzy completely motionless. Matt cleared his throat and finally spoke. He suddenly felt the need to clear a few things.

"First, I'm not using Kagome; she's sticking around because she _wants_ to. Second, the reason I haven't told Mimi how I feel is because I was worried about how she'll take it. With her being rich and privileged, I was starting to feel like she'll treat me like an outcast. But now I know she feels the same way, and I'll admit I want to see how far she's going to go with it. I'm enjoying this…_battle _we're having. It's flirtatious, fun, and witty."

"Not to mention the sexual tension is increasing by the second with you two." Joe added with a chuckle.

"You do realize if Mimi finds out the truth, she's going to cut your throat and serve your head to your family on a silver platter, right?" Tai asked his best friend.

"For what?" Matt shrugged. "Mimi was the one who jumped to conclusions, like she always does! It's her own fault for assuming. I tried to tell her last night how I felt when I called her, but he cut me off! So…"

"And it's your fault for not telling her." Izzy stated. "You're the reason why she jumped to certain conclusions in the first place."

"Well," Matt shrugged again, not really caring. "We'll just have to see what happens between us, won't we?"

"It's your life, Matt." Tai said. "I just hope you know what you're doing."

"It's because of situations like this, I'm glad I'm single." Izzy said.

At that moment, Sora, Jun, and Mimi entered the cafeteria and sat with the guys. Sora wrapped her arms affectionately around Tai, who kissed her on the neck in return. Jun sat in Joe's lap, who in return circled his arms around her waist. She reached up and cupped his chin and gives him a light kiss on his lips.

Everyone at their table gawked at the two unbelievingly. "Wha… What the… When did this happen, Jun?" Mimi asked the girl, who sat next to Izzy, as far away from Matt as possible.

"Um…" Jun scratched her head, trying to piece together her and Joe's "relationship". "Well…I guess you could say it happed last Friday at the fair…"

"We kissed…a little bit." Joe grinned and leaned forward to nuzzle the crook of Jun's neck, who giggled like a schoolgirl in pleasure.

"So does this mean…" Izzy prompted them for information. "That you're dating…?"

Jun looked at Joe and smiled. "I dunno? What do you think, Joe?"

"Well I really don't like to put labels on anything." Joe replied with a grin. "But I guess we'll see."

"So we shall." Jun agreed with a smile. Leaning so the others wouldn't hear, she whispered, "We'll talk later, okay?"

Joe gave Jun a simple nod. "Right."

"Well I guess we all had a few skeletons in our closet, eh?" Tai wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Turning to Izzy, he said, "Got any secrets you need to reveal?"

Izzy snorted at Tai's question. "Yeah, right."


	9. Happy Birthday Junato: Edited

**I Want U** Chapter 9: Happy B-Day, Junato!

"Speaking of keeping secrets," Sora looked at Matt and smiled. "Your birthday is next Wednesday, right?"

Matt's face shaded red from embarrassment. He did not want any of friends to make a great deal about his birthday.

"Yup." Tai answered for him. "You're turning the big one-eight, right?"

"There's nothing special about being eighteen." Joe told them.

"No, it's not." Jun agreed. "My birthday was just this past Saturday, and I don't feel different at all."

"You just had a birthday and you didn't tell us?" Mimi looked at her friend unbelievingly.

Jun just shrugged nonchalantly. "I didn't want everyone to make a big fuss about it. It really doesn't matter to me." Jun felt half-guilty about lying to her friends. Hell, truth be told, she was used to spending her birthdays alone. No one actually cared that she was alive on Earth for another year, except for her family, which didn't really count in her book. They were supposed to care. She never had any real friends to celebrate her birthday anyway.

"Well, it matters to me!" Mimi told her. "I don't care how you feel," turning to Matt, she said, "you either. I'm throwing you guys an extravagant birthday party next Friday."

No one at the table protested against Mimi's idea. Mainly because everyone knew Mimi had the reputation (not to mention funds) to throw the best parties.

Mimi looked down at their lunch table for a few seconds. She really did want to give her friends a great party, but her intentions weren't exactly honest, either. Her main reason for throwing the party for Jun and Matt is because; she wanted Matt away from that girl. If Matt could finally see she was willing to give him the party of a lifetime, (and it _will_ be the party of a lifetime) maybe he'll finally give her a chance. _Humph, I didn't even go through this much trouble for Michael!_

Jun managed a smirk, although she wanted to smile. She never had anyone to celebrate her birthday with, outside of her family, so on the inside she was excited.

"I'm not going to protest." Jun said. "Thank you, Mimi."

"You're welcome." Mimi smiled at her friend. Turning to Matt, she asked, "And how do you feel about it?"

Matt only snorted his reply. "Whatever."

Mimi's smile increased in size. "Then it's settled. I'll have to make a few calls to find a place that'll let us have this party on short notice, but I'll make it happen. I've thought of a theme, and everything!"

"A theme?" Sora asked with an arch of her eyebrow.

Mimi nodded. "Yes a theme. Once I finish making all of the necessary calls, which should be tonight, I'll have the invitations and flyers ready by tomorrow."

"That soon?" Joe wondered.

"Yup." Mimi nodded. The bell rang, signaling lunch was over. "Tomorrow I'll have everything ready for you guys. Leave everything to me."

- - - - -

Later that afternoon Mimi stood in the hall waiting to go to cheerleading practice. She was already dressed in her practice uniform, (white sweater and ultra-short green bloomers) but something was preventing her from entering the gym.

Looking at her watch, Mimi muttered, "I have ten minutes. Practice can wait." After tying her hair in a ponytail, Mimi rounded the corner and bumped into something solid. "Excuse me." She muttered without looking.

The person grabbed her shoulders, and Mimi looked up with horror in her eyes. She sighed in relief when she saw it was only Matt.

"Slow down," he told her. "No need to rush."

"You scared me." She breathed, with her chest heaving. "I didn't know what to think." Looking up at him, she blushed when she noticed his eyes roamed over her body, closely examining her skimpy uniform appreciatively.

"You know…" he said with his blue eyes darkening, and suddenly becoming hazy. "The school should really ban your uniforms. You don't feel…" his eyes never left her body. "_Insecure_ when you wear that…_thing?_"

Mimi stepped back from Matt's grasp and replied, "It doesn't matter to me." She shrugged. "Our cheerleading skirts are just as short."

Matt took a step forward, finally resting his eyes on her pretty face. "Are they now?" He arched a fine, blonde eyebrow and smirked. "I don't believe I've ever seen you in your cheerleading uniform."

"Our first game isn't until next month." Mimi took another step back to gain some distance from Matt. She really needed it. Her temperature rose and her heart began to beat wildly in her chest. She tugged the collar of her sweater to welcome some much-needed air to cool herself off.

Advancing forward another step, Matt whispered huskily, "To see you wear that uniform…you can guarantee I'll be there."

_Okay…_ Mimi thought as she took another step back. _Uh, oh._ She realized her back was against the wall. She had nowhere to go.

Matt outstretched his arms and placed them on the wall, with her head in between. Trapping her.

_Double uh, oh._ Mimi gulped and looked up at Matt's incredibly handsome face; which was smirking devilishly now. She held on to the wall for support, because her wobbly knees felt like they were about to give out.

She continued to stare at him, swallowing harder. _When did he get so tall? My head only stops at his chest… Which is a nice chest by the way…_ Her eyes lowered to Matt's torso, which completely filled out the white t-shirt he wore. She could easily make out his well-defined abdomen, and his erect nipples poking through the cotton.

Looking at her left, then her right, Mimi noticed there wasn't a single person in the hallway. _Just great_, she wryly thought. _I'm alone…in a deserted all…with my super-sexy friend. What more could go wrong?_

"I understand you wanted to talk to me about what happened Friday at the fair?"

_I spoke too soon…_ Mimi looked down at her sneakers, but Matt fingered her chin, lifting her head and forcing her to look at him. He placed his hand on the wall, again and waited for Mimi to reply.

"I, um…I…" Mimi shakily replied with her voice beginning to squeak.

Chuckling, Matt looked at her completely amused. This set Mimi off. _The nerve of him…laughing at me!_

More determined than ever, Mimi straightened her spine, squared her shoulders, and met Matt's gaze head-on. Her brown eyes were cold and hard when she said, "Yes I did. You kissed me, and then you pretend nothing happened. I want to know why."

"I kissed you?" Matt looked at Mimi with mocked surprise, blinking.

"Wha…?" Mimi didn't have time to finish her sentence, because she suddenly felt Matt's lips land softly only her forehead.

"Like this?" Matt's expression remained neutral as Mimi looked at him, completely surprised. He didn't give her time to finish, because he softly kissed her cheek and said, "Or was it like this?"

Mimi closed her eyes and sighed happily. "No…it wasn't like that." Her lips spread into a wide smile when she said, "It was somewhere else."

"Oh," Matt pretended to ponder. "You mean here?" He kissed her softly on the nose and Mimi giggled and shook her head.

"Uh, uh," she replied with her eyes still closed. "Closer," she whispered. Matt leaned forward and softly kissed her other cheek. "Or was it here?"

Giggling again, Mimi shook her head.

"Maybe it was here?" Matt fingered her chin, again and planted a gentle kiss there.

Shaking her head once more, Mimi whispered, "Higher. Move your mouth higher."

Closing his eyes, Matt gladly obeyed her command. His lips touched her bottom one ever so lightly. His teeth gently scraped against it, and he laved it with his tongue.

He tasted the sweet flavor of peaches on her lips. He realized then Mimi traded her ruby red lipstick for flavored lip-gloss. He was thankful, too. Tasting her peach-flavored lips only enhanced their kiss.

Matt felt Mimi wrap her arms around his neck, and her head stretched closer to his, trying desperately to deepen their kiss. He finally covered his lips completely over hers, and devoured her.

Their kiss stared out slow and torturous, each wanting to feel what the other had to offer. Using his tongue to sample more of her peach-sweetness, Matt removed his hands from the wall, and snaked them around Mimi's torso. He clung to her tightly and continued to bathe Mimi's lips with his tongue.

Mimi took it as invitation to open her mouth and allow Matt entry. Which he gladly did.

Her hands fisted his silky, blonde hair just as Matt's body pressed against hers, keeping her close to him. Their kiss now was full of hunger and passion. Both of them released their defenses, freed their inhibitions, and completely gave into each other.

"Mimi…" he whispered, trailing his kiss from her juicy lips down to the hallow of her throat. "There's so much I can do for you…so much I _wanna_ do to you…But I can't because… (kiss) you have a boyfriend."

All at once the wonderful sensations Mimi was feeling stopped. She looked horrifically when Matt's hands withdrew from her body and he shoved them in his pockets. She watched him give her a narcissistic smirk, and shrug his shoulders.

"You should get to practice, now." He told her calmly. A little too calmly. "I don't want you to be late on my account." He turned around and started to walk away, but Mimi grabbed his arm and forced him to turn back around.

"_Don't_," she breathed, panting heavily. She could still feel the heat from his body warming her; she still felt his hands on her body, and his lips on hers. Now he wanted to walk away like nothing happened? No way!

Matt only smirked harder when he took in the sight of Mimi's flushed face, and swollen, bruised lips from his kisses. His evil grin widened more when he noticed a slight, purple bruise on the side of her neck from the hickey he gave her. Apparently, Mimi didn't notice because she had other things on her mind.

"Don't you _dare_ walk away from me, Ishida!" To hell with practice! She pulled him against her and kissed him like her life depended on it. She almost wanted to shout for joy when she felt Matt's arms circle her waist, and his lips returning her kiss with the same desperate, hungry passion.

She knew she was in trouble, but she didn't care. Michael quickly faded from her memory, and the only person who invaded her subconscious now was Matt.

Mimi knew they should stop this "game" they were playing before it was too late, because now the stakes were extremely high. But neither of them wanted to. Neither of them was going to give in until the other gave in first. It was only a matter of time, and Mimi was curious to see how far they were willing to go.

Game on.

- - - - -

Joe stood outside of Jun's apartment door later that evening, contemplating whether he should knock or not. Before he could make up his mind, Jun opened the door and crashed right into him.

"What the hell?" she muffled against his chest.

"It's only me." Joe grabbed her shoulders to help steady her.

Jun took several steps back, looked at Joe and blushed. "Sorry."

"I uh…wanted to talk…" Joe said the words slowly due to his nervousness.

"Sure. I still have time before I have to meet the guys for practice." Grabbing his hand, she led him to a fire exit, and together they sat on the stairs.

Turning to face him, Jun said, "So talk."

"Well…" Joe fingered his long hair and inhaled deeply. "I've really been thinking about us, and what we said at lunch today, and I would like to know where we stand right now."

"Hmm…" Jun nodded, but she didn't look away. "Well, I agree with what you said at lunch today. I also do not believe in placing labels on anything. I don't think we need titles like 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend' to set our relationship to make it official."

Grabbing his hand, again Jun entwined her fingers with Joe's. Staring unblinkingly at him, she asked, "Are you with someone?"

Shaking his head, Joe answered, "No."

"Neither am I." Jun tightened her grip on his hand and continued. "I don't have many girlfriends; most of my friends are male, with the exception of Sora and Mimi. I haven't really been around, but from the few _boyfriends_ I've had, they always had this…jealousy streak, especially when it came to my male friends. So of course the relationship always ended up in smoke."

"Jun, I…" Joe began, but she placed a finger on his lips to quiet his words.

"Shh…I need to finish." Taking a deep breath and releasing it, she said, "I'm afraid if I were to call you my 'boyfriend', then I'll loose you, too. Any man who's going to be with me is going to have to trust me enough to believe I won't do him wrong. He's also going to have to be secure enough to understand that my male friends are just that: _friends_."

"Jun, I'm not the jealous type." Joe assured her. "I've never been."

Jun only shrugged and chuckled dryly. "I hope so."

"No I don't want you to 'hope so'." He told her, releasing his hand from hers. His face was dead serious when he said, "I want you to _know so_."

Giggling softly, Jun said, "Alright, Joe. I'm willing to take your word for it."

Joe only nodded, thanking her. "So…back to my first question. Where do we stand? If we're not boyfriend/girlfriend, then what are we?"

"We're together." Jun whispered. She reached and grabbed the back of Joe's head. Leaning forward until their lips barely touched, she said, "And that's good enough."

And they kissed.

- - - - -

Just like she promised, Mimi had booked the place, found a DJ, and had the flyers and information ready by the next day.

It was Friday September 14, the day of the party and Odaiba High's students were already talking about the event. Word quickly spread throughout the halls and everyone who was anyone wanted to attend. Some students even checked out of school early to shop for the right outfit to fit the party's theme.

_Junato Birthday Bash!!!_

_Celebrate the 18th birthdays of **Motomiya (JM) Jun** and **Ishida (Matt) Yamato** hosted by the lovely (often imitated, never duplicated) **Tachikawa Mimi**_

_Eighties theme, come dressed to impress!!!_

_**Time:** 9:00pm – until???_

_**Date:** Friday September 14, 2001_

_**Location:** Tachikawa Manor_

_**BE THERE!!!**_

"I can't believe your grandparents are letting you have the party at their house!" Sora squealed excitedly. "I can't wait for tonight! I know it's gonna be so much _fun!_"

"Um, well actually…" Mimi took the birthday flyer that was posted all over the school for over a week from Sora, balled it up and tossed it. "My grandparents flew out to Hawaii this morning for their anniversary. I kinda…sorta…have the place to myself…for the weekend…"

"You naughty girl." Sora grinned. "So I'm assuming you have some plans for Matt set?"

Mimi immediately felt a blush stain her cheeks at the mention of Matt's name. Her mind drifted back when she and Matt were in the hallway together a week ago. She never told another soul about the encounter, except for Kurumi. She didn't really feel comfortable talking about Matt to his ex-girlfriend; although Sora seems cool about their situation.

And yes, Mimi did have some plans set for an unsuspecting Matt. Their game was far from over. And she was more determined than ever to make Matt fall to his knees begging to be with her.

Shrugging nonchalantly, although her mind was hyperactive, Mimi said, "Only a few." Together they walked towards the nearest train station, heading towards Mimi's house to finish decorating.

"I'm hosting the party in the ballroom, which is separated from the house so no one can enter the premises."

"Hmm…that's smart," Sora agreed. "With a bunch of wild, horny teens running around with no chaperone, who knows what's bound to happen."

"Exactly."

"Are The Wolves and Destiny performing?" Sora and Mimi paid their fare and entered the train station.

Mimi only grinned in response. "That's part of the surprise I have in store." They boarded the next train and huddled against everyone else, trying to make room. "Just trust me, Sora. This party is an event no one's going to forget any time soon."

- - - - -

Soon after nine o' clock, the party was in full swing. All of the guests were dressed to impress in eighties style clothing. The ballroom was dark like a club, and multicolored lights were flashing around the room, along with the dancers.

A group of four of Odaiba High's appropriately dressed varsity cheerleaders (minus Kagome) was dancing on the bright, multicolored makeshift stage to Prince's "When Doves Cry." Each cheerleader wore different colored wigs, (red, blue, green, and yellow) and matching outfits. Large lighted squares changed a different color every time one of the dancers stepped on it, and the crowd loved it. Odaiba High's students were also moving their bodies to the popular eighties track.

A large movie screen backdrop set above the stage viewed different partiers on the screen, and every time one of their faces appeared, a student waved at the camera. On the screen currently was showing a young male with dark hair dancing in the center of a bunch of students.

"You weren't kidding, Mimi!" Sora yelled at her best friend over the loud music, from their positions on the dance floor. "Your party's great, and I love the lights on the stage!"

She currently had her brown hair teased with large curls framing her face. Glitter sparkled in her hair, reflecting the lights in the room. Heavy neon green eye shadow and liner surrounded Sora's eyes, and purple mascara and lipstick covered her lashes and lips.

For her eighties attire, she wore a tight-fitting, off-the-shoulder hot coral dress, with a large purple belt, and neon green leggings. On her feet was a pair of low-heeled purple pumps.

"Thanks!" Mimi yelled back. "The lights on the stage are sensitive to motion, so I thought it'll be pretty cool to have some of my girls from the squad to dance on it! It looks really pretty! By the way, your outfit is _hot!_"

"Thanks, so is yours!" Sora replied back.

Mimi smoothed her hand over her clothes as the examined them. She wore a leopard-print tube dress, black sheer leggings, with matching elbow-length gloves. A hot pink belt surrounded her small waist, and it matched the heavy hot pink makeup she wore. Her blonde hair was also teased with heavy curls, and a hot pink scarf was tied in a large bow, surrounding it.

She wore black, leather flats on her feet, with leopard-print bows on the toes. Mimi smiled a bright smile, giving her a Madonna-like appearance…, which quickly faltered when she looked at Tai. "What are you _wearing?_"

"What's shakin,' foxy mama?" Tai greeted Mimi. He had his wild, brown hair puffed out into an Afro, a red and white polka dot, polyester shirt, with two of the top buttons undone, with a matching red scarf around his neck, dark blue polyester bell-bottoms, and brown platforms. Not to mention the large, faux sideburns he obviously glued to either sides of his face to complete the seventies look. Circle-shaped blue shades covered his eyes, and he lowered them to look at her.

Sora covered her red face with her hand to hide her embarrassment. "I tried to tell him, but he wouldn't listen." She muttered.

"Tai…" Mimi spoke slowly as if she were talking to an eight-year-old. "Sweetie, this is an _eighties_ party, okay? **SO WHY ARE YOU WEARING THAT GETUP???**"

"Hey, don't be dissin' my threads, _honey_." Tai replied while he smoothed out the imaginary wrinkles from his shirt. "My gear is…" he spun around, showing off his clothes, while snapping his fingers. "_Dy-no-mite!_"

Mimi massaged her pulsating temples, trying her best to soothe her nerves. "Tai…chi…you're wearing the wrong clothes! This is an _eighties_ party, not a _seventies party_, **you jive turkey!**"

"Hey, mama," Tai continued to talk in seventies slang. "No need to get _host-style…_"

"Get him away from _me_." Mimi ground out through clench teeth at Sora. "**Get him away from me!**"

"C'mon, baby." Sora wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. "It looks like Mimi's gonna blow a gasket, soon."

"Alright, _sweet thang_." Tai held his hand in the air and made a fist. "Solid." He turned around, dancing with other partiers. Sora just gave Mimi a sympathetic smile and followed after him.

"I love you, Tai I really do, but," Mimi told no one in particular. "Sometimes you just…"

"I see Tai drove you to the point that you're talking to yourself."

Mimi turned around and smiled at the birthday girl. "Yes he did. Did you see…?"

"Yes, I did." Jun chuckled. "But it's one of the many things we love about Tai."

"Speaking about things we love…" Mimi eyed Jun's outfit and nodded her approval. "I love your clothes! Or…"

"Yeah," Jun half-chuckled, half-shrugged. "I'm walking around half-naked tonight. I suppose I need the practice for the competition for next Friday."

Mimi nodded at the bright red wig Jun wore, which was spiked, perfectly depicting the big, popular hairstyles of the eighties. Jun also wore heavy black and gold makeup that matched her black and gold rhinestone-studded bustier leotard. She had on black fishnet panty hose, gold heels, sheer finger-less black gloves, and large gold bracelets. In her ears, she wore large gold hoops that said, "Virgo."

"I like it. It's very daring." Mimi smiled.

"Thanks," Jun smiled back at her. "The movie _Flashdance_ came on HBO recently, and I was inspired by Jennifer Beal's character."

"Hmm…" Mimi nodded. "Where's Joe?"

"He's around somewhere." Before she could prevent it, Jun smiled after hearing his name.

Mimi also smiled in return. "You really like him, don't you?"

"Hmm…" was Jun's only reply. She started to walk away, but Mimi grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Are we still on for later this evening?"

Jun's smile widened into a wicked grin. "Hopefully, no I'm for _certain_ Mill will enjoy is birthday surprise."

- - - - -

Hours later, the hostess took center stage. Speaking loudly into the microphone, Mimi said, "How are you all doing tonight?"

The excited crowd exploded in response.

"Awesome party!" a boy shouted.

Mimi smiled appreciatively at them. "Thank you, thank you all. First, I would like to say can you guys give a round of applause to Odaiba High's varsity cheerleading squad? They will be your dancers for this evening. And I'd say they are doing a fine job, aren't they?"

The audience began to clap at the blushing, grinning cheerleaders. Mimi continued to speak. "I'm sure by now all of you are waiting for our guests of honor, right?"

She grinned when the crowd became even louder.

"I love you, Yamato!" a girl hollered.

"Marry me, JM!" another boy cried.

Chuckling, Mimi continued with her speech. "Well, you guys are in luck! Well, the ladies, anyway. Because right now, I present to you…Ishida Yamato!"

Matt emerged from backstage, and nearly every girl in the place caused the walls to shake with their screams. Matt only closed his eyes and smirked. He continued to walk towards Mimi with a cool, and confidant swagger.

Mimi didn't scream, but she nearly fainted when she saw him. She didn't see him for the entire evening, so when she finally did, she found herself salivating. Or was foam frothing at the corner's of her mouth?

Blinking rapidly, Mimi continued to stare as Matt advanced towards her. He wore a white, button down shirt with most of the buttons undone, except the bottom two. Mimi licked her lips when she saw his exposed chest. The cuffs were also undone, and hanging loose from his wrists.

A black belt with a large silver buckle was looped through his fitted, light blue dirty denims, which had holes in both knees. He also wore small, black leather half-inch boots. A thin, silver chain rested comfortably against his collarbone, and a thin line of silver dangled loosely from his left ear, barely touching his shoulder. Mimi blinked, again realizing it was an earring.

His blonde hair hung loose around his face, also barely touching his shoulder. His bangs almost covered his eyes, giving him a mysterious appearance. He reminded Mimi of Randy Rhoads, the popular eighties rock star.

He looked so good, so sexy, so delicious, and so very male. Mimi now understood why some women say they would like to devour their men… Although Matt isn't her man…yet…

When Matt finally stood in front of her, Mimi closed her eyes and inhaled the clean scent of his cologne. She quickly opened them and his blue gaze met hers. Instantly they felt a magnetic force between them, and for a moment, they were the only people who existed.

Mimi shook her head and tore her gaze away from his, regretfully. Clearing her throat and looking at the audience, she held the microphone to her mouth, and said, "Everyone, tell my good friend Matt, 'Happy Birthday'!"

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!**" the crowded shouted from the tops of their lungs.

Matt only turned away and smirked.

"And since Matt and I go way back," Mimi continued. "I have a special birthday surprise in store for my good friend."

Looking at Mimi, again Matt's eyes widened with worry. Before he could protest, Mimi said, "Yamato, sweetie? Could you do me a favor and have a seat in that chair for me?" She pointed to a foldout chair a few yards away from her.

Smirking, Matt shrugged and walked in the direction Mimi's finger pointed. _Hey, what can I say?_ He thought. _The last time Mimi asked me to do a favor for her, my hands were all over those smooth legs!_ He sat down and waited for what was going to happen next.

One of the cheerleaders wearing a yellow wig handed Mimi another microphone, which she gladly accepted. "Thank you." Giving the microphone to Matt, she said, "Matt, you and I have known each other since…_forever. _And now I would like to take the time to show you my sincere appreciation of our friendship."

"Okay…" Matt spoke into the microphone slowly, still feeling a bit anxious about what was going on.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Mimi hollered to the audience. "Give a warm, Odaiba High welcome to Matt's not-so-little brother, little brother, Takaishi "TK" Takeru!"

The tall junior high basketball star slid onstage, _literally_. He was dressed like Tom Cruise in _Risky Business_. He wore a white button down t-shirt with three of the top buttons undone, white boxer shorts, white socks, and black shades. He also wore a black fisherman's hat to match his shades. He began to laugh when the females in the audience began to cheer and whistle their approval.

"Sorry, ladies!" Mimi giggled into her microphone. "But he's already taken!"

"No he's not!" a male voice shouted over the noise. Mimi searched the crowd and found a hollering Tai protesting. "He's still single!" She smiled when she witnessed Kari grab Tai's ear and twist it painfully.

"Okay…moving on." Mimi focused her attention back to the Ishida-Takaishi brothers. "Dearest TK, why don't you tell your brother why you're here tonight?"

Another cheerleader who wore a blue wig handed TK a microphone. "With pleasure, Meems." He said. Turning to Matt, he smiled. "First I would like to say 'happy birthday'. You're officially over-the-hill, now."

Matt grinned when the audience began to laugh. He looked at Mimi, who only shrugged innocently. Shaking his head at the situation, he focused on TK, again.

"And since you've been a great brother to me for eighteen years," TK began, but Matt cut him off.

"You've only been my brother for thirteen years."

"Well…either way," TK grinned. "You're still a great brother and I would like to show you my gratitude." Looking at a smirking Mimi, he said, "It's time."

"Alright!" Mimi cheered. "Ladies and gentlemen, TK and I will like to present to you…Ishida Yamato's Birthday Roast!"

Before anyone knew what was happening the lights went out, causing the entire ballroom to turn black. Soon the movie screen lit, and the words _Yamato's Most Embarrassing Moments_ came into view. A single spotlight hovered above Matt, who held his head in his hands.

After the laughing crowd died down, TK spoke, again. "This is a slideshow I created featuring Yours Truly. And now…let the fun begin!"

The first picture that was shown was an infant with blonde hair and bright blue eyes…naked in a bathtub chewing on a rubber ducky.

"Aw…will you look at that?" TK joked. "Isn't he _cute…?_"

Matt squeezed his eyes shut when the crowd started to laugh even louder. Even Mimi had to cover her mouth to contain her giggles.

The next picture was a more recent one…skipping a few years ahead, Matt was thirteen and he was asleep in his bed. His thumb was in his mouth and he was cuddled against an orange teddy bear. A puddle of drool stained his pillow, and the rest was dried and cracked against his chin.

The crowd guffawed, and some of the attendants were even shouting.

"I took this picture while he was sleeping, obviously. I happened to spend the night at his place, and boy…can I say 'Kodak moment', anyone?" TK continued. He didn't notice the murderous glare Matt shot at him, because his eyes were focused on the next picture.

"Here's my brother, the _chef…_yeah _right_." The picture showed Matt, fifteen years old cooking in the kitchen for their father… Wearing a white shirt, gray pants, oh yeah…and a ruffled pink apron.

More laughs were heard throughout the room. Even Mimi decided she could no longer keep quiet.

"My, my Matt, pink is my favorite color, _too!_ And it looks _so_ good on you!"

The next couple of pictures were shown with smoke coming from the oven, and Matt trying desperately to clear it. There was even a close-up shot of Matt frowning at TK's camera, waving a spatula angrily.

Even more laughs were heard.

"Whew," TK wiped imaginary sweat from his forehead. "That's a dinner I'll never forget!" To prove his statement true, the next picture that was shown was the dinner his family (minus their Mom) shared that evening.

Everything on the plate was black…charcoal black. "I know you guys can't tell what we ate for dinner that evening, so I'll fill you in." Retrieving a laser pointer from the side pocket of his shirt, TK aimed it at the movie screen. A red dot hovered over a large, black lump.

"This is the turkey breast, and here's the," the red dot hovered over the next item. "Mashed potatoes, with peas, and…" the red dot, again hovered over another black item on the place. "I forgot. I don't know _what_ that is!"

"_Oh, my gosh!_" a girl cried after calming down a bit.

The ballroom roared with chuckled, giggles, and laughter, everyone except Matt who was seriously contemplating killing his brother.

"But he was nice to decorate the dish, just look at this!" TK continued. The red dot hovered over a small leaf of parsley and sliced tomato. This only caused the audience to collapse on the floor from their hysterics.

A few more pictures were shown, and the slideshow was over. Much to Matt's relief. The movie screen went blank and the lights were on, again.

"Sorry, man," TK chuckled at Matt. "I had to do it."

Matt only frowned at him.

"But hey, my birthday's coming up soon, and you'll get to have your revenge!"

Covering his microphone with his hand to make sure no one would hear him, except Mimi and TK, Matt replied, "You have to live to see your birthday, first!"

"Oh, come on!" Mimi waved her hand dismissively. She used the other to cover her microphone as well. "Where's your sense of humor, Matt?" Kneeling in front of him, she placed her microphone against her lips and asked, "Are you feeling embarrassed? Do you need your rubber ducky to make it all better?"

With the audience laughing even more loudly, TK grabbed her and distanced them from Matt before he could retaliate.

Holding her hand in the air, Mimi silenced the crowd. "Okay, okay everyone; the fun's over…at least this portion is. We still have to continue with Matt's Birthday Roast!"

The crowd cheered again, hoping for more embarrassing moments featuring Matt.

Turning to Matt, Mimi said, "Now I want to introduce to you a blast from your rock 'n' roll past! Um…sorta… You may have called her many things, but to me, she's my good friend. You all," she pointed at the audience. "Know her as JM, so give it up for the birthday girl, Motomiya Jun!"


	10. Birthday Surprise Surprise

**I Want U** Chapter 10: Birthday Surprise, Surprise

White smoke appeared from the bottom of the stage, and the bright, colorful lights dimmed. A heavy bass made a "boom" sound through the speakers, causing several partiers to jump in surprise.

When the smoke cleared, Jun stood with her legs spread, a hand on her curvy hip, and an arrogant smirk on her face. The crowd, especially the males roared with excitement. Jun only laughed when a cheerleader with a red wig handed her a microphone.

She cat-walked in Matt's direction, whose eyes were protruding from their sockets from the sexy sway of her hips. Even TK removed his shades to focus on a better view. Mimi only smirked knowingly.

"I…well…" Jun could not even speak because the crowd continued to shout with excitement. Chuckling from embarrassment, Jun said, "Well, thank you; thank you. I'm sure most of you realize by now that I have a birthday surprise for Matt…"

"YEAH!" the audience responded.

Jun's eyes narrowed in Matt's direction, who sweat-dropped nervously. "For the longest time I've been completely obsessed with this guy!" She pointed at Matt. "As you all know."

The audience chuckled lightheartedly.

"And can you guys believe he's been so _mean_ to me?"

"Aw…" the audience sighed.

"Well, tonight's the night for my _revenge!_" Jun raised her fist in the air, along with the other people and cheered.

Raising his microphone to his lips, Matt gulped and asked nervously, "What are you going to do?"

Jun looked down at Matt and smirked, sexily. "I'm going to dance for you, my dear."

Matt raised his eyebrows and smirked. He eyed Jun's provocative outfit and nodded appreciatively. "Hell…" he smiled at her perversely. "Who am I to stop you from having your revenge?"

"Exactly." Jun replied.

She watched when Matt placed his microphone next to his foot, and began searching through his pockets of his jeans. Once he found what he was looking for, Matt retrieved his wallet and opened it. Pulling several folded bills of yen from it and waving them in the air, he picked up his microphone again and said, "Go ahead, dance for me." He placed his microphone on the floor, again.

_Typical_. Mimi rolled her eyes and snorted in disgust.

Several males in the audience began to cheer for Matt. Jun only rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her chest.

"Don't worry, _Matty_," she used the nickname she used to call him. "I plan to take your money."

Several females in the audience began to cheer for Jun. "But first, before I can began…" Jun turned around and faced the DJ's booth located at the back of the stage. "Hey, Mr. DJ? Can you give me a beat?"

A young man with red hair nodded at Jun, and soon the music to "Didn't Mean to Turn You On" began to play. Jun began to lip sync to the lyrics. She cat-walked towards Matt and stood behind him. Grabbing his shoulders, she mouthed the words in his ear.

_Let you take me out; I knew what you were all about; But when I did; I wasn't tryin' to lead you on; Now you bring me home; And tell me goodnight's; Not enough for you; I'm sorry baby; I didn't mean to turn you on…_

He happily gave her a few bills of yen.

Mimi shook her head and snorted. She folded her arms and smirked at the display. Even though everything was planned, she couldn't help but to feel a bit…_envious_.

"Feeling a little _green?_" TK asked from his position next to her.

"Ha!" Mimi scoffed at TK's ignorance. "I never get jealous!"

"If you say so…"

"Um, Joe?" Tai nudged the older teen in his arm. "Doesn't that bother you?"

Both young men looked at the stage and watched as Jun continued to dance all over Matt.

_Tell me why should I; Feel guilty cause I won't give; Guilty cause I won't give in; I didn't mean to turn you on…_

"Nope, not a bit." Joe replied as he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his slacks.

Looking at Joe as if he just grew a second head, Tai wondered, "Why not? Heck," he half-shrugged, and half-snorted. "If that was Sora onstage right now dancing and accepting money from Matt, I'll be pissed!"

"Well, my friend," Joe chuckled. "That's the difference between you and me. Let's just say Jun and I have an understanding."

"Whatever." Both young men focused their attention back to the performance onstage.

_You think that I'm a fool; Cause I wouldn't play by your rules; (I didn't mean to turn you on); You don't stand a chance; All I want to do is dance with you; (I didn't mean to turn you on); I told you twice I was only tryin' to be nice; (I didn't mean to turn you on); I loved you for a friend; But I guess this is the end of our relationship; Cause I didn't mean to turn you on!_

As Jun placed her hands on Matt's knees and shook her hips from side-to-side, she secretly wished the whole performance was over and done. However, she wasn't above accepting Matt's money whenever he eagerly handed it to her.

She rose and struck an indecent pose in front of him when the music ended. The crowd applauded excitedly when the performance was over. Jun's heart thrummed violently in her chest, and small beads of sweat surrounded her forehead. _I hope Joe and Mimi aren't mad at me._

After picking up her microphone, again Jun looked at Matt and spoke. "Seriously, Matt, for as long as we've known each other, it hasn't always been great. Nevertheless, it was memorable. And, you made me realize something…"

Retrieving his microphone Matt spoke into it. "And what's that, Jun?"

"That you're not all that _and_ I wasted my time chasing after you." Jun smirked.

"Ohh…" the audience echoed.

Matt looked at Jun with feigned surprise shining in his blue eyes.

"Just kidding," she grinned, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Seriously Yamato, I wouldn't trade the good times or the bad times for the world. Love ya." She bent forward and gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Happy birthday."

"Same to you."

The crowd began to applaud. "Aww…"

"Okay, okay," Mimi waved at the crowd to calm them down. "Yes, it was a tender moment, but the fun's not over!"

The crowd began to roar with excitement, again.

"Because now I have to give Matt _my_ birthday present!"

Instantly Matt's brows rose in question. _What is she planning?_ He straightened himself in his seat and frowned at Mimi.

"Thanks, Jun. Like always your performance was great."

"Thank you, Mimi." Jun handed one of the cheerleaders wearing a yellow wig her microphone and walked offstage, counting her money along the way.

Mimi only shook her head and chuckled at her friend. She wanted to do something special for Jun as well, but Jun insisted she didn't. Jun didn't even want to dance for Matt until Mimi practically begged her to do so. Jun only wanted to enjoy herself, and Mimi was kind enough to respect her wishes.

Nevertheless, that didn't mean she couldn't give Matt her birthday surprise. She was a bit nervous about singing in front of him, but since Sora and Jun told her he started liking her because of her voice in the first place, Mimi became a bit more confident.

"Alright, Matt, I hope you're ready…" Mimi smiled mischievously.

"What are you up to?" Matt finally spoke into his microphone. "You've done enough for me already, tonight."

"Tonight's just the beginning, Yamato…"

Matt raised an eyebrow and wondered if Mimi's statement had a double meaning. Going along with her, he replied, "I sure hope so."

Turning around to face the cheerleaders, Mimi said, "Alright. Positions ladies."

All four of the colorfully dressed young women stood in the center of the stage, with Mimi standing in the middle. The lights in the ballroom began to fade until the only lights that were showed were the multicolored lights from the stage.

Matt rested comfortably against his chair and waited patiently for the show to begin. _This better be good…_

Mimi held her microphone against her lips and whispered, "You should know what I'm talking about…" She simply winked in Matt's direction, whose eyebrows rose in question.

Soon the music to Madonna's "Like a Virgin" began to play. Mimi and her dancers began to giggle along with the music. They demonstrated a few simple, but sexy dance moves to the beat. Of course, Jun helped with the choreography, which Mimi silently thanked her for it.

_Gonna give you all my love, boy; My fear is fading fast; Been saving it all for you; 'Cause only love can last; You're so fine and you're mine; Make me strong, yeah you make me bold; Oh your love thawed out; Yeah, your love thawed out; What was scared and cold…_

She stole a few glances in Matt's direction and winked at him. Matt pressed his back against his chair, folded his arms in his lap, and paid close attention to Mimi's performance. He listened to the lyrics she sang and wondered about their meaning. _Is she talking about me?_

Mimi's smirk only increased when she, along with her dancers, placed their hands on their hips and began to gyrate. She could've sworn she saw Matt lick his lips, but the moment was so brief she couldn't tell.

_Like a virgin; Touched for the very first time; Like a virgin; When your heart beats; Next to mine; Like a virgin, ooh, ooh; Like a virgin; Feels so good inside; When you hold me, and your heart beats, and you love me…_

They finished their performance with Mimi standing in the middle of the cheerleaders surrounding her in a sexy pose. "Happy birthday, Yamato," the girls cheered along with the screaming crowd.

"Thank you, Mimi, and ladies." He nodded in their direction. He stood and walked over to Mimi. Bending forward, he gave her a quick kiss on her neck, causing Mimi to blush.

"Ohh…" the crowd taunted in unison, causing Mimi to blush harder. "Matt and Mimi sitting in a tree…"

"Okay, alright," TK spoke to the audience after remaining silent for a while. "The show's over, folks!"

Matt reluctantly pried himself away from Mimi, who sighed from the loss of contact. Before he completely moved away from her, he whispered, "Tonight's just the beginning…"

Mimi stared at his back as he walked away and wondered just what exactly he meant.

"Ahem," Mimi cleared her throat and spoke into her microphone, again. "Just as I promised this person earlier, I would like to introduce to you all, the person who has provided us with the incredible music for tonight, our DJ, Jun's younger brother, Motomiya "Dai" Daisuke!"

The group of colorfully dressed cheerleaders surrounded Dai and led him to the center of the stage. A wide, arrogant smirk brightened his face, while he happily wrapped his arms around the grinning girls.

The cheerleaders stood back and applauded along with the crowd. Mimi smiled and walked towards Dai. She leaned against him and gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Thanks, sweetheart."

"You know, Mimi," Dai told her, borrowing her microphone. "You always were my favorite girl."

"You mean after Kari?" Mimi asked.

"Nope." He replied with a shake of his head. "Before her."

Playfully nudging him in his side, Mimi giggled, "You sure do know how to make a gal feel special. Now go on, get outta here!"

Dai was more than happy to be escorted away from the stage by the group of cheerleaders. Turning around to face TK, he yelled, "Hey PU; eat your heart out!"

"It's TK!" TK shouted at him.

"Alright everyone!" Mimi hollered into her microphone. "I hope you guys will enjoy the rest of the party!"

The crowd eagerly screamed from excitement. "YEAH!"

Mimi linked her arm through TK's and they exited the stage.

- - - - -

Later that evening the thick crowd of partiers surrounded Jun's dancers and watched as they danced b-boy style to Run DMC's "My Adidas". All four of the young men wore matching black and white Adidas velour tracksuits, white tank tops, and black and white Adidas sneakers.

"Go! Go! Go!" the audience chanted, motivating Bobby, Ricky, Mark, and Jason to show-off more.

"I see why you dance with them!" Sora told Jun, who were amongst the group watching the guys dance. "They're really good."

"Of course they are!" Jun exclaimed proudly. "You're looking at the best…"

Before Jun could finish talking, Mimi approached her friends. "Hey, have you guys seen Matt around?"

"Hmm…not since he was onstage earlier," Sora, answered, shaking her head.

"Why do you ask?" Jun wanted to know. "Are you planning on 'surprising' Matt later?" she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Mimi simply shrugged. There wasn't even a point in trying to deny it. "If you must know, yes I am."

"Mimi!" Sora covered her mouth after releasing a loud gasp of surprise.

"I'm tired of this…whatever we're doing." She sighed and scanned the ballroom, again still coming up empty. "I'm ready."

"What about Michael?" Sora inquired, feeling a bit sorry about Mimi's planned infidelity towards her boyfriend.

"I don't want to think about him." She hung her head low and spoke. "I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. I'm only concerned about my feelings for Matt, right now."

"Well, how do you feel about him?" her best friend asked.

Mimi inhaled and exhaled deeply before replying. "Well, it's not love or anything… It's only a sexual attraction, but it's so strong, and I've been trying to control it for so long… I just can't do it, anymore. I want him. Bad."

"So long?" Sora repeated Mimi's words. "You've only wanted him for about two weeks now."

"Well, don't get excited because I think I just found Romeo." Jun jerked her thumb over Mimi's shoulder, indicating where she located Matt. Sora stretched her neck, just as Mimi turned around.

All three girls spotted Matt against the far end of the wall with Kagome standing next to him. They were talking and giggling like they was a few weeks ago after Mimi's cheerleading practice.

Mimi was blinded from a flash of green envy shading her eyes. She frowned and growled out, "How _dare_ he invite her to _my _party?" She began to advance in their direction, but Jun held a firm grip on her arm to stop her.

"Don't even think about it." She told Mimi. "This is _his_ party, and if he wants her here, there's nothing you can do to stop it."

Mimi only blinked at her friend without replying.

Focusing their attention back to Kagome and Matt, three pairs of eyes watched as they linked their hands and walked to the dance floor. Immediately Dai's voice was heard throughout the room.

"Alright, everybody! I'm going to slow it down for you right now. It's Ladies Choice. So that means everyone grab your girl, or somebody's girl, because for the next half hour, we're going to slow dance."

Soon the soft music of Janet Jackson's "Funny How Time Flies (When You're Having Fun)" began to play. Mimi angrily watched when Tai tapped Sora's shoulder and they walked away hand-in-hand. Soon, Joe approached Jun and they left Mimi behind. She folded her arms when she saw TK and Kari slow dancing. Looking up at the stage, her brows furrowed when Jun's dancers also danced with the cheerleaders.

_Everyone has someone to dance with_, she angrily thought_. Except me! And I'm_ hosting _the party!_ Balling her hands into angry fists, Mimi marched away from the grinding partiers, until she spotted Izzy standing off to the side.

"Come here!" She roughly grabbed Izzy's arm and jerked him towards her.

"Ouch!" he yelped from the pain shooting through his arm. "Do you have to be so rough?"

"Shut up and dance with me!" Mimi pressed Izzy's body flush against hers. They stood next to Matt and Kagome, and Mimi glared at the two. Kagome never noticed because her back was facing Mimi, while her head rested comfortably against Matt's shoulder, with her arms wrapped around his neck. Her eyes were closed, and she released a happy sigh against his neck.

Matt on the other hand noticed the looks Mimi was giving them. His arms tightened around Kagome's waist, as he stared unblinkingly at Mimi. He hated that she was getting jealous for absolutely no reason, but he was going two enjoy it for the time being. Mimi didn't get jealous often.

Mimi curled her arms around Izzy's neck and swayed from side-to-side along with the music. She lowered her eyelids and licked her lips at the blonde birthday boy in front of her.

_I don't know where it all went; Time passed us by; Just when it seemed the fun began; Oooh; Funny how time flies when you're having fun; Funny how time flies when you're having fun…_

"I want you," he mouthed the words to her.

Mimi only frowned and nodded her head in Kagome's direction.

Matt shrugged his shoulders; silently telling her Kagome didn't matter.

Rolling her eyes at Matt's audacity, Mimi mouthed, "You can't have me." _Where did that come from?_

_But time never ends; Let's find the time; To get together once again, someday soon; Funny how time flies when you're having fun; Funny how time flies when you're having fun…_

His arms gripped Kagome's waist even tighter, and he gave Mimi a confident smirk that said, "Lair."

Pursing her lips together, Mimi rolled her eyes and mouthed, "You had your chance."

"And I still do." Matt replied.

"You're so full of yourself." Mimi rested her head in the crook of Izzy's neck. "You're disgusting."

"Funny, you didn't seem to feel that way when we were in the hallway last week." He chuckled against Kagome's hair, when Mimi's eyes widened in horror.

_Je ne sais pas où, le temps s'est enfui; Il me plaît d'être avec tu…_

"Well," Mimi quickly recovered and whispered to Matt. "Don't get to happy. It won't happen again."

"Fine." Matt nonchalantly shrugged as he began to stoke Kagome's thick, full hair. Mimi bared her teeth from jealously, and Matt grinned triumphantly. "Have it your way…"

_I really don't know where all the time went; I really have to go; Stop, stop! Oh I really have to go; Oh I really have to go; One more time? Oh je t'aime mon chéri…_

The song ended and Mimi was thankful. She released her hold from Izzy and turned away. She didn't bother to turn around when Izzy called after her.

Facing Matt, Izzy frowned at the taller teen and asked, "What happened? What did you do to her?"

"Matt didn't do anything!" Kagome quickly came to Matt's defense before he could reply. "Mimi just wants attention, that's all!"

Both young men stared at Kagome with wide eyes. Not noticing the looks she was receiving, Kagome continued.

"If Mimi wants Matt, then she should just tell him! I'm tired of the looks she always gives me! And I'm tired of how she acts towards me! I tried to be nice to her, but she ignores me, or she acts cold towards me! And…I don't know what to do…"

_I hope she'll just stay away so Matt and I can be together! She thought. I hope before the night ends, I'll change his mind about her._

"That's a very noble thing for you to say, Kagome." Matt embraced her in a warm hug.

Izzy on the other hand wasn't convinced. "Well, since you feel that way, Kagome, why don't you just stay away from Matt?"

"Well…I…um…" Kagome began to sweat profusely from Izzy's question. Looking for a way to escape, she tugged Matt's arm and said, "Let's get something t eat!"

"Whatever you say." Matt allowed Kagome to lead him towards the buffet table, and away from Izzy.

Izzy only stared silently after them.

- - - - -

"Look, girls," Mimi gathered Jun and Sora away from their dates and led them to a far corner in the room to talk. "We have to find a way to get rid of Kagome, _now!_"

"Who is 'we'? And when did Kagome become _our _problem?" Jun asked her.

"Yeah," Sora agreed. "We're not after Matt; you are!"

"C'mon guys," Mimi whined, presenting the pair with her large, brown puppy-dog eyes. "Do it for a _friend._ Do it for the good of your _country!_"

"And how are we benefiting our country by whooping Kagome's ass?" Jun wanted to know.

"Okay…maybe I exaggerated a bit…_but_…" Mimi massaged her aching temples, and came up with a solution so her friends could help her.

"Jun, Sora," she looked each individual girl in her eyes when she spoke their names. "I promise you guys there's something in it for you if you'll agree to help me."

"Again, why should we care?" Jun raised an irritated brow.

"I'll help you with your wardrobe, makeup, and stage design for your competition next week." Mimi promised her.

"Well…since you put it that way…" Jun shrugged and grinned impishly. "Since when did helping out a friend become so wrong?"

"Jun! You can't be serious!" Sora scolded the taller girl.

"And Sora," Mimi faced her best friend. "I'll promise you a weekend getaway with Tai at the hotel of your choosing, after Jun's competition of course."

Sora thought about Mimi's proposition for a moment. "Hmm…_any_ hotel of my choosing? All expenses paid?"

"Uh, huh," Mimi nodded. "Although Tai's eating habits _have _to be budgeted. I'm not trying to end up in the poor house."

"Ha, ha, ha…very funny." Sora replied sarcastically. "I hate to say this, but you got yourself a deal." Each girl shook their hands with Mimi, and together they searched for the unsuspecting Kagome.

- - - - -

The crowd looked up at the stage and noticed The Wolves members Akira, Yutaka, and Takahashi setting up their equipment. Every female in the crowd began to explode with excitement.

"They're going to perform!" one girl cried aloud.

This caught Mimi's attention.

She had no idea The Wolves were performing tonight. She never actually spoke to Matt about it, but Mimi assumed Matt didn't want to perform because he wanted to enjoy himself. Just like Jun requested. She definitely wanted to see what Matt was going to do.

Rushing towards the stage along with everyone else, Mimi stood in the front row and waited impatiently for something to happen. _Something better happen real soon, because I'm tired of being squished by these groupies!_

"Ow!" Mimi rubbed her right shoulder and turned in that direction to stare at the girl who bumped into her.

"You know, 'excuse me' would work." The girl standing next to Mimi told her.

"_Excuse me?_" Mimi repeated her words. "But you bumped into me…Kagome?"

"Mimi?" they shouted in unison.

"What are you doing here?" Mimi yelled at her.

"Well in case you haven't figured it out, Matt invited me!" Kagome smirked and folded her arms.

"You don't stand a chance with him!" Mimi waved her fist at the girl. "Why don't you just…crawl under a rock?"

Kagome laughed at Mimi's choice of words. "Yeah, that's very original, Mimi! Right. Now as much as I would _love_ to argue with you about Matt, he's about to perform. So…" Kagome turned her attention back to the stage, ignoring the fuming blonde.

"Humph!" Mimi folded her arms and faced the stage as well.

The lights dimmed just as they did earlier and Matt finally graced his presence on the stage. Mimi noticed Kagome raising her arms and shouting along with his fans. She felt extremely silly, but not one to be outdone, Mimi purposefully bumped into the girl and followed suit.

"Hey!" Kagome cried out.

"Watch yourself little girl," Mimi cackled evilly. "You don't want to get hurt, do you?"

"_Err…_" Kagome growled. "We'll see who Matt ends up with by the end of the night!"

"Well that's very nice of you to already predict Matt and me getting together later on."

"Oh…get over yourself, already!" Both girls listened intently when Matt began to speak over the soft, R&B tune his band mates were creating.

"You know I was looking for a special lady friend, and…"

The girls in the audience began to cheer even louder.

"_Pick me!_" a girl shouted.

"I'll be your lady friend!" another one hollered.

"…I think I found her."

Both Mimi and Kagome smirked knowingly at each other.

"And I would like to dedicate this song to her." Matt walked along the stage as he spoke. "I hope she'll get the message, because I want her…tonight."

"You can have me, Yamato!" a teen screamed just before she fainted on the ballroom's marble floor.

"Humph, told ya!" Mimi pointed her finger at Kagome. "Matt wants a _woman_; not a little girl!"

"Then why would he settle for an old hag like you, when he can have a fine, _young_ woman like me?"

Mimi wanted to wipe the satisfied smirk from Kagome's face. Matt looked down and noticed his two biggest fans standing next to each other glaring at the other. _This is gonna be good…_

Gathering all of his vocal strength from his diaphragm, Matt began to sing Bobby Brown's ultra-sexy chart topper, "Rock Wit'cha".

_Now that you are here with me; Baby, let's do it right; Lady, you know just what I need; I want to hold you, oh, so tight; Baby, just touch me anywhere; Cutie, you turn me on, ooh, baby; I'd like to run my fingers through your hair; So come on and stay with me all night…_

Mimi placed her hands on her hips and grinded her body rhythmically to the music. She paid close attention to Kagome, who couldn't keep up! _She can't dance! Yes! Score one for me! I have the advantage!_

Mimi also noticed Matt was staring at her with a deep hunger in his blue gaze. Kagome must've noticed it too, because she quickly reached her hand out to Matt's and he grabbed it. He held her hand a little too long for Mimi's comfort. This gave Mimi an idea.

_I wanna rock wit'cha you, baby; All night long; I wanna roll wit'cha you, lady; The feeling's so strong; I wanna rock wit'cha you, baby; All night long; Rock and roll and roll and rock; Makin' sweet love, don't you ever stop…_

"Make love to _meeee…!_" another girl cried before she, too fainted on the floor.

She too, followed Kagome's lead and reached forward towards Matt. Grabbing Matt's leg, she softly caressed his leg in a suggestive manner. Matt looked down at Mimi with a devilish smirk.

She kept one hand on his leg, and the other roamed over the front of her body. Dipping her finger inside of her tube dress, Mimi pulled the stretchy fabric down just far enough to show Matt a hint of cleavage. Not giving him a chance to get an eyeful, Mimi pulled up her dress and giggled flirtatiously.

"You whore…" Kagome muttered at her.

"Hey," Mimi closed her eyes and shrugged. "All's fair in sex and war. Face it, sweetie; he doesn't want you. Go find someone your own age."

_Feel your heart beat next to mine; Baby, I'll make you feel nice; I think I can tell what's on your mind; I know I can make it right; I wanna rock wit'cha you, baby; Girl, all night long; I wanna roll wit'cha you, lady; The feeling's so strong, hey, girl; I wanna rock wit'cha you, baby; All night long; Rock and roll and roll and rock; Makin' sweet love, don't you ever stop…_

"Oh, wish you'll rock me, _tonight!_"

Mimi turned and growled in the girl's direction. _If one more idiot shouts something at Matt…_

Matt bent down and leaned towards Kagome. He sung the sultry lyrics in her ear, causing her to grin, and Mimi to frown. Not wanting to participate in their ridiculous game any longer, Mimi turned around and marched away from the stage.

_Your loss, Mimi_, Kagome giggled.

- - - - -

After Matt's performance, Kagome stayed glued to his side for the remainder of the party. It was hard trying to pry the lovesick girl from Matt, but Jun and Sora finally got their chance when she headed towards the restroom. They watched as she entered, and they immediately followed behind her.

"Now's your chance," Sora whispered to her partner in crime.

"Uh, huh," Jun nodded. "It's either now or never."

"Hmm…what were the chances that the restroom would be completely deserted for us to carry out our plan?" Sora joked.

"Yeah, it's a strange coincidence."

Kagome was adjusting her makeup in the mirror when she noticed Sora and Jun standing behind her. "Can I help you?"

"Don't take this personally, because we don't have a problem with you." Jun told the girl. "We're only doing this for your own good."

"Doing what…?" Kagome's screams were muffled due to Jun and Sora covering their victim.

When they were finished, Sora and Jun left an unconscious Kagome on the floor in a locked stall. Her hands were tied behind her back, and taped to her forehead was a piece of paper that said:

**MIMATO4EVER!**

Dream Team Wuz Here!

- - - - -

"Hey, have you seen Kagome around?" Matt asked Mimi after searching around for his date.

"I'm not her keeper, y'know?" Mimi replied sarcastically. "You are."

"You don't have to be such a bitch about it. I only asked you a question!" Matt shot back.

"Get away from me!" Mimi pulled herself from Matt's grasp when he grabbed her arm to keep her from leaving. "Don't you have to find your date?"

Matt's heart clenched in his chest when he saw Mimi's unshed tears forming in her eyes. "Maybe…she left early."

Without replying, Mimi turned around and walked away.

- - - - -

After everyone left to continue the after-party at Yutaka's place, Mimi stood amidst the pile of garbage the partiers left behind. Pulling out a yellow and black Nextel walkie-talkie, she pressed a button and spoke.

"I need the sanitation crew at the ballroom, ASAP."

"We're on it, Tachikawa." A male voice responded.

Mimi gripped the walkie dangerously in her hand and began to weep softly. "I guess I really did loose…" Her shoulders shook as she hiccupped with each tear that slid down her cheeks.

"Boo!"

Mimi jumped and turned around, preparing to shout at the person for startling her. "Matt? What…are you doing here? I thought you'd gone to the after-party."

"Nah, I stayed behind because I wanted to check on you." He answered. "I figured you might need some help in cleaning up this place."

"I have some workers coming over in a few minutes." She replied while wiping her face and looking away. Mimi kneeled down and began to pick up large pieces of paper and Matt did the same. He placed his hand on her shoulder and forced her to face him.

"Mimi?" He helped her up as he began to stand, and cradled her in his arms. "It's you. It's always been you."

"Matt…" Mimi whispered, dropping the pieces of paper back on the floor. "Hold me."

"I'll do something better…" Matt scooped her up effortlessly in his arms and carried her to the stage. He sat her on the stage's edge, and stood in between her legs.

"Oh, Matt… I've waited and waited for this… It felt like it's been forever…" She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his face towards hers.

"I know the feeling, Princess." Matt tangled his fingers in her wild, curly hair and kissed her hard. He didn't want to wait a second longer for them to get together.

"Mmm…" Mimi moaned into his mouth. Pushing him from her, she cried, "Wait Matt, wait!"

Releasing his lips from hers regretfully, he looked at her and asked, "What's wrong?"

Shaking her head, she replied, "Nothing. Let me just do something real quick." Pressing a button on her walkie, she said, "Cancel the sanitation request."

"Alright, Tachikawa," the male responded.

"I don't want any interruptions." Turning back to Matt after tossing the device over her shoulder, Mimi asked, "Now, where were we?"

"I believe I was just about to screw your brains out…right here on this stage." Matt pushed her backwards against the hard surface of the stage, and Mimi squealed in delight.

"_Ohh…_I just love it when you talk like that!" Mimi giggled playfully. "Please do, Yamato! Please do!"

Game over.

- - - - -

"Hello? Hello? Is anyone in here? Can anybody hear me?" Kagome's questions fell completely on deaf ears. "Oh, man…I _really_ have to use the bathroom!"


	11. Lets Get Dirrty: Edited

**I Want U** Chapter 11: Let's Get Dirrty!

"I still cannot believe you and Sora actually did that to that poor girl." Joe told Jun as he sat next to her on his sofa. "Now because of you, she might be emotionally scarred."

"Oh, come on, Joe!" Jun accepted the can of cola he offered her and placed it on the coffee table. "Sora and I didn't do anything drastic! I put her in a sleeper hold I learned from this website I found on the Net. Sora was the culprit who tied her up!"

"And about the note?" Joe asked.

"Eh," Jun simply shrugged. "I don't really wanna talk about that girl right now."

"Well, are you ready to go home, or to the after-party?" Joe looked at his watch. "It's one-eleven. The night's still young, you know."

Stretching her arms above her head, Jun smirked, and replied, "I know. I'm fine just where I am, thank you."

"You're sure?" Joe leaned against the soft fabric of his sofa and sighed. "Your parents aren't going to worry about you?"

Jun made a chuckle-snort sound. "They never have before."

"What do you mean…?"

"Joe, I don't really want to talk." Jun positioned her body so her knees were deep in the soft, large pillows on the sofa. She looked at him with a wicked smile, and used her finger to trace the contours of his handsome face.

"Then…" he gulped nervously and blinked at her. "What do you wanna do?

"We're two very attractive people alone in an apartment on a late Friday night. You figure it out."

"I…uh…" Joe tore his gaze from Jun's intense stare and focused on the living room's plush carpet. He felt the weight from the soft shift and he looked up to see Jun standing above him.

"I guess you're not as smart as I thought, _Jyou_."

He remained silent when she grabbed his hand and pulled him from the comfort (and safety) of the sofa. "I guess I have no choice but to show you better than I can tell you."

Joe only nodded when Jun led the way to his bedroom.

- - - - -

Early that morning just before daybreak, Jun rolled over in the bed to look at Joe who was still asleep with his arms around her. She reached up and caressed his forehead and trailed her fingers through his silky hair.

She smiled when she felt Joe's hands slide down her back and cup her bottom, pressing her flush against him. With his eyes still closed, he whispered, "It's still early. Go back to sleep."

And she gladly did, completely thankful that for one night, she didn't have any haunting nightmares about her past. _I hope there'll be more times like this._

- - - - -

Mimi blinked her eyes opened from the sun's rays shining through the blinds. She stretched her arms above her head, and yawned. Normally whenever women cheat on their boyfriends, they'll cry the next day and say that they didn't mean to; or it was an accident. Sure, like they was completely unaware of their actions.

Thankfully, Mimi isn't one of those women.

She smiled and released a sigh of contentment. She was very much aware of what she did last night, and whom she did it with. She had no regrets. It was what she wanted; what they both wanted.

Snuggling underneath the green comforter, Mimi glanced around the unfamiliar surroundings in the room, noticing two guitars perched in a corner. She shook her head and giggled. She had no idea how she'd ended up in Matt's bedroom from her mansion! But she wasn't complaining, either.

Feeling on the spot in bed behind her for the man in question, Mimi came up empty. Adrenaline rushed through her as she sat up.

_Where is he?_ She shook her head when she heard the shower run in the adjacent bathroom. _Of course_.

Wrapping the matching green sheet around her, Mimi stood and walked around the length of Matt's bedroom. She approached his dresser and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was tousled, her cheeks were flushed a rosy color, makeup smudged, and her pink lips were bruised and swollen. Her brown eyes shined with joy.

She never looked better.

The noise from the shower stopped and Mimi gasped when she saw Matt's reflection leaning against the doorjamb with his arms folded, wearing nothing but a lazy grin and a bath towel around his waist. His damp hair hung low, barely touching his shoulders and Mimi suddenly had the urge to run her fingers through it.

Turning away from the mirror to face him, she said, "I thought you left when I woke up."

"I was wondering when you was going to return to the land of the living." He walked towards his dresser and Mimi stepped aside so he could rummage through one of the drawers.

Grabbing a pair of jeans, Matt looked at Mimi and grabbed his towel. Using his thumb, he unhooked it and the thick cotton dropped to the floor.

Immediately feeling bashful, a faint blush flushed over Mimi's features and she turned her head away. "I'll…I'll give you some…privacy…"

Saying nothing, Matt stuffed his legs inside of his jeans and zipped them. Not bothering to button them, he looked at her and said, "You can look, now."

Releasing a sigh of relief, Mimi replied, "I…can't find my clothes from last night." She looked around the room, and again she didn't see a single article of her clothing. "What happened to them?"

Matt simply shrugged. "I dunno." Opening one of his drawers again, he told her, "Here, you can borrow this. And these." He tossed her one of his many button-down shirts and a pair of socks.

Mimi caught the clothes in her hands, and nearly released the sheet that was wrapped around her. Matt only smirked when he thought her body was going to be revealed to him once more.

"This is all I get to wear?" She examined his clothes with a frown creasing her face.

"Uh, huh." He replied simply. "That's all I wanna see you in while you stay here."

"Hentai."

"That I am."

Mimi stared to exit his room so she could use the shower. Before she could leave, she heard Matt call out to her.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Shaking her head, Mimi answered, "No."

Matt rushed towards her and tried to yank his sheet from her body.

"Matt, what are you doing?" Mimi screamed, trying her best to hold on to the sheet. "No, Matt let _go!_"

And he did.

He laughed when Mimi fell backwards on the carpet. The sheet fell from her body, concealing everything except the parts that needed the most attention.

"Oh, no!" she cried, gathering his clothes to cover herself.

"Mimi, you need to _relax_." He smiled. "You're too tense. Besides," he shrugged and gave her a devilish smirk. "It's nothing I haven't seen before, anyway."

"_Oh…you…!_" Not even caring anymore, Mimi stood in her full glory, grabbed the shirt and socks, and stormed out of his bedroom. She closed her eyes from embarrassment when she heard Matt in the room laughing hysterically.

Several minutes later, Mimi entered Matt's room, again. She leaned against his threshold just as he did, and stared at his reflection in the mirror.

Matt sat on the edge of his bed strumming his acoustic guitar. Mimi listened to the soft music he created and she began to hum along with the tune.

Hearing her voice caught Matt's attention. He stopped playing and looked up and saw Mimi's reflection in his dresser mirror. His heart skipped a beat when she slowly advanced in his direction.

He studied her carefully, slightly nodding his head in appreciation. Mimi's face was freshly scrubbed, devoid of any artificial products to enhance her natural beauty. Her pale skin looked soft enough to touch, as he discovered last night just how soft her skin was.

Her lips appeared full and delectable, and he too, knew how soft they were. He unconsciously licked his lips, trying desperately to remember her natural taste. He also noticed how his shirt nearly engulfed her small frame. The hem stopped mid-thigh and the top three buttons were undone, revealing more of her creamy skin.

Mimi smiled at his reflection when she spoke. "Your conditioner works miracles. Thanks for letting me borrow it." She finished towel-drying her hair, and tossed the damp linen in the laundry basket. She shook her hair loose, and the heavy, platinum strands fell past her shoulders.

Matt turned around and blinked unbelievingly at her. "You used my conditioner without my permission?"

"Yeah…" Mimi smiled even brighter. "I did." She approached his bed and kneeled in the soft mattress. Leaning behind him, she wrapped her arms around his neck, rested her chin on his right shoulder, and said, "What was that you were just playing? It sounded good."

He turned slightly, kissed her softly, and replied, "Nothing."

"Well, 'nothing' sounded good to me. I wanna hear it."

"Mimi…" he slowly drawled out a bit irritably.

"_Please?_" She begged him. "Pretty please, with strawberries and whipped cream on top?"

Matt exhaled defeated and frowned at her. "Are you always used to getting your way?"

"Uh, huh," she nodded with a smile. "Consider it revenge for snatching my sheet away from me."

"I believe you mean _my_ sheet." He corrected her.

"Just shut up and play the song."

Matt lifted the guitar and strummed along the strings, again creating a soft, soothing melody. Mimi sighed and settled comfortably against his shoulder. Closing her eyes, she hummed a familiar song to the music.

"_Cause when you went away; Something so strong; I didn't know until you were gone…oh I didn't know…Whisper sweet nothings in my ear; Tell me all the things that I long to hear…baby u gotta whisper…Whisper sweet nothing in my ear; Let me know that you feel the way I do…"_

Mimi continued to sing while Matt continued to play.

"_Oh, baby; I knew I was wrong; I need those sweet nothings…whisper; Baby you need to understand; These feelings so strong; Right by your side is where I belong… I'm on my way home!"_

_Wow, she has a _beautiful _voice!_ Matt told himself._ I can listen to her sing like this forever…_

"_Whisper sweet nothings in my ear; Tell me all the things that I long to hear; Baby you gotta whisper sweet nothings in my ear; Let me know that you feel the way I do…"_

Mimi opened her eyes when she finished the song, and smiled at an awestruck Matt. Chuckling at his expression, she asked, "What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"I'm just…" he shook his head and placed the acoustic instrument into the corner next to his bass guitar. "Did you write that song?"

Shaking her head, Mimi replied, "Nope. The song is sung by Tamia, and American R&B singer."

"Oh." Lying flat against his pillows, Matt folded his arms behind his head and watched Mimi scoot next to him so she could lie on his chest.

When she comfortably settled against him, he told her, "You're addictive, y'know that? Any man could get attached to you." He nuzzled her neck, and she giggled delightfully.

"Do you need your fix right now, Mr. Ishida?" she joked.

"Ah, you know me well, Princess." He rolled on top her, and pinned her beneath him. Mimi grabbed the back of his head, tangled her fingers in the soft, silky strands of his hair, and pulled Matt into a fiery kiss.

He used his body weight to press hers deeper into the mattress. Mimi arched her back beneath his chest. Small gasps of pleasure escaped her mouth when she felt Matt's hands explore her body freely.

_Lo-ove, ne-ver knew what I was mis-sin…_

"Omigod!" Mimi squeaked from shock. "My phone!" She looked at the mobile device on Matt's nightstand blaring Keyshia Cole from the speakers. _Michael's calling! What should I do?_

Mimi found it difficult to concentrate, because Matt's hands never left her body. His lips were now trailing kisses where his hands once occupied.

"Matt!" she hissed angrily at him, although she never made any attempt to stop him.

"He's your problem." Matt answered, lifting his head from her stomach. "Not mine." He continued with the task at hand.

_Okay, I'm in bed with my friend, and my boyfriend's interrupting by calling me. What to do? What to do? Oh…that feels _good!_ Um, decisions, decisions!_

Mimi knew she ignored each and every one of his calls for two weeks. Now she was stuck in a serious dilemma. Should she continue to ignore her boyfriend, or should she tell Matt to stop before things got out of hand, again?

Sighing dejectedly with her mind made up, Mimi did exactly what any cheating girlfriend would do:

She answered her phone.

"Hello? Good morning, sweetheart! Or should I say good night because of your time zone?" she giggled. "I'm sorry for not returning your calls, I've been extremely busy lately…_Ah!_"

She covered the mouthpiece and shot Matt a death glare. He only shrugged, smirked, and moved along her body to kiss her neck. And to listen to their conversation.

He suckled her flesh, and Mimi fought hard not to cry out from pleasure. _He knows that's one of my spots!_

"That was…nothing honey… I can't wait until you get here, too… I…_oh…_um, listen…now's not a good time… I know, and I'm so sorry… I'll make it _uh…_to you… I promise…bye!" She disconnected the call before Michael could reply. Turning her phone off, and setting it down again, she pushed Matt off her.

"You're going to burn in hell for that stint you just pulled." He laughed at her.

"And you're going with me." She lay on top of him and kissed him, again. Mimi straddled his hips and smirked. "Why Ishida, did my being on the phone with my boyfriend turn you on?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact it did, Princess." He grabbed her hips and held her tightly against him. "To think about your loyal, unsuspecting boyfriend, believing his girlfriend is innocent and faithful… He was completely unaware of what his precious girlfriend was doing just now."

"I'm not done, yet."

- - - - -

Collapsing on top of her, Matt pressed his face against hers, and kissed her slowly. After a few minutes, they both separated for some oxygen. "You're the best I've ever had, Mimi."

Mimi cradled his face and replied, "Likewise. I wanna stay here with you, for the rest of the weekend."

"It's already been planned." Matt laid his face against his pillow, and rested his thigh over her hip.

Stroking her hair, he whispered, "You're beautiful."

She smiled admiringly at him. "Thank you, Matt. But…you do realize this is only sex, right?"

"Yeah, I know." He released her hair, closed his eyes and sighed. "Now, shut up and go to sleep, Princess."

- - - - -

No one bothered to ask about what happened between Matt and Mimi on the night of the party last week. Everyone already knew. Their body language spoke volumes, plus the blondes were completely inseparable since.

While Matt pretty much remained the same, Mimi on the other hand seemed to be a lot more relaxed. The cold, jealous demeanor all of her friends became accustomed to vanished. Her face held a soft, contended glow, and she also seemed to have regained her sweet, friendly personality, again. And the look she held in her eyes every time Matt was near was filled with admiration…and something else. Not to mention now she speaks to Michael on a regular, daily basis.

Jun smirked knowingly in the mirror while her friend styled her hair for tonight's competition. They lady of the hour, also with Sora were backstage at the Odaiba Auditorium in the dressing room, eagerly waiting for the event to begin.

"You don't feel…nervous about tonight?" Sora asked from her position sitting in a chair. She closed the celebrity gossip magazine and looked at Jun's face in the mirror.

"Why should I be?" Jun shrugged, not really caring. "I'm going to enjoy handing Morron's ass to her when I beat her tonight."

"Well, you sure seem confident." Mimi stated as she glued another black and white patterned hair piece into Jun's hair.

"Why shouldn't I be? Morron completely underestimated me. She's going to pay for that!" Frowning at Mimi, Jun asked, "How long is this going to take?"

Mimi fluffed and teased the impatient girl's hair, nodding with satisfaction. "Done."

Jun stared at her reflection in the mirror and smiled. She loved her hair! Especially the black and white that decorated it. She also wore heavy, dark makeup and blue contacts in her eyes. Blinking a few times so they'll become adjusted, Jun looked up at Mimi and said, "Thank you."

"Oh, don't mention it." Mimi waved her off. "I just want you to go out there and have a good time."

Standing up and tightening the sash around her terry-cloth robe, Jun replied, "Now _that_ I can do!" Jun lead the way out of the dressing room, and Sora and Mimi followed.

- - - - -

"You don't feel a bit guilty about being here? Especially for all of the wrong reasons?" Dai's best friend Ichijoji Ken asked him as they entered the auditorium.

Dai only laughed at the questions. "Don't get me wrong; I support my sister one-hundred percent, but…" he lifted the camcorder he was holding and cradled it.

"My sister's reputation is known throughout our school, and…" he grinned. "I wanna profit from that."

"So, you're going to videotape your sister performing, make copies, and sell them?" The dark-haired genius hypothesized.

"Right-o-reeno!" Dai exclaimed. "Some of the guys on the football team are already making bids for a tape. They're just dying to see JM wearing little to nothing, and shaking her ass."

Ken shook his head disapprovingly. "You're sick," he replied as they took their seats.

"Nah, I'm just a small-time businessman, that's all." Dai grinned wickedly. "I hope to make a fortune from this! Some of the guys are already bidding ¥2500 and the price just keeps going up!"

"So...if you have everything figured out, then why am I here?" Ken raised his brow at the redhead.

Dai rolled his eyes and released a heavy sigh. "Because you dufus, I need an assistant! Do you really think I wanna videotape and zoom in on my sister shaking her ass? _Gross!_" He shuddered in disgust.

Ken pressed his lips in a thin, angry line. "So…you want me to be the cameraman…and you profit from all of this?"

"Hey there _buddy!_" Dai waived his hands defensively. "I was going to cut you in on a piece!"

Ken still remained skeptical. Folding his arms, he said, "I want twenty percent of the profits, or I'll tell your sister what you're planning."

"W…_What…?_ That's not fair! You're supposed to be my best friend, Ken!" he cried.

"Twenty-five percent. Tax free."

Completely defeated, Dai finally relented. "Fine. Here." He shoved the camcorder in his best friend's arms. "Maybe I ought to tell Yolei about what you're doing." Dai was referring to Ken's current girlfriend, Inoue "Yolei" Miyako, who would not be please if she knew what her boyfriend was doing.

"You know she dictates your every move, anyway." Dai smirked.

Ken only shrugged nonchalantly. "And I'll tell her you put me up to it. You know she never really liked you, anyway."

"Whatever." Dai replied, turning his attention away from the genius. "Just have my tape ready."

"As long as you have my money ready." Ken retorted. "And what do you mean Yolei dictates my every move?"

- - - - -

Marron met Jun and her dancers backstage before they were due to perform. Immediately Jun took notice to The Roses wardrobe.

The ladies all wore blazers in various, solid colors, white dress shirts that fitted loosely, jeans, and white Nikes. Each girl also wore white, A-Town baseball caps. She began to wonder what video they were going to imitate.

Marron stood before Jun, folded her arms and smirked. "Well, I see you're wearing a robe and a towel over your head. Which video are you doing? Alanis Morrisette?" Her dancers snickered behind her.

"Ignore them, Jun." Jason held the angry brunette's arm tightly.

"I agree," a soft voice spoke. Everyone turned and saw Prima approaching them. "Let's make tonight as peaceful as possible." Facing Marron, she said, "You're up, now. So go out there and do your best."

"Let's go, ladies." Marron jerked her head towards the stages. She glanced in Jun's direction again, and said, "Break a leg." She and her dancers headed for the stage.

Placing her hand on Jun's shoulder, Prima spoke again. "Do not allow Marron to get you discouraged. You're very talented, don't forget that." She walked away, leaving Jun speechless.

Jason stood in front of her and nodded. "She's right, you know."

Jun nodded mutely.

He continued to examine Jun's perfectly made-up face until she finally spoke from his irritating glare. "What?"

Breathing heavily, he asked, "Don't you every…think about us sometimes? You've come a long way, Jun and you've blossomed into a beautiful young woman. Sometimes I just wish I could turn back the hands of time, and start over again." He cradled her face, but Jun quickly removed his hand.

She studied his handsome, African-American features and sighed. It was his gorgeous looks that attracted her to Jason in the first place. He looked just like that American actor, Omar Epps.

Shaking her head, she replied, "No, I don't. And I'm with someone else. And this is neither the time nor place to talk about that."

"But, I…"

"No." She walked away from a disgruntled Jason.

Jason remained rooted in the same spot long after her departure. He whispered, "I missed you, Jun…"

- - - - -

Joe tightly gripped the half-dozen red roses he held. He just heard everything Jun and her dancer said from his spot behind a wall. Although he was glad Jun did the right thing, it still upset him to learn that she and one of her dancers were possibly involved in the past.

_Don't jump to conclusions! You don't know for sure. _Exhaling heavily, Joe turned in the opposite direction from the backstage area to sit in the audience with his friends.

- - - - -

The audience eagerly waited for the show to begin. A few people held up Marron-support signs, and the others held up JM-support signs. They cheered when Prima waked the stage, speaking into the microphone.

"I'm glad to see so many people are here tonight. As you know there's a competition between The Roses and Destiny. There will be three parts to the competition and best two out of three wins!"

The audience roared even louder.

"I won't waste any more time talking. So presenting the first group…The Roses!"

The heavy, dark curtains separated and lights brightened the stage in the dark room. Marron stood in the middle with two girls on her left and two girls on her right. They stood with their legs apart, hands behind their backs, and their heads down.

Immediately a loud, "Peace up, A-Town down!" vibrated throughout the room. All of the girls made "peace" signs with their fingers and tuned them upside down to upside down "V's" along with the voice. Ushers' mega-hit "Yeah" stared to play.

The Roses wasted no time dancing along with the song. Their choreography matched Usher's perfectly. The audience shouted and danced in excitement. Jun stood behind the curtain watching intently. _They're extremely good_. It hurt her like hell to admit that to herself, but it was the truth.

"Gimme that!" Dai snatched the camcorder from Ken's hands, and used the zoom feature to focus on Marron and her dancers. "Yeah, shake it, mamas!"

Ken rolled his eyes and snorted, "Idiot."

The song ended along with their performance, and The Roses took a bow of appreciation. Some members of the audience cheered, others refused due to their full support and loyalty to JM.

The Roses sauntered offstage and the curtains closed. Prima graced the stage again, and spoke into her microphone. "Their performance was great, don't you all think?" The crowd applauded again in their response. "Now introducing…Destiny!"

Everyone in the room rose to their feet and exploded with excitement. There were cat-calls, and wolf whistles heard in the air, along with shouts of support. The room darkened again, until it was pitch black.

A single spotlight shown on the stage and Jason appeared with a microphone in his hand. He recited the words featured rapper Redman said at the beginning of the song.

"Ah… Dirrty…filthy, filthy, nasty… To Dirrty to clean my act up… If you ain't Dirrty, **_you ain't here to PARTY…!_**"


	12. Dirrty Surprises: Edited

**I Want U **Chapter 12: Dirrty Surprises

The bright lights illuminated the stage, and a boxing ring was in the center of it. Jun leaned against the ropes, looking very similar to Christina Aguilera. She wore a large sweatshirt which covered most of her body, except her legs. On her feet were a pair of blue pumps, and one foot was also propped against ropes.

Bobbing her head to the music with a scowl on her face, Jun yelled, "Ladies! Gentlemen!" She moved away from the ropes to the center of the ring. All of their dancers got into their positions and they proceeded to dance.

When the lyrics "sweatin' till my clothes come off" was played, Jun's dancers ripped her sweater, revealing a blue bikini top with her breasts nearly spilling out, and a _Sailor Moon_-length denim miniskirt.

Of course the crowd shouted with excitement. Well, almost everyone…

"Here." Dai handed the camcorder to Ken, who eagerly accepted it. Closing his eyes, he said, "Just tell me when it's over."

"No problem." Ken focused the camera on Jun's…assets. "No problem."

Joe's face turned completely red when her dancers begin to squirt water on his girlfriend-who's-not-really-labeled-his-girlfriend, making her body soaking wet. Sure, she looked sexy as hell dancing with her hair and body soaking, but he felt extremely uncomfortable about it. He now understood why she said she needed someone who'll trust her completely. But with her gyrating and grinding all over her (possibly) ex-boyfriend, Joe began to question whether he's that someone.

Their performance ended and Destiny received a standing ovation. Joe angrily watched Jason wrap his arms around a now shivering Jun as they walked offstage.

"You must be really proud!" Sora shouted over the noise the audience was creating at Joe. "Jun performed 'Dirrty' to a tee!"

Joe never responded. He only nodded in Sora's direction.

"Come on!" Mimi exclaimed. "Let's meet her backstage!"

Everyone followed Mimi backstage to congratulate their friend. Joe quickly approached Jun, and frowned at Jason who still had his arms around her. He quickly removed them once he saw the look on Joe's face.

_Thank goodness she's wearing a robe_. Joe thought. He circled his arms around her neck and kissed her.

Pulling away, Jun happily breathed, "What was that for?"

Shrugging, the dark-haired teen replied, "Nothing."

"Jun, we have to go onstage, now." Ricky told her. "Prima wants both groups out there with her."

"Alright." She replied, never taking her eyes off Joe. "I'll see you guys after I win, okay?"

"We'll be right here." Izzy responded.

"The judges and I have decided who the winner for tonight's competition is!" Prima spoke loudly into the microphone. "And the winner is…_Destiny!_"

"What?" Marron exclaimed angrily, along with her dancers. "Not again!"

Neither member of Destiny appeared to be surprised. They all knew they were going to win, anyway.

"Oh, come off it, Morron." Jun snickered. "We beat you, and we're going to beat you, again."

"Don't push your luck." Marron replied. "There are still two more rounds. This isn't over until it's over."

"Congratulations on your win." Prima turned to face Jun's group. "And you all know there will be another round three weeks from now…" Prima continued to speak about the details of the second round of the competition.

"Party at the Hilton tonight!" Tai shouted above the cheers.

"Sorry, Tai no can do." Mimi grinned as the linked her arm through Matt's.

"Yeah," Matt agreed as he held Mimi close. "We've already made plans for tonight."

"Oh, please," Tai snorted, folded his arms and rolled his eyes. "You two are disgusting."

Chuckling as she laid her hand on her boyfriend's arm, Sora smiled at her friends. "Actually, Tai, we have plans for tonight of our own at the Hilton. Or have you forgotten that Mimi's treating us tonight?"

Tai looked at his girlfriend gave her the famous Yagami grin. "You're right, Sora. Speaking of which…" he looked at his watch and his grin spread wider. "We have to leave now so we'll make it there in time." Grabbing Sora's hand, Tai led her away from their friends and towards the exit.

"See you guys next week!" Sora waved at the group.

"Don't come back pregnant!" Mimi joked.

Matt nudged her in her ribs.

"Ow."

"She was only kidding you guys."

"We know!" Tai kissed his girlfriend on her lips and together they exited the auditorium.

Turning to Mimi, Matt asked her, "So, you're treating them to a weekend getaway at the Hilton. Why?"

Mimi's face turned bright pink. There was no way she was going to reveal the truth about her deal with her best friend.

Turning away, she retorted, "Why do you ask? Is it wrong for me to do something nice for my best friend?"

Matt only looked at her and frowned. "We'll talk later."

_Oh, no we won't!_ Mimi followed Matt out of the auditorium in silence.

"Thank goodness she's gone." A voice spoke behind where Izzy was standing.

Izzy turned around and his eyes widened when he spotted Kagome looking a little uneasy. "What do you mean?"

Shaking her head, Kagome looked up and replied, "It's nothing."

Raising a skeptical brow, Izzy asked, "Is something bothering you, Kagome?"

Once again, Kagome shook her head, not wanting to reveal what happened to her last week at the party. "No, it's not." Directing her attention to the now empty stage, she said, "Your friend did well tonight. Tell her I said congratulations."

"I will." Izzy blinked, trying to figure out what was going on with her.

"Um," Kagome glanced at Izzy and quickly looked away, trying to hide her oncoming blush. "It's only eight pm, and I have two tickets to the movies. I was saving one for Matt, but he's…" she trailed off, thinking about Matt and Mimi leaving the auditorium together. "So I would like to know if you'll take his place and go with me?"

Izzy's eyes widened in surprise. _That_, he did not expect. "Um, sure Kagome. I don't mind."

Kagome's face brightened with happiness. "Thank you, Izzy! Come on, let's go!" She reached for his arm and dragged him outside the auditorium.

"Hey, you."

Joe turned around and smirked when he saw Jun fully clothed. _Thank goodness_. "Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"I take it Marron didn't handle losing too well?" He joked.

Jun cocked her head to the side and chuckled. "She threatened to have me killed."

Wrapping his arms around her, Joe said, "Come on. I'm ready to go."

Jun covered her mouth to stifle a yawn. "Yeah, me too. All that dancing has gotten to me."

Almost forgetting about the bouquet, Joe handed her the roses. "I bought these for you."

Accepting them, Jun held the bouquet close to her face and inhaled deeply. Sighing, she rested her head against his shoulder, and closed her eyes. "Thank you, Joe…" she yawned again. "…for everything…"

Joe looked at her and he wanted to ask her exactly what she meant. But he could tell she was extremely tired so he led her outside the building in silence.

- - - - -

Sora and Tai lay in their large hotel bed together, stuffing chili dogs in their mouths from the fast food restaurant they stopped by earlier. They figured that a fancy hotel like the Hilton wouldn't serve their favorite food, and they were right.

"You and Jun had to ambush that girl so we could have a weekend together?" Tai looked at Sora and snickered.

"Don't remind me!" Sora closed her eyes, desperately trying to rid her mind of the incident. "I already feel guilty about it."

"So guilty that you're willing to leave right now and go home?"

"Well…" Sora pretended to think about it for a minute. "Not _that_ guilty. I'll just suffer in this fabulous hotel suite for the weekend." She stuffed her third chili dog in her mouth.

Laughing, Tai replied, "I thought so."

"So…" Sora drained the last of her lemonade and sighed. "What should we do now? I'm full."

Tai, who was still eating his second chili dog, looked at her and grinned sexily.

Sora's eyes widened and she shook her head rapidly. "No, no way, Tai! Not here!"

"What do you mean 'not here'? This is a _hotel!_"

"I know that," she hissed. "It's just…"

Tai stuck his finger in the chili of his hotdog and wiped the goo on Sora's cheek. He immediately began to laugh at Sora's irate expression.

"Did you just wipe chili on my _face?_" Sora pointed to the large goo that now stained her face.

Laughing harder, Tai replied between fits of giggles. "Yes, I did. _What?_ I think you look very sexy with it."

"Grrr…" Sora balled her fists in preparation to lunge at her boyfriend. Before Sora could make a move, Tai tackled her to the bed, and pinned her underneath him, knocking his chili dog from the bed.

He leaned forward and licked the chili from her face. Sora looked up at him and gasped in surprise.

Recovering quickly, she groaned, "Ew…Tai, you're nasty!"

He only responded by tickling her.

"Tai, oh, no!" she gasped in between her guffaws of laughter. "Tai, please, please stop it! Ha, ha!"

Her boyfriend obliged her request and collapsed on top of her. "You have no idea how nasty I can be." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Tai... I…"

He covered his mouth over hers, silencing her.

- - - - -

"I want to show Matt my appreciation, but I can't think of anything to give him for a present."

Mimi, Jun, and Sora sat on Mimi's bed in their usual spots. Sora and Jun looked at each other and smirked knowingly.

"And what's the meaning behind the gift?" Jun chuckled. "'Hey, Matt, thanks for a month and a half of great sex'?"

It's been well over four weeks since they first got together, and Matt and Mimi still continued their affair. All of their friends believed the two would've released their sexual tension and moved on, but apparently they were wrong.

Sora covered her mouth and giggled, while Mimi frowned at her friends. "Ha, ha, very funny." She replied sarcastically.

"Okay, okay…" Jun sighed and gave Mimi her undivided attention. "Why don't you buy him something nice? I'm pretty sure you know what he likes."

Standing and pacing back and forth, Mimi responded, "I can't. It's too…_formal_. People only do things like that when they're in a relationship. Matt and I aren't together-together."

"_O…kay…_" Jun rolled her eyes and looked at Sora for help.

"Either way it wouldn't have been a good idea." The redhead spoke. She traded her brown tresses for her natural red hair, again. "Matt's not really a fan of expensive gifts. I baked him some cookies when I started liking him. And he really appreciated the gesture. He prefers gifts from the heart, not the wallet."

Mimi looked at her best friend skeptically, rolled her eyes, and focused on Jun, again. "Okay, Jun," she said, completely ignoring Sora. "It's your turn, again. Help me."

Sora frowned at Mimi. "Fine! Don't accept my help!" she shouted angrily. "It's none of my business, anyway. I don't care!"

"Well, Mimi…maybe Sora has a point." Jun agreed with Sora. "Matt's not really the flashy type. Maybe you should prepare something for him like Sora did. Do you know how to cook?"

"No," Mimi stopped pacing and sulked. Sighing, she replied, "I've been sleeping with him for almost two months, and I don't even know what his favorite food is."

Both girls turned and looked at Sora for answers, who only shrugged in return. "What? I only said I baked cookies for him. I don't know anything about his favorite food." Focusing her attention on Mimi, she suggested, "I can give you the recipe for the cookies I baked him if you want them."

Shaking her head, Mimi declined the offer. "No, thank you, Sora. No offense, but that's a gift _you_ gave him. I need to come up with one of my own."

Sitting in between her friends, Mimi lay backwards on the bed and sighed. "What am I going to do?"

"Well maybe you can…"

"That's it!" Mimi exclaimed, interrupting Jun's suggestion. "I can prepare something for Matt! My mom used to make this dish when I was little, and she taught me how to make it." She rose from the bed, and began to pace the floor again. "I can…I can cook it for his lunch and give it to him at his band's practice."

"Mimi, why are you going through all of this trouble for Matt?" Jun wanted to know. "Especially if you guys claim to have a 'no strings attached' affair?"

"Well, I…" Mimi twiddled her thumbs and looked down. "Matt's just been great, and…and I just want to let him know that I appreciate it. He taught and shown me so much over these past few weeks. Like, did you know when you fill up a car with regular gas, the car still runs just as good…even though you didn't fill it up with premium?"

Sora and Jun silently blinked at their friend. "_O…kay…_" they replied at the same time.

"_See?_" Mimi emphasized, trying to prove her point. "I didn't know that until Matt and I were cruising around one day and we had to stop at a gas station. That's why," Mimi's face brightened in anticipation. "I'm going to prepare his lunch and give it to him."

Jun only shook her head in disbelief. "Why don't you give Matt something he'll _really_ appreciate…? Like a naked picture of you or something?"

"I can't," Mimi shrugged uncaringly. "He has those on his cell phone."

"_MIMI?_" Jun and Sora exclaimed in unison.

Mimi only giggled and left her gaping friends in her bedroom to prepare Matt's meal.

"You know," Jun spoke after calming down her fits of laughter. "That girl is completely lovesick, and she doesn't even know it."

Sora nodded. "Yeah, she is. I just hope she realizes it before it's too late."

- - - - -

Later that day, Mimi entered the club from the backstage door with a Tupperware container of food sealed in a plastic bag. She walked around until she found The Wolves talking and laughing onstage.

Hiding the bag behind the pink chinchilla coat she wore, Mimi took the few steps that led to the stage and greeted everyone. "Good afternoon."

"I…"Takashi never finished his sentence. He took one look at Mimi, and breathed, "Wow..."

Akira began to laugh. "We all know who she's here to see…"

"Yeah," Yutaka nodded. "Matt's not doing to bad for himself. I'm jealous!"

Matt rolled his eyes at his band mates. "Shut up." He stood from his spot on the stage floor, and walked towards Mimi to give her a kiss. "What brings you here?"

Mimi looked down at her matching pink chinchilla snow boots and blushed. "You. I thought, y'know…after all of that practicing, you might be hungry. So…I decided to bring you some lunch."

"Now I'm really jealous." Yutaka stated enviously. "It's not everyday a beautiful girl stops by to bring you something to eat after a hard afternoon's work of practicing."

Shyly handing Matt the plastic bag, she said, "I hope you're hungry."

Taking the bag from her, Matt wrapped his arms around Mimi and leaned forward for another kiss. Releasing his lips from hers, he said, "That was very thoughtful of you. Thank you. As a matter of fact, I am hungry."

_Who would've thought that Sora's cheap idea of a gift would actually work?_ "And I'm glad." Mimi smiled.

Matt opened the bag and removed Tupperware container. Immediately his nostrils were filled with a sweet, oriental scent. Becoming curious, Matt opened the container and frowned at the contents inside of it.

There was what appeared to be strawberries and whipped cream, vegetables, rice, and…shrimp? Clearing his throat, Matt looked at Mimi and asked, "Uh…what's this…?"

"It's shrimp fried rice with strawberries and whipped cream on top!" Mimi squealed with delight. "It's my all-time favorite!"

Matt closed his eyes and prayed his friends would remain silent. He knew they wanted to laugh, but he didn't want them laughing in front of Mimi. He didn't want her feelings hurt because she wanted to do something nice for him. Thank goodness they kept quiet, but Matt knew as soon as Mimi left, he was going to hear _it!_

Sensing tension in the air, Mimi asked, "Is something wrong, Matt? You don't like it, do you?"

His heart dropped from the disappointment he heard in her voice. "No, no of course I love it," he lied. "You went through all of that trouble for me… You shouldn't have…"

"Really? You like it?" Mimi quickly became hopeful.

"I sure do!" Matt lied again. He felt bad about lying to Mimi, but he knew he'll feel even worse if she knew how he truly felt.

"Taste it." She chirped. Reaching in her pocket, she grabbed a pair of chopsticks and handed them to him.

Matt felt a large drop of sweat form on the side of his face. _Dammit!_

"Yeah, Matt!" Akira instigated. "Taste it." He immediately quieted after the death he received from their lead singer.

Wrapping a reassuring around his "friend", and balancing the food in the other, Matt told Mimi, "Don't worry, I will. Right now we have to finish practicing."

"Okay, I'll…" her eyes darkened and she asked huskily, "…see you later at my place?"

Matt smiled mischievously. "You know you will." He led Mimi down the small stage's steps. Waving the food of her playfully, Matt joked, "I can't wait to try this."

"Tell me how you like it." Mimi grinned and stole a kiss from his lips.

Matt allowed his lips to linger with hers for a short while, until he reluctantly pulled away. "I will," he lied, _again_.

As soon as the backstage door closed confirming Mimi's departure, The Wolves wasted no time in laughing at their bass guitar player.

Matt looked down at the sugary-sweet seafood concoction and joined them.

- - - - -

After midnight, Matt entered Mimi's bedroom and was nearly blinded from the white interior. The carpet was white, and he silently thanked himself for removing his shoes at the door. The furniture was white, the bed was white, and the room itself was larger than both of his and his father's room, combined. The only thing that stood out was the ugly, large cactus that was perched in a far corner.

"It's called a Togemon." Mimi spoke from behind the sheer white curtains that covered her four-poster bed. "My mom had it shipped here. She said it's supposed to mean 'Sincerity'." Mimi snickered. "The only thing I _sincerely _feel about that plant is, it comes in bad taste, and it clashes with my room's décor."

Chuckling, Matt advanced towards Mimi's bed, lifted the curtain and sat down. "That's not a nice thing to say about the cactus," he joked. He noticed the _Sailor Moon_ printed flannel pajamas she wore under the comforter while she sat against her headboard. "You're over-dressed."

"And you lied to me today," she shot back. "About the lunch. I knew you didn't like it. It was written all over your face."

Feeling a blush form his cheeks, Matt looked away and replied, "I didn't want to hurt your feelings, and I didn't want to embarrass you, either."

Mimi's hardened expression softened. "I know. Thank you, Yamato."

He mumbled, "You're welcome." He still felt guilty about what happened earlier.

"That's why I've decided to give you something else."

"Huh?" He lifted his head and looked at her. "What are you talking about, Mimi?"

Mimi smirked naughtily at Matt, lifted the thick comforter and tossed it aside to reveal the red, patent leather pumps she wore on the first day she initiated their game. "I noticed you were salivating over them that day." She lifted a leg high in the air, and stretched it in Matt's direction. Rocking her foot back and forth, she sang, "_Boy you remind me, remind me of my Gucci shoes…_"

Grabbing her ankle, Matt stretched Mimi's leg to her right so he could lie on top of her. "You do realize I'm keeping them after tonight, right?"

"Have 'em."

- - - - -

Two weeks later, Jun and her dancers were in the gym practicing for the finial round of the competition. They lost the second round to Marron, but Jun didn't allow the loss to deter her. Instead, she allowed Marron's win to motivate her to practice harder. Now they had to practice for the All About You portion that was going to be held around the end of November.

"I don't get it," Bobby said aloud as they sat on the bleachers. "Prima said she wanted us to showcase our personality for this final round."

"Basically she wants us to be ourselves." Jun filled in. "Imagine, think about the way you dance, the music you listen to, how you dress. She wants us to incorporate our styles or whatever into our routine. Which, all of the choreography has to be completely original by the way."

Jason began to snap his fingers, and sing jokingly. "Well I'm a little bit country…"

Ricky joined in. "…and I'm a little bit rock 'n' roll…"

"Oh, will you two stop it!" Bobby yelled at his friends. "This is serious! We need to figure out how we're going to win this competition now the score's tied."

"Hold on, wait a minute, B." Jun fingered her chin in deep thought. "They might be on to something. If we can find a way to merge our different tastes and styles into our routine, we could win this."

"You have an idea in mind?" Jason asked her.

Jun shook her head. "No, not right now. But I'm confident we'll come up with something before the November 23 deadline."

"Of course," he nodded.

"Well, since we have nothing to go on right now, you guys wanna call it quits for today?" Ricky asked the group.

Everyone shrugged and replied at the same time, "Sure."

Standing up fro the bleachers, everyone grabbed their bags and exited the building, everyone except Jun and Jason. She was digging through her bag for her cell phone, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Turning around, Jun looked Jason up and down and asked, "What?"

"I wanted to know have you given any thought to what I said two months ago at the first round of the competition? We haven't really talked about it…"

"No, I didn't," Jun admitted honestly. "I told you before, Jason, I have someone else."

"But, Jun," he tried his best to reason with her. "The way it ended…it…"

"Don't." Jun held her hand against Jason's face to prevent him from saying anything else. "Just don't go there." Already she felt the hot tears brimming her eyes. She didn't want to think about their past. It was too painful. And it was long over.

"Jun…I'm…sorry…" Jason cupped Jun's chin, and leaned forward. She looked up and before she could protest, she felt Jason's lips pressed against hers.

"I guess I'm interrupting, so maybe I should leave."

Jun tore her face away as soon as she heard Joe's voice. "Joe, I…I can explain…"

"There's no need to." Joe stuffed his hands in his coat pockets, and turned around. He ignored Jun's voice when she called his name. He didn't hear her. He didn't hear anything except the sound of his heart breaking in two.

Never glancing back at the two dancers, Joe shook his head and exited the gym.

Collapsing on her knees, Jun held her face in her hands and sobbed. "Oh, no… Not again… I can't take another heartbreak…"

"Jun, I didn't mean…" Jason began, but he trailed off. What was he going to say? He didn't mean to kiss her. That would've been a lie, because he wanted to kiss her. And he couldn't help but to feel a _little_ joy when she allowed it. But he didn't mean for her boyfriend to walk in on them. And now he felt guilty.

Shaking her head, still holding her face, Jun cried, "Just leave me be. I want to be alone."

Not wanting to upset her any more than he already had, Jason grabbed his gym bag and exited the gym as well.

- - - - -

"Hey, Sor," Tai greeted Sora at her mother's flower shop. She was working behind the counter, while Takenouchi Toshiko was running errands.

"Hey, Tai." She reached over the counter to give her lover a warm hug. She immediately jumped back from her body touching his cold, winter coat. "You're cold!"

"Yeah, the weather's a bitch." Tai removed his gloves and rubbed his hands together to warm them. "So, how's business?"

"It's been a slow day." Sora admitted. "But with Christmas coming next month, it'll surely pick up."

Tai nodded.

"So, what brings you here?" she smiled.

"I came to see you," he smiled back. "And I came to tell you something."

Sora rested her arms on the counter. "I'm listening."

"Well…" Tai blushed, suddenly feeling nervous. "I've been thinking about us and we've been dating for two months now, but we've known each other forever."

"Uh, huh," Sora nodded.

"And as a token of the years we've known each other, I wanted to give you this." Tai dug through his coat pocket and closed his fingers around a velvet box. Pulling it out, he opened it to reveal a silver charm bracelet.

"Oh…my…_gosh…!_" Sora covered her mouth and gasped. "Tai it's…" She reached and pulled it out of the box. "…beautiful…"

"I'm glad you like it." He grinned. As Sora cradled her present, Tai leaned over the counter to describe what each charm represent. "The first one is obviously a football. You know how much you and I love the sport."

Sora blinked away unshed tears as she nodded.

"The second is a symbol of your hat."

"Hat? What hat?" Sora asked a bit confused.

"The hat I threw up in when we were eleven, and I forgot to tell you." Tai chuckled.

"Yeah…" Sora replied, slowly remembering. "And when I put it on…"

"Grosses you out just thinking about it, huh?"

"You're lucky I love you," she grinned. "Because I wanted to kill your ass for that."

Laughing, Tai replied, "And I, you." Directing his attention to the charm bracelet again, Tai continued. "This represents the hair clip I apologized about."

"I still remember the e-mail you sent me." Sora recalled happily. "'Love, Tai'."

"I always have." He grinned. Focusing on the charm bracelet again, Tai pointed to a heart-shaped charm. Your Love Crest, my Crest of Courage, a chili dog, a cookie…"

"A cookie?" Sora interrupted. "Why a cookie?"

"It represents the cookies you gave to Matt on the night of his concert."

"Oh," Sora's good mood begins to diminish, but Tai spoke again.

"If it wasn't for you two dating then, who knows where we'll be right now? Because you see," he smiled lovingly at _his_ girl. "In the end, it was me you chose."

"Oh, Tai…" she whispered happily.

"And this," Tai continued to describe the charms. "Is a stick of cotton candy. It represents the night of the fair. They pair of lips symbolizes our first kiss, and…I believe that's it."

"Wait!" Sora held the jewelry towards her face to inspect it closely. "It looks like there's a charm missing…"

"I don't think there is," Tai quickly interceded a bit nervously. _That's a charm I'm saving for later. For the right time and place, I'll give it to you…_

"Well…other than that, I love it!" She grabbed the back of her boyfriend's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. "And I love you," she breathed against his lips.

"I love you, too, Sora."

- - - - -

Mimi opened her eyes and looked around the unfamiliar room. Everything was bright white, but it looked sterile. Doctor's instruments and health posters surrounded the room. Mimi looked down at herself and realized she was in a hospital bed…wearing a hospital gown!

_What in the world…? _Before she could rationalize what was going on, a woman wearing a long, white lab coat and a pair of thin, silver-rimmed glasses walked into the room. "I'm glad to see you're awake," the doctor spoke.

"Who are you? And why am I here?" Mimi demanded.

"I'm Dr. Taisho Kikyou, and you're here because you fainted during your cheerleading practice this afternoon."

"I _fainted?_" Mimi repeated. It must've been from exhaustion. _I_ _knew Mitsuko was working us too hard!_ "Am I okay, Dr. Taisho? Will everything be alright?"

"Please, call me Kikyou. And yes," she nodded. "You're perfectly fine."

"Okay, well _Kikyou…_" Mimi replied sarcastically. "Why am I here? And how did I faint in the first place at practice?" _It's my cheerleading coach, I _know _it's because of Mitsuko!_

"Well," Kikyou adjusted her glasses and flipped through the pages of paper from the clipboard she was carrying. "You fainted because of the stress you endured from practice..."

_Ah, ha! I _knew _it!_ Mimi thought knowingly. _Wait until I have Daddy to call our lawyer…_

"…and because," Kikyou smiled a genuine smile at the blonde teen. "Congratulations, Miss Tachikawa, you're pregnant!"


	13. And Baby Makes 2½

**I Want U** Chapter 13: And Baby Makes 2½

"**I'M PREGNANT!!!**" Mimi screamed at the top of her lungs to her friends. She just arrived home after the horrible visit from the doctor. Both Jun and Sora stared at Mimi with wide, unblinking expressions.

Sora was the first to recover. "You're…not joking…"

"Why would I joke about something as serious as _this?_" Mimi wailed. She stood from her bed and grabbed her purse from the vanity. Opening it, she grabbed the results of the pregnancy test and threw it angrily at her friends.

Jun snatched the paper before Sora could grab it. Reading the bold, black print, Jun noted that not only was Mimi pregnant, but she has been for almost two months. "It's…Matt's…baby…" she stated in a whisper.

"Of course it's his baby!" Mimi yelled, again. She had a hard time controlling her emotions. "Who else have I been sleeping with? No one else, that's who!" Suddenly feeling dizzy, Mimi fell backwards on her bed and closed her eyes.

Jun cradled Mimi's head in her lap, stroking her hair to calm the mother-to-be down. "It's okay…it's okay…" she repeated softly as she rocked back and forth. "We're here for you…"

Sora's mind was still in a state of disbelief. Shaking her head, she asked, "I don't understand…you didn't use protection?"

Breathing deeply, Mimi weakly replied, "No and yes. The night of the party, and throughout my stay at his apartment that weekend, we didn't. Every other time after that, we did. I know, I know…it was very irresponsible of us, and I…"

"Mimi, I'm not here to judge you." Sora blinked away unshed tears from her lids. "I'm here to support you. If there's anything I can do…"

"God's punishing me," Mimi sobbed, no longer trying to hold back her tears. "He's mad at me because I cheated on Michael. And now He's punishing me!" She turned her head and wailed into Jun's lap.

"No one's punishing you, sweetie…" Jun softly replied as she still stroked Mimi's hair. "It was just…a…" it hurt her to admit it, but someone had to. "…mistake… Neither of you meant for this to happen…"

"Have you told Matt?" Sora asked.

Shaking her head, Mimi muffled in Jun's lap in between her tears. "No… How can I? He'll hate me, and…and he probably wouldn't want to have anything to do with me!" She cried harder, and Jun held her tighter.

"No he won't," Sora assured her best friend. "Matt's not that type of person. He'll do right by you, I'm sure of it."

"Never mind him!" Mimi sobbed louder. "What's my family going to think when they find out? Daddy's gonna hate me! And…and he'll wanna kill Matt…"

"Shh…" Jun tried her best to calm Mimi's nerves. "You have to stay calm no matter what. You have an unborn child to think about, now. Stressing yourself will only make it more difficult."

"Jun's right," Sora agreed. "Just take some deep breaths to relieve yourself."

"The only way I'll have any relief is if this nightmare was over!" Mimi's wails turned into silent sobs. Every time she hiccupped, her shoulders shook uncontrollably.

"You have to tell Matt." Sora told her best friend.

Mimi shook her head in Jun's lap. "I…I just _cant…_ I wouldn't even know _how…_"

"Whenever you two are alone." Jun filled in for Sora. "This is something you're going to have to tell Matt in person."

Nodding, Mimi replied, "You're right. Both of you are right. He's the father and he deserves to know about his unborn child."

"We'll be right here to support you, Mimi." Sora assured her.

Raising her head from Jun's lap, Mimi reached over towards her best friend and embraced. Jun joined in and together they held each other close fore the much-needed support.

- - - - -

"Jun and I aren't seeing each other anymore," Joe told his friends while he lay on Matt's couch with his eyes closed. "I caught her kissing one of her dancers after their practice this afternoon."

"Ouch," Tai winced.

"Surely there has to be a logical explanation." Matt tried his best to reassure his older friend. "What did she have to say about it?"

Rolling over on his side to face the blonde, Joe replied, "I didn't give her a chance to explain. I walked away."

"Well…I…wow…" Izzy breathed. "I have nothing to say for that. I always assumed Jun was crazy about you."

"I don't really want to talk about it." Joe covered his eyes with his arm and sighed. "I wanna hear something good."

"Uh…" Matt thought long and hard. "Mimi decided to cook for me…?"

Izzy looked at his friend and raised a brow. "Was it edible?"

"No," he stared to laugh at the incident that happened during his practice. "But, it was a sweet gesture nonetheless."

"I'm thinking about asking Sora to marry me." Tai casually spoke after remaining silent.

"**WHAT?**" All three of his friends shouted at the wild-haired brunette in unison.

"You can't be serious!" Joe immediately sat up and looked at his friend unbelievingly.

"I am," he shrugged nonchalantly. "I've thought about this for a while now, and it just seems…_right_."

"You're not even eighteen, yet," Izzy tried to reason with his friend. "I know Sora just celebrated her birthday, but…"

"I don't mean right now." Tai interrupted. "What I mean is…I would like for us to be together later on in the future. I know it's a bit much, but I can't help how I feel."

"I hope you're sure about this, man." Izzy replied. "Both of you are still young. I say you two should give each other some time and space."

"Well, it doesn't really matter." Joe commented. "What matters is how they feel about each other. And I know both Tai and Sora are crazy for each other. So I say go for it; you have my blessing."

Matt slapped his best friend's back in a friendly gesture. "Mine, too. Good luck…to the both of you."

Sighing heavily after thinking the situation through, Izzy added, "Mine, too. We're here to support you, Tai."

"Thanks you guys." Tai smiled at his friends. "I really appreciate it."

Fort Minor's "Remember the Name" suddenly began to play from out of nowhere, and everyone looked around to find the source of the music. "Ah, ha!" Matt shouted after he retrieved his cell from his jeans pocket. "My phone's ringing."

He looked at the LCD screen and saw Mimi's name flashing across it. "Mimi's calling me," Matt told his friends. "Let me see what she wants."

"Like we don't know, already." Tai snickered suggestively, causing the others to follow suit.

"Assholes." Matt glared at them. He stood from his living room floor, and entered his bedroom for some privacy. After closing his door, he pressed the TALK button. "Heya, babe."

"Hi, Matt," Mimi whispered into her phone, trying desperately to conceal the fear and sadness in her voice. It didn't work.

Immediately becoming alarmed after hearing her voice, Matt asked, "Are you okay? Is something the matter?"

Mimi sniffled a few times and answered. "Yes," she whispered again. "I…I need to talk to you…"

"About what, Mimi?" Matt began to pace around his bedroom from nervousness. "Can't you just tell me?"

"I…I need to see you in person…alone."

Running his hand through his neatly-styled hair, Matt replied, "Sure, Princess. When do you need to talk?"

"Now." Mimi stated confidently, although her insides were jelly. "I'm riding with Jun and Sora. We're headed to your place right now."

Matt opened his bedroom door and poked his head out. He looked at his friends sitting around casually having a conversation amongst each other. "Now's a good time," he told her.

"Good." Mimi closed her eyes and slowly counted to ten, wanting desperately to ease her over-charged nerves. "We're pulling up in your complex's parking lot, now."

"I'll see you in a few." Matt disconnected the call and sighed heavily. Heading outside to his living room again, he cleared his throat, automatically gaining his friends' attention.

"Mimi's on her way, so it's time for you all to leave." Matt spoke rudely.

"Horn dog." Tai muttered under his breath.

"She's not coming over for _that_." Matt shot back. "She says she needs to talk."

"Alright, we get it. You need to be alone with Mimi." Joe stood, followed by the others. "I have some things I need to take care of, anyway."

"Yeah, so do I." Izzy agreed. "We'll see you later, Matt."

"You too." Matt replied as he watched his friends exit his apartment.

- - - - -

As soon as Mimi stepped on the parking lot's pavement, she released the meal she just eaten on her way over.

"MIMI!" Sora cried, rushing to her best friend's aid. She slapped her back while Mimi continued to vomit.

"I'll get some water." Jun opened the driver's side door, and grabbed a bottle of Dasani from the seat. Closing her car's door, she held the bottle out to the blonde. After Mimi finished, she happily snatched the bottle and opened. Throwing her head back, she felt the welcoming rush of liquid on her tongue. Swishing the water around her mouth, Mimi quickly spit it out after the rinse.

Tossing the bottle, she leaned against Jun's car and said, "Y'know, until now I haven't had any signs of pregnancy. My cycle came like clockwork, and I didn't experience any morning sickness. _Now_ I throw up," she chuckled dryly, still tasting the sour remains of the vomit on her tongue. Shaking her head in defeat, she said, "I can't do this, you guys."

"Yes, you can." Sora reassured her. "You're already here. It's too late to turn back, now."

"Come on." Jun wrapped her arm around Mimi's shoulder, and Sora did the same. Together they led their friend towards Matt's apartment.

Tai and the others met the girls along the way. "Hey Sora, Jun, and," he inventoried Mimi's sickly appearance and frowned. "You look sick."

"Hi to you, too, _jerk_." Mimi replied weakly.

"Jun," Joe breathed as he stood in front of the dancer.

"Joe," Jun replied at the same time.

Izzy gave his friend a little push of encouragement. "Give her a chance."

Closing his eyes and exhaling heavily, he looked into Jun's eyes, and said, "Jun, I…"

"We need to talk," she quickly stated. She released her hold on Mimi and outstretched her hand. She inwardly smiled when Joe's fingers entwined with hers. Together they exited the apartment building.

"Need a lift, Sora?" Tai asked his girlfriend. "I'm on my way to take Izzy home."

"I'd like that." She nodded. Turning to face Mimi, she told her, "Remember, we're here for you, okay?" They embraced in a tight hug, and it wasn't until they heard Tai clear his throat that they finally released each other.

"I really hate to interrupt, but we have to get going." He told them.

"Thank you, Sora." Rounding her shoulders, Mimi inhaled and knocked on Matt's door. She felt both relief and fear engulf her when he opened it. Turning around, she waved at her friends and finally entered his apartment.

Mimi sat on the sofa, and Matt sat next to her. Looking in her warm, brown eyes, he asked, "So, what do you need to talk about?"

"I, um…" Mimi looked down into her lap and exhaled. "I…" she looked into his cerulean eyes, and what she saw almost made her cry, again. There was concern with a mixture of fear in those blue depths.

It warmed her inside, knowing that Matt was worried about her. Smiling bitterly, she finally asked, "Have you ever thought about having kids one day, Yamato?"

Matt raised his eyebrows, surprised Mimi would ask him something like that out of the blue. "Uh…I haven't really thought about it. I guess, one day I suppose. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I just…wanted to know, that's all." Mimi whispered. Turning away, she tried hard to blink away her unshed tears. "I'm so sorry, Yamato!" she finally cried after an unsuccessful attempt at trying not to. "Please don't be mad at me!"

"Wha…what the…? _Mimi…?_" Matt circled his arms around Mimi's shaking shoulders. "Why are you crying? And why would I be mad at you?"

"There's no easy way to tell you this, so I'm just going to say it!" She looked into Matt's eyes, again and sniffled. "I'm pregnant, Yamato! It…it happened that night during the party!"

Matt released his hold on her, blinking rapidly. "Mimi, that…this…_it_ can't be true! You can't be…_pregnant!_" he spat the word like poison out of his mouth.

"See, I told you!" she hollered as she stood from the sofa. Rushing towards his door, she stopped to look at him to say, "I knew you were going to be mad at me!" Reaching for the doorknob, Mimi tried to open it, but she felt her arm being grabbed, and her body pulls backwards.

"I'm not mad at you!" Matt cradled Mimi gently in his arms. "I'm…I'm just…_shocked…_that's all…"

Mimi clutched the singer tightly as she soaked his shirt with her tears. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen!"

"Shh…shh…" he cajoled her, while he smoothed her hair down her back in a soothing manner. "It's not your fault. It takes two to make a baby. We should've been more careful that weekend."

"I don't know what to do, Matt…" she sobbed into his shirt.

"Will you shut up talking about yourself?" he scolded her. "You're not going through this alone. I'm here for you. We'll figure out how to handle this…_situation…_together."

"What 'situation'?" Ishida Hiroaki questioned after he entered his living room from coming home after work. He found the two teens embracing each other in the middle of the living room floor. Hiroaki immediately lowered his voice when he noticed both Matt's and Mimi's fearful expressions. His demeanor softened when he saw Mimi's tears rolling down her pale cheeks.

"Son?" He slowly advanced in their direction. Placing a gentle, but firm hand on Matt's shoulder, he said, "I want the two of you to meet me in the kitchen. And I want you two to tell me _everything_." He left the teens standing, and both Mimi and Matt reluctantly followed holding hands.

- - - - -

Jun parked her car in her apartment complex's parking lot, turned off the engine, but didn't get out. She looked towards her left at Joe who was staring out of the windshield. Tearing her gaze away, she finally spoke.

"I know you don't want to hear it, but I'm so very sorry about what happened."

Joe never responded, which caused Jun's heart to shatter. "Please speak to me!" she pleaded. "Curse me out, tell me how awful I am, but I'm begging you…" she turned and looked at Joe with moist eyes. "…don't ignore me!"

Joe released another sigh and finally glanced at Jun. He shook his head when he took in her miserable appearance. She looked pitiful, but he wasn't here to give her sympathy. "How long…have the two of you been involved?"

"We were together around two years ago…" she whispered, finally relieved he was at least willing to listen to her.

"I'm pretty sure there's more to the story." Joe stated matter-of-factly.

_Perceptive as always_. Jun thought. "You're correct. I should've told you when we first…'got together', but it's not exactly a happy story. And I don't really enjoy talking about it."

Joe raised his brow at a now sulking Jun. "I'm listening."

Breathing deeply, Jun began to tell Joe the awful story about an even in her past. "Jason and I stared dating when I was sixteen. He was the only guy who ever shown any real interest in me. And I don't know how or _when_ it happened, but I _fell_ for him."

She blinked at Joe, who still remained quiet. Taking that as a good sign, she continued. "Jason was kind and respectable towards me, and I wasn't used to being treated in that manner. I wanted to tell him how I felt, but I was afraid… So instead I _showed _him…"

"What do you mean?" he asked, although he already knew the answer.

"I gave him my virginity," Jun lifted her chin, and swallowed hard, gathering courage. "We only fooled around once, but a month later…I found out I was…pregnant with his child."

"_What…?_" Joe's eyes widened at Jun's revelation.

"I was too afraid to tell anyone, especially my parents." Jun felt her hot tears slide down her cheeks, but she cleared her throat and continued. "My parents and I…we have a very strained relationship; we're not close. I was sixteen and pregnant, and I was scared. I never even told Jason about it.

"As the months passed naturally I gained weight. And as the baby continued to grow, so did my fear. I broke it off with Jason without giving him a valid explanation. He never knew why. I just stopped communicating with him altogether.

"I was almost four months when I discovered there was a place near an alley that gives cheap…_abortions…_" Jun rolled her eyes and snorted. "Cold blooded murder is more like it. I only had a small amount of cash and, you can pretty much guess the decision I chose.

"When I entered the building, there was a man standing in an empty room with a blood-stained table in the middle. I didn't want any illegal surgery performed on me, and I told him that. So he left for a few minutes and came back with a glass of clear, carbonated liquid…"

Jun squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to block out the nightmarish images that flashed through her mind. "After I gave him my money, he told me to drink it, and I did. Every last drop. The drink tasted like Sprite, and I didn't know what to expect. But what happened next…" she swallowed hard and looked out of the window.

"It was a few moments later that I began to feel sick, really, really _sick_. Then before I knew it, I began to vomit all over the place. First it was regular puke…then it was blood. And…and my insides were hurting like hell. All the while the man was simply standing there, looking very nonchalant. I guess he was used to it.

"Then," again Jun swallowed hard and finally looked at Joe, who's face was stoic. "I began to bleed…_heavily…_from in between my legs. And…it _hurt…_ I guess I must've blacked out at some point, because I only remember waking up in a hospital bed, and a bunch of IV's were in my arms. I remembered seeing my parents and my brother standing over my bed with solemn looks on their faces. My mother told me I had a high percentage of arsenic in my body. And if the person who found me lying in the alley didn't bring me to the emergency room in time…I could've died…along with my baby…"

Jun chuckled dryly, although there was no humor in her voice. "It didn't dawn on me until later that the man mixed Sprite and arsenic together so I could drink it. The shit accomplished exactly what I wanted…although I almost lost my life as well. And that's also where the added weight I have came from. It's easier to tell people that I have breasts and booty from puberty, but that's not true. When my baby died, the baby fat still remained. I guess it's a constant reminder for what I did.

"It disgusts me, really; to know that the man just threw me out in the alley like yesterday's trash. But what disgusts me more is knowing that I murdered my unborn child. My mother said that the doctor told her I miscarried." Jun shook her head and began bawling.

"Uh, uh… I killed my baby! Miscarriages happen spontaneously, no one means for the baby to die! I knew what I was doing! I murdered my child, all because I was too scared to admit the truth!"

"Shh…" Joe circled his arms around Jun, who continued to sob while she told her story.

"My parents…they weren't mad at me, they were disappointed, and it hurt. They ignored the entire situation after I was released. We all simply agreed to never speak about it, again. Eventually I mended my broken relationship with Jason, and we agreed to remain friends. It wasn't until two months ago at the competition that he admitted he still had feelings for me. I blew him off, but then…he…he kissed me in the gym today, and I…" she sighed and held Joe tightly. "I guess there's a part of me that still cares for him, too… Please don't be mad at him, be mad with me…"

"Jun," he sighed and held her close. "You're strong, you know that? I can't even begin to imagine what you must've been going through back then…"

"You're…you're not mad at me…?" Jun finally stopped crying to looked up at the dark-haired future doctor.

Joe shook his head and exhaled. "Not anymore. I'm not going to lie to you, I was when I walked in the gym and saw the two of you, but now… Jun I can't really stay mad at you. I'm here for you."

Jun sighed contently and rested her head against Joe's shoulder. "I really appreciate that. I just want make everything okay… I don't want another girl to experience what I've been through. Girl's out there have to know that there's hope no matter how hard the situation seems. That's way with Mimi's pregnancy I'm planning to stick by her side no matter what…"

"Wait! Mimi's pregnant?" Joe cried, immediately releasing his hold on her.

Jun covered her mouth, realizing what she just admitted. Shaking her head, she hollered, "You wasn't supposed to know! Mimi's going to kill me!"

"So, that explains why she was looking pale when we met at Matt's apartment building." Joe concluded. "And that explains the urgent phone call as well."

"Joe, please don't tell anyone," Jun begged. "She's having a difficult time, already."

"I'm not, I'm just…amazed. I wonder how Matt is going to react once he finds out he's going to be a father."

"So do I." she whispered.

- - - - -

"Thank you for the tea and crackers, Mr. Ishida," Mimi spoke, then sipped her warm chamomile tea.

Hiroaki sighed heavily and rubbed his throbbing temples. "You're welcome, Mimi." He just received the disturbing news that he is going to become a grandfather. "My ex-wife used to sip tea and nibble crackers to soothe her stomach when she was pregnant."

"It works like a charm," she managed a weak smile. "I feel a bit better."

"I'm glad." He cleared his throat and looked at his eldest child. "Yamato, obviously you don't need for me to tell you about taking care of your responsibilities; I raised you better than that. You're eighteen now, you're a man and you know what you need to do."

Matt wrapped a comforting arm around Mimi's shoulders, and nodded at his father. "Yes, I do."

Hiroaki continued. "Good. And you do realize I have to tell your mother about this."

Matt nodded again and said, "I know."

Facing Mimi again, Hiroaki told her, "I won't tell your parents. I'll leave that up to you. But I can only imagine how they'll react." He chuckled nervously, and Mimi joined in. "But I also know that Satoe and Keisuke are good people."

Mimi only nodded without replying.

"I guess I'll…go call your mother now." Hiroaki stood and walked to the kitchen wall-phone. He dialed the number and watched the two young parents-to-be quietly speaking to each other.

_I'm very surprised that Yamato got Mimi pregnant_, Hiroaki told himself. _But at least I'll have a gook-looking grandchild. Not to mention he hit the jackpot with a new heir to the Tachikawa fortune!_

Both Mimi and Matt glanced at Mr. Ishida who was grinning devilishly. "I wonder what he's smiling about." Mimi whispered to her baby's father.

Matt rolled his eyes and snorted. He didn't know for sure, but he had and idea. "Who knows?" he shrugged. _My Dad's an idiot_.

"Alright," Hiroaki hung up the phone and sat at the table with Matt and Mimi, again. "Both your mother and Takeru are on their way."

"You told TK?" Matt cried aloud.

"No," his father shook his head. "He sat by the phone eavesdropping on your mother's conversation, after she…reacted kind of loudly to the news."

"Wanna bet five that everyone knows by now?" Mimi joked glumly.

Instantly "Remember the Name" began to play. "Tai's calling," Matt muttered without looking at his phone.

Immediately following was Christina Milian's "Say I". "And that's probably Izzy," Mimi replied. Soon after Mariah Carey's "Honey" was heard. "And that's Kari."

"Remember the Name" began to play, again. "Joe just received the news." Matt said. He rested his forehead against Mimi's and smiled. "I guess we have some 'plainin' to do, Lucy," he said, imitating Desi Arnaz from _I Love Lucy_.

"By golly, you're right about that, Ricky!" Mimi grinned.

- - - - -

"So, Mimi done got herself knocked up!" Tai boasted as he and Sora sat on his sofa watching Nick-at-Nite. "Score two points for Matt!"

"I guess TK's very excited by the fact that he's going to become an uncle." Sora ignored her boyfriend's comment.

"Hmm, 'Uncle TK'," Tai thought about it while he fingered his chin. "It has a nice ring to it." Turning to face his girl, he asked, "What do you think Sora?"

"I think they're going to have the best-looking baby in Japan." She giggled. "Heaven forbid if it's a girl; Matt's going to have to beat the boys off with a stick!"

"Or if it's a boy…" Tai wondered aloud. "He's going to be a major heartbreaker!"

"I've always wanted kids." Sora shook her head at the thought and smiled.

Tai's face immediately grew serious. "You really mean that, Sor?"

She looked at her boyfriend and her smile widened. "Yeah, I do. I believe kids are such a joy. I'm an only child, so I know how lonely it can be growing up. I never had a brother or sister to goof around, or to share secrets with. I want a lot of kids. Maybe five or six, so they'll never have to worry about being alone. Plus, I know they'll be there for each other."

"Wow," he breathed excitedly. Tai shook his head trying to digest everything Sora just said. "I…uh…have you thought about the father? How do you think he'll feel about it?"

"Yes I've thought about the father, and there's nothing to think about." She smiled when she noticed Tai's disappointed expression. Sora playfully nudged him and giggled. "You silly! I always imagined the father of my kids would be _you!_"

"Me?" Tai squeaked and pointed a finger at his chest. "But…" he calmed down and stared at her. "…why…?"

"Because," Sora looked down at her shoes and shrugged. "You're a good person, Tai. You're loving, loyal, caring, and fun. I can't imagine my kids not having a better man as their father." She finally looked at him and grinned weakly.

At that moment Tai knew, he knew that he couldn't picture his life without Sora. And from what Sora told him, he also knew she felt the same way.

Tai was reluctant to ask Sora to be his wife, but now confidence floored through him. Before the year ended, he knew he was going to take Sora's hand, get down on one knee and ask for her hand in marriage. _Timing is key_.

"Sora?" he called out to her.

"Yes, Tai?" she blinked. She felt her boyfriend grab her chin and end their evening with a kiss.


	14. A Very DigiXmas Remix

**I Want U** Chapter 14: A Very Digi-Xmas Remix

"Are you ready for this?" Bobby asked his fellow dancers. "Because with this routine we have, Marron's money is as good as ours!"

"Hell yeah!" Ricky hi-fived his friend. "Christmas is next month and I'm ready to spend it all!"

"We have to perform outside in the damned cold!" Mark complained.

"Consider today's finals a plateau we have to climb in order to succeed. No weather, no matter how cold it is, is going to keep me from ¥700,000." Jun spoke while she applied the final additions to her makeup and hair.

Today is the day for their final round of the competition. And much to Mimi's dismay, Jun declined her offer to help her with the outfit, hair, and makeup. Today's challenge is about showing your personality, and Jun wanted everyone to see a side of her they have never knew existed.

After that kiss a few weeks ago, Jason never confronted Jun about starting over. And Jun was more than relieved. She and Joe are still seeing each other, but not admitting that they're really seeing each other. It didn't really matter, considering all of their friends knew, anyway.

Now the members of Destiny were cramped in a small, abandoned warehouse waiting to perform.

"I'm done!" Jun squealed as she nodded appreciatively at her appearance in the mirror. Her short, black hair was now streaked with violet highlights, and her dark makeup matched. She wore a thin, long-sleeved black sweater with a picture of her at the age of twelve spray-painted on the front. Baggy purple jeans hung from her curvy frame with obscene words spray-painted on them, and a pair of black Timberlands covered her feet.

Slipping her fingers into a pair of black, finger-less gloves, Jun turned around and smiled at her friends who also wore their clothes in the same color scheme. "I'm ready."

"I meant to ask you this earlier, but I didn't get the chance." Ricky told her. "What's up with the picture of you on your shirt?"

Jun looked down at her sweater and shrugged. "It simply represents who I used to be compared to who I am, now. People told this young girl that she'll never amount to anything and no one would care about her. Now she has great friends, a boyfriend who's-not-really-her-boyfriend, and much support throughout the city. And she's going home ¥700,000 richer today."

"Man," Bobby nodded in fascination. "That's deep."

Jason scoffed at his friend. "No it's not."

Picking up her tube of purple lipstick, Jun hurled it at him. "Yes it is," she joked. Walking towards the door, she opened it and looked back at her fellow dancers. "Let's go. We got money to make."

- - - - -

"Man the suspense is killing me." Tai spoke as he wrapped his arms around his torso to keep warm. "What's taking them so long? That Marron girl finished dancing ages ago!"

"Good things come to those who wait, Tai." Sora smiled.

"Look," Matt pointed to the open area that everyone outside surrounded and saw Prima standing in the middle. "That lady's about to speak."

"Again I thank each and every one of you all for attending this event in this weather."

There were a few scattered laughs heard throughout the crowd. Chuckling herself, Prima continued. "I won't take up any more of your time because it's _very_ cold. So…I present to you…_Destiny!_"

The crowd began to cheer when Jun and her dancers walked outside, stood in the area and got in their positions. Each of the held rigid postures, although they wanted nothing more than to curl up beside a fireplace and get warm.

"This better be worth it," Jason muttered to Jun.

"Today's payday," she assured him.

Immediately a voice was heard. "I order a frappachino, where's my fucking frappachino?"

A few laughs were heard, immediately followed by a series of shouts. "Oh my gosh!" a girl screamed excitedly. "Do y'all realize what they're going to dance to?"

Jay-Z/Linkin Park's "Dirt of Your Shoulder/Lying from You" started to play and immediately Jun and her dancers began to do various, complicated moves, automatically gaining the audience's attention from the start.

When Chaz's solo came up, Destiny pointed to the crowd and everyone shouted, "_Y-Y-Y-O-O-O-U-U-U-!!!_" along with the music.

But that routine didn't last very long one the music stopped, because there was a pause and the members of Destiny huddled together in a group. "I wonder what we should do next." Ricky said aloud.

"I don't know," Jun shrugged nonchalantly. "Maybe we should do _this…_"

The beat to "Jigga What/Faint" began to play and the crowd _exploded!_ Jun tried her best to keep her expression neutral, but she felt a blush creep on her face.

Again, when the infectious beat to the song began to play, Destiny displayed another series of complicated moves. There was so much energy reflecting from them that the audience had no choice but to join in, as well.

They began to shout out the lyrics along with the song, and when the lyric "I can't fail, the way I did before, don't turn your back on me…" Jun and her dancers pointed towards the audience, and they cheered, "_I WON'T BE IGNORED!!!_"

When the song finished all of the dancers gathered around, again to talk once more. "Do y'all want us to stop?" Jason asked the crowd.

"No!" they all shouted in unison.

Jun looked at her friends and grinned. "I guess this means we keep going."

A slow instrumental started to play and the members of Destiny shouted, "Can I get an encore, do you want more…?" as the lyrics of "Numb/Encore" blared out of the speakers.

"So for one last time I need y'all to roar…!" The crowd roared at the top of their lungs with excitement. Again, they chanted each verse from the song while the group danced to the music.

When that performance ended, Jun scanned the crowd until her burgundy eyes met with a pair of blue ones. Smiling naughtily, she said, "And don't think we've forgotten about you, _Morron_. As a matter of fact we have a song dedicated just for _you!_"

"If you're having girl problems, I feel bad for you, son; I got 99 problems and a _bitch_ ain't one!" All of the members of Destiny pointed and shouted at the angry-faced blonde. They continued to repeat the words until the audience joined in, and The Roses stormed away in humiliation.

When their performance finally ended, JM's group stood in the middle of the crowded area, motionless with unblinking eyes, and neutral expressions. The crowd shouted Jun's name until Prima once again, stood in the area to speak again.

"I'm so proud of each and every one of you." She spoke into her microphone. "And now we need The Roses to come back out, again."

Marron's group hesitantly stepped in the area, flinching from the boo's they were receiving.

"Both of you performed exceptionally well today, but only one of you can leave here the winner," Prima said. "This time we're going to allow the audience to decide who the best of the best is!"

"Jun…Jun…Jun…!" the crowd shouted together.

Marron's eyes widened in horror, while Jun and her dancers smirked knowingly.

Chuckling, Prima stated, "I guess I don't have to announce who's the winner for today's final round!"

"Jun…Jun…Jun…!"

Marron's face twisted in anger but she swallowed hard to compose herself. "Fine," she spat out angrily. "I can accept defeat! Staci?"

The same redhead from before walked towards the blonde carrying a briefcase. The male members of Destiny rubbed their hands together, nodded, and murmured in anticipation.

Marron snatched the briefcase and shoved it in Jun's hands. "You got the money, and you've proven yourself. Are you happy now?" She fought hard to control the tears that were starting to form in her eyes.

"This entire contest was _your_ idea!" Jun yelled. "I didn't want to have anything to do with it, but you got your way, so I relented. Now, if you're expecting sympathy fro me, forget it! Here," she thrust the case into Ricky's hands. "Have fun with it, because I don't want to have anything to do with that money."

"We're not complaining," Ricky grinned happily. "This just means more for us!"

"You're giving away _my_ money?" Marron cried horrifically.

"No, I'm giving away _my_ money!" Jun corrected her.

"You-fucking-_bitch!_" Marron lunged forward at the dark-haired dancer, but Jun easily stepped out of the way.

Balling her right hand, Jun's fist connected with Marron's left cheek. The entire crowd gasped when the blonde cried out and landed on the ground with a thud.

"My face! My beautiful face!" Marron screamed as her dancers rushed to her aid. "How could you? My _face!_"

"Ugh!" Jun rolled her eyes in disgust, walked away, and headed towards her friends. When she approached them, she gave everyone a mocking grin, and said, "I swear I waited so _long_ to do that! And you know what? I'm not cold anymore!"

"Her face is definitely going to swell in the morning." Mimi spoke as she snuggled closer to Matt to keep warm.

"I believe it's swelling, now." Tai craned his neck to get a view of Marron's face. Everyone turned in the direction and cringed at the large, black, purple, and blue bruise on Marron's jaw.

Jun cracked her knuckles and shrugged. "She had it coming. I'm starved, let's go eat!"

"Before we leave, I would like to why you didn't accept the money." Sora wondered. "You worked awfully hard for it."

"Because I already proven that I'm the better dancer." Jun shrugged, again. "And that's enough for me. Besides, did you see the look on her face when I gave away the prize money? No amount of money can buy that! It was priceless!" She doubled over from laughter, and promptly rose when she sensed another presence.

Scowling at the group of people who approached her, Jun rolled her eyes and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I invited them." Dai shot back. "Gotta problem with it?"

"Jun, we just wanted to congratulate you," Motomiya Ryota told her. "Your performance was spectacular."

"And," Motomiya Maiko added. "That was very honorable of you to decline that girl's prize money. We're so proud of…"

"Save it." Jun wrapped her arms around her body, suddenly feeling the winter chill against her body.

Joe noticed this and he quickly rushed to Jun's side and embraced her so she could get warm from his coat.

"I get it. You're proud of me." Jun rested her head on Joe's shoulder and gave her family one final look. "I have to get going." She started to walk away with her friends following, leaving her family behind.

"Jun, wait!" Maiko cried out, but Dai grabbed her hand and shook his head.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I really thought she would've came around by now."

"Oh, Daisuke, do you think she'll ever forgive us?" Maiko sobbed into her husband's shoulder.

"I thought if we gave her some space and time, she'll come around. But now," Ryota heaved a deep sigh. "I'm not so sure."

Dai never replied. He just stared at his sister's back as she walked away with her friends.

- - - - -

Tai stretched his arms above his head to place the angel on top of the Takenouchi's Christmas tree. Both Sora and Tai were at her apartment setting up Christmas decorations for her parents.

"Have you decided on a present for me?" Sora asked her boyfriend while she placed ornaments on the tree. "Not that I'm trying to give out hints, but I _did_ see a pair of sneakers at the mall I wanted…" she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

After securing the angel on the tree, Tai looked at Sora and gave her a silly, lopsided grin. "As a matter of fact I _have_ decided on your Christmas gift."

"Really?" Sora squealed, dropping a few ornaments on the floor to give her boyfriend a hug. "You…don't…even…have…to…give…me…the…shoes…for…Christmas…" she gasped between kisses. "I…could use them…now…"

"Whoa…slow down…" Tai chuckled at his girlfriend. "I'll give you a hint: it's not the sneakers."

"Huh?" Sora pulled her lips from his, but her arms remained around his neck. "Then what is it?"

"It's _me!_" he grinned wickedly. "It's me, all wrapped up in a bow! It's the gift that keeps on giving!"

"_What?_" Sora playfully smacked Tai on his head, which he yelped in pain. "You're cheap."

"I'm poor," he retorted with a laugh. "But…if you really want to give gifts…we can start on the baby-making process, like we discussed last month, _now_."

"Tai!" Sora playfully shouted. "I said I want kids _someday…_not _today!_"

"But isn't' a child the greatest gift of all?" He gave Sora his famous Yagami grin, and he knew from the look in Sora's eyes that she melted. "I'm not trying to get you pregnant _now_," he continued. "But we can still _practice!_ And you know what they say: 'Practice makes perfect'!"

"Now you're just being ridiculous!" she giggled, although she felt her body warm in anticipation. "Besides, we still have to finish decorating before my parents come home!"

"Pffft!" Tai dismissed Sora's last sentence with a wave of his hand. "We have hours before your folks get home." Tai grabbed Sora's hand and led her towards her bedroom. "And that's plenty of time for us to _practice_."

Shaking her head as she allowed Tai to lead the way, Sora asked, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me."

- - - - -

"I know it's none of my business, but you're _sure_ you don't want to spend Christmas with your family?" Joe asked Jun. They sat on the sofa in Joe's apartment together watching the Macy's Christmas Day parade. "This is supposed to be that time when people forgive each other and spend it with the one's they love."

Jun blushed at Joe's words. _I'm spending Christmas with Joe. Does that mean…nah! No way, we're…just…friends!_ "All the more reason why I'm not with my family."

"Are you saying you don't love them?"

"I'm saying I don't want to talk about it!" Jun snapped, and instantly regretted it. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to yell at you. My mother and I…we had an argument this morning, and I just left. I didn't want to be bothered. Holidays with my family are pretty much non-existent. They're just regular days to us. There's nothing special about them."

"Wow." Joe pushed his glasses past the bridge of his nose and nodded.

"I don't really celebrate Christmas, anyway." Jun closed her eyes and shrugged. Opening them, she said, "No one really knows when Jesus was born, and Santa is nothing more than an old, fat pedophile who's _real_ name is _Satan_. There's nothing cool about a man who watches your _every_ move everyday throughout the years. Not to mention he breaks into your home _and_ makes little, unsuspecting kids sit in his lap. It's quite unnerving when you think about it."

"I see." Joe replied simply. "I'm guessing something happened to you on Christmas when you were younger."

_Dammit! Why is he so smart?_ Jun pursed her lips together and shrugged, again. "Maybe, maybe not. Who really cares?"

"I do." Standing up, Joe grabbed Jun's hand and pulled her up as well.

"What are you _doing?_" she yelled at the dark-haired teen.

"What I'm going to _do_ is teach you the meaning of Christmas." Letting her go, he told her, "Grab your coat. We're going out."

"I already told you what I think about Christmas." Jun replied, but she did as she was told, anyway. "And this is completely stupid."

They both shrugged into their coats and Joe held the front door open for her. "Perhaps, but I believe in faith. Everyone needs to have something to believe in. Without faith, how can you keep on living?"

"By living day-to-day." Jun told him as he closed and locked the door. "Whatever happens happens. That's what life has taught me."

"Then it's time you have a new lesson."

- - - - -

"I feel really stupid right now." Jun muttered as she examined her outfit. She and Joe were both dressed alike as Santa's elves. With the tights, silly hats, curly toe shoes, and all. Both of their faces were caked with heavy makeup, and they sat in the waiting room on the pediatric floor of the hospital.

Folding her arms and glaring at her friend, she asked, "Why did you bring me here on Christmas?"

"I usually volunteer here whenever I have some free time." Joe said.

"And…?" Jun prompted him for more information.

"And that's all I'm going to tell you."

Growling in frustration, Jun rolled her eyes and turned away from him. "Whatever."

A nurse entered the waiting room and told them the children were ready. Both Joe and Jun stood and gathered the large, green bags of toys, and followed the nurse out of the room.

Near the reception's area was a medium-sized Christmas tree, an old man and woman dressed as Santa and Mrs. Claus sitting in rocking chairs, and small children in hospital gowns sitting in a circle surrounding them.

"I need you to stand behind Mr. and Mrs. Claus," the nurse whispered to them.

"Alright." Joe replied. He used his free hand to link his fingers with Jun's, and they stood behind the merry couple.

"Now boys and girls, I'm going to tell you all a story," Santa began as he looked at the children's hopeful faces.

The young children gathered closer as they listened intently.

Santa cleared his throat and began to speak. "'Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house; not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse…"

"This is really _stupid!_" Jun angrily hissed at Joe under her breath. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'd rather spend today with my family!"

Joe looked at her with his brow rose. "That's what I'm hoping."

"Huh?" Jun stared confusingly at him, not understanding his meaning. "Wha…?"

"Shh…" he pressed his finger against his lips to silence her. They both turned their heads and paid attention to Santa's story.

When Santa was finished, all of the children applauded and cheered. They all stood up and formed a line in front of Mr. and Mrs. Claus. "Alright boys and girls, now I want you to tell you what you all want for Christmas."

A little brown haired girl who looked no more than seven approached Santa first. She smiled shyly as she sat on his lap to tell him her Christmas wish.

"What's wrong with her face? She looks…_beaten…_" Jun whispered to Joe as she inspected the bruises covering the girl's face, arms, and legs.

"Her name's Keiko." Joe answered. "She's irresponsive to pain. And her stepfather takes advantage of that."

"Oh, no!" Jun covered her mouth to suppress her gasp of surprise. "How could…"

Joe nudged her with his elbow. "She's waiting for her gift. Your bag has all of the girls' toys in it."

Jun cleared her head and looked down at the girl who was patiently waiting for her present. Untying the bag, Jun reached in and retrieved a doll. She handed it to Keiko, who smiled and wrapped her arms around Jun in an appreciative embrace.

"Thank you," she whispered. Keiko clutched her doll and walked away.

"Y…you're…welcome…" Jun stammered.

She and Joe watched as a young blonde boy who appeared ten approached Santa next in a wheelchair. "Name's Keisuke." Joe whispered to Jun. He's a victim of a hit-and-run. It happened a week before today, and he just found out that he'll never be able to walk again."

"Oh, my gosh…" Jun looked at Joe and watched as he handed Keisuke his gift from his bag of toys.

The next child to sit in Santa's lap was another young bald boy who was around four years old, and Joe began to explain his condition to Jun. "His name is Toshi, and he's diagnosed with leukemia."

"_Cancer?_ At such a young age?" Jun blinked at the boy who happily told Santa everything he wanted for Christmas. "But…he…he's barely had a chance to live…"

"You're right," Joe nodded. Toshi stood in front of Joe, and Joe reached inside of his bag and handed him a large, yellow truck.

"_Cool!_" Toshi shouted as he waved the truck around in the air. "Look at what Santa's elf gave me, everyone!" he shouted to the remanding children who were waiting in line. They all smiled as Toshi happily ran away, carrying his toy.

Every child received their gift and their gift until there was one child remanding. Jun stared at a young, pretty blonde girl whose blue eyes held a dull, depressed expression. Jun noticed that the girl didn't have any bruises on her, there were absolutely no tell-tell signs that she appeared sick or disabled. As a matter of fact, the girl looked perfectly healthy.

The girl sighed heavily and slowly advanced towards Santa. She stood in front of him, but did not make another move.

Santa outstretched his hands to welcome the young child, but she appeared reluctant to get closer to him. She shook her head and Jun looked at Joe for answers. "What's wrong with her?" she whispered.

This time Joe did not answer and Jun only sighed. She turned her head when she heard the child speak.

"I don't wanna make you sick because I'm sick," she told Santa. "I was told I would make other people get sick if I get close to them."

Shaking his head, Santa replied, "My child, that's impossible! You can't make me sick. And I'm here for you, so you shouldn't have any reason to worry about anything."

"Uh…" the girl still appeared a little cautious to get near him.

Santa held out his palm for the girl to accept it. "Trust me," he told her. "You won't hurt me. I promise you. Trust me." He gave the girl a warm, friendly smile, and she finally rushed into his arms.

She held Santa tight and for a few minutes, neither of them said anything. Jun looked at Mrs. Claus who smiled at the display of affection, nodding approvingly.

"Tell me, what is it that you want for Christmas this year?" Santa stroked the girl's hair as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"I just want to be normal…" she whispered softly into his suit. "I want to be like to other children. I want to play with the other kids and not worry about making them sick, too…"

"Huh?" Again, Jun looked at Joe who finally rested his eyes on her.

"Her name's Atsuko," he said. "She's six years old…" Joe swallowed hard and stole a glance at the girl for a moment. He looked Jun in her eyes again, and said, "And she was born HIV-positive."

"_Oh, God!_" Jun cried and covered her mouth. Her heart began to race against her ribcage and she turned around and ran from the receptionist area.

"Jun!" Joe called after her as he followed her down the corridors. He trailed behind her until they was alone in the waiting room, again.

He slowly walked towards Jun, whose back was facing him as she looked out of the window. He stood behind her shaking form and reached forward to touch her shoulder.

Jun whipped around and wiped the tears that slid down her cheeks. "What are you trying do, _huh?_ What are you trying to _prove?_" she screamed at him.

"I'm trying to let you know that no matter what you may have gone through in your past with your family, there's always someone out there who's been through worst." Joe replied simply. "A lot of those kids you've seen today probably won't live to see next Christmas, and yet they still haven't lost their _faith_. That's what I'm trying show you. Don't be so hard on your family, they love you. You and I both know that. So just…_forgive_ them, at least for today before it's too late. Tomorrow's not promised to _anyone_, and I hate to see you distance yourself from the one's who love you. Especially when there are people out there who'll literally _kill _to be in your shoes.

"Life is precious, Jun, don't waste it by hating those who are here for you." Joe circled his arms around Jun, who cried into his chest.

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed, soaking his costume. "I didn't even realize how selfish I was acting…"

"You're not selfish," Joe assured her as he cradled her head. "I just thought you needed to see things in a different perspective, that's all. I apologize if I upset you, I didn't intend to."

"Don't apologize." Jun whispered into his chest. "I needed today's experience to open my eyes. I didn't realize how I was acting until you brought me here to witness this. Thank you, Joe."

"You're ready to go home?" He asked her.

Jun nodded.

- - - - -

Together Joe and Jun stood in front of Jun's apartment door without speaking. Taking a deep breath, Jun balled her hand and knocked on the heavy wood. In a few short seconds, Maiko opened the front door and gasped at her daughter. "J…Jun…?"

Jun swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded without replying.

Joe wrapped his arm around her and spoke to her mother. "We…we went to volunteer at the hospital, today… And, I brought her home…"

"T…thank you," Maiko smiled at him. Opening the door wider, she stepped aside and said, "Please, please come in."

Both teens entered the apartment in silence.

- - - - -

The Takenouchi's gathered around the Yagami's living room for their Christmas celebration with their families. Kari sat in a far corner next to TK, who she invited at the last minute so she wouldn't be alone, the adults were joking amongst each other, and Tai and Sora were cuddled on the sofa watching holiday cartoons.

"I swear I hate it when we have this…_thing _every year," Kari whispered to her boyfriend. "It's so boring. Every year it's the same thing… We get together to play stupid family games, we talk about the most embarrassing times of our parent's youth, and…it's just gotten so _predictable_."

TK chuckled at his girlfriend. "Well, that's a lot better than what my family has planned every year. I don't get to see my Dad often, so for the holidays I go to his place and he tries to cook for me and Matt." TK sighed, and then shuddered in disgust from the memories. "Let's just say that it's obvious where Matt gets his culinary skills."

Kari giggled and rested her head on TK's shoulder as she listened to him.

"The food always comes out lousy, and we always end up ordering out, instead." He continued. "We don't really talk much, but I guess it isn't so bad," he shrugged. "But this year Matt decided to hang out with Mimi, and…of course I'm over here with you!" TK grinned at Kari, who smiled admiringly at him in return.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." She told him. Kari watched at her and Sora's parents turned on some rap music and began to form a conga line.

"Come on everybody," Sora's father, Haruhiko yelled above the music. "Let's conga!"

Kari covered her red face in humiliation.

TK only laughed at the display. "Rap music and conga dancing? Well that's new!"

"They're _drunk!_" she groaned into her palm. "Please big brother, do something about _this!_"

"_O…kay…_" Tai winced when he saw his parents, along with Sora's, conga dancing to Kayne West. Turning to Sora, he said, "Your father started it."

"But your parents followed." Sora replied. "So they're just as responsible."

Standing up, Tai loudly cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention. "Excuse me!"

His mother Yuuko stopped the music to address her son. "Yes, Tai?"

"I have an announcement I would like to make." He said. Looking at Sora, he said, "Could you come here for a minute, please?"

Sora rose from the sofa and stood next to her boyfriend. "Yes, Tai?"

"I wanted to give you your Christmas present, now."

"Aww…lookie there!" Yuuko gushed at the two teens. "How _cute!_"

"Those two are going to make us some proud grandparents someday!" Toshiko, Sora's mother grinned.

Both Tai and Sora's faces shaded a deep red. "Um, if I could continue, please." Tai said.

"Sure, son," his father, Susumu replied. "You go right on, ahead."

Tai nodded. Turning to face Sora, again, he inhaled deeply and grabbed her hand. "Sora, I just wanted to you know that I've loved you for the longest time, and I'm glad that we're spending this Christmas together as a couple, and not as friends."

"Me too, Tai," she wiped away the tears that gathered around her eyes.

"And I wanted to give you this for a while now, but I wasn't exactly sure if the time was right. Now I'm sure. Sora," got down on one knee as he held her left hand.

"Oh-my-_God!_" Kari cried as she watched her brother kneel in front of Sora. "Please don't tell me…"

"I'm no good with words, so I guess I'm going to just say it." Tai reached in his pocket and pulled out a small, black velvet box. He squeezed Sora's hand tighter as he felt it become damp due to her nervousness.

"I love you, Sora, and I know that you love me. And I want to know if you'll make my life complete by accepting this ring." He inhaled deeply as he felt his heart beat wildly in his chest. Gathering courage from within, Tai opened the velvet box to reveal a small, ring-shaped charm.

"You were right that day when I first gave you the charm bracelet. There was a charm missing, and it was this one. Takenouchi Sora…will you marry me?"

The tears fell endlessly down Sora's cheeks as she nodded. "Yes, Yagami Taichi, _yes!_" she cried happily.

- - - - -

Mimi sat on the floor in her living room next to the large Christmas tree sipping a virgin eggnog. She was completely decked out in a feminine Santa suit, with the matching Santa hat, and knee-high Santa boots. A headband with some mistletoe attached to it dangled above her forehead, and she gave the father of her unborn child of three months a come-hither stare.

"I know you're not going to make me come over there where you are!" she grinned naughtily at him.

Matt only snorted his reply from his position on the large sofa. "Maybe. That depends if you've been naughty or nice this year."

"I've been very nice this year," she joked. "It's _you_ who's the naughty one!" She pointed an accusing finger at him. "And for that, Mister, you deserve _nothing_ this year for Christmas!"

"Not even you?" He raised a mocking eyebrow.

"Humph," she looked away and snorted. "Especially me! I was just…_generous_ this year, that's all!"

"Have it your way then, Princess." Matt shrugged laid on the sofa. "And to think, I went through all of this trouble to get you _this_."

"A present, for _me?_" Mimi squealed excitedly. She gathered all of her strength and lifted herself from the floor. She walked towards Matt and settled herself down next to him on the sofa. "What did you get me, huh? Tell me, _please…_"

"Now, why would I do that," he grinned evilly. "After all, I have been naughty this year!"

"Oh, come on, I was just kidding!" Mimi shoved his shoulder, but Matt wouldn't relent. The doorbell suddenly rang, and Mimi rose from the sofa. "Oh, dinner's ready!"

"What?" Matt looked at his baby's mother as she headed towards the front door.

"I ordered pizza today!" she beamed, and then gave him knowing look. "Not unless you want me to cook…"

"Pizza's fine," Matt quickly replied.

"Good." Opening the door, Mimi's eyes widened in shock when she delivery guy she expected wasn't standing there. Instead, she stared into the face her curly, blonde-haired, blue-eyed, American boyfriend.

"I see you're wearing mistletoe! I _knew_ you were expecting me!" Michael ginned at his girlfriend. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a long, hard kiss. When he separated his lips from hers, Mimi's eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted on the floor.

"MIMI!" he cried out. He entered the Tachikawa mansion to kneel down and help her. He immediately frowned when he saw another guy wrap his arms around _his_ girlfriend.

"Get your hands off of my girl!" Michael shouted at the guy.

Matt looked at Michael and said, "Well, your _girl_ just happens to be the mother of _my child_, so that means I can put _my hands_ on her if I want to!"


	15. Ring in the New Year: Edited

**I Want U** Chapter 15: Ring in the New Year

"Tai? Sweetie?" Yuuko stared at her only son with wide eyes.

"Sora?" Toshiko asked at the same time with the same facial expression.

"Aren't the two of you moving this relationship kind of fast?" Yuuko continued to stare at her son. "Marriage is a _huge _step, and it's a _major_ responsibility. You two haven't even graduated high school, yet."

"Mom, we're aware of that." Tai stood his ground and held Sora's hand tighter. Looking at Sora again, he said, "I'm not asking you to marry me today or tomorrow, either. I'm willing to give you all the space and time you need to think this through." Tucking a few strands of her bright red hair behind her ear, Tai continued.

"I waited for you when you and Matt were together, and I'm willing to wait again if I have to. Sora…I love you."

"Oh, Tai," Sora wiped her eyes again from the tears that was leaking. She outstretched her left arm, on which she wore the charm bracelet. "I'd be honored to be your wife. And I'll be honored to accept your ring."

Removing the charm from the velvet box, Tai attached the ring to the bracelet, intertwined his fingers with hers, and leaned forward for a kiss.

"Oh, Haruhiko," Toshiko applauded along with everyone else. "It's so romantic! I'm so proud of our daughter!"

Haruhiko wrapped a loving arm around his wife. "And so am I, dear," he smiled, which was soon followed by a frown. "I always knew that Ishida boy wasn't good enough for our _loving _daughter."

A few chuckles was scattered around the living room. Tai gave his _fiancée_ a boyish grin, ran a hand through his hair, and said, "I'm sorry I couldn't afford a real ring. Money's kind of tight right now."

"Oh, Tai, I don't care about that." Sora shook her head and smiled appreciatively. "I don't need jewelry as proof of your love for me. This is more than enough." She lifted her wrist towards her face, and the charms on her bracelet sparkled, reflecting the sunlight that filtered through the curtains.

"Oh, big brother!" Kari rose from the floor and rushed towards Tai to give him a loving hug. "I'm so happy for you!" Turning to Sora, she said, "For the both of you. I always wanted a sister Sora, and I always considered you to be the sister I never had."

"Thank you, Kari." Sora proudly smiled and embraced the young, teenaged girl.

TK stood and congratulated Tai and Sora. "That was pretty brave what you did," he whispered to the brunette. "I don't think I could ever do something like that!"

Tai looked at the teen blonde and raised an intimidating brow. "You don't think you could ever ask for my sister's hand in marriage?"

"Uh…" TK swallowed hard at Tai's question. "I…I…didn't mean it like that. I just meant…"

"And there's our future son-in-law!" Yuuko exclaimed when she spotted TK and Tai talking to each other.

"What?" TK felt a large drop of sweat form behind his head. "_What…?_"

"Oh, TK!" Kari walked towards her boyfriend and gave him a loving hug. "I know you'll make a perfect husband! I can't imagine another man taking your place!"

"Uh…" TK repeated again. He was about to protest until he noticed the frowns that creased both Tai's and Susumu's faces. And he could have sworn he saw Susumu cracking his knuckles, but it happened so fast that he could've just imagined it.

Grinning playfully, TK said, "Of course I'll be happy to take Kari's hand in marriage…! One day…" He looked at his girlfriend and his heard turned to putty when he saw the sparkle of hope in her hazel eyes. He knew that one day he would, too.

"Hooray!" the Yagami's and Takenouchi's shouted together.

"I'd say both of our children have done a fine job in choosing their mates." Susumu spoke. "Now we celebrate!"

Toshiko turned on the stereo again, blasting Kayne West's "Golddigger". "Conga line!"

"Great." Kari looked away and muttered. "Our parents have completely lost it." Her eyes widened in horror when she saw her boyfriend join her parents in the conga line.

"TK, get back here!" she shouted, her face reddening in humiliation.

"No way," he laughed. "This is fun!" He saw the look on Kari's face and blushed. "It's Christmas, Kari! And we're celebrating!"

Kari folded her arms, rolled her eyes, shook her head, and smiled. "You're so stupid, TK."

"You wanna leave while everyone's distracted?" Tai looked at his fiancée and asked.

"Gladly." Sora replied. The newly engaged couple held each other's hands and quietly exited the Yagami's apartment.

- - - - -

"_MIMI!_" Both Matt and Michael cried out at the same time.

Michael quickly rushed forward towards his girlfriend. He kneeled down and placed his palm on Mimi's forehead. "Wake up, wake up, sweetie." At the moment, nothing mattered to him except the well-being of his girlfriend.

Matt, who watched Michael hover over Mimi in jealously quickly pushed the guy's hands away from her. "I can take care of her! Why don't you just go back to where you came from?"

"She's my girlfriend, jackass! So why don't _you _just go back to where you came from!" Michael shot back.

"Didn't you hear me the first time, dipshit?" Matt angrily balled his fists, ready to knock some sense into the other blonde. "She's the mother of my child!"

"That's bullshit! Mimi would never cheat on me! She knows she has a good thing!"

"Well," Matt smirked arrogantly. "Apparently it wasn't good enough. Especially since she's found something _much _better."

Mimi began to stir and moan, and both young men looked down at her. "_MIMI!_" again they shouted at the same time. She listened faintly to the voices that was hovering above her. "M…Matt…?"

"Yeah, it's me," he shoved Michael out of the way to lean closer to Mimi's face. "Are you okay?"

Closing her eyes, she nodded and replied, "I…I just had a dream… I dreamt that my boyfriend was here, but that can't be true…"

"Mimi, I _am _here." Michael told her. He shoved Matt to get closer to Mimi.

"Hey, watch it!"

"Move, asshole!" Michael didn't know anything about this guy, but was really on edge! If the bastard said one more thing out of line to him…

"M…M…_Michael…?_" Mimi lifted herself off the floor, with Michael and Matt's help. Both boys help walked Mimi to the sofa where they all sat and stared at her, waiting for her to talk.

Facing the New Yorker, she smiled weakly at him and said, "Uh…hi?"

"Hi…" Michael said a little uneasily. He looked past Mimi at Matt and frowned. Pointing in the rock star's direction, he asked her, "Mimi, who's this guy?"

Looking at her unborn child's father, and back at Michael, she answered. "Uh…Michael, this is Matt." Facing Matt, she said, "Matt…this is Michael."

"We skipped the formalities already, Princess." Matt stated. "Why is _he_ here?"

"_I'm_ here because she's _my_ girlfriend," Michael shouted, again. "How many times do I have to tell you?"

"And I already told you that she's the mother of my child! Why don't you just leave, you're doing nothing but causing her stress!"

Mimi's face turned bright red and she felt her stomach churn from guilt. _Michael knows…I'm pregnant? What's he going to think? And what if he tells my parents before I get a chance, to? Oh, I wish they'd left me lying on the floor…_

"Mimi?" Michael ignored Matt and turned to his girlfriend, again. "It's not true, is it? You're not really pregnant by this guy, are you?"

When Mimi finally looked into his blue eyes, she nearly cried on the spot. He looked so hopeful, and yet, disappointed. When she and Matt began their affair, she never took into account just how deeply she would hurt her boyfriend. Michael has been so good to her, and what does she do in return: get knocked up by her childhood friend.

Avoiding his intense gaze, Mimi lowered her eyes and nodded. "I'm…I'm so sorry, Michael… It's true. Matt's…Matt's the father of my baby… I'm…I'm three months pregnant, now."

Michael shook his head and scooted away, as far away as he could from his girlfriend. "It's…it's true…? You're really _pregnant?_ You…you _cheated _on me, Mimi?"

Swallowing the lump of guilt down her throat, Mimi's eyes filled with tears as she nodded, again. "Yes," she whispered as she looked down into her lap. "It…it wasn't planned…but…it…" She sighed dejectedly, knowing there wasn't an excuse to what she did with Matt. She didn't even feel guilty the day after it happened, or the days they continued seeing each other. Now guilt hit her hard like a ton of bricks slamming into her conscience.

Finally stealing a glance at Michael, she said, "I…I didn't mean for you to find out this way…"

Michael ran his hands through his thick hair and stood from the sofa. He looked down at the young woman he used to worship with disgust. "You didn't _mean_ for me to find out this way?" He frowned at her. He balled his fists and stuffed them in the pockets of his jeans to keep from wringing her neck.

Pacing back and forth, he continued to speak, though he refused to look at her, again. "You _knew_ I was coming to visit you for the holidays, and when I get here, I find out from a guy I've _never met_ that you're _pregnant?_ And you didn't _mean_ for this to happen?"

"Michael, you have to believe me that I would never intentionally hurt you!" Mimi shouted in between her tears.

Those words stopped him dead in his tracks, and he turned to his now _ex_-girlfriend with murderous eyes. "Oh, but you'll hurt me by accident? What am I supposed to believe, he tripped up and slipped his penis inside of you? How am I supposed to feel, Mimi? I come here, _all the fucking-way from New York_, to _Japan_, to see my girlfriend who I haven't seen in over _four months_ just to find out that she's pregnant with another man's child? And you mean to tell me that you wouldn't do that shit to me, _intentionally?_ That's garbage, Mimi, and you and I both know it!"

Matt also stood from the sofa after listening to Michael blab long enough. He looked down at the mother-to-be, who's hands were covering her face to shield her tears.

Glaring at the American, Matt said, "Look, you've made your point. What's happened happened and there's nothing that can be done to change that. But you see," he pointed in Mimi's direction. "That's the mother of my child, and you're putting her through enough stress as it is. Heaven forbid if something happens to my son or daughter because of your whining and if Mimi has a difficult pregnancy because of this, I'll _guarantee_ you that you _won't_ live to see the New Year."

Stepping closer to Matt, Michael cocked his head to the side and asked, "Is that a threat?"

Moving forward to get closer to Michael, Matt replied, "Hell no it's not a threat. It's a fucking _promise!_ You see, unlike Mimi, I don't give a damn about _your_ feelings. The only two people I care about in this situation is _Mimi_ and _my child_. Now, either you can deal with what's happened, or you can deal with what's happened and _leave_. But I _refuse_ to stand here any longer and allow you to continue to pin any more guilt on Mimi. She's suffering enough as is, so just take the loss on this one and leave her alone."

"She hurt me, so she deserves to feel guilty. And who in the _hell _do you think you are, anyway?" Michael stood with his forehead touching Matt. "Maybe I should kick your ass right now for getting her pregnant with your bastard child in the first place!"

Matt never responded with words. His left fist connected with the right side of Michaels jaw. Hearing the impact, Mimi's hand left her face as she lifted her head and saw the two young men fighting.

She stood also and began screaming at the blondes. "Stop it, stop it!" she cried, but neither paid her any attention. She quickly moved out of the way when they landed on the floor, rolling around trying to get the upper hand on the other.

"_Please, stop!_" she pleaded with them. Again, neither Michael nor Matt relented. Inhaling deeply, Mimi frantically looked around to find something to grab that'll make the teens stop fighting.

Finding nothing, Mimi knelt down to where they continued to throw blows until she finally got her chance to grab one of them. Not knowing, or caring she pulled on the person's arm and yanked him away from the other before he had a chance to connect his fist on his opponent.

"_MIMI!_" Matt shouted from his position away from Michael as he watched the New Yorker's fist rapidly moving down in Mimi's direction.

Mimi looked up at Michael's deranged eyes and cowered in fear. _He won't hit me, will he? I know he's mad, but is he mad enough to hit me?_

She felt Matt's arms wrap protectively around her as she released a blood-curdling scream.

Michael's fist was only centimeters away from connecting with Mimi's stomach. He stopped mid-way and looked down at the two blondes, panting heavily. Mimi's brown eyes were large with fear, and Matt's blue gaze bore into his with malice. There was also a hint of protectiveness in those depths.

Dropping his fist, Michael sagged his shoulders and sat on the carpeted floor. His chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath, and he wiped a bit of blood that seeped from his bruised lip. "I…I'm…sorry, Mimi…"

Mimi never replied as she continued to weep into Matt's arms. Matt continued to look at the American, and said, "I think it's time for you to leave, _now_."

Nodding without replying, Michael slowly rose from the floor and stumbled towards the front door. He opened it and looked again at the two young soon-to-be-parents and sighed. He looked into Matt's eyes, again and said, "Take care of her. Because if you fuck up, I'm coming after you."

Matt remained silent as he watched Michael close the door. Looking down at Mimi, he asked, "Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?"

Mimi held Matt closer to her and replied, "No. I'm…I'm fine. I'm not hurt."

Stroking her hair, he said, "That was very stupid what you just did, y'know?"

Nodding, Mimi chuckled dryly and whispered, "I know. But you know how much I hate fighting…"

"I wasn't thinking." He kissed the top of her hair and looked at an empty space at the living room wall. "I was concerned about the stress you were going through, and when he called our child…a _bastard…_" it hurt him like hell to say that word. "I…lost it… I should've been more attentive to your feelings, first."

In amidst of everything that just happened, Mimi smiled and cradled her cheek against Matt's chest. "_Our child…_ Don't you just love how that sounds?"

Matt thought about it, and he too, smiled. "Merry Christmas, Mimi."

"Well, I don't know about 'merry'," she joked. "But it's definitely a Christmas I'll never forget."

"Come on," Matt stood up and grabbed Mimi's hand to help her up as well. "Let's get some rest."

- - - - -

"I can't believe Tai actually proposed to you, and on Christmas!" Mimi squealed excitedly. "Oh, it just sounds so…_romantic!_"

"Yeah, it was great." Sora snuggled closer to her fiancé. She fingered the ring charm on her bracelet and smiled.

"Congratulations." Both Izzy and Joe told their friends at the same time.

"Thank you," the newly engaged couple replied in unison.

The entire gang, including Izzy's new girlfriend Kagome, sat outside on a beach surrounding a campfire. It was eleven thirty-eight pm New Year's Eve and they all decided to spend it together.

Kagome was hesitant to join at first, but after Izzy assured her it'll be fine, and when Jun, Sora, and Mimi all apologized for their actions; she was welcomed into their circle with open arms.

She tightened her blanket around her and Izzy to block out the night chill. "Think about it, you all. In twenty minutes it'll be 2002."

"And we all graduate…" Jun smiled as she leaned against Joe's chest to revel in his body warmth. Then she gave Kagome a look. "Well, all of us except for you, Kagome."

"That's okay." She simply shrugged. "I'm in no rush."

"What's next? College?" Jun continued.

"I haven't really thought about it." Matt shrugged.

"Well that's because in 2002 you're going to be a daddy!" Tai grinned at his best friend. "And I'm going to be an Uncle!"

"Let's not forget about Auntie Sora!" Mimi's best friend squealed.

Turning to look at the expectant "couple", who still refuses to officially get together and date, Jun laughed. "Let's just say that your child will have a _lot _of Aunties and Uncles!" Everyone joined in as well.

"Hey, the more the merrier," Mimi spoke. "I've always wanted a big family, so I know that our child is in good hands with you all."

"Speaking of family," Izzy turned towards the blonde. "How did your parents react to the news?"

"Uh…" Sweat began to form against Mimi's forehead as she looked at the redhead. "I…haven't…told them…yet…"

"_MIMI!_" Everyone in their group shouted at her except for Matt.

"Mimi, they're bound to find out some time!" Sora yelled at her friend.

"I know but it's…just…you guys really don't know my parents…" Mimi sighed and looked at the dark ocean past their group. "They'll never approve… Matt's family has been so supportive throughout my pregnancy, but my Mom and Dad…" Mimi closed her eyes to prevent the images of her parents' reactions from running through her mind.

Matt circled his arms around her in a comforting hug. His palm cupped the soft, round protrusion in her belly and he couldn't help but to grin with pride. "Hey you guys, let's leave her alone. I'm sure when Mimi's ready tell her family she will. After all, she can't exactly _hide_ it."

_But how I wish I can try_. Mimi thought sourly. Turning her gaze back to her friends, she gave them all a weak smile. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Her hand covered Matt's over her gently swollen belly. She was almost four months now, and even though the thought of being a young mother frightened her, she also couldn't help but to feel a little excited.

"Alright everyone, it's time talk about your New Year's Resolutions." Tai diverted the attention from Mimi and Matt to himself. Turning to Izzy first, he asked, "What's your New Year's Resolution?"

"Hmm…" Izzy tilted his chin and thought for a moment. "I don't really have one, Tai. I have everything I need. I couldn't ask for more." He closed his fingers over Kagome's, who blushed in return.

"Okay." Turning to Joe, Tai asked, "And what's your New Year's Resolution?"

"Sorry, Tai, but I'm going to have to agree with Izzy." Joe simply shrugged. "Everyone knows I'm studying to be a doctor, and I'm going to continue with that in the following year. I'm hoping I'll get accepted into Tokyo U and continue with my dream from there."

Jun looked up at Joe and gave him a warm grin. "And you know I'll support you all the way."

"Thanks, Jun." He looked down at her before giving her a light kiss on her lips.

"_Ohh…_" Sora teased the older couple.

Laughing at his girlfriend, Tai turned to her and asked her the same question. "What's your New Year's Resolution?"

Shaking her head, she replied, "I don't need one." She leaned her forehead against his and sighed contently. "I have you. As long as I know that you're part of my future, then I'm good."

"_Ohh…_" Jun teased Sora back.

"Good answer," Tai joked as he gave her a wide, goofy grin. Looking at the pair of blondes snuggling underneath their blanket, he asked, "Matt? Mimi? What do you plan to do in the New Year?"

Mimi and Matt exchanged looks before replying.

"Uh…"

"Hmm…"

"Well, obviously we're going to be spending it as parents." Mimi chuckled a bit nervously. "I haven't really thought about what I'm going to do after that. Perhaps go to school…? Save up to get our own place?"

"Well, it's like I stated before, I haven't really thought about it." Matt shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm going to take each day as it goes by."

"But, you two are expecting a child soon enough." Sora frowned disapprovingly at them. "Shouldn't the two of you plan _something_ for the future?"

Shaking her head at her best friend's question, Mimi replied, "I'm sorry, Sora, but I have to agree with Matt. I don't wanna make any unnecessary plans. When the time is right everything will fall into place."

"Oh, brother…" Sora covered her face and shook her head.

Izzy looked at his watch and exclaimed, "Hey, we have thirty more seconds until the New Year! Any last words for 2001?"

"Don't drink or do drugs!" Tai joked, which caused him to receive a pinch from his fiancée.

"_Always_ use protection!" Both Mimi and Matt laughed.

"When a blonde-haired snob offers you ¥700,000, _take it_. Otherwise you'll end up broke at the end of the year!" Jun looked down and shook her head. "I must've been _crazy _to not accept that money!

"Yeah, you were." Mimi agreed playfully.

"Okay, guys." Izzy looked at his watch again. "Ten seconds to countdown…"

Everyone joined in.

"Nine…"

"Eight…"

"Seven…"

"Six…"

"Five…"

"Four…"

"Three…"

"Two…"

"One…"

"_HAPPY NEW YEAR…!_" they all happily shouted together.


	16. A Moment in Time: Edited

**I Want U** Chapter 16: A Moment in Time

It was the end of March and Mimi, who's almost seven months pregnant, was out with Matt and Tai enjoying the early spring weather, shopping around in downtown Tokyo. When she realized she was suddenly walking alone, she turned around to stare at the pair of best friends in anger.

"You know, you are supposed to be helping me shop for my baby shower!" Mimi yelled at the pair. "If all you're going to do is slack…"

"You know, Mimi," Matt interrupted the mother of his child. "Usually when a woman hosts a baby shower, she's supposed to let the guests she invites _shower_ her with gifts. Get it?"

"Oh, poo!" Mimi dismissed Matt's comments by waving her hand. "I can still purchase a few things for my child, and my friends _still _can buy gifts for the baby shower. I'm not committing a crime, y'know?"

"But we've already stopped at six different stores!" Matt cried defensively. "What more does a child need?"

Mimi stared at him like he just grew a second head. "How could you ask something like that? I want our child to have the best that money can buy!"

Before Matt could protest, Mimi turned on her eight centimeter heels and furiously pushed opened the door to the world-famous Tiffany's jewelry store.

"You _are_ keeping count on the money she's spending today, right?" Matt turned to his best friend.

"Yup." Tai replied as he pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pocket. He opened it to reveal the amounts Mimi spent so far from totaling her receipts.

"Right now buddy, your baby's mama has spent an average…" He retrieved his cell phone from its clip and accessed the calculator feature. After totaling the numbers, Tai gave the blonde his estimate.

"…¥758,000…"

"**WHAT???**" Matt's eyes grew large and his face shaded dark red. "How is it possible for someone to spend _that_ much money in a _day?_"

"Well, you've obviously forgotten about the 'exclusive' American Express Black Card her father gave her for her sixteenth birthday." Tai replied with a shrug.

"Oh, _man…_" Matt slapped his forehead and groaned. "Who in their right mind would give a 16-year-old an _unlimited credit card?_"

"Well, apparently Mr. Tachikawa would." He and Matt felt it was wise to wait for Mimi outside of the jewelry store. "We all know he's solely responsible for spoiling Mimi rotten."

The future mother-to-be emerged from the jewelry store waving a rectangle-shaped, black velvet jewelry case.

"Guys, look!" she cried excitedly as she waved the velvet box in their faces. "I bought a rattle for the baby!"

"You needed to go to _Tiffany's_ for a _baby rattle?_" Matt scowled at the blonde, his voice tainted with sarcasm.

"_Yes_." Mimi replied sarcastically as well. "I told you I wanted nothing but the _best_ for our child! Why don't you want that for our child, Matt?"

Matt rolled his eyes and slowly counted to ten. He was quickly losing his patience with the young lady, but he knew he couldn't lash out at her. "I _do_ want what's best for our child. I just don't think buying all of these expensive gifts is the best thing. You're going to spoil him or her rotten!"

"_I'm the mother!_" Mimi balled her fists and angrily glared at her unborn child's father. "That's my _job!_"

"No…Mimi…" Matt shook his head and spoke slowly like he was talking to a young child. He even cupped her chin for emphasis. "Your _job_ is to _love_, _nurture_, and _care_ for her or him. Our child don't need all of these unnecessary material things you seem to be so fond of."

"How _dare_ you, Matt?" Mimi screamed at him with tears in her eyes. She felt hurt. After everything they've been through these past months he still saw her as the same materialistic girl from their childhood. Granted, a part of her will never change, but Mimi hoped by now Matt would see her differently. Obviously she guessed wrong.

Breathing deeply, Mimi calmed herself down before she spoke, again. "Well _excuse me_, Yamato dear; for wanting the shower our child with gifts I felt he or she would appreciate later in life." She wiped a few tears that slid down her cheeks. "If buying nice things for our child means I'm materialistic, then so be it. I'm not apologizing for that. I want my baby to have everything I had and _more_."

Matt rolled his eyes and looked away. _Damn, now she's crying. I didn't mean to make her upset. Does pregnancy make _all_ women's emotions go haywire?_

"Okay, okay you two," Tai stepped in between the young parents. "Let's stop this unnecessary fight." Turning to Mimi, he said, "Just show us what you bought at Tiffany's, because we all know you won't leave us alone until you show us."

Mimi gave Tai a genuine smile. "You know me so well, Tai. Unlike _some _people…humph!" She turned her nose up at Matt, and then opened the velvet case.

Mimi revealed an average-sized rattle that was set in 18k white gold. White diamonds surrounded it, and the words, _Baby Ishida_ were engraved in it. Also a yellow, satin ribbon was tied around it. "I had it customized months ago. I had to pick it up today. I wanted it to be a surprise to everyone at the shower, but _some_ people have a way of ruining surprises." Again she shot Matt an angry look.

"Wow…" Tai whistled, narrowing his eyes from the diamonds that reflected the sun's rays.

Mimi closed the case and placed it in her Prada carry-on.

After remaining quiet for a short time, Matt finally spoke. "And just what exactly is a baby supposed to do with a diamond encrusted rattle? You're not worried about our baby possibly choking on one of the jewels?"

"Silly, Matt." Mimi giggled and waved her hand, dismissing his questions. "You're not _supposed_ to let the baby play with it! It's supposed to be treated as an heirloom; y'know? Something to be cherished throughout the years."

"And just how much did you spend on this…_heirloom?_" Tai wondered as they began to walk forward to shop some more.

"Um…" Feeling embarrassed, Mimi looked away and replied, "Around ¥800,000…"

"**WHAT?**" the pair of best friends shouted in unison.

Sweat dampened her forehead and Mimi quickly tried to explain herself. "Well, I know it's a lot of money, but you can't put a price on a one-of-a-kind heirloom…"

"You spent ¥800,000 on a _rattle_ that our child is _never_ going to play with?" Matt wanted to grab Mimi by her shoulder and shake some sense into her.

"Well, gee, you make it sound stupid when you say it like that." Mimi marched ahead of Tai and Matt and pushed opened the doors to Gucci.

Again, Tai and Matt wondered if they should enter the store. "The girl…uh…" Tai couldn't remember what he was about to say. "Thank God she's not _my_ baby's mama!"

Matt only scowled as his eyebrows twitched and asked, "How much?"

"Well, let's see…." Tai added the previous amount from Mimi's purchases to the amount spent on the rattle. "758,000 plus 800,000…" He added the estimates on his cell phone's calculator and released a low whistle of surprise.

"How? Much?" Matt repeated each word as he felt the little patience he had rapidly diminish.

"Uh…" Tai stole a quick look at his best friend before replying. "You sure you wanna know?"

"Just. Tell. Me."

"_All…right…_ You asked for it…" Tai wisely took a few steps away from the blonde before he revealed the estimate, just in case Matt went ballistic. "¥1,558,000…"

"_Oh. God_." Matt's face paled, his skin became dampened, and his eyes enlarged an abnormal size. "Is. It. Even. Possible. To. Spend. That. Much. Money. In. A. Day?"

Tai slowly stepped closer to his best friend and patted him on his back. "You really have your work cut out for you… And I'm not talking about the baby…"

Matt turned to the brunette and slowly nodded. "I guess I'm glad that we never officially dated."

Tai raised a questioning brow. "So…you're saying you don't care about her?"

Before Matt could answer his question, Mimi held open the door for a store worker dressed in black carrying the recent items she purchased.

"Which way is your vehicle?" he asked her.

Mimi pointed to a silver Toyota Camry. "Right there." Turning to Tai, she said, "Hand me your keys."

Tai pocketed his cell phone, only to retrieve his car keys. He tossed them to Mimi, and she happily led the man to Tai's car.

Together Matt and Tai watched the man load a Gucci stroller, baby carrier, and diaper bag into the trunk where the rest of her purchases were located. Mimi thanked him and gave him a tip.

Facing Matt again, Tai asked, "And what was you saying?"

"Man," Matt stuffed his hands in the pockets of his slacks and looked down at the sidewalk. "I don't think I'll ever be able to afford her…"

"Tell me; is your band going to go platinum anytime soon?" Tai joked, attempting to add some humor to the situation.

Matt released a dry chuckle, and replied, "Outside of Odaiba, no one even knows who The Wolves are…"

Placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, Tai said, "Well then my friend, you're right. You're _never_ going to afford her."

Mimi closed the trunk and waved at her friends. "Come on, guys! We're finished! I'm ready to go!"

Matt watched as a large, proud grin stretch her mouth, and her cheeks flush a deep, rose color. Her stomach protruded through the maternity shirt she wore…her belly swollen with _his_ child. He chuckled when Mimi gave him a playful wink, and then blew him a kiss.

He knew. At that moment he knew that no matter how different they were, in spite of their different backgrounds, and opinions, it didn't matter about the money, and regardless how much they argue, he couldn't imagine his life without her.

He loved her.

And he didn't want to lose her.

Tai only nodded knowingly at his friend. "Come on, let's go."

- - - - -

A week later everyone gathered at the Ishida residence for Mimi's baby shower. Presents were scattered throughout the living room floor, and Mimi happily sat amongst them. Matt rested on the sofa watching as his father videotaped Mimi opening the gifts she received from him, his ex-wife, and TK.

Holding up a Winnie the Pooh gift set, Mimi presented it to the camera and gave Hiroaki a wide smile.

"That's from TK." Hiroaki told her as he zoomed in on the gift set. He turned the camera towards his youngest son, and said, "Anything you'll like to add, Takeru?"

"Uh…" TK looked towards the ceiling and blushed, while Kari gave the camera a "peace" sign. "Um… I'm going to be an Uncle, soon!"

"And I'm an Auntie!" Kari squealed. Facing Mimi, she cried, "Ohh, Mimi! Open my gift next!"

"Alright, Kari."

Hiroaki focused his lens on Mimi again, as she searched for Kari's name in the sea of wrapped baby presents.

"It's the one with the yellow duckies wrapping paper." Kari told her.

Mimi searched and found the present wrapped in the tacky wrapping paper. "Here it is!" Tearing open the paper, Mimi pulled out a Winnie the Pooh play set. "Oh…how _cute!_" she squealed girlishly.

"Learning is fundamental." Kari joked.

"Hold it up for the camera." Hiroaki zoomed the lens on the play set, and Mimi proudly showed it off.

"Thank you, Kari."

The camera landed on TK and Kari, again. She looked into the lens and grinned, "You're welcome, Mimi."

The front door opened and Jun, Izzy, Sora, Kagome, Joe, and Tai all walked in.

"Sorry we're late, Mama!" Jun shouted as the camera focused on the group. "We had a little bit of last-minute shopping to do." To prove she was telling the truth, everyone held up their shopping bags.

"Oh, that's fine." Mimi shrugged. She watched as everyone placed their shopping bags next to her. "As long as everyone brought gifts." She reached in a bag and pulled out a Winnie the Pooh car seat.

"That's from Joe and me." Jun announced proudly.

"Well thank you, J.J." she joked as she held up the car seat for the camera to see.

The gift Izzy and I bought is in the blue bag." Kagome told her.

"Alright." Mimi reached in the bag and pulled out a Winnie the Pooh music box. Mimi presented it for the camera and told the couple "thank you".

"Ohh…I'm next!" Sora spoke into the camera as the lens focused on her. "My gift is in the pink bag."

"Okay." Reaching inside the bag, Mimi retrieved a Winnie the Pooh plushy. "_Aww…_" Mimi gushed. "He's so _soft!_ He's so _cute! Lookie!_" She showed off the stuffed bear to the camera.

"Did anyone get anything _besides_ something from Winnie the Pooh?" Matt asked a little irritably.

"I did!" Tai cheered. "Mimi my gift is in the red bag."

"Fine." Mimi grabbed the bag to reach inside for Tai's gift. Grabbing it, she pulled it out and frowned at the doll. "Uh… Thanks, Tai…?"

"It looks like our mother-to-be isn't too pleased with her gift." Hiroaki said as he videotaped the entire scene.

Quickly recovering from her initial shock, Mimi looked at Tai and gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you, really. It means a lot."

"You're welcome, Mimi," Tai smiled back. "I thought my nephew could really use a Tickle-Me-Elmo."

"Well, I'm pretty sure our _niece _would prefer a Winnie the Pooh bear," Sora corrected her fiancé.

"Okay, okay you guys!" Mimi interrupted the lover's quarrel. "I just want to say thanks again for everyone coming here. I really appreciate it."

"Mimi, come on," Sora sat next to her best friend on the floor, after making some room through the pile of presents. "There's no way either of us would've missed your baby shower."

"Hey, I thought it was tradition for baby showers to have only women attending." Tai spoke.

"Well everyone knows Matt and Mimi aren't your traditional parents." Izzy joked as everyone laughed.

"Would the parents like to add something?" Hiroaki focused the camera on Mimi, and then turned to Matt who still remained on the sofa.

"Uh…we love you…?" Mimi said uncertainly.

"Little one…?" Matt added slowly.

Jun marched in front of the camera with her hands on her hips, and said, "And _this_ is why people should wait until they're thirty to have kids!"

- - - - -

"I don't know what we're going to do with all of these gifts." Mimi yawned while she and Matt cuddled on the sofa together. It was late that evening and everyone left after the party ended. His father had to return to the television station and won't be home until early the next morning.

He rubbed her swollen belly before replying. "Yeah, right. Pretend like you're not enjoying all of these presents for the baby."

Mimi giggled playfully as she relaxed her back against his chest. Covering her hand over his, she said, "You still haven't bought our child anything."

"That's not my job." Matt kissed the top of her hair and rubbed his hands along her arms.

"Oh, really?" She scoffed and turned her head sideways to glance at her child's father. "Then what is _your_ job?"

"My job is to provide you and the baby everything you _need_. You know, like a place to live, groceries, keeping up the utility payments, things like that."

"And what's _my_ job?" Mimi wondered.

"_Your_ job is to take care of both of your babies!" Matt joked. "You know you have to feed us, bathe us, clean after us, and…after you put Junior to sleep…you're definitely going to take care of _me_ in the bedroom…" He nuzzled her neck, but Mimi pushed his head away.

"If you expect for me to do all of _that_ during the day, then I can _guarantee_ you that I _will_ _not_ be 'taking care of you' in the bedroom at night. I'll be too tired."

"Hmm…we'll see." Matt wrapped his arms around her belly, and Mimi covered her hands over his. "I love you, Mimi."

Mimi froze. She wasn't sure if she heard him right, but she wasn't about to ask him what he said. She didn't need to. She listened to his breathing even out, and felt his heart steadily beating against her back.

He'd fallen asleep.

Grabbing his hand to lightly kiss his knuckles, Mimi whispered, "I love you too, Matt…"

- - - - -

Jun smiled when she saw Joe approaching her. It was May on a late-spring Saturday and Jun told Joe to meet her at Odaiba Park. "I'm glad you came."

Joe embraced his girlfriend in a loving hug. "Of course." He held her hand and together they walked until they approached a wooden bench. When they sat down, he looked at her and asked her, "So, I'm guessing you wanted me to come here because you had something to tell me?"

"Do you have to be right _all_ of the time?" Jun jokingly poked him in his chest with her fingernail.

"It's one of my many talents." He grinned. "Now, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Well, I…" Jun looked down and twiddled her thumbs. She decided it was best to avoid the subject of her for the moment. "I wanted to know if Tokyo U has contacted you about getting accepted in their school."

"Oh." Joe also looked away and shrugged. "Yeah, they've sent me a letter…"

"Really?" Jun immediately perked up. She looked at Joe, pestering him to continue. "What'd it say?"

Sighing heavily, he looked at her and said, "I got accepted. Starting this fall I'll be a freshman at Tokyo U."

"Oh my God!" Jun shouted happily. She wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and then kissed his lips. "I'm so happy for you! Wait?" She looked at him and raised her brow. "You don't seem too thrilled about this. Isn't this is what you wanted?"

"Before I met you, yes it was what I wanted." Joe took off his glasses to rub his sore eyes. Putting them back on, he looked at her and continued. "All I could think about, _dream_ about was studying at T.U. in hopes that one day I'll become a doctor. But ever since I met you, my dreams changed. Now I'm deciding whether I should attend or not.

"Jun, I _can't_ picture my life without you, now. I want you by my side, damn it, I _want_ you. If I _do_ decide to attend T.U. as a full-time student, where would that leave us?"

"Oh, dear…" Jun covered her mouth and looked away. She felt her warm tears brimming against her lids before they slowly trailed down her cheeks.

"I didn't mean to upset you." Joe placed his hand on her shoulder to get her attention. "I'm just being honest, Jun. I never really pictured sharing my life with anyone special, but you just kind of…_happened_… And I…" Joe adjusted his glasses and cupped her chin, forcing her to look at him. "I guess what I'm trying to say is…I love you, Jun."

"Joe…" Jun whispered as she quickly wiped her moist eyes. "I…I don't know what to say…"

Joe wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on top of her head. "You don't have to say it back. No pressure, remember?"

Jun chuckled and buried her face in his shoulder. "I…I've been doing some thinking…about us. I…I love you too, Joe. Within these past months you've shown and taught me so much about myself. You opened my eyes and I really appreciate that. But…" she hesitated, not really sure if she should continue.

"Take you time, Jun." Joe gently stroked her cheek.

Inhaling deeply, Jun lifted her head to look in his dark eyes. "I… Prima approached me the other day with an offer…"

"What did she say?" Joe wanted to know.

"Well…" Jun wanted to look away, but she knew doing that would be rude. Instead, she swallowed her fears and met Joe's gaze with her own.

"She came to me and offered to teach me at her dance studio… And she also wants to personally take me under her wing…as her apprentice…"

"That's great news, isn't it?" Joe asked his girlfriend when he noticed her expression didn't contain an ounce of happiness. "I thought Prima Donna was one of your favorite choreographer. Isn't this is what you've been working so hard for?"

"She is and studying with her would be a dream come true." Jun's tears poured uncontrollably down her cheeks, and she didn't attempt to stop their flow. "But her studio is in New York! She's giving me until graduation to make a decision."

"Wow." Joe leaned against the bench and looked away. "I see."

"And, and I was wondering the same thing." Jun continued. "If I say yes and go to New York to study with her, where does that leave us? I love you, Joe; and I don't want to lose you, either."

"We'll have to figure something out." Joe assured her as his hold on her tightened. "We're both adult now, and there comes a time when we have to make sacrifices. Even though we're grown, we're still young and we have our entire lives ahead of us. This may be our chance to fulfill our dreams…"

"**WHAT?**" Jun angrily cried as she stood and faced him. "Are you saying that you don't want to be with me?"

"No!" Joe quickly replied. "That's not what I'm saying at all! What I'm saying is this is the time we need to get our lives together." He held her hands as he continued. "Even though you love me, and I you; could you honestly tell me that you're willing to sacrifice the chance of a lifetime of studying dance just to be with me?"

Jun looked away. She wasn't sure if she was ready to answer his question. "So instead, you're willing to sacrifice our relationship?"

"Jun." Again, Joe cupped her chin, forcing her to look at him. "I _do_ want us to be together. But I _don't_ want you to look back and regret ten years from now about sacrificing your dreams just to _be_ with me. I want you to be happy, Jun. With or without me."

"I don't know what to do, Joe. I'm torn." Jun circled her arms around his torso and sobbed into his shoulder. "I…just don't know what to do."

"I love you, Jun," he whispered as he massaged her back. "And I know you love me. What I truly believe is if two people really love each other, and if it's meant to be, they'll separate; only to find each other, again."

Releasing her face from his soaked shirt, Jun looked up at him and asked, "So…are you saying what I think you're saying? Are we breaking up?"

"We have to follow our dreams, Jun." Joe tenderly caressed her lower back. "But I have faith that Fate will make sure we're back together, again one day."

"In one more month our lives will change forever…" Shaking away the thoughts, Jun whispered, "Just hold me, Joe. Like this. I don't want you to let me go. Not yet."

"Come on." Joe released his hold and grabbed her hand to lead her away from the park. "Today doesn't have to end like this."

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Home."

- - - - -

"Tai, can you come in here for a minute?" Yuuko asked her son from her bedroom.

"Sure, Mom!" Tai shouted. He left his bedroom and entered his parents' room. He saw his mother separating her jewelry from her jewelry box. Walking up to her, he asked, "Whatchu, doin'?"

Sighing, Yuuko sat on the bed and patted to a spot beside her. "Sit down, Tai. I want to talk to you."

Gulping in fear, Tai begin to wonder what he did this time as he did as he was told. "Uh, Mom? What is this about?"

"I've been doing some thinking," Yuuko began. "About last Christmas. That's what this is about."

Tai looked away and blushed. He thought his parents approved of him proposing to Sora, he must've guessed wrong. It really didn't matter, anyway. Both Tai and Sora were now eighteen, so their parents couldn't protest even if they wanted to.

"You haven't bought Sora an engagement ring, yet, have you?" Yuuko asked.

Tai shook his head. "No. Why do you ask?"

"I was cleaning out my jewelry box today and I stumbled up this." Opening her clench fist, Yuuko revealed a 1k diamond ring that settled in a 14k gold band. "It's my old engagement ring. Your father proposed to me when he was around your age, and I was thinking, 'Since Tai haven't given Sora an engagement ring, why don't I let him have mine'?" She smiled when she watched her son's eyes enlarge.

"It's a little dirty, and it doesn't shine like it used to, but you can take it to any jeweler and they'll restore it as good as new!"

Yuuko handed her oldest child the ring, and Tai hesitantly accepted it. "Mom…I…I don't know what to say…" He looked into his mother's brown eyes, and her smile widened.

"Oh, Taichi," Yuuko embraced her son and kissed the top of his wild hair.

"_Mom_…" Tai playfully whined. "Stop that!"

"Oh, hush!" Yuuko kissed his hair, again. "You'll always be my baby boy." Looking into his eyes, she asked, "I think it'll make a great graduation gift. Don'tcha think?"

"Thank you so much, Mom." Tai wrapped his arms around his mother, and clutched the ring in his hand.

"Sora will love it," Yuuko assured him. "Now go."

Tai stood and gave his mother another grateful smile before he exited her room.

Yuuko shook her head and smiled at his departing figure. _My boy…has become a man…_

- - - - -

A week later Tai and Sora were together at Odaiba Elementary relaxing at the playground. Sora sat on the swing while Tai stood behind her pushing it.

Turning her head slightly, Sora asked her fiancé, "Why did you bring me here? This _is_ the same place where those first graders almost ambushed us."

Tai couldn't control the chuckle that escaped his lips. "Well, yeah, but this is also the place where we shared our first kiss."

Sora also smiled despite her attempts not to. "Of course. I didn't forget. But you still didn't answer my question."

"I was doing some thinking." Tai sighed as he continued to push the swing. "Next month we're going to graduate, and nothing will be the same between our group."

"What do you mean?"

"Matt and Mimi are expecting their child next month, Izzy and Joe has been accepted into college, and Jun's flying out to New York."

"Oh…" Sora's mood changed for a moment. "You're right. I forgot about that. I feel so bad for them."

"I suppose they made the best decision for their relationship." Tai stopped pushing the swing to massage her shoulders. "I could never figure those two out."

Giggling, Sora replied, "It wasn't our place to figure them out. Both Jun and Joe are two very mature people, so I'm sure they know what they're doing."

"I guess breaking up was their only option." Tai's massage deepened, and he smiled when he heard Sora's sigh of satisfaction. "It'll be pretty difficult to have a long-distance relationship."

"Yes it will." Sora agreed.

"Have you thought about what you're going to do after graduation?" Tai released his hold on her, and sat in the empty swing next to her.

"Sure I have." She shrugged. "I'm going to work full-time at my mother's shop and save some money; hopefully I'll get my own place…" Sora gave Tai a sheepish grin. "Oops, I meant _we'll_ get our own place."

"Yeah, about that…" Tai looked away and sighed. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about…"

Becoming anxious all of a sudden, Sora looked at her boyfriend and asked, "Tai? What's wrong? What is it you need to tell me?"

Looking at her again, Tai grabbed her hand and said, "I'm sorry, Sora. I should've told you sooner… I got accepted into a university on a football scholarship…"

"Oh…oh, no, Tai…" Sora felt her eyes water, but the tears never came. "Don't tell me…" She shook her head to free her mind of all the negative thoughts that entered. "I don't want us to end up like Jun and Joe…"

"We won't, Sora!" Tai immediately responded, hoping he'll soothe her mind. "That's…that's why I plan to turn down the scholarship…"

"No, Tai!" Sora snatched her hand away from his. "I don't want you to give up your education for me!"

"But Sora, I thought…" Tai tried to speak, but Sora interrupted him.

"Tai, chances like this doesn't happen everyday. I want you to pursuer your education, plus I know you _live_ for football."

"But what about our relationship? About us?" Tai wanted to know.

Sora shook her head and chuckled. "It's only five days out of the week you'll be gone. I'll have you for the weekends, and let's not forget the holidays…"

A wide, silly grin broke out on Tai's face. "Sora…are you saying…"

"You waited for me when I was with Matt, Tai. I feel it's only fair that I return the favor." A blush stained her cheeks, but she shrugged it away. "You don't have to worry about me. I'm not going anywhere. I'll wait for you for as long as it takes, Tai."

"Sora!" Tai happily cheered. He rose from his swing and scooped his fiancée in his arms. He swung her around, the entire time they both laughed.

Settling her down on her feet, Tai looked into her dark eyes, and said, "Thank you, Sora. For understanding. I love you."

Kissing him slowly, softly on his lips, she whispered, "I love you, too."

- - - - -

Tai sat in Matt's room a day later talking about the surprise his best friend had in store for Mimi.

Matt looked at the devilish, patent leather pumps that rested on top of his dresser like a trophy on display. He supposed those shoes were a symbolic like a trophy… Conquering Mimi was _no_ easy feat, but he did, and she was his…

He still remembered the day Mimi wore them to school, along with the equally devilish white suit. He couldn't keep his eyes off her, and those shoes made his hormones skyrocketed.

_She also flashed me her panties…_ Matt chuckled at the memory. _That Mimi sure is something else…_ There was no way he was going to part with those pumps—or the owner for that matter. This is why he needed Tai's help.

"What's the big surprise you have for Mimi?" Tai wondered.

Matt walked away from his dresser to sit next to his best friend. "Well, for starters, I got a job at a local market… I start after graduation."

"That's great news, buddy!" Tai exclaimed.

"Thanks, man." Matt sighed and stared at those damned shoes, again. "I have also been saving some money. I found a simple, one bedroom apartment near my job for us to live in."

"By 'us', I'm guessing you're referring to you and Mimi? Right?""

Matt shot his best friend a look. "No shit, Sherlock."

"Hey!" Tai punched Matt in his arm, playfully. "You said you're renting out a one bedroom. But your baby's due next month. Where's the baby gonna sleep?"

"I dunno." the blonde shrugged. "The one bedroom is all I can afford, right now. I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

"Man…" Tai shook his head and exhaled. "Mimi's going to have to make some _serious_ adjustments to change her extravagant lifestyle."

"Well, I'm hoping _this'll_ change her mind." Matt stood and reached in the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a small, velvet box. He opened it before Tai could say anything.

Matt presented a silver engagement ring with a small, freshwater pearl in the center. "This is why I need your help."

"Whoa…" Tai stared at the ring, gaping. "So…you're ready to pop the big question, my friend?"

"I don't know, honestly." Matt looked at those pumps again, and suddenly everything seem to fall in place. Grinning, he replied, "Yeah…I am…"

"Why a pearl ring?" Tai also stood. "I don't understand…"

"One, I couldn't afford a diamond, and two, it's Mimi's birthstone. Her birthday is two weeks after graduation, so I figured I'll propose to her before Junior is born." He chuckled and Tai joined him.

"Well, I'm sure she'll love it. Especially since it's from the heart."

"I hope so."

- - - - -

Mimi just finished decorating her and Matt's apartment after the furniture movers finished setting up their new furniture. She flopped down on their brand new sofa, at the same time Matt entered their home.

He stopped at the door when he noticed their apartment wasn't bare, anymore. "Mimi…? Where did all of this come from…?"

Mimi gathered all of her strength to stand up, and waddle towards her baby's father. Outstretching her arms, she yelled, "_Surprise!_"

"What for?" Matt walked past Mimi to examine their new furniture.

"Matt, you've done so much for me and our baby. You've took on so much responsibility, and I'm forever grateful." Mimi admitted honestly. "So…I just wanted to say, 'Thank you'."

Facing her, he asked, "What did you do?"

"Well…" Mimi looked down at the carpeted floor and replied, "To show my appreciation…and to prove I was sincere…I sold the majority of my shoe collection on eBay… And with the money I made, I was able to afford to furnish our apartment. I know you said you'll provide for us, please don't be mad…"

Matt's face softened as he walked towards Mimi to embrace her. "Mimi, that's the most unselfish, sincere thing you've ever done. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Mimi clutched the back of his head to kiss him.

- - - - -

It was after graduation and everyone's parents gathered around their children to congratulate them. Everyone except for Mimi's parents. After nine months she still didn't tell them about her unplanned pregnancy. But with all of the time that passed she figured she didn't have to because she knew they were here.

Somewhere.

Even with the heavy graduation gown she wore, Mimi knew not even that could hide the unmistakable roundness of her belly when she waddled the stage to accept her diploma. Her family knew and it was only a matter of time before they showed her how they truly felt about their daughter giving birth to an illegitimate child.

_If my Mom and Dad could only see how much Matt cares for me, hopefully they'll be more supportive…_

Again, Mimi searched around the thick crowd for her parents, but they were nowhere to be found. Giving up, she sighed and headed towards her baby's father.

Matt and Tai were discussing how they'll surprise their engagement rings to their loved ones when they noticed Mimi approaching them.

Quickly changing the subject, the pair of best friends looked at the _very_ pregnant teen, and said, "Hi!"

"Hey, you two." Mimi walked towards Matt and circled her arms around his neck. Resting her head on his shoulder, she whispered, "I'm scared, Yamato…"

"About what, Mimi?" Matt barely had the chance to ask before he heard a shrill voice ring his ears.

"_There you are, Mimi!_"

Mimi looked up and to her horror she saw her angry mother, and father charging towards her. Trying her best to remain cool and casual, Mimi shrugged and greeted her parents. "Uh…hi, Mom…and Daddy…"

"I _prayed_ it wasn't true…" Satoe snatched Mimi's arm and pulled the girl towards her. "I hoped that you were simply putting on extra weight, but _no!_" She ripped Mimi's grown and revealed her large, swollen belly to everyone. "You're _pregnant!_"

"Mom…" Mimi whined as she felt her tears sliding down her face. "Mom…I…I can explain…"

"What's there to explain?" Keisuke stared disappointedly at his daughter. "How…how did you allow yourself to get _pregnant?_ We allowed you to attend school here because we knew how much you missed your friends, but we _never_ expected _this!_"

"_Daddy…_" Mimi choked out as she blinked away the water from her eyes. "I'm…I'm sorry! But…but I'm okay…"

"Who-is-he?" Keisuke asked through clenched teeth. "Who's the person responsible for getting you pregnant?"

Mimi closed her eyes and turned her head away. She knew if she looked in Matt's direction, then her father will surely kill him.

"I am." Matt spoke out.

_No, Matt! Don't!_ Mimi thought bitterly when she opened her eyes to look at the blonde. _Please!_

"_You_." Keisuke said the word with so much venom that it made Mimi's skin crawl.

"Yes. Me." Matt matched Keisuke's deadly voice with his own. "I…I really care for your daughter, sir…"

Satoe's grip around Mimi's arm tightened, and Mimi helplessly watched the interaction between her father and the man she loved.

"How could you…" Keisuke slowly advanced towards Matt, but before the blonde to do anything, he saw his father step in between them.

Hiroaki stood in front of his son to glare at Keisuke. "Now, Keisuke. I know this is isn't exactly what you pictured for your daughter, but these two people are crazy about each other. No, I didn't approve of my son getting your daughter pregnant, but what's done is done. Neither of us can change the past. Yamato truly does care for your daughter, and I know for a fact that Mimi's feelings are mutual. If you could just see…"

"I've _seen_ enough!" Keisuke barked at the older man. "The only thing I don't want to see is your son, _corrupting_ my daughter any longer! We're leaving."

"_Leaving?_" Mimi shouted through her tears. "Daddy, no! I wanna stay here with Matt! _Daddy, I love him!_"

Keisuke diverted his attention from Hiroaki to Mimi and his expression hardened even more. "No you don't. You just think you do. We're going to leave, and when you give birth to this…" he waved his hand in Matt's direction. "_Person's_ baby, you mother and I are going to fly you back to New York so you can me a _respectable_ man. Not some _garbage_ that's from the wrong side of the tracks!"

"Now look, Keisuke," Hiroaki's face turned tomato-red when his _former_ friend insulted his son. "You have no right to insult my son…"

"I don't have to listen to you!" Keisuke shouted. "And I don't have to stand here and deal with this any longer!" Directing his attention to Mimi again, he said, "Tachikawa Mimi, you have _shamed_ this family! Now I don't want to stand here and listen to this any longer! You're coming with us and that's _final_!"

Keisuke led the way out of the school and Satoe pulled Mimi forward to follow.

Mimi looked back at Matt who was desperately trying to pry himself from his father's arms. "_Matt…! No…!_" she cried desperately.

"**MIMI!!!**" Matt shouted back, but his father's arms wouldn't budge. He helplessly watched as her parents dragged their crying daughter out of the school and out of his life…

…forever…

- - - - -

It was an entire month later and no one spoke about what happened at graduation. Joe left for Tokyo University, and Jun flew out to New York. Tai's now studying at his university, and Izzy is also attending school. Sora's a full-time worker, and Matt is still employed at the local market.

After returning to his apartment from work, Matt settled himself on the sofa that Mimi bought with the money from her shoe collection. A whole month passed and he hasn't heard anything from her. He couldn't contact her because her cell phone number changed, and he didn't have any clue how to track her down.

He looked around his apartment, and wanted to shake away all thoughts of her, but everything reminded him of Mimi. He couldn't let go of his memories of her, and if he was honest with himself, he didn't want to.

Sighing, Matt decided to prepare himself for bed, but there was a knock at the door. Becoming curious, he opened it and saw no one standing on the other side. Just as he was about to close the door, he looked down and saw a bassinette.

Kneeling in front of it, Matt saw a pink face staring up at him with wide, brown eyes. The baby was dressed in blue and in his lap was laying an envelope. Picking it up, Matt noticed that something was sparkling from underneath the blue blanket. Deciding to inspect, Matt reached under the blanket and picked up a white-gold, diamond encrusted rattle.

Immediately his senses went on alert. Matt stood and stepped out in the hallway. "_Mimi!_ _Mimi!_" He shouted again, and again but she was no where to be found. Turning around, he looked down at the bassinette again, and sighed.

The baby looked up at him curiously and yawned.

Kneeling in front of the bassinette, Matt fingered the baby's smooth, round face. _My son…_

- - - - -

Nesha: Damn, I thought this chapter would **never **end!!! Yes, it's over. This is how it ends. I know you all are mad at me right now, and please feel free to let me know!!! And for those of you who have this story on their alert and favorite list, I would **greatly **appreciate it if you'll at least review the **final chapter!** That's all I ask! You don't have to review _every_ chapter, but I would really like to know how you feel about the ending to _I_ _Want_ _U_.

Also on mm(dot)org there are End Notes. So, for those of you who have any questions in regards to this story, they can be found there. If you're reading this on ff(dot)net, then all you have to do is click on the _I Want U_ link in my profile and scroll down to End Notes. Everything about this story is explained there.


End file.
